


Works from Mod Han

by cronchevans, ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Anal Plug, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bondmarks, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Captain America Bucky Barnes, Cockwarming, Codependency, Come Inflation, Criminal Bucky Barnes, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Depressed Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Filth, First Rut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kid Fic, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of graphic violence, Mentions of miscarriage, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Nesting, Nightmares, Nursing Kink, Omega!Steve, Oral Fixation, Panic Attacks, Papa!Bucky, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Play, Piss kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Scent Marking, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Roleplay, Sugar Baby Steve Rogers, Watersports, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Steve Rogers, a/b/o dynamics, big litter steve, birth scene, first heat, graphic birth, kid!Peter, kid!Wanda, like seriously it's obscene, literally they have six babies all at once, mama!steve, mentions of body horror, needy bucky, pre-labor, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 81,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchevans/pseuds/cronchevans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky/pseuds/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky
Summary: In light of tumblrs impending doom, we've decided to take precautions and backup the works from the blog. Here are mod han's works.





	1. the one with pre-labor fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: OKAY SO THERE ISNT ENOUGH OF THESE (SORRY IF THIS IS WEIRD I KNOW NOT EVERYONE LIKES IT) BUT COULD YOU WRITE ONE WHERE BUCKY HELPS STEVE WHILE HE'S IN LABOR, BUT STEVE IS TO SCARED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL SO BUCKY HAS TO CALL AN EMERGENCY MIDWIFE TO COME TO THEIR FLAT? AND MAYBE ADD IN SOME CUDDLES AND FLUFF? LOVE EVERYTHING Y'ALL DO!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ‘non, you’ve hit my fav thing to write - mpreg!! i headcanon that steve kinda hates hospitals bc of how sick he was when he was little. and bucky hates them bc of hydra obv. i’ll give you all the feels and fluff.

Bucky woke in the middle of the night to the hurt sounds of his mate whimpering beside him in bed. He rolled to his side, pressing his chest to Steve’s back, giving him soft kisses on his neck, over their bond mark. He could smell discomfort rolling off Steve in waves.

“Stevie,” Bucky murmured, part still asleep, but attentive nonetheless. “Hey, baby, what’s goin’ on, hm?”

Bucky could feel Steve trembling, breaths coming hard and fast.

“Think ‘m goin’ into labor,” Steve whispered.

And that woke Bucky all the way up. Now it made sense why his mate smelled distraught. Bucky bit down lightly on their bond mark to calm his sweetheart; he felt Steve relax a little against him. Bucky brought his flesh hand around Steve’s side, laying his palm on the underside of Steve’s belly. It struck him just then that this was really happening now. They were about to meet their pup. Bucky was gonna be a _papa._ He held Steve to him tighter, he was so overcome with feelings of love and happiness.

“Oh, honey,” Bucky said, rubbing Steve’s rounded tummy. “You know how far apart your contractions are?”

“Benn coming’ every fifteen minutes, just about,” replied Steve. Bucky felt him tense against him suddenly, inhaling sharply. He was working through another contraction.

“Okay, Stevie,” Bucky sat them up, spreading his legs to position Steve between them. Steve settled back against him, hands cradling his belly. Bucky brought his own hands down over Steve’s, both of them breathing through the contractions, holding each other and their pup.

After Steve had settled following another contraction, Bucky said, “You up to movin’, baby? We’ve got the overnight bag in the closet if -”

Bucky wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when Steve sprung from his grasp, moving off the bed with what should be too much agility for someone a full nine months pregnant. His hands were wrapped protectively over his bump, blue eyes wide and tear-filled.

“Buck, n-not the hospital, please.”

Bucky was anxious, what had gotten his baby so worked up? They had discussed having a hospital birth, Steve had said it would be fine.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky said, approaching him slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for him. “You don’t wanna go the hospital?” Steve shook his head hard. “Alright, honey, i’ll call Bruce, he knows an emergency midwife, remember he told us? It’s alright, but I need you to talk to me. What’s got you upset, babydoll?”

“I’m scared, Buck,” Steve whimpered, coming forward to stand between Bucky’s spread legs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Don’t like - they scare me, hospitals. What if they hurt our pup, Bucky? W-what if -” Steve was starting to break down. “The hospital couldn’t save my ma when she died, Bucky I’ll die if somethin’ happens to your baby, oh god.”

“Shhh, doll, don’t cry now, it’s okay,” Bucky pulled Steve down for a kiss, letting their lips linger together. “You’re my good omega, my sweetheart, I know you’d never let anything happen to our pup.” Bucky leaned down next to press an equally gentle kiss to Steve’s bump. “And you know I’d never let anything happen to either of you, don’t you, babydoll?”

Steve nodded, whispering a small _uh huh._ Bucky smiled up at his mate, grinning all the wider when he saw his baby give a small watery smile in return.

“Don’t you worry, now, sugar,” reassured Bucky, standing and taking Steve’s hand in his. He pressed their foreheads together and put their joined hands on Steve’s stomach. They felt their pup move. Not long now. “Now go on and run yourself a warm bath, I’ll be right there to help you through it the whole way, Stevie, my perfect little omega. I’m going to call Bruce, it’ll all be okay. Our pup is gonna be here soon.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first thing i wrote for the blog kms lol.  
> -han


	2. the one about an asshole alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOO HOW ABOUT AN ASSHOLE ALPHA HITTING ON AND BOTHERING A PREGNANT STEVE. HE GETS MORE VIOLENT THE MORE STEVE REJECTS HIM AND THEN BUCKY SEES AND TAKES CARE OF HIS MATE AND IS A BAMF. (CUTE PET NAMES FOR STEVE INCLUDED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ‘non, this is my cup of tea oooooo possessive alpha!bucky protecting his mate - oh my god  
> warnings: verbal sexual harassment

* * *

Steve had meant it when he told Bucky he would be fine sitting in the cafe alone while he went outside to answer a shield related call. Despite being an omega, he was still captain america, _i can handle myself for five minutes, Buck, for chistssakes._ Bucky flashed him a skeptical look, but with an eyeroll and a nudge under the table from Steve, he reluctantly stood up.

“Come get me if I’m not back in here in five minutes, Steve, I mean it,” Bucky had said, voice stern. Steve gave an exasperated sign, but nodded his acquiesce if only to get his alpha to calm down.

Bucky had only been gone for one minute and thirty-eight seconds, but who was counting? And Steve had said it would be fine, and he was. But he didn’t really account for the attention he had been receiving from across the room. Steve was so engrossed with his alpha, enjoying some time between the two of them, that he was completely oblivious to the alpha eyeing him up and down since they had walked into the cafe. Steve noticeably startled when the alpha sat down in Bucky’s seat, across from Steve, and flashed him a horribly predatory smile.

“Hey there, pretty baby,” the other alpha said, low and dark. “You in here all by yourself?”

Steve bristled; he didn’t want this guy here. His scent burned in Steve’s nostrils, it wasn’t like Bucky’s - warm and sweet, like a pine forest after rain. This guy smelled like sulfur, sour and stinging. He placed a protective hand over his bump, meeting the stranger’s gaze with steel flinted intensity. 

“I’m not, my alpha is here -” 

“Don’t see him around anywhere,” the alpha mused, looking around with a pleasantly bored expression, as he cut Steve off without a thought.

Steve’s features morphed into an angry scowl, finishing his sentence nevertheless, “ - he’s just outside, and he would be less than excited to find an asshole chatting up his pregnant mate. So I suggest you leave.”

The alpha’s charming exterior faltered at Steve’s boldness, it was like a switch had been flipped.

“You’re a mouthy little bitch, aren’t you,” the alpha growled, lips curled up in a snarl. “Looks like you need a real alpha to put you in your place.”

By now, the integration had begun to draw a bit of attention from the other patrons, nothing but nervous glances being cast their way. Steve felt himself going red; he needed to get out of here, he needed to find Bucky. It had only been two minutes and forty-two seconds, he should be able to stand his ground longer than this. Steve went to push himself back and away from the table to leave the cafe when the alpha slammed his fist on the table - if no one was paying serious mind, then they were now - and kicked the chair from behind him as he stood to glower over Steve, making the omega look small, even though he really wasn’t.

“You think you’re just gonna walk away from me?” the alpha rumbled, eyes alight with dangerous fury as he prowled towards Steve.

Steve worriedly looked out the window, hoping to find a glance of his mate, but he couldn’t. It was just past three minutes and Steve had both hands on his belly now, curled over it in an instinct to protect now rather than flee. He took the butter knife he had been using to spread jelly on his pastry into one hand, pointing it at the alpha with as much strength as he could muster.

“My alpha is gonna be back soon,” Steve warned. “I suggest you just walk the other way before he gets back, he’s not gonna -”

The other alpha threw back his head and laughed. If Steve’s hand was trembling around the grip he had on the butter knife, well he pretended otherwise. 

“I don’t give a fuck about your alpha,” the stranger laughed mirthlessly as he stepped forward, forcing Steve to move further back into the corner, chair pressed up to the window. “I’ll kick his ass, then I’ll take your sweet ass and breed you right. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you little slut.”

Steve couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips. He looked around at everyone who was watching, desperate to make eye contact with someone who knew this was wrong, who would step up and do the right thing. No one moved, eyes glued to the scene, but otherwise were unconcerned with the state Steve was in. At that moment, the baby stamped on Steve’s bladder, causing the knife to clatter to the table as Steve placed both hands over his bump, rubbing it to try to soothe his pup. Even the baby was bothered by this alpha’s presence.

“I’ll…only t-tell you one more time,” Steve stammered, eyes darting nervously between the door and the alpha still looming over him. His pup wriggled around again, kicking on Steve’s bladder again, causing him to inhale sharply.

“Your alpha must not really want you,” the asshole sneered. “No real alpha would leave his pathetic little omega alone. I bet that pup isn’t even his, the fucking slut you are.”

Steve shut his eyes against the onslaught of terrible words being rained down on him, silently praying for his alpha. And blessedly, Bucky, _his alpha,_ walked into the cafe, face twisted into a malicious gaze. It was the look of the Winter Soldier; it made the asshole alpha freeze in his tracks. The entire cafe fell deathly silent.

“You had better pray to every. single. diety there is, pal, that I misheard what you said to my omega,” Bucky growled, sharp and furious, while he casually removed the glove to reveal his metal hand as though he was making easy conversation.

Steve saw as the other alpha swallowed nervously, doing his best not to show his fear, but it wasn’t working. The people who had been on the receiving end of that glare were dead now. And still, the guy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Some fucking omega you got,” the other alpha quipped back, tossing a sneer in Steve’s direction. “Mouthy little bitch, didn’t you ever teach him right from -”

The man dropped to the floor with a sickening crunch, Bucky’s metal fist connecting with the offenders jaw. The cafe gasped collectively. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes form his alpha, how powerful he looked defending his omega, his mate. He was menacing and took up so much space with his bulk, crouching down to grab the alpha by his hair and wrenching his head up to beat his face in, one sickening crack after another.

“Bucky,” Steve squeaked, not trusting his voice as he was so overwhelmed with the protectiveness rolling off his alpha.

“Go get in the car, baby,” Bucky said, voice gentle and sweet, even as he brought his fist down to connect with the guys face another time. “Wait for me while I take this asshole out back.”

“Bucky,” Steve tried again, almost whining now, still hunched over his belly. The waver in his voice made Bucky turn his head, malice melting away the moment he focused his gaze on Steve. His poor omega, he looked pale as a sheet, eyes wide; Steve smelled distressed.

Bucky immediately dropped the asshole to the ground, knocked unconscious surely, and scrambled over to his mate, kneeling in front of him with eyes full of concern. He took Steve’s hands in his own, kissed each one, and then kissed him bump with reverence. 

“Baby, Stevie, sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I never should’ve left you,” Bucky babbled, running his hands nervously over their pup. “Did he touch you baby, did he hurt you? I swear to god if he did -”

Steve shook his head hard and fast, watching his alpha’s shoulders relax slightly. “No, h-he didn’t, just…”

Bucky looked up, his eyes flashing, a growl rumbling low in his throat. “What did he do, Stevie.” Steve licked his lips, glancing warily at the motionless body on the floor. “Steve,” Bucky warned.

“He - he said that I was a slut,” Steve whispered, face heating up in shame at the admission. “S-said that you didn’t want me, that I slept around on you - said that o-our pup wasn’t y-yours.” Steve heard Bucky snarl, and he shrank in on himself further, thinking that his alpha was upset with him, thinking that his alpha believed those awful things. He grabbed Bucky’s hands fiercely, trying not to let his tears spill over, as he cried, “But It’s not true, alpha, Bucky, I swear - swear, I’m your good omega, I-I’m yours, I would never -!”

Steve couldn’t stop the tears now, hiccuping hysterically over the thought that his alpha didn’t want him anymore, that the asshole was right and he really was just a no good, pathetic -

“Hey, hey, baby, calm down, honey,” Bucky cooed, taking his hands from Steve crushing grip to take his omega’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears. “I would never _ever_ leave you, sweetheart. Don’t you think for a second that i would want anyone but you.” Steve sobbed as Bucky continued. “You’re mine, omega. My sweetheart who’s carrying my pup, who’s giving me a family. You’re nothing less than perfect, babydoll.”

Bucky was struck with a renewed wave of rage at the alpha who had dared to put such thoughts in his omega’s mind, who had the audacity to even try to harm what was his. Bucky wanted to tear him limb from limb, wanted to hear him beg for mercy.  He turned on his heel, ready to drag the guy out to give him what was coming to him, but was stopped by Steve’s hands, scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders.

“Bucky, alpha - please, d-don’t leave me alone again,” Steve cried, eyes wet and sad. It made him want to pummel the asshole even more. He made his baby _cry_. No one makes his baby cry and gets to live. Every alpha instinct in Bucky was screaming _protect protect protect_ and it was only increased by the scent of his pregnant mate, his mate was carrying his pup. It made his skin crawl that this alpha had even tried to speak to his omega and he was itching to rectify it, to make his instincts preen with pride that he had defended his family. But the way Steve was looking at him, the way he was crying - Bucky had to make that better first over anything else. 

“Please, can we just go home?” Steve begged.

Bucky shot one more lingering look over his shoulder, fighting his instincts to beat into the guy anew. But Steve was the most important, always.

“Yeah, baby, of course, I’ll take ya home,” Bucky replied gently, placing another kiss on Steve’s bump.

He got to his feet, gathering his sweetheart in his arms, touching him everywhere he could to reassure him - _nothing bad is gonna happen to you, I’m here, baby, don’t you worry now_. Bucky kissed at Steve’s tears before claiming his mouth, instincts sighing at the relief that flowed through their bond mark; he had relaxed his mate, he was a good alpha. With one protective hand laid over his omega’s belly, the other wrapped possessively around his shoulder, Bucky glared around the cafe one last time - smiling inwardly at the patrons avoiding his gaze - before sweeping his omega out the door. He was already planning ways to shower comfort on his Stevie, his precious sweetheart. The first order of business would be not letting him out of his comforting touch for the rest of the day. And judging from the way his omega was leaning into him, Bucky figured that would be just fine by Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this got long! sorry aha. bucky really gave it to that asshole, ain’t nobody gonna hurt his baby and get away with it. hope you like it, ‘non.
> 
> -han


	3. the one where bucky is afraid to hurt the pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMM OK I HAVE BEEN CRAVING TOOTH ROTING NEW FATHERS FOR A WHILE! SO HOW ABOUT THEY HAVING THIS TINY TINY BABY THAT THEY ARE TERRIFIED TO HURT BUT AT THE SAME TIME ITS GOT BOTH OF THEM WRAPED AROUND ITS FINGER SINCE THE MOMENT IT WAS CONVIEVED (GIRL OR BOY IDC.... OR BOTH!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmomg this is my jam honey!!! i stay thinking about how papa!bucky and daddy!steve interact with their little sunshine.  
> (the alternate title to this work is 'the one where han had not yet realized the potential of mama!steve'.)

* * *

Winifred Sarah Rogers-Barnes was born in the early morning hours, weighing seven pounds and two ounces. From the moment she took her first breath, Steve and Bucky couldn’t take their eyes off her. They couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that they had made something so perfect. 

Before the serum, before the war, Steve had been a sickly little omega. He didn’t have his first heat until he was seventeen, and even then they had been weak and irregular. The doctors told him that a fullblown heat would damage his heart - possibly kill him - and the notion of a pup, well, Steve didn’t need the doctors to tell him that it was impossible. His broken heart was masked with bouts of anger, getting into spats and fist fights with anyone who even looked at him wrong, and intense irritation, often causing him to wrongfully snap at Bucky. And Bucky knew that his mate was acting out of pain; he’d come home to Steve curled up and crying in their bed more than once, lamenting the fact that he couldn’t give his alpha a pup, a family. Bucky soothed Steve as best he could, promising him that it didn’t matter, that all he wanted was Steve, alive and healthy with him. Steve believed him, but the feeling of worthlessness were still buried below. So when Steve received the serum, despite his new alpha like body, he had never felt more like an omega because now he could give him mate a pup like a proper omega should.

They never had time to properly try for a pup during the war, not with Steve on heat suppressants and Bucky falling from the train. But after their reunion in Civil War, being together again triggered Steve’s heat and Bucky’s rut. They hadn’t left their suite in Wakanda for an entire week and by the end of their coupling, they knew that it had caught this time. Steve went to Shuri to get pregnancy tests - to which she gave him a knowing smirk - and when the five tests laid out on the edge of the tub all came back positive, Bucky had cried, which made Steve cry, the two of them sobbing happily at the life growing in Steve’s belly.

And Bucky wouldn’t ever admit to Steve how terrified he was of fucking everything up. The moment he saw Winnie’s big blue eyes blink up at him, all Bucky’s feelings of inadequacy bubbled up inside him and up to the surface. Steve offered her to Bucky to hold with tired eyes and a sweet smile. Bucky kept his left arm pinned to his side, cradling his pup in his flesh hand, looking down at her in awe and love and fear. Winnie smiled up at him and gurgled happily; Bucky choked back tears, handing her quickly over to the midwife before running from the room, ignoring Steve calling his name. Steve found Bucky a few hours later, curled up in the back of their closet, weakly clawing at his left arm. 

Steve rushed to him, tears in his eyes as he cried, “B-Buck, what is this? What’s wrong?”

Bucky shook his head, trying to pull away from Steve. He didn’t want his mate to see him like this, didn’t want their baby to know the horrible things he’d done.

“Bucky, alpha - please talk to me, what is it? What happened? Your arm…”

“I don’t want to touch her with it,” Bucky mumbled, scratching mindlessly at it again. His mate let out a wounded noise, surging forward, and capturing Bucky’s flesh hand in between both of Steve’s.

“It’s okay now, Bucky, it’s over now, they can’t ever make you do anything again,” Steve promised, kissing Bucky’s knuckles over and over.

“What if I do it on accident…” Bucky whispered.

“You won’t,” said Steve vehemently.

He jumped up abruptly, startling Bucky. Steve returned with their pup bundled up in a pink blanket Natasha had gotten for her, cradled to his chest. Steve crawled into the closet with Bucky, noticing the way his alpha looked completely entranced, never taking his gaze from the baby in Steve’s arms. Steve smiled tenderly at him as he held the bundle out to him, to which Bucky shied away from, shrinking back deeper into the closet.

“Bucky,” Steve said quietly into the space between them. “I know you’re scared…I am too.” Bucky’s eyes shot up to meet Steve’s - so wide and blue and honest, god he loved him. “I - I never thought I’d ever even get the chance to have a pup. Used to tear me right up inside, thinkin’ I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Steve -” Bucky started to refute, eyes narrowing.

Steve shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I know what you’re gonna say, Buck, shuddup.” They both couldn’t help but chuckle, Steve always had such a mouth on him. “Point is, I ain’t had my whole life to prepare for this. I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m scared _shitless_. But I got you. And now we got Winnie. And we both love you. I know you ain’t gonna hurt her, Bucky. You know how I know?” Bucky shook his head. “It’s because you ain’t never hurt me.”

Bucky knew that wasn’t true, he’d hurt Steve so bad when he was the Winter Soldier. But he also knew that Steve would tell him that it wasn’t his fault; he was still trying to believe that. But looking at the two people he loved most in his life, Bucky knew he had to try harder for them. So when Steve offered the pup to him again, Bucky still cradled her in his right arm. But when he settled his left hand so lightly on the pink blanket, Winnie stirred in her sleep, latching onto Bucky’s index finger with one pudgy hand, nuzzling against his chest with a yawn before stilling again. 

“See?” Steve said gently as he moved to rest his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “We’re gonna be alright, Buck.”

And looking down at his perfect family, Bucky let himself believe that this time, it really would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading? sorry for the bit of angst that got thrown in there, but yknow, it’s fine, all fixed lol.
> 
> -han


	4. the one where no one knew steve was an omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: HELLO! PLEASE CAN I REQUEST A LITTLE SILLY/FUNNY DRABBLE WHERE STEVE'S OMEGA STATUS GETS REVEALED IN SOME BLATANT, INDISPUTABLE WAY, AND THE WORLD'S REACTION IS LIKE WHAAAAAAT?!??!!? (INCLUDING AVENGERS) BUT STEVE IS JUST KIND OF UNIMPRESSED AND MILDLY ANNOYED BECAUSE HE THOUGHT EVERYONE KNEW SINCE THE VERY FIRST TIME HE WAS SEEN OUT OF THE TIGHT CONSTRICTING SUPER SUIT. CAUSE WHAT KIND OF ALPHA HAS THESE SWEET CURVES, LOL ;) LOVE THIS BLOG SO MUCH, BLESS YOU MODS <333

“AAAND we’re live!” Tony excitedly announced into his front camera, holding it out in front of him to capture the avengers sitting around the commons in the tower. Immediately their live video was being flooded with likes and comments and questions. Tony was ecstatic, giggling like a child; he shamelessly loved the attention. 

“Hello everyone out in the big, wide world that we, the avengers, keep safe,” Tony continued, smiling gleefully, only to be reprimanded by a smack to the back of his head from Pepper. _Humility_ , was all she said to him. The comments exploded; Sam and Clint couldn’t contain their laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” pouted Tony, looking back at the screen, looking appropriate chastised. “Anyway, we wanted to take some time to talk to the general population -” the camera caught Pepper giving Tony a withering glare. He coughed and corrected himself saying, “-the _citizens_ , better? Cripes, anyway, we’re just gonna answer some questions from you guys, so send ‘em in! The most interesting one wins a cookie.”

The group of them each answered a fair amount of questions, most of them were for Bruce, however, questions ranging from “If I step on your foot on accident, would you be mad enough to turn into the hulk?” to “Can you explain your theory on quantum physics a bit deeper?” Tony was annoyed to no end, continually poking his head into the camera to provide his own input. When someone asked Tony who had more PhD’s, Bruce just smirked and Tony sulked over to the other side of the room, calling the world a “bunch of traitors”.

Bucky and Steve were seated next to each other, quietly watching the chaos unfolding in front of them. Bucky had refused to answer any questions directed to him, which Steve graciously respected, considering that most of them were about his time as the Winter Soldier. Steve quietly and kindly answered his questions in a way that was so undeniably Captain America, Bucky wanted to gag at how thick he was laying it on.

The two of them sat close enough to be touching, but only at their knees and thighs. After waking up in a new century, Steve had opted to keep his omega status a secret, especially since there was no trace of his orientation in his records to be found. No one knew, not even the avengers, and Steve had planned to keep it that way. At least, that was until Bucky came back. Steve and Bucky had mated after rescuing the 107th from Azzano, the fear of nearly losing each other throwing all caution and reason out the window. When Steve woke up, he was devastated to find that he had survived and his mate had died, cold and alone at the bottom of a ravine. He took suppressants for his heat and scent, everyone assumed he was just a beta. But the moment the mask fell off, revealing Bucky, looking young as he was when he fell, it took so much more to keep his status hidden.

Steve and Bucky were just beginning to rediscover their bond, carefully relearning each other’s bodies and hearts and minds. The first time they were truly alone together, alone in the jet on the way to the bunker in Siberia, being so close after all this time almost put Steve in heat and Bucky in rut, the only thing preventing it was the blockers they were both on. Steve decided that it was too soon to just quit suppressants altogether, and while Bucky threw his out, Steve still took his every morning. He wanted to remain neutral, didn’t want the world’s opinion on him as a leader, on his capabilities, to be questioned just because he was an omega. Had Steve known that he would be thrust into a situation such as this, he would have politely, but resolutely refused.

“Okay, last question,” Rhodey announced, holding the phone out of Tony’s reach, who was whining petulantly about it being his phone and his instagram. “Hmm, oh, this is a good one to end on. This user wants to know what each of us are designated as.”

Bucky felt Steve go tense beside him, shooting him a worried glance from the corners of his eyes. The phone went around the living room, each member revealing what their orientation was. Sam, Clint, and Rhodey were betas. Pepper, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce were alphas. Tony proudly declared himself as an omega, turning his signature blinding grin at Pepper, her rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the small pleased smile from creeping up her face.

“Your turn, Robocop,” smiled Tony, passing the phone over Bucky’s way. He declined to reply, glaring at the screen, then Tony. Then his expression surprisingly softened a moment, eyes going wide as he read the comments. Steve looked over to see what they said, but Tony snatched the phone away.

“What’s got the world’s greatest assassin looking like that?” he mused with annoyance, flicking through the comments still pouring in. “They’re asking about -”

“Me and Steve,” Bucky finished gruffly, relaxing back into his intimidating posture.

“Why would they be?” Clint asked around a mouthful of Lucky Charms. “Everyone knows that you guys have been friends forever, even though you’re both two alphas.”

Bucky noticed that Steve had gone red, looking down to avoid all contact with the curious glances form their teammates. Bucky could feel the tension holding in Steve’s limbs, he was fit to snap any moment. Usually, he could hide it like it was nothing. What was wrong?

“Steve,” whispered Bucky, leaning over so that only Steve could hear him. “You don’t have to do anything. You can just say you’re a beta, like we always have.”

Steve looked at him, eyes blue and clear and calm. In a calculated gesture, Steve hesitantly brought his hand up to cup the side of Bucky’s neck. He felt the air around them change, their friends and the world watching and waiting, like they were all holding their breath. Steve squared his shoulders as he asked Tony to point the screen his way.

“Actually, I’m not really an alpha,” he began sheepishly, all the nerves of hiding himself for so long bubbling over. “I was a late bloomer when I was young, everyone assumed I was a beta, never presented until after the serum, but…I’m actually an omega.”

It felt like the avengers, along with the rest of the world, were thrown the biggest curveball of their lives. They all looked gobsmacked. Clint choked on his cereal, hacking as Natasha patted his back. Sam fell out of his chair. Tony still had yet to close his mouth, ignoring the phone in his hand that was _buzzing_.

“You’re what?!” Clint exclaimed after his airway was clear.

“I said I’m an omega,” reiterated Steve. He turned to Bucky, who also looked utterly shocked, like he didn’t believe that Steve really would tell not only their team, but the world, of his orientation. It struck Steve with a silly wave of fondness for him, taking the opportunity to shed light on even more untold news. Taking Bucky’s hand in his, he smiled widely as he said, “And Bucky Barnes is my mate, been so since ‘45.”

“Baby,” murmered Bucky, squeezing Steve’s hand in his own. “You sure this is what you want?”

“Wanted this ever since I knew what wanting was,” Steve replied. Tony looked like he was near passing out. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted, my alpha.”

“Holy shit,” Tony muttered, looking at the pair of them like they’d each grown an extra head. “My entire life…has been a lie…”

“Oh, lighten up, Tony,” Steve huffed good-naturedly. “That’s not even the best part.”

“It’s not?” Bucky, Tony, and Clint asked simultaneously.

“Nope, Tony is the thing still on?”  
  
“A _cellphone_ Steve, it’s called a cellphone,” whined Tony, but showing Steve the screen to confirm that yes, they were still live.

Steve just waved a hand in Tony’s direction before saying, “The most exciting news is that Buck and I decided that we’re ready to try for a pup.”

“We are?” squeaked Bucky, while at the same time, Tony exclaimed, “You are?!” nearly busting a vessel in his forehead.

“Even I didn’t see that one coming,” Natasha mused, giving Steve her signature smirk. “I might make a spy out of you yet, Rogers.”

“You broke the internet!” screamed Tony accusingly. “I can’t believe you, the whole internet _crashed,_ Steve. You - I can’t believe that you -”

Steve just shrugged, leaning over into Bucky’s side, subtly scenting him to ease the aftershock of just revealing his biggest secret. 

“That was really brave of you, baby,” Bucky said into Steve’s hair, who was preening at the praise from his alpha. “But when did you decide on…on us having -”

“A pup?” Steve finished, leaning back just far enough to look at Bucky. He couldn’t fight the urge to smile widely, genuine and happy. He lowered his voice conspiratorially as he said, “Finished my last pack of suppressants last night.”

“Steve -” Bucky’s eyes widened to a nearly comical size at the implication. Steve just grinned bigger. “That means…”  
  
“It means, that it’ll be my first heat in seventy years. I woke up slick this morning, Buck.”

“Oh my god,” the revelation dawning on Bucky like the sun of a new day. “No wonder you been smellin’ so sweet today, thought you just wanted to be a tease.”

A laugh erupted from Steve’s chest, drawing attention from the avengers, who were still engrossed in discussing Steve’s status and how they couldn’t have known, but Steve wasn’t even paying attention. He collapsed into Bucky’s side, snuggling in close as his alpha wrapped his arms around him. 

“I found you again,” Steve murmured quietly, pressing his lips to the bond mark on Bucky’s neck. “Never thought I could ever have this, I love you.”

“Love you too, babydoll. I never stopped.”

Steve had never felt so contented with his life as he did in this moment. All the hardships that they’d gone through to get here, to the happiest point in his life, were worth it. He had Bucky and his team, soon maybe even a pup. He closed his eyes and thanked whoever was watching up there for bringing his alpha back to him.

“Oh fuck, Steve, my phone just fucking shut down from all the notifications I just got thanks to you!” wailed Tony, allowing Pepper to tug the phone from his grasp. “Unbelievable.”

 _Yeah_ , Steve thought. _It was all worth it_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write, thanks ‘non for sticking with us, hope you like it. 
> 
> -han


	5. the one with milf!steve (thanks tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONCEPT: WHEN BUCKY AND STEVE HAVE 2 OR 3 KIDS TONY STARTS CALLING CALLING STEVE A MILF, STEVE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS AND BUCKY WANTS TO DIE BECAUSE HE CAN'T HANDLE THESE PEOPLE ANYMORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a laff writing this because this prompt kinda goes along with this headcanon that I had about Shuri teaching Bucky slang and he calls Steve a snack all the time, while poor Steve is confused and a little embarrassed - “What’s a snack, Sam? Buck wants to eat me?” - and I’m just living for it. This is kinda a crack!fic lol.  
> (the alternate title for this fic is 'han realizing the potential of wife!steve'.)

It was the Rogers-Barnes household’s turn to host the weekly Avengers brunch. Steve had just given birth to their second pup, another baby girl, that they named Margaret, after Peggy Carter. Bucky had insisted that the team would understand if Steve wasn’t up to it, but still stubborn as ever, Steve reiterated that he wanted to have them over.

“We already missed the last brunch, Buck,” he said casually while he heated oatmeal over the stove, little Margaret snug and asleep in a baby carrier against Steve’s chest.

Bucky scowled from his place at the kitchen counter, seated up on a stool. “Yeah, that’s because you were in labor, Steve,” he groused.

Steve simply shrugged, turning off the stove in favor of moving over next to Bucky to cut up some fruits. “Doesn’t matter.” Bucky scoffed, to which Steve narrowed his eyes at him. “Well, it doesn’t. We have to do our part.” Margaret cooed her sleepy agreement, making Steve grin softly down at her. “There you have it,” he said to Bucky, smirking to himself as Bucky’s scowl deepened.

With feigned resentment, Bucky took up a knife to help Steve finish dicing up the strawberries and apples. He carried it over to their dining room table, placing a large serving spoon inside, before moving back to the kitchen, determined to carry everything. Steve just smiled every time Bucky snatched something out of his hands, grumbling about how he let’s Steve have his way too much.

Immediately after placing the final dish down on the table, a knock came at the door. Steve undid the apron he had wrapped around his waist to greet their friends, cradling the baby to him gingerly. The team had been off on a mission when Steve went into labor and when they returned, Bucky growled at anyone who came by to ask about the pup. This was the first time any of them were seeing her, and just as they were with Winnie, they were all smitten at first sight.

“She’s beautiful, Steve,” Natasha said, smiling down at the little pup in his arms.

“Thanks, Nat,” he whispered, looking down at her as well. His heart was so full of love, for the family that he had and the friends he was surrounded with. “C’mon in everyone, breakfast is on the table. Bucky, could you wake Winifred?”

Bucky grunted his acquiescence before skulking down the hallway to the nursery.

“What’s got his metal arm in a twist?” joked Sam, sitting down across from Steve.

Steve laughed, settling himself to the left of the head of the table, where Bucky liked to sit. “Our little sweetheart didn’t want to go down to sleep last night. And it was Bucky’s night,” Steve winked, which made Sam burst out laughing.

“Make him work for it, Steve,” Clint laughed, raising a glass in his direction.

Steve opened his mouth to make a teasing reply, but was interrupted by the pitter patter of feet rushing down the hall, followed by a screech of, “Auntie Tasha! Uncle Sam!”

“There’s my little spider,” she smiled, scooping up a squealing Winnie and spinning her around.

“What about me?” Tony and Clint said in unison, both of them pouting at Natasha.

“What about you?” gruffed Bucky, pulling his hair up into a bun. He kissed Winnie’s forehead, then Natasha’s cheek, giving them a shadow of a smile. “Come ‘ere, you,” he said, lifting Winnie out of Nat’s arms to sit her in his lap, next to Steve.

“Hey, Manchurian Candidate, there’s a thing called ‘hospitality’,” piped Tony, flicking a blueberry down the table. “It’s this thing where you’re actually nice to your guests!”

“I am nice,” Bucky said, not even bothering to look up at Tony, as he held out a strawberry for Winnie to nibble on. “I’m letting you eat my food, in my house.”

“In my tower,” Tony countered, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. Bucky did look up then, scowling deeply again. Tony stopped smiling almost instantaneously. “Point taken.”

“Be nice, Bucky,” Steve said sweetly, leaning over to kiss Bucky’s cheek.

“I am nice,” was all he said. Winnie nodded vehemently, parroting Bucky, saying, “Papa is nice, Dada,” before stuffing half the strawberry in her mouth. Bucky smiled smugly, tilting his head as he repeated Steve’s statement from before, saying, “There you have it.”

The rest of brunch passed eventfully, Steve clearly enjoying spending time with his teammates again, not used to being apart from them for so long. Even Bucky couldn’t help grinning at some points; he’d never admit it, but this group of people had become his friends as well, and they had taken care of his Steve when he couldn’t. So yes, they were alright.

When brunch had come to a close, the team said their thanks and paid their compliments to Steve for such a wonderful meal as they began filing out.

“You’ve got a keeper on your hands, Buck,” said Sam, patting him affectionately on the shoulder.

“Honestly,” Tony agreed around a mouthful of waffle, the last waffle to be exact, which he had battled Clint to the death over. “Not only is Steve a phenomenal cook,” Tony paused to moan around another bite. “But he’s still sinfully hot, after two babies. Like, how do you do that? Steve is a milf if I ever saw one.”

“A what?” Steve asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

“And this is where we leave you,” Pepper said, guiding Tony out by the small of his back, who was still rambling about god knows what. “Thank you for the lovely meal, you two.”

Bucky shut the door behind them, making his way back to the dining room table to begin clearing the dishes away, Winnie squealing gleefully as she hung onto her Papa’s leg while he walked with ease. Steve was sat on the couch, shirt pulled open so he could feed Margaret. He called out to Bucky, who was currently in the kitchen, saying, “Buck, what did Tony mean?”

“Mean by what, babe?” he replied back, followed by a rush of giggles from Winnie.

“He called me a milf,” Steve reminded him. “What is that?”

Bucky re-emerged from the kitchen, Winnie on his shoulders now. He dropped her gently on the couch, causing her to erupt into laughter, before he sat down next to Steve and allowed Winnie to clamber into his lap.

“I’ll tell you later, sweetheart. It’s not for little ears,” growled Bucky playfully, tickling Winnie and laughing along with her pleased squeals and giggles.

“Don’t have little ears, Papa!” Winnie shrieked, wiggling in Bucky’s lap, trying to get away from his merciless onslaught. “I the biggest, even bigger than Maggie!”

Steve kissed the top of her head, running his hand down her back in an attempt to calm her down after Bucky had riled her up so. “That’s right, baby, you are bigger than your little sister,” Steve agreed, to which Winnie nodded her vehement support. “But you’re smaller than Papa and Daddy. And little pups, with little ears, need their afternoon naps.”

“Not tired, dada,” protested Winnie, even as her sentence tapered off into a long yawn.

“No,” Steve laughed, “You don’t seem tired in the slightest.”

Mere moments later, Winnie was fast asleep along with her baby sister, and Bucky and Steve were curled up on their bed, tangled in each other and enjoying the quiet that had fallen over their house. Steve had fallen into a light slumber when he heard Bucky rumble his name. He pressed his chest against Bucky’s, smiling happily as he contentedly nosed at his bondmark.

“You wanna know what Stark meant, sweetheart?” asked Bucky, still speaking low. Steve could feel the vibrations through his chest, causing him to melt further into his alpha.

“Hmm?” was all Steve could manage, too relaxed to form a verbal response.

“A milf, baby, is a mom I’d like to fuck,” Bucky whispered, right into Steve’s ear, chuckling darkly at the immediate blush that crept up Steve’s neck and adorned the tips of his ears. “And you, sweetheart, are a mama that I definitely wanna fuck.”

“Oh, Bucky…” Steve whimpered softly, hitching his leg up higher onto Bucky’s thigh, which was sandwiched between his own legs.

Bucky snuck his metal hand up the fabric of Steve’s shirt, cupping his breast while pressing sweet kisses to the top of Steve’s head. He ran a finger over the little pink bud on Steve’s chest, reveling in the way that the omega shivered at the touch. Bucky couldn’t feel much in his left hand, but he could feel enough to know that Steve was leaking milk, even though he had just finished nursing and the thought made Bucky’s cock ache.

“Whaddya say, baby? You gonna be a good little housewife and let me slip it to ya? We’ve got about an hour,” Bucky grinned down at Steve, “which is more than enough time.”

Steve tilted his head up, lidded eyes gazing up at Bucky, all blue and  full of all the adoration in the world. He smiled demurely, like he was a shy little thing, as he said, “Oh, yes, daddy. I’d like that very much.”

“Keep talkin’ at me like that and you’ll be full of another pup soon enough, ma,” warned Bucky with a growl, flipping them over so that Steve was beneath him, legs spread and already coming up to settle on Bucky’s waist.

“Don’t tempt me,” Steve said as he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You know I always wanted a baseball team.”

And with a sparkle in his eye - because when had either of them been good at stepping down from a challenge? - Bucky made quick work of showing Steve just how much he liked that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy ‘non!  
> ps: i also hella headcanon that, in any universe, Bucky calls Steve “ma” and it gets em both hot under the collar, even if Steve doesn’t like to admit it.
> 
> -han


	6. the one where steve gets pregnant in the 40's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Maybe their newborn pup keeps throwing up and getting sick and after all the panic the pup is just lactose intolerant? Orrrr maybe pre war stucky where Steve finds out the truth that he's sick because he's pregnant and not the flu but he's afraid to tell Bucky because he's afraid he'll ruin Buckys life and 'ladies man' image (but in reality Bucky would drop it all in an instant for his Stevie and newly unborn pup. He was just always afraid to tell Steve he loved him❤️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went with lil steve being afraid to tell bucky he's pregnant. it kinda got angsty but as always, it all works out in the end. for the sake of the story, i added pregnancy tests even though they weren't historically around yet. let's just go with it :)))
> 
> warnings: mentions of abortion

Five tests were laid out on the kitchen sink. Steve really could only afford two of them, but he had to be sure, so he bought five. That was their money for dinner for the rest of the week; he would have to scrounge up some extra change, take an odd job or something, or make an excuse to Bucky about where the money went. But he had to be sure. It was the longest three minutes of his life, waiting for the test to determine his fate - positive or negative, keeping Bucky or losing him. Steve had been pacing the twenty steps from their kitchen to their living room, and back again, gnawing on his fingernails. 

 

“Please,  _ please,”  _ Steve was muttering, sending nervous glances over at the sink every couple of seconds. 

 

It was only minutes, but it felt like hours. Steve couldn’t count how many times he’d crossed their tiny apartment. When the three minutes had passed, Steve all but tripped over himself, knocking his tiny hip into the kitchen table, letting out a hiss as he braced himself against the sink. He shut his eyes tight, silently praying -  _ please god, please god, please god -  _ with his hands clenched tightly into fists. Seconds passed, Steve’s eyes shut so tight he was seeing stars. Slowly, he blinked them open, glancing down at the test in the middle.  _ Positive.  _ Steve’s vision was swimming as he looked at the next one and the next and the next.  _ Positive. _ His heart crawled up into his throat, his knees buckled; vaguely Steve registered that he’d knocked the tests over, scattering them across the floor.  _ All positive.  _

 

This was all Steve had ever wanted since he had his first heat, despite the doctors telling him that his body would never be strong enough to handle a pregnancy. He imagined himself round and soft, full of Bucky’s pup. When he shared his heat with Bucky, it was the single most ecstatic moment in his entire life. He remembered hitching his legs around Bucky’s waist as he licked a stripe up his throat, he remembered arching his back as Bucky shoved his kot into him. God, the  _ feeling  _ of being filled pushed him right over the edge, digging blunt fingernails into the meat of Bucky’s shoulders, clinging to him. It was all he’d ever wanted. And they told him he was  _ barren. _ He’d never even thought it plausible. One more medication he didn’t have to pay for. They told him he was barren. But apparently - clearly - they all thought wrong.

 

Steve sat, hands shaking in his lap, for god knows how long. The key jiggling the lock in the door jolted him into action, scrambling frantically to gather the pregnancy tests. Bucky was home from work early. Quickly, he scooped up the fallen tests and whisked himself into their shared bedroom just as the door was opening.

 

“Steve, I’m home,” he heard Bucky call from the entrance. He wanted to reply, to belay any suspicion, but the words were caught in his throat. Steve shoved the pregnancy tests beneath his mattress, furthest away from the edge of the bed. One after the other, until - one was missing.  _ One was missing, fucking - ! _

 

“Stevie? What have we got for dinner I’m -” Bucky went abruptly silent and Steve felt his stomach drop. There was one test left still out there. Bucky would see, he was going to find out, he was going to leave.

 

Fear churning in his stomach, Steve wrenched the door open and skidded into their kitchen, eyes widened in horror. Bucky was hunched over the the sink, head hung low and Steve’s heart plummeted.

 

“Bucky,” Steve said, voice wavering. He was answered with silence. “Bucky, please, it’s not what it looks like -”

 

“Tell me this isn’t yours, Steve,” Bucky said, low and gruff. He turned his head to the side, eyes narrowed and accusatory. “Look me in the eyes and tell me  _ this isn’t what it looks like.” _

 

Steve’s mouth opened and closed, trying to form some sort of rebuttal, but the look in Bucky’s eyes snatched the words right off his tongue. Bucky turned away from the sink, little plastic test in his hand. He was holding it so gently, but grey eyes brewed with a storm.

 

“Whose is it?” growled Bucky. Steve had never seen him this angry before; again he was struck dumb, left speechless. 

 

“Oh, what? You ain’t got nothin’ to say now?” Bucky’s voice was picking up. He stalked towards Steve, drawing up to his full height, towering over the omega’s small frame. Steve took a couple steps back, backing into their rickety old couch. “You told me you were barren, begged me to fuck you bare, and I believed you! You had better tell me, Steve. Tell me right goddamn now.” Bucky demanded. He waited a beat, giving Steve a chance to answer, but he was met with a wide, blue gaze and silence. “Whose is it?!” screamed Bucky, raising the test up between them.

 

“It’s yours!” Steve yelled back. That knocked the fight right out of Bucky, stunned at the burst of intensity bubbling over. Now it was Steve’s turn to flash an accusatory glare, face flushed at the mere insinuation that he would be sneaking around, that he would let anyone put a pup in him. “It’s fucking yours, you asshole! Whose else would it be? It ain’t  _ me  _ goin’ out with a different someone every night.”

 

“Wait a minute, Stevie -”

 

“No, you wait a minute, James.” Steve was seething now, snatching the test from Bucky’s hand, the little plus sign staring at them both. “Fuck you. Fuck you for assuming, for even thinking that I would ever do a think like that. It’s always been you, how could you -”

 

Suddenly, Steve felt incredibly lightheaded, his vision swimming, breathing in short, aggravated breaths. Bucky rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Steve and bringing them over to the couch. 

 

“Jesus, Mary ‘nd Joseph, Steve, you’re gonna give yourself an asthma attack,” groused Bucky, pulling Steve flush against his chest as he began taking exaggerated breaths so that Steve could feel and even his breaths with Bucky. One large hand was placed on Steve’s thin chest, the other settled on his hip, ever so close to his abdomen.

 

“Get offa me,” Steve spit back, smacking Bucky’s right hand away from his stomach. “I’m fine.”

 

“Like hell,” was all Bucky said. “Now tilt your head back and breathe, punk.”

 

For once, Steve did as he was told, with minimal grumbling and resisting. He looked down at the test balled in his hand, that little blue plus sign peeking out of his fist, searing into his mind's eye. Steve clenched it so tight, it indented his palm.

 

The two of them sat in heavy silence for a long while, until the wheezing stopped and they were both breathing normally. Steve was the one to break it, saying bitterly, “I never shoulda asked you to help me with my heat.” Tears stung in his eyes. “Knew you were just takin’ pity on me.”

 

“C’mon, Steve,” huffed Bucky. “You know that ain’t true.”

 

“Is so,” Steve said as he swiped at his eyes angrily, determined to keep the tears from falling. “That’s why you come home every night, smellin’ like perfume and... _ someone  _ else.”

 

“I don’t do that because I  _ want to.  _ I just gotta, for appearances sake.” Bucky sighed. “I thought you’d understand.”

 

A sour taste filled Steve’s mouth as he laughed mirthlessly, pushing away from Bucky’s chest. “I understand just fine. Gotta keep up appearances so you don’t seem like a loser with a skinny,  _ barren _ omega tailin’ after you all the time.” Bucky didn’t say anything, the silence cutting Steve apart. He swung his legs off the side of the couch and made to stand. “Don’t worry, I’ll get rid of it. Somehow. Would hate to ruin your image.”

 

Steve stood on wobble legs and marched over to the door, snatching his coat off the hanger, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. He held it before him in one hand, the pregnancy test in the other. A gross juxtaposition if he ever saw one. Life or death. Keeping Bucky or losing him. It seemed that he was right fucked either way.

 

“Steve,” Bucky called, rising up off the couch slowly, with eyes wide and full of concern. “Put that fucking hanger back where it belongs, you hear me? Fucking put it _ back. _ ”

 

Steve’s head shot up, hanging onto the waver in Bucky’s voice, the movement of his body; he seemed spooked. Or maybe Steve was the one he was trying not to scare. He didn’t say a word, just traced Bucky moving towards him from across the room. When Bucky was mere feet away, he stretched out his hand, wordlessly asking for the hanger. Steve looked down at it, then back up.

 

“Bucky, I - we don’t have money to go to the doctor to get it done the right way,” he whispered, gripping onto the hanger.

 

“Hush up with that kinda talk now.” Another step closer. “Gimme the hanger, Steve.”

 

“We can’t fucking keep it, Buck!” Steve shouted, pressing the hanger to his chest with both hand, letting the pregnancy test clatter to the floor. “We don’t have any money, can barely keep ourselves afloat. A pup?” He shook his head. “Just look at me. I was never meant to be childbearing, we can’t raise it.”

 

“You really are dumb as rocks sometimes,” Bucky shot back. “Don’t you get it? This - this is a miracle, and you wanna throw it away? You wanna...scrape it outta ya?” Bucky’s voice dwindled down to nothing more than a whisper. His grey eyes were shining and sorrowful. 

 

Steve gasped, choking down a sob as Bucky, ever so gently took the hanger from Steve’s hands, placing it back on the hook behind him, all while staring right into his eyes. Bucky wound a hand behind Steve’s back, holding him close. The other found its way between their bodies, coming to rest on Steve’s abdomen. Bucky exhaled hard and long, like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. Steve felt it ghost across his face.

 

“Please, Steve,” he whimpered, so unlike him to sound so small and lost. “This is our chance.”

 

“Our chance?” asked Steve, chancing a look up at Bucky’s face. His eyes were closed, his brows were furrowed, as if he was deep in concentration. “But what about the others?”

 

Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve’s, eyes remaining closed, as he said, “They don’t mean a goddamn thing to me. It’s you, Stevie, it’s always been you. The others, they were all just distractions. S’why I was so upset when I saw it. The thought of you, heavy and full with some other alpha’s pup, christ it had me seein’ red. And then you told me it was mine and I knew - I knew this is how it was meant to be.” Bucky removed his hand from Steve’s abdomen and wrapped it around his back, pulling him close, tucking the blonde underneath his chin. “I love you, Steve.” He felt a tremor run through that thin frame and just gripped him tighter. “I was so scared to tell ya, thought I would lose you forever. Please don’t get rid of our pup, Stevie. This is our chance.”

 

“Our chance…” Steve whispered into the quiet.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart. For you, for me, and our pretty pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! thanks for supporting our blog, doll.  
> -han


	7. the one where steve is pregnant after he defrosts and surprise! bucky's there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fluffy funny prompt to cure the sadness of Infinity Wars. The Bucky was found and saved by shield before they found Steve. So Bucky is pretty much functioning and recovering for about a year, then they announce that they’ve found Steve and he’s like ‘!!! Really??’ Maybe they unfreeze him and Bucky scents something like ‘oh shit I think he’s pregnant.’ Sorry that’s a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have kinda accidentally not made this funny at all??? oops??? but it is sweet, and reassuring after the trauma that was infinity war, that steve and bucky will always find each other in the end.

“That’s him,” Bucky says tersely, arms crossed, as he stared into the decontamination room where they were currently defrosting Steve Rogers - his mate. “They told me he was dead.”

“Well, that’s what we all thought as well, Sergeant Barnes,” the SHIELD technician said as he tapped away on the holopad, monitoring Steve’s vitals.

Bucky slowly walked towards to two way glass, leaning forward to look closely at the frozen, blue body of the man he loved. He looked so peaceful, like he was only sleeping, waiting for Bucky to rouse him. Tears stung in Bucky’s eyes. His Steve, his sweet, beautiful Steve, had been beneath the ice for years, cold and alone. He had died alone. Bucky wiped his eyes subtly, glaring at a technician who had been watching him. Those tears weren’t for him, they weren’t for Bucky, or for anyone else in that room. They were for his Steve, his Steve who had died cold and alone, without Bucky there to hold him.

“I should’ve died with you, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered, tracing the outlines of his mate’s face with his gaze, memorizing it for fear of never seeing it again. They told him Steve was still alive, but then again, they were the ones who told him he was dead too. He didn’t know what to believe. Bucky did know, without a doubt however, that if Steve didn’t wake up, this time he would join him. He would never let Steve be alone ever again.

“Sergeant Barnes?” a nurse timidly called out to him. He turned, trying to look non-threatening, but judging by the look on her face, he didn’t quite succeed.

“What?” he replied, voice cracking for his Steve. Not like that made him any less intimidating. 

“The Captain’s vitals are evening out, he s-should be waking up moment-tarily,” she stammered out.

Bucky grunted his acknowledgement, pushing past her to the entrance to the door. He punched in his access code, the door sliding open with a hiss, blasting him with warm air. His face would be the first thing Steve would see when he opened his eyes.

“Sergeant Barnes, we would ask you to please stand -”

“Leave,” was all Bucky said. He fixed everyone in the room with a glare, daring them to challenge him. The techs shot each other nervous looks. All Bucky had to do was growl low in his throat, bare his teeth a little and it sent the room scrambling for the door.

Bucky crossed the room to the table they had Steve lying on. His skin was returning to it’s pale Irish pallor, cheeks flushed rosy. They had pulled him out of the suit he had gone down in for the purpose of defrosting him fully. Now he was wearing a thin cotton tshirt, the lower half of him wrapped in a blanket. Pulling a chair from the corner of the room, Bucky planted himself by Steve’s side, taking a hold of his hand. His fingertips were still cold; Bucky kissed each one and warmed them in his flesh hand.

“Hi, baby,” he whispered. “C’mon now, it’s time to wake up. I’m here, ain’t never gonna leave you again, swear on all that’s holy. Lemme see those eyes, sweetheart. I’ve missed ‘em - missed you - so much.”

Bucky kept talking soft and low to the omega, until he saw Steve’s eyelids flutter, saw his lips part to draw in a deep breath. When Steve opened his eyes, blue as the arctic sea they found him in, Bucky swore he stopped breathing, completely and utterly overwhelmed. 

“B-Bucky?” Steve croaked, voice hardly above a whisper after years of disuse.

“Yeah, sweetheart, it’s me, your Bucky. I’m here, you’re alright now,” said Bucky, smiling wider than he had since waking up in this century. His vision was blurred by the tears that threatened to fall; he rapidly tried to blink them away. He couldn’t miss a moment of seeing those eyes open again.

“Am I - are we...? Is this heaven?” asked Steve, looking up at the lights on the ceiling.

“No, honey. It’s the 21st century.” Steve’s forehead furrowed, that little crease that Bucky had loved to smooth with a kiss so much, coming between his eyebrows. “You - you crashed, baby. Went to sleep for over 70 years. But we found you, just like I said I always would.” Bucky’s throat closed up with tears as he looked down at his beautiful mate, who had tears welling in his eyes too. “I’ll always find you, sweetheart.”

Steve brought one trembling, unsteady hand up to Bucky’s face, tracing the lines of his jaw, his cheeks, his lips. His breathing was slow and awed and Bucky could hardly breathe at all.

“You fell, Bucky,” Steve whimpered. Bucky nodded as Steve shook his head in disbelief, tears falling down his temples and into his hair. “You fell.” Bucky held his hand tighter as Steve began to sob. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t come after you, I let you fall.”

“No, Stevie, no,” crooned Bucky, dropping Steve’s hand to cradle his cheek and bring them close. “Wasn’t your fault, not one bit. I’m here, baby. Don’t you worry.”

Steve pushed his face into Bucky’s neck, wetting the skin with his tears as he cried. Bucky held him gently, letting his mate scent him after so long of them being apart. With a gasp, Steve pulled away, eyes fixed on Bucky’s shoulder. It was a web of scars, deep and raised. And attached to it was glinting, silver metal.

“Oh, my love,” Steve whispered sadly. “What have they done to you?”

Bucky pulled Steve back into his neck, hoping that scenting would calm him down, hushing him sweetly. The arm didn’t hurt, not anymore. He didn’t want Steve to be weighed down with any semblance of guilt. None of this was his fault. It was a soldier’s price, which he assured Steve was so.

There was one thing that was different, and it had Bucky slightly on edge. Steve didn’t smell the same. Everything about him was just as it used to be, except his scent was dewy and sweeter than ever. Maybe it was the rush of hormones flooding his body, especially being in close proximity to his alpha after so many years apart. But, the other reason an omega would be smelling so sweet, was a pregnancy. It had been so long, and after being brainwashed by HYDRA, his memories of before were still patchy at best. He couldn’t remember, had they managed to do what they had always wanted before the war tore them apart? 

Bucky turned to the two way glass, schooling his features back into a scowl, as he demanded, “Get me tech in here, now.”

“Bucky, what…?” Steve pulled back to fix him with a worried, wide eyed gaze. “Is there somethin’ w-wrong with me?”

“Shh, shh, no sweetheart, there ain’t nothin’ wrong with you,” reassured Bucky, kissing the top of Steve’s head, leaning protectively over his mate as the technician walked in. “You’re just smellin’ so sweet, that’s all. Wanna make sure your body is alright.” He turned to the technician and said, “Run a test on Captain Rogers’ hormone levels, now.”

The tech jerkily nodded his understanding, quickly typing away on his holopad, pulling up all kinds of stats. Bucky had maneuvered himself up onto the examination table with Steve, holding him against his chest in between the spread of his legs. He pressed kisses to every inch he could reach, occasionally nipping at Steve’s faded, but still there, bond mark, keeping him calm until the technician came back with some results.

“It appears,” the technician began slowly, clearly apprehensive to deliver whatever news he had. Bucky hurried him along with a glare. “That Captain Rogers is pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Steve squeaked, jerking up and out of Bucky’s grip. “That’s - that’s not possible, it’s been years, I died. I can’t be -”

“Stevie, baby, it’s alright, don’t work yourself up now,” cajoled Bucky, rubbing his thumb along the back of Steve’s neck. He turned to the tech with a snarl, “Are you sure? What do the doctors say?”

“Sergeant, when we were running through the captain’s vitals, we recorded a shift in hormones. Under further investigation, it is evident that the serum in the captain’s body allowed for the newly inseminated fetus to survive over seventy years under the ice along with the captain himself.”

Bucky turned to look down at Steve, who was staring at the hands he had clasped over his belly.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky started slowly, tucking a finger under the blonde’s chin, bringing their gazes together. “When I was...gone,” he had to phrase it as gently as possible, “HYDRA did some things to my brain, scattered all my memories. No, baby, don’t cry it’s alright, just answer me this: before we got separated, did we…?”

Steve nodded shyly, blushing deep, the way he always had when it came to their intimacy. “Yeah, Buck. I ran out of suppressants, they gave us heat leave for two days in Paris. And we decided that, maybe we wouldn’t get another shot, didn’t know…” Steve’s lip trembled as he suppressed another sob. “Didn’t know if we’d live to m-make it back home. Home is gone now, ain’t it, Buck?”

“Home ain’t gone, baby. It’s right here, with me. You’re my home, Stevie, and I’m yours, ‘til the end of the line. Just like always.” Bucky gathered the shivering omega into his arms again, jerking his head towards the door to tell the technician that he had overstayed his welcome.

“I missed you so much, Bucky,” Steve cried, burying his face against the alpha’s scent glands. “Thought I’d never s-see you again. My heart - it hurt too bad to be alive without you, please don’t leave me again.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “We’re gonna talk about you putting that plane down later. But right now, I’m gonna take good care of ya, my precious omega. I’ll never leave you again, we got a second chance, baby.”

He felt Steve nod into his neck, his sobs subsiding to little gasps of air. He moved back to press his lips to Bucky’s for the first time in over seventy years. Just a tender touch of a thing, the feeling assuring both of them that the other was real. 

Steve touched his forehead to Bucky’s, breathing each other’s air, before he whispered, “We’re gonna have a pup, Bucky. Gonna have a family, just like we always wanted.”

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Bucky replied just as softly. “We found each other again, just like we always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, 'non. take care of yourself, infinity war was hard on us all.  
> -han


	8. the one were steve thinks he isn't good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: HOW ABOUT A POST SERUM STEVE THAT IS WORRIED AND INSECURE THAT HIS ALPHA WILL NOT LOVE HIM AS MUSCLY AS HE IS NOW. HE THINKS HE WILL ONLY WANT THE PRE SERUM STEVE THAT HE FELL IN LOVE WITH. SO STEVE STARTS BEING SHY, NOT EATING, AND BUCKY FINDS HIM CRYING AND DEPRESSED ONE DAY AND EXPLAINS TO HIM HOW NO MATTER WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE HE WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIS LITTLE OMEGA. WITH ROUGH SEX, DIRTY TALK, SIZE KINK, AND PRAISE KINK, AND STEVE SUCKING ON BUCKY COCK LIKE HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. THANK YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i’m back, long time not see! finals really kicked my ass, but summer has arrived. more writing for me! also, i really took my time on this prompt bc this is my SHIT I LOVE BUCKY COMFORTING HIS BABY. prepare for the gratuitous use of “pretty”.
> 
> warnings: mentions of purposefully not eating/eating disorder and slight panic attack

During the war, Steve didn’t have time to dwell on the presentation of his new body. Not only was he free of all former ailments, he was a leader, doing his part in the war. People looked up to him, looked up at him, and followed his orders. Before Bucky, no one bothered to give him the time of day, a sickly little omega who got into too many fights to be proper. Bucky had told him that he’d loved him then when he was small, and that he loved him now in this large, new body. But then Bucky fell and Steve had crashed and things changed.

Now they were back together, trying to piece together some sort of normalcy. They’d settled down in a quiet part of Brooklyn. By now, Bucky had regained his memories, joining Steve in fondly recalling their past. Steve wasn’t fit to complain. If he and Bucky grew old together this way, he would thank every star for giving him his alpha back. He wasn’t fit to complain. And he never would, outright, but that didn’t mean that deep down the past was tearing him apart.

Bucky’s favorite memories to think back on were before the war, back when Steve was a tiny spitfire. Over breakfast he’d say, “Remember after Sunday mass, I’d wrap my arms around you, while you were makin’ a meal, and tuck you underneath my chin? Sometimes we’d get lucky and have bacon to fry.” Pressed up against Steve’s back as they dozed, he would sleepily mumble, “ ‘member when you were so small, I could just lie out on top of ya and keep ya warm all night?” Out in public, when Steve’s jaw ticked in the tell-tale way before leaping to someone’s defense, Bucky would steer Steve away by the small of his back while muttering, “Used to be small enough to just toss ya over my shoulder when you got all righteous like this.”

And Steve knew that Bucky didn’t mean anything by it. He was glad that Bucky was able to remember their shared past at all. But the nostalgia only served to increase Steve’s discomfort in his body, heightened by his hyperawareness of the fact that he didn’t look like a traditional omega. Bucky kept pulling him back to the time when he at least looked the part. And it made him sick to know that he was just too big now. Too big for Bucky to completely cover him in bed, too big to properly cuddle, too big to even make breakfast the way his alpha liked. It hurt his heart like nothing else, and for the first time, he resented the body that Erskine gave him.

So, Steve set about trying to make himself smaller. When he was out with Bucky, he would curl his shoulders in on himself, bow his head, and wouldn’t stand in front of him. Bucky gave him a few odd looks the first couple of times, but never made any move to change it, so Steve assumed he was doing right. Next, he went about lowering his calorie intake. Being a super soldier, it was necessary for him to fuel his rapid metabolism, but that wasn’t important to Steve. To him, it was more important to please his alpha. So he continued to fix large meals for Bucky and would settle himself with a piece of fruit and a glass of water. This, Bucky noticed straight away, but Steve always deflected, saying that he’d eaten earlier or that he wasn’t all that hungry. Bucky couldn’t force him to eat, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t send worried glances Steve’s way.

It all came to a head, however, when Bucky was returning from a mission that hadn’t required Steve, and was met by a crowd of reporters when he got off the jet. Steve could see it unfold live from the news station running on their tv in the living room. Curiously, he paused his cleaning to see what was being said.

“Sergeant Barnes!” a female reporter called out, managing to get his attention. Bucky turned to her with the same charming smile he used to flash dames with. The one that always made Steve go weak in the knees. “We know that your mate, Captain America, is an open omega leader. Can we hear your opinion on that?”

Bucky laughed, soft and easy, as he looked down at the little omega reporter. Steve felt his insides go cold. “Well, he ain’t as small as he used to be,” he joked, grinning fondly. “Steve’s built better than most alphas these days.”  
  


Steve snatched the remote up and shut off the interview with shaking hands. He stared at the blank screen as tears pricked behind his eyes. With trembling legs, Steve stood and made his way to their bedroom, stomach turning with rejection. His bond mark flared, hot and angry. His skin felt too tight and everything in their room smelled like him and Bucky together. Steve ached for his mate, to be wanted. But Bucky didn’t want him back. He wanted Steve from before the war, back when he was small and angry, but at least he looked like the little omega he was supposed to be. Steve collapsed on Bucky’s side of the bed, trying to stifle his sobs with his hand as he burrowed beneath the covers, curling himself up to take up as little space as possible; it was still too much. Another wave of nausea rolled through Steve when he realized that Bucky would be home soon. Home to tell him that he was through, that he didn’t want to stay anymore, that Steve was taking up too much space. He needed to leave before Bucky came back. At least if he was already gone, he wouldn’t have to hear the words come from his alpha’s mouth. Steve needed to leave, but he couldn’t. Couldn’t even move. He was paralyzed beneath the covers, sobbing brokenly into the pillow as he waited with dread.

“Steve,” he heard, finally as Bucky was opening the door. Steve covered his face, trembling as he tried to keep the cries from escaping.

“Steve?” Bucky called out again when he was met with no reply. “Stevie, are you home?”

Steve was shivering with the force of holding back his sobs as he listened to Bucky walk around their apartment. Absently, Steve wished that he was back at the tower so that he could ask friday to lock down the floor. He heard Bucky push the door to their bedroom open, could feel Bucky’s eyes on him.

“Stevie?” He flinched at the sound of Bucky’s voice; it was soft, the way he wanted, the way he adored. “Baby, why’re you hidin’ under there?

Steve whimpered, shaking his head even though Bucky couldn’t see him. He felt insignificant, huge and hulking, nothing worth wanting. Steve heard Bucky cross the room, felt his weight dip the bed beside him.

“Steve, what’s wrong?”

Bucky went to pull the covers back, but Steve yelped, bringing the sheets down tighter around him as he sniffled helplessly, “Don’t look at me.”

That made Bucky drop the covers like he’d been burned. Steve brought his knees tighter to his chest, gasping wetly around the hot air smothering him as another distressed sound left his lips.

“Steve?” he heard Bucky ask, so gently, so full of concern. It made Steve’s stomach twist at the sincerity. “What’s happened? Please, come out, lemme look at you, baby.”

“I can’t,” Steve sobbed, swiping at the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. “I can’t, I don’t look - I’m not…”

“Not what? C’mon, sweetheart, let me help. Come outta there, my pretty baby.”

Steve wrenched the covers back, face hot from tears and anger, blush blooming in agitated patches over his cheeks and down his neck. He fixed Bucky with a glare. Pretty. Bucky never used to lie to him. Why did he decide to start now, why would he?

“I saw what you said about me on the news,” Steve croaked, clutching the covers to his chest, keeping a barrier between the two of them. Bucky’s eyes went wide at the accusatory tone laced with the words Steve spat at him. He watched Steve’s shoulders deflate, the fight squeezed from him like a helium balloon. “I s-saw wha-at you said.” Said shoulders begin to shake, Steve’s chest spasming as he felt another sob rise up from his chest again. Bucky was struck dumb.

“Steve, I -”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whimpered miserably, cutting Bucky off as he ducked his head to hide the tears rolling down his face. “I’m s-so sorry, I tried so hard to be p-pretty like you wanted. I just didn’t wanna be sick anymore, to be a burden to you, but I turned out to be anyway. I’m just too - too big now.”

“Stevie, honey, you’re not -”

Bucky was going to say it, was going to be cruel and make Steve listen to him say he wasn’t enough. Steve felt like he was going to die. When his alpha reached for him, Steve wanted nothing more than to collapse into strong arms and let himself be held. But he shied away, moving out of arm’s reach.

“Please,” begged Steve quietly. “Please, don’t say it. I know I’m not little and pretty anymore, I’m sorry, I’m sorry -” His voice wavered as it picked up, edging closer to the brink of hysterics as his mind questioned his self worth. He lifted his head and looked into his alpha’s eyes with frantic revelation. “B-but if you keep me, I can - I can give you pups now! I couldn’t do it before, remember, Buck? But now I - if you keep me, I can do it, alpha, please.”

Bucky looked at Steve like he was a ghost, face gone pale as their bedsheets. “‘Keep you’?” he asked incredulously.

He doesn’t want me, he doesn’t want me, but i have to try. “I can be better,” Steve promised, trying to persuade Bucky desperately. Maybe he doesn’t want me, but please don’t let him get rid of me, I’ll die, I’ll die.  “I’ve been eating less, makin’ myself small.” Steve pulled up his shirt to expose his torso, showing the result of his strict dieting. A proud smile threatened to break out across his face - I must be pretty like this - but Bucky still looked like he might be sick, so Steve didn’t. “Maybe, i-if you tried, you could fit both your hands around my wai-”

“Steve, stop it!” Bucky shouted, jumping up from the bed, looking down at Steve with shining eyes which were wide with fear. “God, I knew it,” he lamented. “I knew it, I should’ve - oh, honey, Stevie, this is my fault.”

“No,” Steve moaned, coming out from behind the sheet barrier, crawling towards his alpha. Why couldn’t he do anything right? “Don’t go, please. Please, I’ll give you pups, as many as you want, won’t ever complain. I can make myself small again, I can be a pretty omega for you.”

“You are my pretty omega, Steve. How could you think any different?”

Steve lowered his head. His alpha was still upset with him, he wasn’t enough. “Been tryin’ to be the me from - from before. On the news, you said I looked more like an alpha.” The words tasted like poison on his tongue. “A-and before, you kept rememberin’ when I was little.” Bucky breathed out a soft and horrified ‘oh my god’ and Steve felt his whole body go hot with shame. “I’m sorry, I can give you pups now, please don’t make me leave.” He was lost, mumbling an incoherent litany of ‘sorry’s’ and ‘don’t go’s’.

Steve was startled out of his dazed string of pleas when Bucky pitched himself forwards and gathered his shaking mate into his arms. Bucky’s arms were so strong around him, Steve felt like he was being held together.

“I’m so sorry, Stevie,” Bucky said into his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of Steve’s downy head. “You’re so perfect, so pretty, you’re beautiful. I’m sorry, baby, I never meant to make you feel like this.”

Hesitantly, Steve reached up and wrapped his arms around Bucky, gripping the back of his shirt tightly; if he loosened his grip, his alpha would disappear. He pressed his lips to Bucky’s bond mark, sighing softly at the comfort it brought.

“Please,” Steve begged, laving at Bucky’s neck, tasting his scent. “Please keep me.”

“You’re not mine to keep, Steve. You’re mine to love.” Steve sobbed, holding on tighter. “You know what I told that woman on the news, huh? I told her that the way you look ain’t changed your heart. I told ‘em all that I got to fall in love twice, once before the war and again a long time after. Ain’t that somethin’, doll? You saved me when you were small, and you saved me the way you are now. I ain’t never gonna leave you, baby, no matter what you look like.”

“Bucky,” wailed Steve, pushing his body against him, trying to crawl into him and be in his bones, never separate again. “Alpha.”

“Come here, sweet thing,” Bucky murmured, never breaking contact with Steve as he laid him out on his back, sheltering Steve beneath him. Steve’s pupils dilated and his breathing went shallow at the breadth that was Bucky. His arms, both metal and flesh, were thickly corded and muscled; his chest and waist were solid; his thighs were wide and sturdy. Steve had been seeing their dynamic all wrong. Their size difference wasn’t as drastic as it once was, but it wasn’t all gone the way Steve thought. Everywhere he was small, Bucky wasn’t, and it made him hot. Being underneath his alpha like that, being looked at by his alpha like that, made him feel tiny and pretty all over again. It was what he’d wanted all along.

“Look here, baby” Bucky gently directed, pushing Steve’s t-shirt up and over his head. Blessedly, Steve hadn’t been able to drop too much weight, his body fighting him every step of the way, his ribs just barely protruding when Bucky ran his hand down Steve’s torso. Like before. The guilt of Bucky’s ignorance resting on his shoulders threatened to crush him as he looked down at Steve’s body, a flesh reminder of what his obliviousness had done to the man he loved. He had to make it right. “Look at how pretty my sweetheart is.”

Bucky captured the whine that escaped Steve’s lips with his own, taking his time to gently place bites and licks and kisses down Steve’s jaw, his neck. “Ain’t nobody as pretty as you, baby,” exhaled Bucky as he pulled on Steve’s bottom lip. It slipped back into place cherry red.

“B-Bucky,” Steve breathed out, holding on tightly to his alpha’s wrists which were planted by his sides, caging him in. “How can you -? I’m not -”

“If you’re about to say what I think you’re gonna say, you better not, Stevie,” Bucky growled low, lips curling as he watched his mate respond below him. His blue eyes were wide and fixated on the man above him. “Because no one talks bad about my pretty baby, not if I can help it.”

Bucky surged forward, capturing Steve’s lips with his own in a bruising kiss, biting and sucking and licking while Steve simply held his mouth open for Bucky to claim as his and his alone. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth when he rocked his hips into Steve’s, grinding them together in such a way that toed the line of pain. But it was just what Steve wanted - what he needed - to keep himself from floating away. Bucky was here. Bucky was on top of him. Bucky said he was pretty. Bucky would keep him safe. He couldn’t think of anything else besides his alpha.

“Come here, baby,” Bucky grunted against the corner of Steve’s mouth. He fitted his arms beneath Steve’s pliant body, lifting him up and into his lap, all while kissing him and whispering reassurances.

“Listen to me, Stevie, and listen good,” he said softly, but firmly. “You’re the prettiest, sweetest thing that I’ve ever had in all my days.” Steve squirmed, clearly disagreeing. Usually, Bucky would give him a warning pinch right on his ass, but even that would be too much for Steve to handle right now. He was so fragile, so unsure, that even the slightest hint of displeasing Bucky would send him spiraling downward. No, now was the time for gentleness. He shushed Steve quietly, rocking his hips up so that his baby could feel him, so he would know he was there.

“You are, swear on all that’s holy, ain’t seen nothin’ as beautiful as you.” Steve burrowed deeper into Bucky’s hold, whimpering and sniffling. Bucky wouldn’t have it.

“Look here, doll, look at me. Lemme see those pretty eyes, can you do that for me?” Slowly and reluctantly, Steve removed his face from Bucky’s neck and leaned away, just enough so that he could obey what was being asked of him. He opened his eyes, long lashes damp from tears, and Bucky grinned. “There you are. There’s my sweetheart. You’re so pretty, Stevie, dontcha see it?”

Steve sat quietly in Bucky’s lap, fiddling with his fingers which were laced behind Bucky’s head, arms draped over wide shoulders. He didn’t say no; he knew he wasn’t allowed. But he couldn’t say yes. That would be lying. He just wanted Bucky to be sweet to him, to hold him, and kiss him. Steve hung his head.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Bucky crooned, rubbing up and down Steve’s back, pausing to massage circles into his hips. “I’m gonna make it all better. You wanna know how, sweetheart?”

Steve looked up again, hope briefly flashing in his eyes. He trusted Bucky, Bucky could make it better, make him better. He’d always been able to. Hesitantly, after a moment, Steve nodded, pressing closer into his mate. “Please, Bucky,” he whispered reverently, like a prayer. “Please make it better.”

“Alright,” Bucky replied, equally as soft. He pulled Steve forward to press a gentle kiss to his bondmark before saying, “Need you underneath me, come here.”

Quickly, Bucky flipped Steve and rolled them over, so that once again Bucky was covering Steve from above. He ran his hands up and down Steve’s body, pausing to give special attention to Steve’s pretty tits, to his navel, to his thighs, just to soothe his omega to get him where Bucky wanted. He tapped Steve’s hip, gently turning him over, so that Bucky could lavish his backside as well, kissing all down his spine, the small of his back, the swell of his cheeks.

Bucky moved back up Steve’s body, placing his mouth beside his omega’s blush tipped ears and said, “See that mirror in the corner, baby?” Steve nodded. “I want you to look in that mirror while i slip it to ya, understand?” A breathless gasp pushed from Steve’s lungs, before he lifted his hips up, trying to present, but mostly just to feel the heat of Bucky’s length where he wanted it.

“Don’t you dare look away, you hear?” Bucky snarled, pushing Steve’s hips back down into the bed with his own. “You’re gonna watch the whole time and see just how pretty my baby is.” Steve whimpered, pressing back, silently begging for what he wanted, but Bucky wouldn’t let Steve set the pace this time. He growled and slammed his hips down, effectively pinning Steve down, warmth blooming in his chest at the little gasp he pushed out of Steve.

“Pick your head up, Stevie,” he rumbled low. “Look at my pretty baby in the mirror.”

Steve lifted his head, meeting Bucky’s gaze in the mirror; he felt himself shiver at the intensity in those grey eyes.

“Oh…” he whispered, pupils blown.

Bucky was so broad above him, shoulders spanning wider than Steve’s, metal arm glinting in their reflection. He felt Bucky growl against him as he turned to nip at the mark on Steve’s neck. Steve let his eyes slip shut unconsciously - he always gets lost in the feeling of his alpha. He felt so good for the first time in weeks that he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to.

Bucky snarled and yanked his hips up and back roughly, making Steve yelp. “What’d I tell you, huh? Use your words.”

“You said I - I hafta look, watch the whole time,” Steve panted, opening his eyes to look back at Bucky in the mirror.

“That’s right. And why do I want you to watch, Stevie?” Steve whined, shaking his head, but continued to do what he was told, his eyes locked on Bucky’s. “Say it, and I’ll let you have it. Say it, baby, tell me what you are.”

“B-because I’m your pretty baby,” Steve gasped out. He rocked back into the cradle of Bucky’s hips, brow furrowed, as he begged, “Please, Bucky, please.”

“Alright, sweetheart, so good for me, you can have it,” Bucky husked, planting a kiss to the nape of Steve’s neck before moving down to pull down his shorts and to undo his tac gear enough to get his cock out. “Only good boys get to have my knot. You’re so good, Steve, so pretty for me.”

Steve watched as he was filled, pink mouth falling open at the stretch, at the feeling of his slick dripping down his thighs. When he felt Bucky’s hips flush against him, Steve sighed happily.

“There you are, baby,” praised Bucky, bringing his metal hand around to wrap around Steve’s throat, not gripping, just holding to comfort his omega. He moved his hips shallowly, pushing high whines out of Steve.

Steve scrabbled for purchase, his left hand coming up to grip onto Bucky’s wrist while his other hand fumbled with the sheets, gripping until his knuckles were white. He pushed back hard enough to knock Bucky back on his heels with a huff, Steve sitting in his lap with Bucky’s cock deep inside him. His eyes widened in fear, frantically meeting Bucky’s gaze in the mirror.

“I - I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - that’s not what omegas -”

Bucky cut him off with a snap of his hips, hard and brutal, up into Steve, causing his sentence to taper off into a squeak.

“I don’t wanna hear none of that, now, Stevie. You know better,” Bucky said firmly, bringing his right arm around Steve’s waist to keep him right where he was. “Anythin’ you want, I’ll give it to ya. You want it like this, sweet thing? Wanna sit in my lap and ride it?”

“Yes, alpha,” Steve whimpered. “Please.”

“Good boy. Go on now, ride it like you want it. Lemme see those pretty tits bounce.”

Steve blushed right down his chest, his little pink nipples hard under the attention. He slowly started working himself up and down Bucky’s cock, just feeling the stretch, reveling in the comfort it brought. Bucky let him set the pace for a moment, so his baby could get used to the feeling, but then took over, because Bucky was running things tonight. He took his hand from Steve’s throat and placed both of them on his hips, gripping tight, before moving his hips upward, faster and faster until Steve couldn’t help but release fucked out moans, eyes drooping and hazy, but still open. Bucky gave it to him so hard all he could do was hold on and take it, watching himself in the mirror, watching Bucky watch him in the mirror.

“Look at you, Stevie,” Bucky grunted, lips trailing down his neck, causing the omega to shiver in pleasure. “Such a pretty omega, all mine. Gonna give you my knot, baby. Gonna pump you full, you want it? Use your words, sweet thing, lemme hear it.”

“Please, Bucky!” Steve wailed, head thrashing. “Please give it to me, oh god, lemme have it. Want your knot, want your pups, please, Bucky.”

“Fuck, Steve,” was all Bucky managed, pistoning his hips up once, twice, three times before he stuffed Steve full of his knot, tying them together and filling his womb with seed. Steve came with a cry, body going rigid as he painted himself with white.

“Shh, shh, that’s it, doll. It’s alright, I’m here, right here, baby,” reassured Bucky sweetly as Steve milked his cock, walls spasming around him through his orgasm. “You did so good, Stevie, so good for me.”

Steve turned his head away from their bodies in the mirror, his blue eyes clear and wide and trusting as he gazed up at Bucky.

“Thank you, alpha,” he whispered, moving to press his lips to Bucky’s softly. “Thank you.”

“I love you, sweetheart,” murmured Bucky, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth, to his jaw, down his neck. Gently he bit down on Steve’s bondmark before saying, “Tell me again, Stevie, what are you?”

Steve looked at himself in the mirror, spread out on Bucky’s cock, stomach slightly swollen with the come being pumped into his womb. He looked utterly fucked out and claimed and marked up. It felt like he could breathe again. He knew what he was.

“I’m your pretty omega,” he relied dreamily, a sleepy smile tugging his lips up.

“That’s right,” Bucky said, moving back up to look Steve in the eyes. “You’re my pretty omega, always have been and always will be. It’ll always be you, Steve.” And then he closed the gap between them once more, the two of them swapping lazy, loving kisses while they were still tied together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, 'non! i sure as hell did.  
> -han


	9. the one with a difficult birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21st century skinny Steve having a difficult birth? And Bucky’s by his side trying not to panic the whole time?

Bucky had known, going into this pregnancy, that it would be a long, hard process for Steve. The two of them had talked it over extensively, Steve stubbornly insisting that he could do it, that having a pup was something that he wanted. He wanted it for himself, but he also wanted to give it to Bucky too. In the end, they agreed on trying for a pup, and now they were here. 

The months leading up to here were hard. At five months, Steve was put on bedrest until the end of his third trimester. He had woken up in the middle of the night, blood staining the sheets between his thighs; he sobbed the entire way to the hospital. It was by some miracle that Steve hadn’t lost the pup - Bucky thanked all that was holy every night for sparing them both. 

Bucky had worried constantly over Steve and their unborn pup. He nearly fussed Steve to death, never letting him do anything for himself. Bucky brought him all his meals, changed his sheets, carried him to the shower, and even sat outside the door when he had to pee. It drove Steve mad. He reminded himself that it was only temporary and that soon, it would be worth it.

Well, soon became now faster than he expected. Steve’s water broke mid afternoon while he was knitting a pair of booties for the pup. Bucky was away at work, and Steve, who was so embarrassed - he’d thought he wet himself - took it upon himself to get up and take care of it himself. Bucky wasn’t there to pester him about staying in bed and he had barely passed the eight month mark. He thought it would be fine. Steve realized after he began stripping the sheets, however, that this was not what he thought it was. He felt the pup shift within him, and then was reduced immobile when a wave of pain ripped through him. He clung to the bedsheets with all his strength gritting his teeth against the onslaught. And when the pain finally subsided, Steve understood what was truly going on. 

“Bucky,” he cried over the phone. Bucky dropped the stack of paperwork he was carrying at the waver in Steve’s voice. “Buck, I - I’m in labor. Hurts so bad, Bucky please…” and that’s all it took for Bucky to snatch up his jacket and make a beeline right for the door, didn’t even bother to tell his boss where he was going. His Steve, his sweetheart, needed him. Everything else be damned.

When Bucky returned home, he found Steve knelt on the floor in their bedroom on his hands and knees, swaying his hips back and forth, crying through the pain. Steve caught the scent of his alpha and whined like he was dying.

“Oh, my babydoll,” crooned Bucky, dropping his bag and rushing over to Steve, placing steadying hands on his hips. “I came as fast as I could, I’m here now, sweetheart. Let’s get you up off the floor, huh?”

Steve pushed back into the grip on his waist, but shook his head vehemently, bangs falling into his eyes. “Can’t -” he was gasping for air, Bucky reminding him to breathe. Steve just shook his head again. “Can’t move, Bucky. It hurts, it hur -” his sentence was ended shortly by another contraction.

Bucky’s forehead furrowed in worry. He’d known it would be bad for his little mate, but neither of them accounted for this. Steve was never one to voice his discomfort. If he was making it known like this, Bucky could only assume he was in agony. The thought made his stomach twist up in knots.

He stayed by Steve’s side through more contractions, holding his hips and rubbing his back, but Bucky could tell that he couldn’t stay on his knees like this much longer. Steve was much too thin and his own weight, plus the weight of the pup inside him was bound to cause his knees to ache. Swiftly and without room for argument, Bucky picked Steve up, gently hushing his cries. Bucky laid him on the bed, helping him onto his side as he pressed kisses to the nape of Steve’s neck the whole time.

“Gonna run you a hot bath, okay, sweetheart? And I’ll call the midwife, don’t you worry,” whispered Bucky against Steve’s flushed skin. “You’re alright, baby. You’re okay.”

“Don’t go, Bucky,” whimpered Steve. “P-please don’t leave me, can’t do it - I can’t -” He turned over as much as he could to fix Bucky with a wide eyed gaze and for a moment, Bucky was rendered motionless. The look in Steve’s eyes, it was full of uncertainty and fear. It went against all his alpha instincts to leave his mate’s side even for the brief minute it would take him to draw the bath water. But Bucky also knew that he was doing the best for Steve, what he could do to lessen the pain. In the long run, it would be better than letting him suffer on their bed.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, baby,” Bucky reassured, kissing Steve’s bondmark first, then his lips. “Just gonna make you feel comfortable, the bath will help, sweetheart. I’ll be right across the hall - oh, no don’t fret, Stevie, I’m comin’ right back.”

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but before he could get the words out, another wave of pain hit him and he let go of his bruising grip on Bucky’s hand in favor of cradling his belly. Bucky snuck away from the bedside as quickly as he could; he didn’t even want Steve to have the chance to notice he had gone. His poor omega’s short and high whimpers of pain followed him down the hall to their bathroom, only encouraging Bucky to move faster.

After drawing the bath and calling the midwife - with assurance that everything would be fine - Bucky hurried back into the bedroom. His body was a line of tension, but he wasn’t trembling with pain. Steve peeked over his shoulder demurely, eyes wet with tears, as Bucky came to sit by his side on the bed.

“They're coming early,” Steve lightly joked. “Definitely your pup, just couldn’t stay put.”

“Well they're probably just excited to see their ma,” Bucky teased back, pressing a kiss to Steve’s sweaty forehead. He sighed at the touch. “The bath’s all ready, sweetheart, c’mere.”

Bucky went to pick Steve up again, but the latter batted his hands away with a grimace. “I can do it,” the little omega groused. “The gravity - it’ll help.”

All Bucky could do was nod; he was here for Steve, to help him in any way he could. They slowly made their way down the hall of their apartment, pausing every so often for Steve to catch his breath. By the time they made it, Steve was going through another contraction and he could barely stand; Bucky heard his knees knock together. Steve was hissing Bucky’s name like a mantra, clutching onto his arms like a lifeline. 

“It’s alright, babydoll,” Bucky promised. He went against Steve’s wishes and scooped him up into his arms, crossing the rest of the length to the tub for him. Gently, Bucky settled Steve into the steaming water, his pale skin flushing at the contact. “You’re doing such a good job, sweetheart, ‘m so proud of you.”

“I love you,” Steve whispered raggedly, doing his best to put on a small smile. Bucky smiled back and leaned down to kiss him in reply.

The two of them sat in mostly silence, the only noises being Steve’s moans when the contractions were too much and Bucky hushing him sweetly as he poured water down Steve’s back. They had refilled the tub with hot water twice before the text came through that the midwife was here. Bucky was loath to leave Steve’s side, even if it was just to buzz her up and open the door. But Steve just smiled up at him, giving his hand a squeeze as he just barely whispered, “I’m...okay. Go on.”

Bucky reluctantly separated himself from his mate’s side, rushing to the door. He flung it open with such an urgency that it slightly startled the midwife, Jen.

“My dear, you look terrible,” she teased gently, touching Bucky’s arm as he made space for her to come in.

“You should see the state Steve is in,” replied Bucky. He closed the door with such force that the picture frames rattled.

“You mustn't worry, James,” Jen said evenly as she began to get her supplies ready.

“The way he sounded on the phone, he ain't ever sounded like that before. I can’t help but worry that -” Bucky’s sentence was stopped by a blood curdling scream from down the hall. Steve. “- something will go wrong…” Bucky breathed out before running down the hall, Jen following close behind him.

Steve was gripping the edges of the tub so hard that his knuckles were white, his face twisted up at the pain searing through his abdomen. Bucky collapsed on the floor beside the tub, taking Steve’s face in his hands. It was like Steve didn’t even register that he was being touched, that he was still screaming. The bath water was being stained pink with blood.

“Steve! Stevie, what’s wrong? Steve!” Bucky’s blood ran cold with ice at the noise that kept pouring out of his mate. It sounded like he was dying and Bucky was panicking. He turned to Jen with wide, frantic eyes. “What’s wrong with him? You’ve gotta - gotta do somethin’.” 

The midwife got down on her knees beside Bucky, studying the line of Steve’s body. She instructed Bucky to help her get Steve’s shorts down and bend his legs at the knees. Steve was too far gone to do it himself, his head lolled to the side in Bucky’s grip, eyes just barely opened. Jen moved her hand between Steve’s legs while Bucky kept talking to him.

“Hold on, Stevie,” he begged. “Please, just hang on, baby. You’re okay, you’re -”

“James,” interrupted Jen, and from the look on her face, Bucky knew there was something horribly wrong. “He’s fully dialated, the pup is coming.” Bucky exhaled harshly. That was good, they still had the baby, it was good - “But the pup is bigger than we expected him to be, even at only eight months. And Steve, his pelvis is too narrow. He can’t push the pup out, that’s why he’s in so much pain.”

Bucky looked down at Steve, who was groaning weakly, still not fully awake, but clearly still in pain. His voice was rough from screaming. Bucky then looked at Jen, and he looked so young, so frightened. 

“What do we do? I can’t lose him.” The thought struck Bucky with such force that the air was knocked clean out of his chest. Tears began streaming down his face. “I can’t lose him, I can’t, I can’t. You hafta do something - I can’t.”

 

“I need you to listen to me, James,” Jen instructed firmly. “Steve is going to need an emergency c section and he’s going to need it fast. You won’t lose him, James. But you need to stay strong for him.”

Bucky nodded numbly, swiping his thumbs across Steve’s cheekbones as he cradled his little omega. “I’m strong,” he whispered under his breath. “I have to do it for him.” He faintly heard Jen tell him to take Steve out of the bath and wrap him in a towel - there was no time for a change of clothes - as she went back into the common room to call for an ambulance. Bucky did as he was told, moving his Stevie ever so gently, so as not to jostle him. He held Steve in his lap, safely wrapped up in a huge towel, murmuring that everything was going to be okay. Bucky told himself it was for Steve’s sake, his sweetheart was probably terrified, but it was more of a reassurance for himself. If he didn’t say it aloud, it would be that much harder to believe it.

Suddenly, Steve blearily opened his eyes and whimpered at the sight of Bucky above him. “Bucky,” he croaked, reaching up a trembling hand to trace the cut of Bucky’s jaw.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky whimpered with a gasp, cradling Steve against him harder. “My sweet baby, there you are, there’s those eyes, baby.”

“Hurts,” Steve slurred. “Can’t - couldn’t b-breathe…” He heard Bucky shush him gently, begging him not to talk, telling him that it was going to be okay. But Steve couldn’t be persuaded, he was terrified. “What about our pup, Bucky?” Steve was met with silence and feared the worst, already beginning to sob. “Our pup, B-Bucky, what ha-appened to our baby?”

“Our pup’s okay, Stevie, please don’t cry, sweetheart, you’ll hurt yourself,” Bucky was explaining, just as Jen walked in, informing them that the ambulance would be here soon. Steve began crying harder, convinced that he had lost their pup at the mention of an ambulance, even as Bucky begged him not to cry. 

Paramedics swarmed their apartment, lifting Steve up and out of Bucky’s arms before he could even blink. Bucky felt his heart shatter at the wail his omega let out as he was taken away from his alpha, scrambling after him frantically, calling out to Steve that he was right there, right behind him. He found himself leaning into Jen’s side for support, following the paramedics to the ambulance, crying softly to himself. He’d never imagined anything like this for his Stevie, the guilt for his pain was overwhelming.

The ride to the hospital was excruciating, for the both of them. Steve screamed and cried through every contraction as their pup tried to make their way into the world, but couldn’t. And all Bucky could do was hold Steve’s hand and keep repeating that it would be okay. It was a fifteen minute drive, but it felt like a lifetime. The paramedics tried to whisk Steve off again, but the little omega wouldn’t let go of Bucky’s hand, wailing and begging to have his alpha with him. Bucky snarled when they tried to pry their hands apart. They realized it was a lost cause and allowed Bucky to follow Steve into the emergency surgery room. Bucky watched as they cut Steve open; the nurses advised him not to, but he couldn’t turn his eyes away. It was his sweetheart they were cutting into, his pup they were trying to save. What sort of mate would he be if he didn’t watch? It was only a sliver of pain in comparison to what Steve was going through. When they’d bent his legs to inspect the damage, there was blood, all along his thighs and his hole, and Bucky wanted to crumble to the floor. He couldn’t help but feel like this was all his fault, Steve had been so insistent that he could, that he wasn’t going to let his body stop him from giving Bucky a pup, and Bucky had said yes. What selfish intentions.

Bucky’s mind was so riddled with guilt and self doubt that when the sound of a small cry pierced the air, he was unprepared. The cry lengthened into a wail and it wasn’t Steve this time. It was -

“Congratulations, Misters Rogers-Barnes. It’s a beautiful baby boy.”

A pup. A little boy. Bucky could hardly believe his ears. He shuffled over to the bedside as a nurse beckoned him over, swaddling the little bundle in a towel. She placed the little pup in Bucky’s arms, and when he looked down, his son blinked his eyes open up at him. Bucky could hardly breathe; they were just like Steve’s.

“Bucky…” Steve croaked from his side. He’d been barely conscious during the procedure, but was coming back around now that it was over. “Our pup...where -”

“It’s okay, baby,” Bucky said, grinning so wide he could feel it in his cheeks. He leaned over, presenting the wriggling pup to his mate, who immediately began sobbing at the sight. “You had a little boy, Stevie. He’s okay, and so are you.”

“He’s so small,” Steve cried, lifting his hand weakly, pulling at the edge of the blanket to peer at the little face looking up at him. “Oh, look at him. He has your sweet little nose and your brown curls.”

Bucky laughed wetly, looking between Steve and the pup in his arms, still floating in disbelief. “But those eyes are all you, sweetheart.”

“A pup, Bucky,” breathed out Steve, eyes wide and awed. He never took his eyes off their little boy. “We have a pup.”

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve’s forehead, the two of them smiling and laughing when their pup gurgled between them. “You’re so brave, sweetheart,” Bucky declared, lips still touching Steve’s skin. “So brave and strong, I love you so much. I was so scared, Stevie - thought I was gonna lose you, I thought -”

Steve hushed Bucky gently, pressing his lips to Bucky’s, just a touch of a thing. “I ain’t never gonna leave you,” he said. “Love you.”

The two of them sat together in silence, just admiring the pup held in Bucky’s arms - Georgie, they’d named him - until they whisked the baby away to check his vitals. They moved Steve to a hospital room, where he promptly fell asleep, hand clasped between Bucky’s own. Bucky just sat at Steve’s bedside, watching his mate sleep, counting his freckles and thanking the stars that they’d let him keep his sweetheart. It was so hard, hard for both of them, but now they had a beautiful pup together, and Bucky vowed to never let either of them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the prompt, 'non, hope you enjoy. happy reading everyone!  
> -han


	10. the one where steve sings to his pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hey guys I know you're probably busy but I'm having a hard time with my best friend and I think we're fixing to have to go our separate ways so can I maybe request some mama!Steve moments? It doesn't have to be sexual just maybe some nursing moments and family cuddle piles? Idk I just like Steve being a mama ( I'm sorry for possibly stressing you out you don't have to write it if you can't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you're having a hard time with your friend, that's always a sad thing to deal with. I hope things end up working out. Here's some fluffy Steve nursing his pup.

Generally, Maggie was a much easier baby than Winnie. She slept when she needed to, hardly ever cried, an overall angel. The one thing that was always a struggle, however, was feeding her. Sometimes, Maggie could go multiple hours without nursing, leaving Steve with swollen, uncomfortable breasts that hurt to the touch. She would drink formula from a bottle just fine, but more times than not, if Steve tried to get her to drink from him, she would purse her little mouth shut and twist away. The first few times it happened, right after she was born, it had hurt Steve to the point of tears, lamenting to Bucky that their pup didn’t love him. He knew that it wasn’t true, but it had felt like it for the longest time.

Today was one of those days when Maggie was being obstinate about being fed. Steve hadn’t breastfed in two days and his chest was so sensitive to touch that even the fabric of Bucky’s lightweight hoodies rubbing against him was painful. Bucky had offered to help, the way he liked to do before they had the pups and it was playing pretend nursing, but Steve had firmly declined. He wanted Maggie to drink from him, he wanted to provide for her. Bucky joked that she has Steve’s stubbornness; he slept on the couch that night.

Steve honestly felt like he had tried everything. Early morning on the third day of not releasing any milk, Steve was in agony. He couldn’t even hold Maggie to his chest like he normally did when he sometimes showered with her. This time he had to place her in her bassinet and roll her into the bathroom with him. Maggie hated when Steve was out of her line of sight, he had to take her with him everywhere, else she put up a fuss. She peered up at her mama with round grey eyes, soft like Bucky’s, as Steve stepped into the shower. The water hitting his tits hurt; it felt like bee stings kissing the taut, swollen skin. Usually the warm water gave his sore body a reprieve, but he had no such luck this time.

When he was younger, his ma used to tell him to hum through his aches and pains on his sick days. Any tune, made up or something he heard from the dance hall, hum that, she used to tell him. Focus on the notes and not where it hurts. And he did as he was told, usually it didn’t help, him hurt any less but it was a distraction at least. SIghing deeply, Steve began humming lowly under his breath, rumbling through his chest and reverberating off the tile bathroom walls. His humming soon morphed into singing not long after he started, nothing extravagant or noteworthy, just softly singing to himself what his ma used to sing to him.

_ You are my sunshine. _

_ My only sunshine.  _

_ You make me happy _

_ When skies are grey. _

Steve startled from his nostalgia when he heard Maggie squeal excitedly from her bassinet. He wiped away the steam gathering on the glass shower door and looked down at her, worriedly thinking she was getting up to trouble. But she was still laid on her back, clutching her blanket between two chubby hands, smiling a gummy smile up at Steve. He couldn't quite figure what she had found so amusing, she had stopped making noise as soon as he’d looked at her, so Steve just turned back under the spray and continued to sing.

_ You’ll never know, dear _

_ How much I love you. _

Steve stopped again when Maggie threw her pudgy footie pajama covered legs in the air, shrieking and giggling. Steve smiled down at her, realization dawning on him. His pup wanted him to sing to her, she liked his voice. It was enough to warm his heart entirely. He continued to look at Maggie, carefully cataloguing her reaction as he gently finished:

_ Please don’t take. _

_ My sunshine away. _

 

Maggie waved her arms and gurgled, the smile never leaving her face, and suddenly Steve was struck with a magnificent idea.

Stepping out of the shower, Steve made quick work of drying off, moving carefully over his chest, only being able to stand slightly dabbing the moisture away. After, he wheeled Maggie back into the connecting bedroom so she could be with him while he put on a pair of Bucky’s sweats and one of his hoodies.

Then, Steve turned his attention to the little pup, picking her up from the bassinet. He settled them on the bed, his back relaxed against the pillows at the headboard. Steve cradled Maggie to his chest, trying to get her to latch one more time. She grunted and twisted her head away, squirming against him. Steve tsked and tried to encourage her again, to which he received the same response. He thought back to the shower and her response then. Maybe, just maybe she would relax enough if he sang to her, so he tried again.

_ The other night, dear _

_ When you were sleeping _

_ I dreamt I held you in my arms. _

 

Maggie blinked up at him, big grey eyes focused on his face. Steve cuddled her closer to his chest and this time, she didn’t turn away, but instead, snuggled closer, laying her curly head against him.

_ But when I woke, dear _

_ I was mistaken, _

_ So I hung my head and cried. _

 

A hungry, little rosebud mouth opened slowly and pressed against the hot skin at Steve’s breast, searching for the source that would fill her tummy. Steve almost laughed hysterically as she latched on and began to suckle, a wide grin splitting his face.

_ You are my sunshine _

_ My only sunshine. _

_ You make me happy  _

_ When skies are grey. _

 

Steve rocked his pup gently, fondly looking down at Maggie as she drank from him. He continued alternating between humming and singing to keep Maggie happy. Sometimes the vibrations rumbling through his chest caused her to scrunch up her nose, the sensation tickling her. She drank so much that she completely emptied his left breast and still nosed at his skin, opening her little mouth for more. Tenderly, Steve put her over his shoulder to burp her before shifting Maggie in his arms for her to suckle on his right side.

_ You’ll never know, dear _

_ How much I love you. _

_ Please don’t take _

_ My sunshine away. _

 

Before long, Maggie had drank her fill, belly full of sweet milk and eyes drooping with sleep. Steve watched her as she began to doze, feeling her short breaths brush against his skin.

“Some ma you are, sweetheart.”

Steve jerked, eyes flitting up to find Bucky leaning against the door frame to their bedroom, staring fondly at the sight the two of them made. Bucky kicked off the doorway and made his way over to the side of the bed, settling himself next to Steve. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder to look down at the sleeping pup in his arms.

“Got the formula like you asked,” Bucky whispered so as not to wake Maggie. “Seems like ya ain’t got much need of it now. Did she really drink from you this time?”

“She really did,” Steve whispered back, not stifling the big grin that crept back up his face. “She heard me singin’ in the shower this morning and liked it, so I thought maybe it would help her relax enough to drink from me.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s temple, slow and lingering. “You’re the best ma there ever was,” he told Steve. “Can’t imagine comin’ home to anythin’ sweeter ‘n this.”

Steve chuckled, turning his head to the side to catch Bucky’s gaze. “That ain’t true. I do recall you sayin’ that on one certain occasion.” He smirked as Bucky’s eyes darkened. “Somethin’ havin’ to do with me, in a darling little dress, spread out under ya. Ain’t that right, Buck?”

“You’re playin’ with fire, ma,” growled Bucky, following Steve move across the room to place Maggie in her bassinet. He laid her down and made sure she was comfortable as he felt Bucky prowling up behind him. Steve went to turn around, but was prevented from doing so, by two strong hands gripping his waist and yanking his hips back into the cradle of Bucky’s lap. “I seem to remember you promisin’ me a little play time when I came back home, sugar.”

Steve hummed, pretending to be confused. “Hmm, I might remember sayin’ somethin’ like that, but I don’t kn -”. His sentence was cut off with a gasp as Bucky ground his hips up against Steve’s bottom, a sweet sigh falling past pretty pink lips while Bucky began pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to the bondmark at Steve’s neck. “Hnn, oh god, Bucky.”

“What’s that, ma? You need somethin’?” growled Bucky, rocking his hips again. “C’mon, baby, c’mon and ask daddy for it.”

Steve was whimpering quietly, pushing back relentlessly, before Bucky scooped him up suddenly and moved to toss him on their bed. He looked down at Steve hungrily, his eyes falling to his chest. Steve met Bucky’s gaze with a sultry one of his own, tipping his legs open lewdly as he shrugged out of Bucky’s hoodie, putting his entire chest on display.

“There’s still some left, daddy. Been so full for days.” Steve pushed his tits up, wincing at the discomfort, but reveled in the way Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Wanna kiss my tits, daddy? Wanna put that pretty mouth on me?”

Bucky groaned as he climbed up the bed, positioning himself over Steve. “You’re drivin’ me crazy, ma.” He leaned down and captured Steve’s mouth in a hungry kiss. “Lemme take Maggie down the hall to Winnie’s room, sweetheart. I’m gonna give it to ya real good.”

Steve arched his back, pushing his chest up to rub against Bucky’s, nodding his agreement. With another peck to his lips, Steve kneed Bucky in the ribs to spur him into moving, saying demurely, “I’ll be here, my dear.” He nestled himself back into the pillows and smiled to himself, watching his husband take their pup out of the room. There really wasn’t anything sweeter than this.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, 'non. cheer up soon!


	11. the one with steve in baby blue lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How about some innocent, demure virgin roleplay? Like soft tho,, baby blue Lingerie, cuddles and soft kisses aw yeh

“What’re you doin’ in here, mister?” Steve gasped, turning from admiring himself in the mirror to snatching up his robe in an attempt at modesty. He was trying to look scandalized, but Bucky smirked at the blush dusting his cheeks. Steve blinked his long eyelashes at Bucky, eyes so wide and innocent, as he said quietly, “It ain’t proper to be creepin’ up on a lady like that.”

“Ya ain’t gotta worry,” assured Bucky. He crossed the floor over to wear Steve was standing and sidled up behind him, grinning to himself as Steve relaxed into him just from his touch. “Thing is, I’m a gentleman. I won’t do a thing you don’t want, sweetheart.”  
“I don’t know if you should be touchin’ me like this, mister,” Steve breathed out as Bucky peppered soft, slow kisses to his neck. “I’m not a f-fast girl.”

“No, baby, ‘course not.” Bucky continued to kiss down the side of Steve’s neck, keeping his hands on Steve’s hips, despite how much he wanted to let them roam. It was intoxicating to be close to Steve like this, all dressed up and trying not to beg for it, and not be able to give him what he wants, what they both want. Dolled up in a sheer, baby blue chemise that just barely kissed the tops of his thighs, and lacy backless panties, framing his cheeks in a darling heart shape. Steve was even wearing mascara, making his lashes look long and dark and his eyes look pure and blue. Bucky was overwhelmed at the perfection that was Steve, it was hard not to devour him right then and there.

“Ain’t fast at all. No fella ever touched you like this, have they, doll?” whispered Bucky. His hips jerked uncontrollably at the breathless whine Steve exhaled out as he shook his head no. “I wanna make you feel nice, sweetheart. Will you let me do that for ya?”

Bucky watched with rapture as he watched the blush spread down and in between in the swells of Steve’s tits, shy under all that attention. “I don’t know, mister…” Steve whispered, fiddling with the edge of his chemise.

“Won’t do nothin’ if you don’t want sweetheart,” Bucky reassured with another gentle touch of his lips to the sensitive spot behind Steve’s ear. “But a kiss ain’t so bad, that ain’t fast, sugar. Just a kiss hello, you wanna give that to me?”

Steve turned around in Bucky’s arms, his gaze still lowered meekly, as he brought his hands up to rest lightly against Bucky’s chest. “I ain’t never kissed a fella before,” he admitted softly. Bucky couldn’t help but press himself closer into Steve, letting him know exactly how he felt about that, causing Steve to smirk before continuing, “Do you think you could show me?”

“Sure, sweetheart, I can show you. Of course you ain’t kissed anybody, sweet thing that you are.” Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to middle of Steve’s forehead before he pulled away, holding Steve’s hands in his own at arms length. “C’mere, follow me, let’s get comfortable, you ‘nd me, huh?”

Steve just nodded and trailed behind Bucky, eyes fixed on where their hands were linked together, empty hand still fiddling with the hem of his chemise. Bucky got up on the bed first, propped up against the headboard, settling himself in before beckoning Steve up after him. He guided Steve to straddle his waist, groaning quietly as he pressed his groin up minutely. Steve whined high in his throat as he wriggled his bare ass against Bucky’s clothed crotch, rocking back onto the bulge he felt nudging at his cheeks.

Bucky hushed him gentle, settling his hands on Steve’s waist, stilling his movement. “Sit still for me, sweetheart. Be good for me now, ya still wanna learn?”

“Please, mister,” Steve gasped, arching his back, pushing his tits right in Bucky’s face and if he were a man with lesser self control, Bucky would’ve pushed Steve down onto his back and rutted between those pretty tits until he came, shooting ropes of pearly white onto Steve’s plush mouth. But this wasn’t about what he wanted to take from Steve, but about everything he wanted to give to Steve. He wanted to hold him gently, talk to him softly, kiss him sweetly. He wanted to show Steve just how much he was worth, how precious he was. Sometimes, his sweetheart was prone to forgetting his immense importance. And well, it was just Bucky’s job to remind him.

“Calm down, sugar, I know you’re excited,” Bucky soothed. “Such an eager little thing, it’s a wonder no one’s ever had you.”

Steve whimpered and shook his head, looping his arms around Bucky’s neck, clinging to him. “No, never,” he breathed out. “No one but you, mister.”

“What a sweet gal you are,” Bucky praised, kissing along the hinge of Steve’s jaw. “Savin’ all that sweetness for the right fella, hm?”

Clumsily, Steve nodded, already fumbling with Bucky’s suspender straps in a desperate attempt to get them off, one step closer to having skin on skin, a comfort. But, Bucky gently gathered Steve’s hands in his own, guiding them this way and that so that they were settled back around his shoulders. Steve was trembling and making soft whimpering sounds and Bucky wanted to devour him then and there for it.

“Easy, baby,” Bucky offered, shrugging out of his suspenders, noting the way Steve’s eyes followed his movements so closely. He turned Steve’s own seduction on him, looking up through dark eyelashes as he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, revealing tanned skin and a dusting of chest hair. The blush on Steve’s cheeks deepened as he worried at his bottom lip, completely fixated on every movement that Bucky made. 

Bucky tutted in disapproval, bringing his flesh hand up between them and gently pulling Steve’s lip from being caught between his teeth with his thumb. 

“There,” he husked, gradually closing the space between their lips. “I got you, won’t do nothin’ you don’t want. You wanted to see me, didn’t you, sweet thing? Wanted me to get my suspenders off? Give ya somethin’ to look at?”

“Yes, mister,” Steve said, equally as hushed. “Will you - can you kiss me now?”

Bucky had to close his eyes and breathe deeply, he was so overwhelmed at just how well Steve was playing his part. When he opened his eyes once more, Steve was staring down at him, head tilted and smirking coyly. It made Bucky huff incredulously, as he brought a hand up to cup Steve’s neck, enraptured by the beauty he had sitting in his lap.

“Yeah, sweet thing, c’mere.” Bucky pulled Steve in by the hold he had on his neck, his other arm wrapped securely around Steve’s waist, fingertips dancing across the pale skin dipping into the small of his back. Steve leaned forward, attempting to hurry their kiss along, but bumped his nose against Bucky’s with a virginal clumsiness that had Bucky chuckling and Steve blushing.

“Slowly, sweetheart,” Bucky laughed into the space between them, rubbing a thumb over the pink adorning Steve’s cheekbones. “There ain’t no need to rush. Just press your lips to mine, s’all it takes.”

“Sorry, mister,” whispered Steve, ducking his gaze down, tracing his fingers lightly along Bucky’s collarbones.

Bucky moved the hand resting on the nape of Steve’s neck to rest underneath his chin, encouraging him to lift his gaze so that their eyes were meeting. “Shh, you ain’t gotta apologize to me, babydoll. I know you’re just eager, hm?” Steve nodded so hard his neatly pin curled bangs fell into his eyes; Bucky brushed it away with a fondness he hadn’t felt in ages.

“I love you, Steve,” he said. And he knew he wasn’t supposed to, it wasn’t part of the game. He wasn’t allowed to love Steve. But here they were. And even though Steve swatted at Bucky, he couldn’t help but return the sentiment, pressing a chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips with a breathless “I love you too.”

And just that fast, they were back in it with each other. There was no more teasing, Bucky lurched forward and captured Steve’s lips with his own, kissing him just shy of rough. His sweetheart had never kissed a fella before, anyhow. Steve met the kisses with excited eagerness, a glimpse of the boy Bucky fell in love with back when they were just two kids in Brooklyn. There wasn’t any practiced finess; this was exploration. This was noses bumping and teeth knocking and laughter dotting the mistakes.

“You sure you ain’t never done this before?” Bucky asked lightly, lips curling up in a smile as he bit at Steve’s bottom lip.

“No never, mister, I told you so,” replied Steve, wriggling in Bucky’s lap, already leaning forward for another kiss when - 

“Baby,” Bucky’s voice was tinged with unhidden and unabashed awe. “Are you - you’re leakin’ all over me, doll.” 

Steve shifted his weight and saw that he’d left a spot of slick on Bucky’s trousers, causing him to make a mortified squeak. He looked down at his little cock, the head just barely peeking out of the top of his underwear between the two of them.

“Oh dear, I-I’m sorry, mister.” Steve crumpled, shoulders hunched up around his ears the way they do when he’s trying to disappear, to make himself smaller. “You must be awful mad at me. Oh, you probably think I’m real fast now, don’t you?”

“No, sweetheart, never,” assured Bucky, ducking his head to touch his nose to Steve’s, a sure way to bring his gaze back up. “Was just surprised, that’s all. I know you’re a good, honest gal, ain’t ya?”

“Yes, mister. It’s just - I think -” Steve huffed, the meaning of his words caught in a web of his own embarrassment. Bucky didn’t rush him, just rubbed his hands lovingly up and down milky skin. “It’s just ‘cause it’s you. I ain’t a good time gal, no fella ever made me feel like - like -”

“Made you feel like what, doll?”

Steve looked up through his eyelashes again as he softly confessed, “Made me feel this good, made me feel like I’m pretty…”

And that, that wasn’t part of the act. That was Steve Rogers through and through. A shy, insecure martyr who never felt like enough of anything, had never felt like enough for the entirety of his life. But when he looked at Bucky, like the way he was at this moment, that was his quiet way of asking - pleading with - Bucky to make him feel his worth. Begging to be reminded that he was more than his mistakes, more than a soldier, more than a shield; he was human, with emotions and a need to be wanted, like anyone else. He was Steve Rogers. And he was Bucky’s to love.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Bucky said, and the verity in his statement made it impossible for Steve to dispute. He smiled so wide, so bright - Bucky swore he saw the little Steve he fell in love with in Brooklyn - that his dimples popped. “So sweet, taste just like sugar.”

Steve leaned forward, lips just barely brushing against Bucky’s, pink and swollen and inviting. “You wanna give me another taste, mister?” he whispered, fingertips pressing into the mark on Bucky’s neck, making him growl low and possessive. 

Quick as anything, Bucky flipped them, tossing Steve beneath him. He hovered above Steve, taking in the lovely sight beneath him. His sweetheart dolled up in blue and lace, waiting to be had, thighs already shining with slick. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Lemme have some of that sugar.” 

When those words left Bucky’s lips, the remaining vestiges of his control left as well. He captured Steve’s mouth with a snarl. And the game was over. They could only play their parts for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the most fun to write, hope you enjoyed, 'non!  
> -han


	12. the one with daddy and ma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Maybe when the pups go for a "aunt Nat Weekend" maybe Steve and bucky like to roleplay just a bit more? Like picture bucky in a pair black work pants and boots, an open shirt, smoking a cigarette in his chair at the table reading a newspaper. He looks just like he did in the forties when he worked on the docks but Steve is a whole other story. In his little kitten heels and 40's style dress. Cue the " daddy and ma" back and forth until Steve is sprawled on the bed in nothing but his heels yesss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this prompt, you have an absolutely wonderful imagination.

If Bucky had asked Steve to do this in 1943, Steve would’ve bit his head off, flying off into a righteous tangent about how he wasn’t Bucky’s dame, how he was more than just something to warm Bucky’s food and his bed. And of course, that was never what Bucky thought of him, not ever. But he could understand Steve’s line of thought. He was little and delicate, causing him to be the source of constant ridicule, and it drove Bucky mad. Not only because he hated to see the way Steve prickled under someone’s gaze too long or the way his jaw clicked before he would ball his hands into fists and take a reckless swing, but also because those people who came after Steve couldn’t see the heart of gold he had. They just didn’t know him the way Bucky did. 

Which is why, when Bucky let it slip for the first time, he prepared for the reaming of a lifetime. But it never came. Instead, he got a lapful of a needy omega and a pair of tits in his face, begging to hear Bucky say it again. That was before the two of them slipped into a comfortable domestic lifestyle, before they were married, before the pups. Steve’s reaction to Bucky’s affectionate petname had simmered down over the years, seeing as acting on it wasn’t as easy to do anymore. But whenever their heat and rut cycles synced up, it was near impossible to keep their hands off each other. Natasha was always the best at reading them, she knew when it was time to keep an eye on the pups for a few days. This was one of those times, when during the usual avengers dinner, Bucky let his touches - too rough and possessive to be casual - linger longer than necessary, and Steve’s gasps were loud enough for everyone to hear. Nevermind how embarrassed Steve got over his behavior, he and Bucky were grateful for Natasha’s eternal insightfulness. She and Clint came to collect the pups on Friday night, leaving with a knowing smirk. Their game started as soon as she shut the door.

Bucky went to their bedroom to change into the clothes he’d specifically bought for nostalgic purposes, while Steve went into the bathroom, already blushing pink, to get ready himself. He wouldn’t tell Bucky what it is he had planned, but he was bound to find out soon enough.

When Bucky moved into the living room, he noticed that Steve had put something in the oven. He supposed that he wasn’t meant to go look, and guessing from the way it smelled, Bucky reasoned that it was apple pie. He smiled at that, of course that’s what Steve would choose, the sweet, wholesome boy that he is. Bucky settled himself into the big, maroon velvet armchair and flipped open a newspaper, not that it mattered what it said, but it was about playing the part. After another fifteen minutes of waiting, Bucky mulled over lighting a cigar as well, but all thoughts were shot out of his mind when he heard the soft click of heels coming down the hall.

Steve swept around the corner and Bucky’s jaw fell open. There was his sweetheart, cheeks rosy as he looked down demurely, letting his husband have his fill. Steve was wearing a pale pink a-line dress, which fell just below his knees, with a plunging sweetheart neckline that framed his chest beautifully. Around the hem and collar there were embroidered blue flowers which matched the color of Steve’s eyes. And at the waist there was a pink ribbon pulled around and cinched tight at the back where a bow rested at the small of Steve’s back. He even had on white little kitten heels to bring it all together. It was enough to render Bucky speechless.

Steve looked up after Bucky hadn’t said a word, his blush growing deeper, as he fiddled with his skirt shyly. “I found it at a thrift store by our old neighborhood in Brooklyn,” Steve started quietly. “It reminded me of somethin’ your ma would wear. Is it - I can take it off, i-if you don’t -”

“I ain’t never seen nothin’ as sweet as you in my whole life,” whispered Bucky, his newspaper long forgotten in his hands. He knew it wasn’t really part of the game, but he couldn’t not say it. The way it made Steve smile deeply enough to show his dimples was a sight to behold and Bucky would never get over the way it made his soul light up, knowing that he was the reason Steve was smiling like that. “Where’d I ever find a gal sweet as you, huh, baby? God almighty, just look at you.”

Bucky watched with rapt attention as Steve walked his way, slowly, like he was nervous about losing his balance. But the sway of his hips was mesmerizing, the way he carefully put one foot in front of the other as he prowled toward Bucky. He plucked the newspaper from Bucky’s hands with a delicate flick of his wrist and dropped it to the floor as he fixed Bucky with a look from beneath his eyelashes. Steve leaned forward, resting his hands on Bucky’s knees, and pressing his arms to the sides of his chest to push up his cleavage, putting it on display for his husband. Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away. Up close, he realized that Steve had even done his makeup, lips stained more pink than usual, his lashes long enough to kiss the tops of his cheekbones. But the blush, that was just naturally Steve. It was so understated, but just enough to pull it all together.

“You like what you see, mister?” Steve asked, soft and sweet, his old accent just barely peeking through.

“God, Stevie,” Bucky breathed out. He lifted up his hands to palm at the swell of Steve’s chest, but he batted his hands away. “Don’t be cruel, baby. Just lemme have a feel, won’t ya?”

Bucky reached for him again, but this time Steve moved back and out of arm's reach, smirking at the way Bucky was pouting at him. “Not yet, you gotta be patient.” And with that, he swiveled around and swayed his hips as he walked over to the kitchen, feeling Bucky’s eyes bore holes into him from behind.

The game had officially started when Steve exclaimed from the kitchen, “Oh, daddy! I hadn’t expected you home so early. I had gone and made you something special, but oh, the surprise is all ruined now.”

“Now don’t you fuss, ma, I’m sure whatever you got planned is quite alright,” replied Bucky, smiling to himself as he began to slip into his role. “Besides, you’re all the surprise I need, dressin’ up all pretty for your fella. Such a sweet wife.”

Steve came back around the corner with his white, frilly apron cinched around that little waist, as he sauntered out of the kitchen, donning an oven mitt and carrying the freshly baked apple pie. Bucky licked his lips, his senses being overstimulated. Between the sweet smell of the pie and the way his sweetheart looked in that dress, god he just didn’t know what to focus on.

“Crisped on the edges, just the way you like it,” Steve said with a shy smile as he placed the pie on the table in the living room right in front of the armchair.

“You’re so sweet on me, ma,” mused Bucky, putting his paper fully to the side, spreading his legs wide and relaxed. “C’mere and sit on daddy’s lap, huh? Can’t a guy get a kiss from his best gal?”

Steve smiled deep enough to show his dimples and that sort of smile was contagious; Bucky could never help but smile right back. Bucky patted his knee in an encouraging manner, grinning even wider as Steve moved towards him. When he was within arms reach, Bucky reached out and snatched Steve by the waist, causing him to let out a startled squeak as he was pulled down onto Bucky’s lap, both of his legs thrown over his right thigh. Bucky’s left arm was wrapped gently around Steve’s waist, his right hand coming up to touch the blush adorning his sweetheart’s cheeks. He took Steve by the chin, lifting his head up to make eye contact, grey eyes flitting between plush lips and beautiful blue.

“Kiss me, ma?” Bucky whispered, bringing one finger up to press against Steve’s bottom lip. Steve kissed it with such tender, unabashed reverence that Bucky was momentarily breathless. “Won’t ya? I’m dyin’ here.”  
Steve leaned in and nuzzled Bucky’s nose with his own, lightly biting the pad of his fingertip. He watched with satisfaction as black slowly swallowed up grey. “I’ll always have some sugar for my fella,” he said quietly, the two of them close enough now to be sharing breaths.

Bucky surged forward and captured Steve’s lips, kissing him with bruising force. The alpha in him preened as his mate went pliant underneath him, simply holding his mouth open to be taken. Each gasp and moan slipping onto Bucky’s tongue drove him further to the edge of losing his self control. The way Steve was petting the nape of his neck, the way he ground his ass down on Bucky’s sturdy thigh - the hungry, spoiled little thing - it had Bucky seeing stars. And it wasn’t enough, they weren’t close enough. Without breaking the kiss, Bucky slipped his hands beneath Steve’s dress, palming his thighs in large, calloused hands before lifting and shifting Steve to straddle him.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Bucky was babbling into Steve’s mouth in between every bite, every kiss. “God, you taste so sweet, ma, so fuckin’ sweet. Just like honey, I swear.”

Steve rocked his hips forward, rubbing his hard length against the firmness that was Bucky’s abdomen. He licked his way back into Bucky’s mouth, devouring the words off his tongue, making needy whimpers. “Just sweet for you, daddy, only you.”

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Bucky growled. Without warning, he gripped the back of Steve’s thighs once more and hefted him up, holding him up in his arms. Steve exhaled harshly, always hot for the way Bucky could still manhandle him, still treat him as if he weighed nothing at all. “Lemme take you to bed, ma. Please, god, you look good enough to eat.”

Steve choked out a moan at the thought, wriggling against Bucky and gasping as he was scented by his alpha. Still, that wasn’t enough to keep Steve form teasing, saying, “But don’t ya want your dessert, daddy? Made it special, y’know.”

But Bucky just shook his head and started walking down the hall towards their bedroom, stopping to press Steve to the wall and kiss him senseless. “You’re all the dessert I need, sugar,” he husked low against Steve’s neck, nipping at the skin. 

It took longer than it should have, due to their inability to let go of one another even for a moment, to finally get back to the bedroom. Bucky laid Steve out on their bed so gently, like he was something to be treasured, instead of tossing him roughly the way he usually did during their quickies. Steve looked up at him with wide blue eyes, so full of mirth and adoration. He looked at Bucky like he hung the moon and all the stars, he always had. And the future was no different. Steve tilted his head shly to the side, tipping his legs outward in an invitation.

“Play with me, daddy,” he whispered, so softly. But Bucky heard him. And his response was nothing less than possessive.

Bucky pushed Steve up the bed and forced his knees wider apart as he crawled up the bed and settled himself between Steve’s legs. He could see the blush running down Steve’s neck to chest and disappearing underneath the neckline of his little house dress. Bucky tucked his hands behind Steve’s waist, making him arch his back so prettily, as he went about untying the apron. Tossing it to the floor, Bucky left wet kisses all along Steve’s legs and maroon bites on the insides of his thighs that would fade in a few hours, but god they looked so good for the time being.

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned, dragging his nose up the inside of Steve’s thigh, breathing in the smell of his omega. “So fuckin’ pretty, I’m goin’ crazy with it.” He continued to take his time tasting Steve, relishing the sweet sounds his wife was making. His thighs were beginning to glisten with slick, a slight tremble running through them. Bucky dragged his tongue up up up through the mess, expecting to be lead right to Steve’s hole. Instead, he was met with silky fabric, damp and sticky, and Bucky nearly had a stroke.

“Jesus, Mary ‘n Joseph, baby,” Bucky breathed out in awe. He bunched the dress up to Steve’s hips and let it fall around his head as he shoved himself forward and underneath the fabric to get a better look, a better taste of his sugar. “What’ve you gone and done, ma? You tryna kill your husband, gettin’ pretty, lacy underthings without warnin’ a fella?”

Steve laughed and it sounded like happiness on a summer day after rain. He ran a heavy hand through Bucky’s hair, gently urging him to keep kissing him there. “Can’t a wife get dolled up for her man sometimes?” Steve asked with a cheeky, lopsided grin. 

Bucky made his reply by pulling and sucking on the lacy covering before pushing it to the side to get the taste of sweetness, of Steve, right on his tongue. He lapped at it like a dying man getting a taste of water, sucking at Steve’s hole until it was pink and puffy and Steve could barely contain the noises he was making. 

“Please, daddy, please,” Steve whined, pushing back onto Bucky’s face desperately. 

“Know what you need, pretty thing,” growled Bucky decisively. “I’ll give you what you need, ain’t gotta worry.”

Swiftly, Bucky hitched Steve’s legs up and brought them up and over his shoulders, nearly bending him in half. It gave him a perfect view of Steve’s tits, pushed up and nearly spilling over the neckline of his dress.

“Lemme see those tits, ma,” Bucky demanded, pawing at the fabric in an attempt to pull it down. “You gotta - please, wanna put my mouth on ‘em. Show me, Stevie, and I’ll let you have my knot.”

He knew he was babbling again, but Steve just made him hot and dumb like that, it was unavoidable. Bucky watched with rapture as Steve shyly pulled down his neckline and revealed a blush marked chest, little pink nipples hard and begging to be played with. He brought his upper arms to the sides of his chest again, pushing his tits together, biting his lip as he looked up at Bucky for approval. 

“Oh fuck, ma, you really are tryna kill me.” It was the closest thing that Bucky ever got to whining, and god did that make Steve hot, knowing that he could rile up his mate in such a way. Steve smirked to, mouth parting to make a teasing remark, but was left breathless as Bucky attached himself to his chest, moving between sucking and rubbing his stubble over sensitive nipples. Bucky near abused Steve’s tits - in the way he loved - so much so that milk began budding. Steve looked down, slightly mortified, but mostly aroused, as he watched his mate lap up the pearly sweetness, gasping at the sensation.

“Daddy, oh -” panted Steve, bringing his legs up around Bucky’s waist, rubbing their lengths together. He threaded his fingers through Bucky’s dark locks as he wordlessly encouraged him to keep going. “Gonna come, please please, I’m gonna -”

Bucky hummed his approval, snaking his left hand down between them and shoving three fingers into Steve; he howled, throwing his head back into the pillows.

“There, daddy! Oh! There, please, ah ah.” Bucky loved being the one to make Steve beg.

Briefly, Bucky let up on Steve’s chest, only to smirk up at him and rasp, “C’mon ma, god, darlin’ you taste so sweet. Let daddy have it, be a good little wife.”

With another nudge to Steve’s prostate as Bucky latched onto his tits once more, Steve was pushed over the edge, consumed by a blinding light as pleasure raced up and down his spine like glitter and electricity. Bucky pushed the skirt out of the way, watching his omega’s little cock spurt against his stomach, dirtying the top of his lingerie.

“Oh, baby,” sighed Bucky, working Steve through his orgasm, pressing sweet kisses to skin flushed pink, drinking in the fucked out whimpers his omega was making beneath him. “Look at you, ma. God, I love you, so fuckin’ pretty like this.”

“Love you, Buck,” Steve moaned out, weakly pawing at Bucky’s shoulders, trying to bring him down for a kiss. He was indulged, swapping lazy kisses, while Bucky rubbed himself against Steve’s slick hole. “Want your knot in me, please.”

“Yeah, ma? You want my knot in ya?” Bucky husked right into Steve’s mouth, who could do no more than whimper in response. “You wanna have my come fillin’ you up inside, put another pup in you? You want it, baby?”

“Yes, alpha!” Steve wailed, little cock already hardening back up between them. “Please, need it - gotta be full.”

“Ask me, sweet, ma. You know how to ask, say it for me, baby, and you can have it,” promised Bucky, pulling Steve up and into his lap with a grunt.

Steve blushed anew, all the way down his tits as he ducked his head down demurely, like he was a shy little thing - Bucky knew better - even as he said, “Please, daddy. Please sit me on your knot, put a pup in me.”

Bucky tore the dress right off Steve’s body, kissing him hungrily right before he whispered, “That’s right, ma. Daddy’s gonna give it to you.”

Their weekend was just starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a bit of clarification! The boys aren't actively trying for another pup in this fic - Steve is on the pill - but they both get off on the idea of Bucky breeding Steve like the good little omega he is. Please! I love prompts like these, feel free to send more. Hope you enjoyed, 'non.  
> -han


	13. the one with morning sickness and a worried pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How about Steve dealing with morning sickness and one of his older pups being really concerned

Needless to say, this was one of Steve’s least favorite parts of being pregnant, this part specifically being bent over the toilet at an ungodly early morning hour, revisiting his dinner from last night.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky sighed, brushing Steve’s bangs back from his forehead as the blonde heaved again. “Always did have it bad in the mornings, didn’t ya?” A pitiful groan reverberated off the inside of the porcelain bowl.

Bucky ruefully shook his head, when coming from down the hall, he heard the rapid fall of little, unsteady footsteps bounding their way. Both he and Steve, who lifted his head blearily, turned to the door to find Winnie - their three year old - standing in the doorway, blanket clutched in hand and fat tears welling up in big blue eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why’re you outta bed, hm?” Bucky asked, trying to sound calm so as not to frighten their pup.

Winnie looked up at him and sniffled, before pointing over to Steve as she whimpered, “Mama?”

Steve tried to smile, although it wasn’t terribly convincing, seeing as his eyes and nose were red and he was sickly pale. He coughed weakly as he tried to reach out to beckon Winnie over, to show her that her mama was fine. But even that, he was unable to do, before another wave of nausea rolled over him, forcing him back to retch into the bowl. Winnie cried out, shrill voice tinged with fear as she cried out for Steve again. Bucky left his place at Steve’s side to cross the bathroom to meet Winnie, shushing her gently while he picked her up, gently swaying them back and forth.

“Hey, hey, sweet girl,” murmured Bucky, trying to soothe the pup in his arms, who was currently making distressed noises at the sight of her mama clearly unwell. “Don’t fret now, mama’s okay.” At that moment, Steve coughed wetly into the toilet, startling Winnie into crying all over again. Bucky grimaced.

“I’m gonna take her out, Stevie,” Bucky said, moving back towards their joined bedroom.

But Steve shook his head as he declared, “No, no it’s fine. Think I’m done now.” He stood on shaky legs, white knuckle gripping the sink with one hand and rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash with the other.

“Give her here,” said Steve after he finished, motioning for Bucky to put Winnie in his arms.

The pup reached out to him with a whine, little rosebud mouth fixed in a pout. Steve held her close, settling her against his scent glands on his neck to soothe her.

“Mama,” Winnie whimpered, soft and pudgy hand coming up to grip at Steve’s shirt. “What wrong, mama? Why you throws up?”

“Mama’s okay, sweetheart,” reassured Steve, kissing the top of Winnie’s blonde curls. “Sometimes, mama feels a little icky in the mornings because of your new baby brother or sister.”

Winnie leaned away to fix Steve with her wide eyed, curious stare, looking between his face and his belly, which was just beginning to show. “Pup make you sick, mama?” she asked with distaste, scrunching her nose up in such a way that was so like Bucky. Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he continued on to try to explain it, but Winifred was still much displeased. She pointed her pudgy, little finger down at Steve’s tummy and sternly said, “That not nice, pup! Not nice! You be nice to mama, pup!”

Steve was rendered speechless, glancing incredulously over at Bucky, who was snickering to himself behind his hand. When Steve raised his eyebrows and looked down at Winnie - who was still scolding the pup, mind you - silently asking Bucky what he made of this, Bucky only shrugged and smiled wider, saying, “She gets that from you.”

“She does not!” Steve retorted with a huff, even more affronted at the implication, as he placed Winnie gingerly onto the ground. She scuttled away, moving to wholly clutch Bucky’s leg, sending one final reproachful glare to Steve’s belly.

Looking up at Bucky, Winnie said, “Papa, I tell the pup. You see? I say, ‘bad, pup, bad! No hurt mama!’ You see, papa?”

“Yes, baby, papa saw you,” replied Bucky, smiling down fondly at her, running his left hand through her soft hair. “You have to remember to be nice to the pup though, they’re just a baby.”

“No,” Winnie blithely disagreed, absentmindedly tugging at Bucky’s pajama bottoms. “I don’t wike it, pup has to be nice to mama.” Bucky looked up at Steve and gave him a knowing smirk which only grew at the sight of Steve’s indignant blush. The two of them had a silent conversation over their little one who had inherited someone’s sense of righteousness, while Winnie had carried on like nothing had even happened. She blinked up at Bucky and chirped, “ I hungwy. Breakfast now, papa?”

“Yes,  мой любовь,” said Bucky with a grunt as he hefted Winnie up and into his arms, placing a loud smack of a kiss on her cheek as she squealed with delight. With one careless glance over his shoulder, Bucky winked at Steve, then said, “Told ya she gets that from you.” He then whisked his way out of the bathroom, babbling with Winnie, with a swish of his hair tossed over his shoulder.

Steve rolled his eyes to the ceiling, heaving an exaggerated sigh, wondering what he ever did to be ~~cursed~~  blessed with such a dramatic husband.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all believe I did pure fluff with NO ANGST? Shit, me either LMAO. enjoy, 'non.  
> -han


	14. the one with somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Somnophilia? Steve sitting on Buckys cock sleepy and needy while Buck doses on. Or Bucky slipping into Steves knot loose dripping hole after he passed out. Obviously, consensual they'd have talked about it beforehand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort've ended up combining these two ideas??? It's just short and fluffy morning neediness.

Bucky woke up to a whining Steve, nuzzling into his neck as he squirmed against his side. His body was half draped over Bucky’s, clinging to him in a near desperate way. Soft, morning sunlight filtered through their curtains, bathing Steve in golden light, like he was glowing. His hair shimmered and his skin was warm and Bucky was in love with him, so hopelessly in love. He pulled Steve closer to his body; the blonde whimpered at the movement, shifting his body to sleepily clamber fully up onto Bucky. 

“‘S’alright, sweetheart, I’m here,” he murmured into Steve’s hair, pressing a gentle kiss where his lips were hovering. 

“Bucky,” Steve breathed out, hot against his throat as his hips spasmed in his sleep. Bucky smirked knowingly, he could feel Steve’s little cock rutting up between their stomachs.

Bucky smoothed his hands down Steve’s spine, settling them that the small of his back in a loose grip, giving him the leverage to nudge up against Steve’s hole. His left hand ventured down, slipping between his boy’s cheeks to tap at the pink hole just to hear that breathless little whine he made when something felt good. It was still wet and sticky from the night before, Bucky’s come slipping out of him.

“There it is, baby,” Bucky husked, rough and low, right next to Steve’s ear. “Such a greedy little boy.”

“M’so empty,” Steve slurred, wriggling his ass back, dripping slick down onto Bucky’s cock. “Alpha, Bucky - mmn!”

“I’ll sit you on it, baby, hush now,” grunted Bucky as he lifted Steve up by the hips, sliding him down his cock slow and easy. His mate sighed happily at being filled once more, tucking back into Bucky’s neck to lap at his bondmark. “There you go, sweet boy.”

Steve clenched around him involuntarily causing Bucky to hiss, letting his hips jerk up into Steve hard. And Steve didn’t even bother to reopen his eyes, just sighed deeply, wholly relaxing in Bucky’s grasp. “You can use me,” he mumbled into Bucky’s throat. “You can pump me full if you wanna. Auh - put a pup in me, wanna have a...a baby for you, Bucky.”

“Christ, ma,” Bucky rasped, shoving himself deeper into his omega; his boy didn’t even stir. Already fast asleep again, mouth parted, breath ghosting over Bucky’s skin as he ground back, seeking out the comfort of being filled even while unconscious. It made Bucky’s heart warm, as if the light was heating his insides as well. He fondly petted Steve’s hair while he watched his boy squirm from time to time, adjusting his grip on Bucky’s torso and his cock. It was a pretty sight to wake up to and an even better feeling to fall back into sleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really love cockwarming and sleepy, needy Steve begging for cock even in his sleep is a yes from me. Hope you enjoyed, 'non!


	15. the one where peter calls steve mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 'm about to fluff this thing up like a pillow so Peter hangs around Steve a lot because it's amazing to be around an omega who's a loving husband plus mom and a bad ass super hero. As an omega himself Peter is always asking questions about things like family or love ( when he's not asking hero questions which is rare ) one night when the avengers have a movie night Peter falls asleep on the couch Steve gives him a blanket to which he receives a mumbled " thanks, mom" then emotional moment oH GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two prompt fills in the same day? I am on a roll guys LMAO. This is the absolute cutest thing I've ever read and I just had to write it right now, at this very moment, so here you go!

Steve was pleasantly surprised when Peter came knocking on his door for the first time since the airport fight. He reminded Steve of a newborn baby bird, enthusiastically chirping over anything and everything, always eager to take in new information. The way his eyes lit up in wonder when Steve recalled a story from before the war, the way his brows drew up in amazement at the way Steve could put down the shield one moment to pick up his toddling pup the next, was so innocent. It was easy to understand why Tony favored the kid. In some ways, it reminded Steve of himself when he still had a childlike, endearing sense of doing the right thing. He’d grown to care for Peter, taking care of him the way he would his other pups and the rest of the team. 

Peter came around often, usually with a myriad of questions. While cleaning up after dinner - Steve washed, Peter dried, and Winnie handed her mama the utensils - Peter had asked, “Captain Rogers - I mean! Uh - Mr. Steve, can I ask you...has no one really ever shot you in the legs before?” Once, after playing knight and princess with Winnie, with his plastic knight’s armor still on, Peter had wondered, “Do you really believe in true love, Mr. Steve? You and Mr. Bucky seem to be perfect together.” Over breakfast, Peter casually asked, “Did you know that thing you dropped on me at the airport was a couple tons? Phew! I’d never even knew I could catch that much!” Steve had choked on his orange juice while Bucky simultaneously snapped his fork in half as he turned to fix Steve - who had enough decency to at least look sheepish - with a withering glare.

Overall, Peter was a welcome presence in the Rogers-Barnes household. The pups loved him loudly and Steve adored him softly. Even Bucky was caught with a fond smile on his face, gazing at Peter when the boy wasn’t looking. Steve found himself turning his maternal instincts on Peter, slowly beginning to see him as a pup of his own. He would have a packed lunch waiting for him before school, helped him with his college scholarship essays, practiced driving with him. Bucky would tease that he didn’t remember Steve having another pup, just to watch the omega shrug and blush, saying that he just wanted to help.

It was Avengers movie night on Steve and Bucky’s floor, everyone piled into the living room to watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Peter had puppy dog eyed Bucky into letting him pick the movie for the night, to which he vehemently denied afterward when Steve teased him about it. Everyone settled in to watch the film, however no one accounted for how long it was going to be. At the two hour mark, most everyone had dozed off. Steve rubbed his eyes tiredly, taking up the remote to pause the film; they could finish it tomorrow morning. Tugging Bucky up off the couch, he began picking his way over his friends who were asleep on the floor, when he stopped to find Peter at his feet, mouth parted and quietly snoring. Steve looked down at him - he looked so young when he slept, like one of Raphael’s cherubs, round faced and hopeful. Stooping down, Steve picked up Peter the same way he would little Maggie, cradling him to his chest. He ignored the way his heart beat faster when Peter sighed and nuzzled closer to him, scenting him for comfort. Steve laid him down on the couch, unfolding the quilt draped across the back to tuck Peter in. The boy burrowed underneath the quilt, clutching it tightly in his hands. Steve brushed Peter’s bangs off his forehead, then a thought struck him, and he impulsively leaned down to press a tender kiss to Peter’s forehead. He could feel Bucky looking at him as he leaned back, smiling as Peter’s face relaxed even further. Steve turned away to head to bed, but stopped when he heard a sleepy voice mumble ever so softly, “Thanks, mama.” 

Steve covered his mouth with his hand, looking over at Bucky with tears shining in his eyes, who was also looking somewhat emotional. With one final glance back at Peter, Steve smiled at him, then padded off to bed with Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist.

After stopping down the hall to check on their resting pups, Steve and Bucky climbed into bed together, Steve pillowed on Bucky’s chest like always, the two of them clinging to each other. Steve listened to Bucky’s breathing, mind replaying what Peter had said in his slumber over and over. 

“You’ve got a good heart, ma,” Bucky rumbled, half awake, because he was Bucky and he always knew what was knocking around inside of Steve’s brain. “That kid loves you, has for a long time.”

“I love him too, Buck,” Steve admitted quietly, absentmindedly tracing patterns across Bucky’s chest. “Love him like my own pup.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Bucky shifted Steve closer to him, tightening his grip on the omega. “I know.” Then, he kissed him on the top of his head before Steve tucked himself away into Bucky’s neck and the two of them drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another soft, fluffy fic with no angst! I'm out here living my best life. Hope this hits the spot, 'non!  
> -han


	16. the one with scent marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Idk if you all would be into this or not, but maybe Steve wants Bucky to mark him by peeing on him, but he's afraid to bring it up 'cause he thinks it's weird and nasty, but then it turns out Bucky's actually into it too. And then they fuck (of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really like you read my deepest, most innermost thoughts, because when I got this prompt I was really sitting here like "I could really write some marking smut, I hope someone is into that." AND HERE YOU ARE. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you dearly.
> 
> kink warning: piss play/watersports

“Steve, you’ve been pushing those potatoes around for the last fifteen minutes,” Bucky huffed, pointing his fork in Steve’s direction. “Out with it.” 

Steve looked up from staring at his plate, startled. His eyes were wide as he met Bucky’s scrutinizing gaze, but then quickly dropped it as he felt the heat rise to his face. “S’nothing, Buck,” he said with a half hearted shrug. He even shoveled a few potatoes into his mouth for emphasis.

“Bullshit,” replied Bucky, moving his plate from in front of him so that he could lean both elbows on the table. “I can read you like a book, ain’t no use in lyin’ to me. So you can tell me, or I’ll just annoy it outta ya. Up to you.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Steve fidgeted some more, shifting back and forth in his seat, mashing his potatoes down with the fork - since pushing them around was no longer enough, apparently. The two sat in silence for a long while, so long that Bucky was about ready to say forget it and bring it up another time. Steve had always been a stubborn cuss, it’s not like it would be uncommon for him to keep his problems deep in his chest. But Bucky always strove to break that stubborn streak when it came to Steve’s well-being, no matter how hard he had to push to get there. 

That’s why he was subtly shocked when Steve sighed deeply as a preface before whispering, “I - I just...want you to mark me...that’s all.”

Bucky was puzzled, taken aback even. His eyes drifted to the sizeable bite mark he’d left on the base of Steve’s throat, which was already faded into healing, but still noticeable. Tilting his head slightly, he wondered aloud, “What do you mean, Stevie?” Steve hunched his shoulders, curling in on himself, and it made Bucky’s heart plummet a little bit. Was he not providing his omega with what he needed? “I - I thought…” suddenly his throat was dry as he tried to speak. “I know they don’t stay for long anymore. But I...I’ll try and do better, just don’t wanna hurt you, baby.”

But Steve just shook his head before mumbling, “S’not you, promise. I just...I want - it’s disgusting, never mind.”

Abruptly, Steve stood up from the table with his plate in hand, turning away under the guise of cleaning up. But Bucky knew him, he knew him, and this wasn’t cleaning up; this was Steve running. And Steve never ran. Something was bothering him and he didn’t want Bucky to know, whatever it was. Fuck that, Bucky wouldn’t stand for it. He crept into the kitchen and up behind Steve, bracketing him in against the counter, pressing gentle kisses to the nape of his neck. 

“Sweetheart,” Bucky said softly, nosing at Steve’s pulse. “What’s goin’ on? You got me worried now, hidin’ away from me like this.” He paused, giving Steve the option to explain himself, but there was only silence, Steve’s body a rigid line of tension. “Please, baby. You can tell me anything, you know that. Ain’t nothin’ you could say that would turn me away from you.”

Steve turned his head to catch Bucky’s eyes, his brow furrowed with trepidation. Bucky kissed the crease that had formed and smiled as it eased the tension being held within Steve. Steve worried at his bottom lip, before looking up at Bucky, asking shakily, “You promise?”

Bucky kissed at the omega’s forehead once again, promising that he wouldn’t leave him, no matter what. He rubbed Steve’s hip in encouragement, waiting for him to speak up.

“I read online that there’s another way to claim me…” Steve began slowly. Bucky hummed his acknowledgement, kissing Steve’s neck in a prompt to continue, that he was safe in Bucky’s arms, that nothing would hurt him here. “A-and I didn’t wanna do it at first, but then I saw it.”

“Saw what, sweetheart?” asked Bucky, now with his brow slightly furrowed. He had no way of guessing what Steve was referring to.

“I saw an alpha marking his omega…” Steve halted, like the words got caught in his throat, blush creeping further down his neck in embarrassment. Bucky could feel the man trembling, which only spurred him into pressing his body against Steve’s harder, causing the omega to gasp contentedly. “I - I saw them in an alley and he - they -” Steve began stammering; Bucky shushed him sweetly. He was starting to understand, and if Steve was talking about what Bucky thinks he was talking about, then he knew why it was making Steve blush so deeply. 

Bucky took Steve by the hand and guided him over to their couch in the living room. Bucky sat down first - because Steve still looked confused, hand nervously wrapped up in the hem of his shirt - before settling Steve on his knees in the vee of his legs, petting his hair gently. 

“Alright, Stevie, I think I know what this is about,” started Bucky, after the silence had passed and Steve relaxed in his place at Bucky’s feet. The blonde squirmed with a whimper and Bucky could feel the heat from Steve’s blushing cheek through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. “Shh, baby, s’alright. I told you that there ain’t nothin’ that would turn me away from you. But if this is something you want, I gotta hear you ask, baby.”

Steve whined again, nuzzling his face along Bucky’s thigh. Sometimes, getting Steve to admit to wanting things, getting him to ask for the things he wants, was harder than pulling teeth. Bucky took Steve’s chin in his hand and lifted his head up so that he could look into those eyes.

“Ask me, Stevie,” Bucky said, voice firm and without room for argument.

“I can’t, Buck,” Steve gasped. He hated to be disobedient, but he protested. What he wanted was depraved, disgusting. He couldn't use the words, asking Bucky to join him in it. “Can’t - I can’t - but I want it, please. Want you, want it.”

“Ask me, or I won’t.” Steve’s face crumpled, but Bucky just leaned down to kiss the crown of his head. “I gotta know that you want it, that we’re on the same page.” He’d already hurt Steve more than he ever wanted to in any life, he’d be damned if he unintentionally added to that list of hurt. If this was something that Steve wanted - maybe even needed - he was going to have to use his words. “Be a good boy, baby.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, taking heaving, fortifying breaths that moved his whole body. Bucky just watched him carefully, petting him on the nape of his neck. It gave Steve enough comfort that he could ask, use his words like Bucky wanted. He was never able to deny Bucky of anything for long. 

“Bucky, please...I - I want…” Steve’s voice dwindled down to barely a whisper. “Please piss on me, want you to mark me, claim me, Bucky, please.”

Pulling Steve up by his throat, Bucky leaned forward and kissed him, hard and heavy on the mouth. “God, baby,” he exhaled with a growl. “The things you do to a fella.”

Bucky shoved Steve back down between his legs, maybe a bit harder than necessary just to watch his omega’s eyes go glassy as they gazed up, blue and worshipful, as Bucky pulled his cock - already half hard - out of his sweats. He stripped Steve out of his shirt, then gripped himself hard at the blissed out look on Steve’s face, the way he leaned forwards, ever eager, pushing his tits together.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Stevie?” Bucky had to ask again, he had to be sure. 

“Please, alpha,” Steve said quietly, coming even closer to Bucky’s cock just inches from his face. “Just...please, not on my face, okay?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” reassured Bucky, kissing his boy’s forehead one more time before settling back into the couch with his cock aimed at Steve’s chest. It took his body a moment to get with the program; he had to force himself to relax. But god, when he felt it. There was nothing left to stifle his alpha instincts: claim, possess, mine. Not with a pretty little thing at his feet. “Baby, Stevie - fuck - I feel it, it’s comin’. I - I’m gonna…”

His sentence died off with groan, the first stream of piss spurting from his cock to land right between Steve’s tits, creating a river down to gather in his navel. The warmth caught Steve by surprise, but he found himself moaning, already begging Bucky for more, more please, more. The small, hesitant stream gradually picked up until it was hissing out of Bucky’s cock, painting Steve’s skin in him. It was a heady rush, making Bucky grunt with the intensity of it. The feeling of his bladder releasing itself, along with the knowledge that he was marking Steve, giving him what he needed, mounted the pleasure.

“Stevie, baby, god it feels so good,” babbled Bucky, looking down at Steve through half lidded eyes. His sweetheart looked absolutely blissed out, lips parted, head thrown back as he was marked. When Steve opened his eyes to gaze up at Bucky, the vulnerability in them was palpable. He trusted Bucky with seeing him like this, flushed and needy for him, and it made the alpha’s heart race.

“Please...sir, c-can you piss on my cock?” Steve breathed out and it went straight to Bucky’s head, causing him to moan long and low. HIs boy leaned back, supporting himself with his hands pressed flat to the floor, forcing him to arch his back and put his little cock on display.

“Holy fucking Christ,” whined Bucky as he felt his cock pulse in his grip at the sight spread out before him. With his left hand, he pushed down on his bladder, forcing more piss to jump out of him. He pointed his cock down, hitting Steve’s cock, watching it become wet and possibly even harder. Steve moaned and Bucky’s mind whited out.

“You like that, sweet thing?” he grunted. “You like it when your alpha marks your pretty little cock? Look at it, Stevie, it’s so wet and red, you need it so bad, don’t you. You’re such a good boy, asking me for what you need.”

Steve cried out, hips pushing up into the air, searching for friction on his aching cock. “Oh, sir,” he whimpered. “I’m so close, please can I? Please, please lemme come. It hurts, hurts - please.”

By now, Bucky’s stream of piss had died down to nothing more than a dribble, last few drops splattering onto the head of Steve’s dick. He looked down at Steve, still rocking his hips like he just couldn’t help it, and Bucky felt his orgasm creeping up on him too. 

“You wanna come, babydoll?” he panted, stroking his cock roughly. Steve could only whine high in his throat. “You can have it, Stevie. C’mon, let your alpha see it, lemme see that pretty cock drip for me.”

“I’m gonna, I’m gon - ah!” Steve let out a yelp, his eyes rolling back into his head as Bucky brought up his bare foot and pressed it against the hot length of Steve’s cock, rubbing hard just beneath the head. Just that amount of contact was enough to have Steve coming, his little cock shooting ropes up his chest, gathering on his heaving tits.

The sight pushed Bucky over the edge right after him, pumping his cock and watching with satisfaction as he come shot right down onto Steve’s cock. It dripped down his shaft, some even coating the omega’s trembling thighs, leaving him thoroughly claimed. He would reek of Bucky, there would be no doubt as to who he belonged to. The thought forced another couple spurts of come out of Bucky’s cock. 

When he finally finished, Bucky collapsed back into the couch with his head tilted up towards the ceiling. The silence was filled by the two of them catching their breath, until a moment later, it was broken by a wet, slick noise coming from between his legs. His body felt like jelly, but Bucky forced his head up and the sight could’ve made him come dry. Steve was rubbing Bucky’s come all along his cock, massaging it into the skin of his groin, even bringing some up to rub into the skin at his neck. Steve looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes, never ceasing his movements, as Bucky stared down at him in speechless wonder.

“Oh, my alpha,” Steve moaned softly, scooting forward through the mess of come and piss to bury his face in Bucky’s groin, inhaling deeply and contentedly. “Thank you, felt so good, you’re all over me.”

Bucky petted over his downy hair while his boy scented him for comfort. “You were such a good boy, sweetheart,” he said gently. “You don’t even know how pretty you looked, baby, beggin’ for my piss. Christ, m’so in love with you. Such a good, sweet boy.”

Steve purred happily, nuzzling against the base of Bucky’s cock where his knot was deflating, satisfied to stay right where he was for however long his alpha would have him there. Neither of them were in a hurry to move anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write, I hope this is everything you wanted and more, 'non!  
> ps: just for clarification, this is post-serum Steve, hence the TITS, but sometimes I like to head canon that omegas are born with cocks that are smaller than alphas because they're meant to be bred, not to breed. And that just gets me goin'.  
> -han


	17. the one where steve threatens to cut bucky's dick off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: During labor, steve is of course steve. He would probably scream and wont let bucky near him and threaten "i stg bARNES IF U COME NEAR ME WITH THAT DICK OF URS I WILL CUT IT" as he gave birth to their baby omfg imagine with me please 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks that Steve would not be this kind of mother in labor, then they are just incorrect LMAO.
> 
> warning: graphic birth scene

“Steve, I need you to push,” Bruce coached. Steve had been in labor for close to eight hours and now he was nearing the final stretch. Banner was between his legs, hands open and ready to ease a new life into the world. “You’re almost there, you can do it.”

“Fuck,” Steve spat, taking a deep breath before pushing again, clenching his teeth to try to stifle the noise of his discomfort. But the groan tapered off into a cry anyway. “God, it hurts, fuck - fuck!”

“You can do it, baby,” encouraged Bucky. He was at Steve’s side, never leaving once, holding his hand through the pain. Steve had switched to holding his metal hand after squeezing the right hard enough to bruise. If the laboring omega had left a few fingertip sized dents in the metal, well, that was something Bucky would just have to discuss with Tony later. “You’re so good, Stevie, workin’ so hard to bring our pup into the world.”

“The pup is crowning, Steve, I can see the top of his head,” said Bruce. “Give me one big push, captain.”

Bracing himself, Steve followed his breathing exercises through the horrific contractions. He adjusted his grip on Bucky’s hand, then grit his teeth, and pushed. And christ, did it hurt. Steve was screaming; never had Bucky seen him in so much pain. Steve was pushing and pushing, and yet their pup remained halfway between the womb and the world.

“I can’t,” Steve panted miserably, tossing his head back against the hospital bed. Another contraction ripped through him, causing him to cry out. “Oh god, I can’t, Buck! I’m being torn in half - hurts, fucking hurts.”

“You can, sweetheart, you can. I’m right here with you.” Bucky kissed Steve’s sweaty forehead, his heat flushed cheeks. “C’mon, baby, one more push, you can do it.”

Steve blinked up at him with hazy eyes, blue and crystalline, still like waters. It took Bucky aback, how young he looked like this, reminiscent of when Bucky nursed Steve back to health after another bout of illness. He looked so tired, so vulnerable. And still, there was an underlying steel current in his gaze that reminded Bucky that it would take more than a little sickness to rid the world of Steve Rogers. With a firm nod, Steve steeled himself, gripped Bucky’s hand and pushed.

Bruce told Steve that he was doing great, that he could see blonde curls, but Steve was locked in a world of his own, sobbing and crying out. In a singular moment of clarity, Steve released Bucky’s hand and yanked him down by the front of his shirt, tearing the collar. “I’m never letting you put your knot in me ever again!” he seethed. “Find somewhere else to stick your fucking cock.” Bucky was stunned, already coming up with something soothing to say, when Steve shoved him away forcefully, and moaned long and low at being opened up. “Fuck you and your fucking dick, Barnes, I’ll cut it off I swear to christ - ah!” Steve groaned, cradling his belly, as he looked down at Bruce for help. “Banner - fuck, oh god - I’m being ripped in half!”

“I promise you’re not. You’re doing great, Steve,” reassured Bruce. “The head’s almost out, give me one big push.”

And Steve did. He pushed and screamed out Bucky’s name, hand flailing to the sight in search of his mate to hold onto. Bucky scrambled back to his place at Steve’s side, offering his hand as though he was never pushed away, willfully swallowing his residual fear of having the threat of his manhood compromised by his mate. 

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK FUCK! GET THEM OUT - GET THEM FUCKING OUT OF ME!!!” Steve wailed, pushing with everything he had. He wanted this to be over, to be able to hold his pup in his arms, see the beautiful fruit of his labor. 

“There’s the head,” announced Bruce. “No cord around the neck, all we need is one last push, captain.”

Steve nodded tiredly and did what was asked of him. A shrill cry pierced the air as Steve collapsed raggedly back against the bed, head lolled to the side.

“Captain, Sergeant, I’m happy to introduce your new baby girl into the world,” Bruce said, lips curling up into a gentle smile as he went about cleaning off the fussing pup, wrapping her in a plush, pink blanket. 

Weakly, Steve held his arms up, asking without so many words to see his pup, his sweetheart, his everlasting sunshine. Bruce passed her into his arms, backing away to let the family have a moment.

“My pup,” Steve whimpered, his eyes filling with tears as he stared down at her. “She’s so small, so beautiful.”

The little bundle in his arms slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at her parents. Blue, just the same as Steve’s, blinked up at them, and Bucky felt himself get choked up. She looked just like Steve, he never thought anything could be so beautiful, never thought he would ever have something like this.

“Steve…” whispered Bucky. He could hardly speak, tears snatching up his sentiments so that all he could do was press a kiss to the top of the omega’s weary head. He all but growled when Steve leaned into the touch with a contented hum. 

The two of them sat in peaceful silence, just gazing down at this new life they had made. When Banner came back for the pup, requesting to run some tests to ensure the baby’s health, Steve reluctantly passed her over with a whine. Bucky snarled at Banner, alpha instincts screaming to protect his little one and his omega, but Bruce wasn’t even fazed. He simply promised to promptly return her, then left the room.

Bucky was still growling, until Steve put a trembling hand on his arm, bringing all of the alpha’s focus onto him. “Sorry about threatening to cut your cock off,” he said, smiling up at Bucky dreamily. 

Bucky snorted, leaning down to nuzzle against Steve. “I’ll forgive you, sweetheart. My fault for puttin’ you through all that anyhow,” he joked, trying to tamp down the last of his nerves, but Steve just shook his head.

“We went through it together, you and me. And we made something beautiful.” Christ, Steve was so solemn sometimes, it made Bucky want to crumble before him.

“We sure did, ma,” agreed Bucky, capturing Steve’s lips with his own for a soft kiss, filled with emotions that ran too deep to verbalize. “We sure did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, don't you know it ain't polite to threaten to cut a man's cock off? Damn near gave Bucky an aneurysm.
> 
> Also, HAPPY 100TH BIRTHDAY TO OUR SWEET BOY WE LOVE YOU STEVIE BABY!!!  
> -HAN


	18. the one that introduces ws!steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the tea: I was reading Mod Emm's fic and I just loved it so much. And being the prince of angst, I immediatly want to write something that'll make you cry. But never fear, there's always a comfort ending, because it always works out for our boys in the end if I have anything to say about it. This is fairly dark in the beginning, so please read at your own discretion.
> 
> warnings: rape/non-con, emotional abuse, physical abuse, mentions of body hour, HTP (hydra trash party)

“Please don’t take my pup,“ the asset wailed. He was huddled up in the corner of the operating room - they had torn her out of him - clutching the little bundle to his chest. The asset was a fierce omega, determined and steadfast, but now he was afraid. He knew what was coming.

“Hand it over, asset,” commanded agent Rumlow. He approached slowly, with learned caution, Rollins with a gun pointed at the assets chest following up close behind. “Mr. Secretary says it has to be like this, you know how it goes.“

“I was good,” whimpered the asset, tears gathering in his eyes. “I did what they told me, Master Pierce told me I could keep it if I was good, please.“

Rumlow sighed in disgust, turning to whisper something to Rollins. The latter nodded his understanding and shot the asset a sneer before turning on his heel. Wherever he was going, it wouldn’t be good.

“Please!” the asset tried again, god he had to try. Not this one, please not to this one. “She looks just like him! She’s my pup p-plea -“

"Looks just like who?” Rumlow barked, causing the asset to shrink in on himself. There was a pause, while the asset thought. Just exactly who did this pup look like? Looks like the man in my dreams. With eyes grey as the sky before rain, soft curly locks of brown hair, a gentle mouth and a wide smile. The man in my dreams is kind. Who is he? I knew him. “Answer me, asset!” Rumlow hated when the asset thought.

“I - I don’t know…” he whispered. The agents laughed at him.

“Of course you don’t,” spat Rumlow, lip curled in disgust. “You’ll say anything to keep that fucking thing, won’t you?”

“Where is the asset?” a voice rang out. And the asset curled up, shoulders hunched over his pup to protect her. That voice was no good, never any good. He clutched his pup so tightly to him that she cried out.

“In the corner, sir,” Rumlow informed, pointing his way. “Whining like a bitch over that damn kid.”

“I told you to take it from him.”

“We tried, the bitch won’t let us close enough to snatch it.”

Secretary Pierce looked down at the asset who was looking up at him. Pierce was the only one who ever looked him right in the eyes, like he wasn’t afraid of what he might find in them. Right now, there was fear. And the one thing Pierce loathed more than anything, was fear. There was no fear, only pain, and that was the truth of the matter. the secretary sighed deeply, before getting down to squat in front of the asset.

“Please, please, master,” the asset whispered desperately. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, knew he wasn’t allowed, but he couldn’t let them take her, not this time. “Y-you said if I was good, plea -“

A crack filled the air, the asset abruptly silenced. He barely registered the sting in his cheek, he didn’t feel pain like that anymore. Pierce strikes him all the time, whether he’s good or bad. What he did register, was the wetness falling down his face. He was crying. Weapons don’t cry. He wasn’t supposed to, he wasn’t allowed.

“You are to do as you’re told, asset,” Pierce told him. His voice sounded so gentle, so calm, as though he was doing anything other than tearing a pup away from her mother. Pierce didn’t say another word, simply extended his arms out, awaiting the asset to comply.

The asset looked down at the little pup in his arms. He wanted to memorize the sweetness of her face, the way her hair curled over her forehead, the way her tiny mouth was parted, the way her whole hand was wrapped around one metal finger. She looked just like him. The asset sobbed.

“They never come back…”

Secretary Pierce sighed heavily, looking over his shoulder at Rumlow. He turned back to the asset, eyebrow raised in a single condescending arch. He stood with a grunt - not as young as he used to be - and brushed invisible dirt from his pants.

“Take the pup,” Pierce instructed Rumlow. He gazed down at the asset with no sympathy. “Then wipe him, and start over. He needs to be disciplined.” And then he left. He just casually strolled out of the room, expensive shoes kissing the pavement with little clicks, before the large metal door shut behind him and it was quiet, save for the gurgling of a newborn pup.

Rumlow sidled up to him, stun baton in hand and a wicked grin twisting his face. “We asked you nicely, and now this is gonna hurt. Next time you’ll obey, won’t you, bitch?”

One of the agents lunged; a metal hand snapped his neck. And then they all descended upon him, some with electricity, some with steel toed boots, some with knives. The asset fought and fought, his pup crying out, but it was too much, they were all too much. Someone yanked his pup from his arms after a brutal hit to the head. The world was spinning and all he could hear were the shrill screams of his pup in distress.

“Here, sir,” the asset heard, muffled, like he was underwater. Blinking the blood out of his eyes, he looked up to see Rumlow gloating above him. His pup was dangling upside down in front of him, held up by the cruel grip that Rumlow had on her ankle.

“Look what you made us do,” pouted Rumlow with fake guilt laced in his voice. He shook her once, just to watch the little pup cry. The other agents, along with Rumlow, laughed.

“Not my baby,” he sobbed, a mess of tears and snot and blood. The asset has only ever felt pain like this. He thinks it would hurt less for HYDRA to cut his heart out instead. “Please, don’t take my pup from me, she looks just like him!”

“Aw, don’t worry,” Rumlow said. “We’ll be sure to give you another one in no time.” Turning to the group of agents behind him, he barked, “Get the bitch up and restrain him up on that table. We’ll each take our turn breeding that filthy hole tonight, boys.”

The agents cheered, already beating down the asset to keep him overwhelmed enough that he couldn’t fight back. The asset watched with cold horror as Rumlow passed his pup off to a labcoat, one whom he recognized as conducting experimentation on him. He had been awake for everything. He could only cry weakly as he saw his pup carried away and out the door, the sounds of her screams burning his eardrums and searing into his mind. He’d never forget the wails of his other pups, the ones HYDRA had taken from him too, and now he had to add a fourth one to the list. The asset would never see her again, this he knew.

The asset was numb when they tied him down to the table. He didn’t feel a thing when Rumlow’s dry, calloused fingers breached him. He didn’t cry when knot after knot was yanked out of him before deflating. They laughed when he started to get slick, like he wanted this; the asset hated himself. But he didn’t feel pain like that anymore. He wasn’t supposed to, wasn’t allowed.

And when he closed his eyes, he could see the face of the man with the grey eyes and the smile like home - the closest thing to being safe he’d ever had. The man reached out to touch him and it was only the dream, but the asset swore he felt that hand, soft enough to touch him gently and without intention to hurt.

“I’ll be seein’ you, sweetheart,” he promised. The man looked so pretty and so sad and the asset wanted to smile. He might’ve even tried to give it his best shot.

The man always faded away after they wiped him. But he also always came back too. The asset was the happiest when at least his dreams were soft, where he was with him. And his pups were there too, all four of them.

When he blacked out, the man’s face was the last thing he saw.

 

Wakanda  
Steve sat outside watching the sunrise with his newborn pup in his arms. She almost looked like his first one. And even if she didn’t, she was special on her own anyway. She was his and Bucky’s pup. She was a miracle, something he thought he would never get to have. Bucky had saved him in so many ways, and was still saving him even now. He had a tiny ray of sunshine in his arms, beaming up at him. Steve playfully tapped the dimple in her chin - just like her papa - and smiled at her when she squealed in excitement. Her little hands came up and grabbed onto his index finger. Steve had never gotten to see any of his other pups laugh or look up at him with wide, wonderful eyes. His heart never stopped aching for the pups he’d lost, but looking down at Winifred, snug and warm and happy in his arms, the ache was eased.

“Steve?” he heard from behind him. Bucky was standing in the doorway of their home, hair curling over his forehead in the way that Steve adored. The sun beamed down onto his skin, bathing him in the golden light.

“I was watching the sun rise,” Steve whispered. Winnie cooed in his arms and Steve would never get tired of that noise.

“You look so beautiful,” Bucky told him, holding out his hand for Steve to take. The two stood together, side by side, looking down at their pup. “Both of you.”

“Thank you for giving this to me,” said Steve softly, voice breaking slightly. He was overwhelmed, the love of his life beside him, safer than he’s been in a long while, and with a pup in his arms. “Thank you, alpha.”

Bucky turned Steve to face him, bringing them as closely together as possible with their little one in between. Bucky brought one hand around Steve’s waist, the other up to cup his cheek. He used to flinch when Bucky raised a hand to touch his face; not anymore. He was safe. He was loved. Bucky loves me.

“Ain’t gotta thank me,” Bucky murmured, letting through Steve’s long, golden hair. “I love you so much, you trustin’ me with this - I still can’t wrap my head around it. God, I don’t deserve you, but i’m so selfish, baby.”

“I like your selfish,” confessed Steve, trying for a small smile. Bucky grinned big enough for the two of them; he loved when Steve smiled. And Steve loved when Bucky smiled.

When Steve looked up and into his alpha’s eyes, there was nothing but warmth and light. He felt like he was melting, what a feeling. Nothing like freezing. He leaned in for a kiss, just a touch of the lips, but it was all that he needed. Bucky giving him his warmth, giving him a pup, giving him his name back. Steve was and always had been smitten with the brunette; he was happy to stay here and melt in Bucky’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Emm and the 'non who originally suggested the winter soldier steve prompt. Sorry for the tears, I'll make you tea in exchange for forgiveness.


	19. the one with peter's first heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What about one of the little avengers being an omega and having there first heat? Steve comforting them the same way his mom did when he had his first and Bucky taking the pups out or the day, understanding they wanted there mom figure to help them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Mama Steve taking care of Peter like one of his own, I feel like he would be so overwhelmed that Peter came to him for help during his first heat, but also happy.

Peter had stumbled onto the Rogers-Barnes floor at about six in the morning, telling Jarvis that he needed to see Steve - it was an emergency. It was quiet, the only sounds being Peter’s heavy footsteps and his labored breathing. He knocked gingerly on Steve and Bucky’s bedroom door as he tried to keep himself upright. When it opened, Peter was greeted with Bucky, and a knife trained on him, ready to go into Winter Soldier mode to protect his family. The knife was quickly put away when Bucky realized who it was.

Peter went to say something, to apologize for being an inconvenience, but his throat was dry and his skin was hot and he couldn’t speak. He took a wobbly step forward, but his knees gave out beneath him, and he collapsed into Bucky’s arms.

“M-mister Bucky...I don’t f-feel so good…” whimpered Peter, clinging to him tightly. 

“Jesus, kid,” whispered Bucky. He felt horribly out of his depth. Sure, no one would question the fact that he's a capable father, he loves his pups fiercely. But they hadn't yet reached the age for this; Bucky was unprepared. 

Faintly, Peter registered the sheets rustling, and a moment later, his nose was flooded with the comforting scent of his maternal figure. Steve was at his side, petting through his hair, shushing him gently. 

“Peter, hey, Pete - can you look at me?” encouraged Steve. Blearily, Peter turned his head away from where it was pillowed in Bucky's chest - when did Mr. Bucky start smelling this good anyway? - to face Steve. He had a kind smile on his face. Steve was always so kind. Peter smiled back, or he thinks he tried to. “There's my boy, good job, Pete.”

“I don't - dunno what's happening…” Peter gasped out as another wave of nausea rolled through him. God, he felt hot all over. 

“You're presenting, pal,” Steve told him gently, still petting his sweat dampened curls. “This is your first heat, do you understand that?” Peter nodded. 

“Steve,” huffed Bucky, looking down nervously at the boy in his arms. He was mated, no omega smelled good like his own did, that wasn't why he was nervous. Bucky could feel the way Peter’s pulse was hammering, could hear the hurt whines he was making. It wasn't good for him to be around an omega like this, going through his first heat, unbonded. Bucky could imagine what his scent was doing to Peter right now. “Stevie, I need you to take Peter for me.”

“Right, yeah. Hey, Pete, c’mere pal,” Steve touched his shoulder, pulling him away from Bucky slowly. 

Peter, however, was so unaware of his surroundings, the only thing he was sure of was that Mr. Bucky was solid and strong and smelled safe. He turned and growled at Steve, nosing against Bucky's chest. Steve's hand hovered above his shoulder, wide eyes shocked as he looked at Bucky. 

Hesitantly, Bucky cleared his throat once, twice, drawing Peter's attention to him. “Peter, hey, I - you need to go with Steve. Don't fuss now, he's gonna help you feel better.”

Bucky extracted himself from Peter's grasp; the boy was blushing pink, not just because of the heat either. 

“Sorry, ma - I mean...Mister Steve,” came a hushed, embarrassed apology from Peter. He twisted his hands in the hem of his pajama shirt. “I didn't mean - I can't help -”

“It's alright, darling,” Steve said, allowing Peter to settle in his arms, letting him scent his neck to calm the older pup down. “Come here, it's okay now, I’m here.”

“I’m gonna get Win and Maggie,” Bucky said as he headed to the door. “Take ‘em to Tasha’s floor while you handle this.”

“Sure, Buck, thank you,” nodded Steve. He then turned his attention down to the trembling omega in his arms. “Okay, Pete, I’m gonna move us now, yeah? Good boy, one foot at a time.”

Steve shuffled them over to the bed and laid Peter down gently on his side of the bed. He promised not to leave the boy - “I just need to get a few things, pal, you just stay put.” - as he went to the master closet. First, he brought out a hoodie, one of Bucky's. He removed Peter's sweat soaked shirt and bundled him up in the fabric. It smelled like Bucky, like an alpha. That would help to keep Peter grounded, which he explained as much to the boy. Next, Steve rummaged beneath the bed, pulling out a pink and white box. 

“Whasthat?” slurred Peter, picking up his head. 

“It's a first heat starter kit,” explained Steve as he took off the lid to have a look inside. He chuckled in slight surprise. “Well they certainly didn't have anything like this when I was growing up.” That made Peter laugh a bit. He loved hearing stories from back then. 

“Why've you got one’a those?” 

“Well, it was supposed to be for Winnie, if she presents as an omega,” Steve said. “But now it’s for you so - oh, Peter, why’re you crying?”

“I’m s-so sorry, mi-ister Steve,” hiccuped Peter, curling himself up into a ball. “I know I’m n-not one of your pups, and now here I am, taking what’s meant to be theirs and - I should go…”

Steve moved up the bed, taking Peter into his arms, letting the pup cry. He murmured reassurances to Peter, kissing his forehead, rubbing his back. “You’ve got no reason to apologize, pal. I would do anything for you. You’re like one of my own pups, understand?” Steve felt Peter nod against him. “Now you stop this “Mister Steve” stuff, okay? I’m -” 

Steve stopped himself short. He was going to say it. A few weeks had passed since Peter calling him mama in his sleep and it occupied a good handful of his thoughts. Sometimes Peter would call him “Mama Steve”, but it still felt more impersonal, especially when his biological pups simply called him mama. Steve knew that he loved Peter like a mother loves their own, but he wasn’t going to force that onto him. Peter was still so young; he deserved the chance to make up his own mind, to not be influenced by what he thinks Steve wants.

“Like one of your own?” sniffled Peter, deep brown eyes peering up at him.

“Yeah, pal,” Steve said with a smile. Peter gave him a small smile in return, then opened his mouth to say something, but instead gasped aloud, seemingly in distress. 

“Ma - mama” - Steve’s heart faltered over those two syllables, uttered in tremulous desperation, yet unabashed and full of trust - “what’s happening?” he cried out, clinging tighter to Steve. “Something just came outta me!”

“Something like what?” Steve vaguely remembered Peter’s jokes about aliens laying eggs in him after that one movie night; he scrunched his nose. Stay on task, Rogers.

“Something - something wet!”

Steve had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. “That’s just slick, Pete. It’s your body’s way of preparing itself for an alpha. Wait, aren’t they supposed to teach you about this in school?”

“I might have missed those classes...avengering…” Peter admitted, ashamed.

“Okay, well, let’s not worry about that right now. We need to get you set up, pal.” Steve shifted his weight, preparing to set Peter back down onto the bed for a moment before moving him to the guest bedroom. He was unable to move hardly an inch, Peter clutching onto him, wailing, “Mama don’t go, p-please - m’scared…”

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, honey,” soothed Steve. “Don’t cry, mama’s here, mama’s got you. You’re okay. We’re just gonna move down the hall okay? Get you set up in the guest bedroom.”

Peter nodded slowly, reluctantly untangling himself from Steve’s arms, before stumbling his way down the hall with a promise that Steve was right behind him. Steve gathered up the box, a few towels, and some water, all with a dumb smile on his face. Peter had called him mama, no Steve attached to the end. Peter had come to him looking for help with his first heat, had trusted him with this. The last time he’d been so full of sunshine and joy was when Maggie was born. Fitting, he just gained another pup. Peter needed him, and Steve would be there for him, always. Taking the supplies in strong arms, meant for holding and loving, Steve made his way to the guest room, ready to help his pup however he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all catch the IW reference? I thought it would be nice to add to our delusions about how the end of that film really went :))) enjoy!
> 
> Also, Steve is definitely telling Tony about Peter missing his health classes, sorry Pete.  
> -han


	20. the one were bucky nurses steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I have decided that the world needs to know the detailed and well-written story of Bucky nursing a crying and mourning Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I really love nursing fics, okay. And before, I used to solely see Steve offering himself to Bucky. BUT NOW I see it in a completely different light. I need more Bucky nursing Steve to soothe his oral fixation, I've become an addict of this creation.

Bucky could hear Steve sobbing from outside the tenement. The old woman next door, with her sunken eyes and sun wrinkled skin, eyed him from her window. Bucky always eyed her back, telling her to mind her own business. She let the curtain slip shut, but Bucky knew better to think that she was done nosing about. Lately she's taken to banging on the adjoining wall in the event that Steve can't cry softly enough. 

Kicking over the brick with Steve's spare key underneath, Bucky let himself in. The apartment was a mess, to put it gently. Steve was a stress cleaner, so usually there was nothing out of place, but depressed Steve let things rot. He’d once jokingly pointed out that it was a metaphor for how he felt inside; Bucky hadn’t laughed and still thinks about that comment.  
“Steve!” Bucky called out after he unstuck the door and came inside. He looked to his left and saw that the door to Sarah’s bedroom was closed, the crying muffled, not by the door, but by the one doing the crying. Bucky knew that Steve preferred to be alone when he was upset, but he wasn’t keen on leaving Steve to his own devices anymore. Not after Bucky found him with a pillow pressed over his face trying to stifle his sobs.

“Go ‘way,” came the weak reply from behind the door.

“Not a chance,” said Bucky. He knocked, just to be polite, even though he knew that Steve wouldn’t answer. “Alright, I’m comin’ in.”

And he did, surprised to find the door unlocked. But the sight he was met with was for sore eyes. His best guy was curled up into a ball in the middle of his mother’s bed with his back to the door. Bucky came round the side to look at Steve’s face, red and flushed from crying. He had snot dripping out of his nose and three fingers shoved in his mouth - that’s what was muffling the sound - alternating between sucking and sniffling.

“Oh, sweetheart,” whispered Bucky sadly. Steve hadn’t sucked on his fingers since he was a young teen. To see him doing it now solidified what Bucky already knew: Steve was not well.

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed by Steve’s feet. And when he reached his hand out to press a comforting touch to the blonde’s back, Steve whined in distress and turned over, putting his back to Bucky.

“C’mon, Stevie, don’t be like that,” sighed Bucky. “Just wanna help is all.”

“You can’t,” Steve spat around his fingers. “I want my ma.”

Bucky heard Steve’s voice tremble as the cries continued, shaking his tiny frame, and Bucky felt his heart sink. Of course he couldn’t help, not with something like this. Steve wasn’t trying to hurt him - he was grieving beyond belief - but it hurt, nevertheless, because all he ever wanted to do was help his Steve.

Slowly, Bucky stood up from the bed; Steve didn’t bother to turn to see what he was doing. Bucky had stopped off at home to wash up after a day at the docks before coming over to see his best guy, not wanting to put Steve off with his scent. He wanted his scent to comfort his omega, and for nothing else to interfere. Pulling off his shirt, Bucky dropped it to the floor unceremoniously, coming to get up on the other side of the bed.

“C’mere, baby,” he said gently, patting his lap. Steve didn’t move, just blinked up at Bucky with wet eyes and suckled harder on his fingers. 

Bucky then gathered Steve up into his arms, ignoring the small protests coming from the blonde. Steve struggled against him while Bucky manhandled him into the position he wanted him in. Legs thrown over Bucky’s lap, shoulders and neck supported in the crook of Bucky’s arm, Bucky cradled Steve to his bare chest. His unoccupied hand came up and around to hold the back of Steve’s head, fingers sliding through golden hair like silk.

“Just let me to this for you, Stevie,” murmured Bucky.

Gently, he tried to pry Steve’s fingers out of his mouth, but that only served to upset him further all over again.

“Stop it, Bucky,” whined Steve. Bucky tried harder this time; Steve let him have his way, let's Bucky take his fingers away, just to spew viciously, “I said stop it! You can’t help, you can’t!”

“Steve, I -”

“You can’t!” Steve slapped at Bucky’s chest. “I want my mama,” he sobbed sadly. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat, closing with tears at the waver in Steve’s voice. “I wa-ant m-my mama, I want my mama.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky whispered, rocking Steve as best he could. “I’m sorry, I can’t -” Bucky’s voice broke as he swiped angrily at the tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t help, what a thing it was, being useless. “I can’t bring her back, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

“Why did God take her from me?” Steve hiccuped, face turned into Bucky’s chest. It was wet with snot and spit and tears and Bucky couldn’t care less. “C-cant keep anything, s’not fair. I wa-ant my mama.”

“I know, Stevie, I’m sorry.”

Bucky had never been religious the way Steve was, always ironing his only pair of dress pants on Saturday evening so they would be ready for Sunday mass, quoting scripture to chastise Bucky, and saying grace before dinner. Bucky’d gotten his hand smacked more than once for trying to eat without saying his thanks first. And all that, for what? The asshole in the sky took Steve’s health, took his pa, and now his ma. That didn’t sound so loving to him. Bucky was the one here trying to hold together all of Steve’s pieces, not God. Bucky adjusted his grip on Steve, keeping him close.

Abruptly broken out of his internal tirade, Bucky looked down to find Steve wetly mouthing at the skin on his chest. He was still letting out broken whimpers, clenching and unclenching his fists like he didn’t quite know what to do with them. Bucky knew that Steve had a funny oral fixation, had known since they met as pups. He always had his fingers in his mouth - when Sarah wasn’t scolding him for it - and when he got too old for that to be socially acceptable anymore, he’d have some sort of something in his mouth. Bucky never cared the way Steve’s ma had, instead he’d been attracted to the way the small boy was restless unless he had something to occupy himself. Steve didn’t do it so much anymore; he was worried about looking even weaker than he already was. And he was rarely ever so bold as to put his mouth on Bucky at all, besides the few shy kisses they’ve shared in the kitchen and confessions of love between bites while in bed at night. With the death of his mother, Steve hadn’t let Bucky even touch him until this very moment. This was new, something they’d never done before, whatever this was. 

“Stevie,” whispered Bucky faintly. The omega didn’t stop his gentle explorations, licking at the brunette’s chest, just shifted closer, nuzzling at the skin. He almost looked content, but there was still that crease between his brow. Bucky touched it with his thumb, thinking it might smooth out the way it usually did, but Steve grunted like it was aggravating, twisting in Bucky’s grasp.

A light switch went off in Bucky’s head when Steve scraped a canine over his left nipple, causing him to hiss at the touch. Steve opened his eyes, fear plainly written across his face, pulling himself away from where he was nestled against Bucky.

“S-sorry,” gasped Steve. “I - I didn’t mean to…”

Bucky watched intently as nimble fingers drifted back up to Steve’s mouth, tentatively playing with his bottom lip. He looked so shy and despondent like this, held in Bucky’s arms, but Bucky had an idea on how to comfort his Steve.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky began quietly as he gently guided Steve’s fingers from his mouth and to settle on the right side of his chest. “Do you need something in your mouth?” He knew the answer was yes, it was always yes, and Steve nodding slowly was proof enough. “Here,” was all Bucky said, using the hand cradling Steve’s head to guide him forward, back to where he was pressed to firm muscle. And Steve went willingly, going from drawn taut full of tension to limp and relaxed in his alpha’s hold. When that little mouth closed around Bucky’s nipple, the line in between Steve’s forehead was gone as he suckled in earnest.

“That feel good, baby?” Steve sniffed, the hand placed on the opposite side of his chest kneading above the nipple softly, like a newborn pup. “There you go, sweetheart, go on and nurse. I’m here. It’s alright now.”

The two of them sat wrapped up in each other, Steve sucking continuously at Bucky. If the alpha even shifted his weight, Steve whined high in his throat and pressed himself closer still. And Bucky would hush him tenderly, petting through his hair, rocking him, kissing the spot between his eyebrows.

Bucky had never wished to be an omega, he was proud to be what he was. But in this moment, he wished that he had something more to give Steve, something to warm him and fill him, something he made with the purpose of providing for the love in his arms. He wanted his omega safe and happy with him always. This was all he could give; Bucky prayed it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I hoped you enjoyed! If you need me, I'll be over here, crying to myself, thanks. Please feed my addiction and send more Bucky nursing Steve prompts!  
> -han


	21. the one with cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Maybe omega steve with an oral fixation loves to nurse on the head of Bucky's soft cock? Nurses himself to sleep, not even sexually... Bucky is used to waking up that way, or Steve watching a movie like that with him etc.?

See, the thing about Bucky, is that he knows his sweetheart. He knows what every casual brush means, what every smirk is for, and what every glance is asking for. And from the way Steve is pouting at him, like Bucky isn’t looking at him out of his peripheral vision, Bucky knows that his sweetheart is getting needy. He considers giving in early, just pulling himself out of his sweats without a word. Bucky can see it, the way Steve would nearly faceplant into his lap trying to get his mouth on him. The thought makes him smirk. God his baby was always so hungry for it. But there’s no fun in letting Steve get his way so soon. And besides, Bucky enjoys it when Steve begs.

Bucky inconspicuously suggests that they watch a movie, taking Steve by the hand and pulling him over to the couch. The blonde agrees, easy as ever, but sent one lingering look down the hall to their bedroom before following dutifully behind his alpha. Bucky yanks Steve down into his lap, causing the omega to yelp in surprise. He swats at Bucky playfully, rolling his eyes, before settling back into Bucky’s lap, getting comfortable. Steve still tries to make himself smaller, even after all this time, and in some ways it breaks Bucky’s heart because he knows about Steve’s insecurities, the way he thinks he’s not enough. It makes Bucky cuddle him up harder, draping a blanket over the both of them. Steve kisses Bucky’s neck happily as the film started.

And for a while, they actually watch the screen. Bucky checks on Steve every now and again, watching for his tells. The first shows up only fifteen minutes in; Steve brings his index finger up to his bottom lower. He starts to nip at it for a little while, then quietly escalates into slipping the whole digit into his mouth. The middle finger joins the index in five minutes. Bucky can hear the soft suckling, feel the heat of Steve’s gaze, questioning him - do you see me, mister? - and he swear he’ll never get enough of it. Bucky just smiles and kisses the top of Steve’s head and tries not to laugh at the exasperated grunt he receives.

When Steve realizes his first plan of action is ineffective, he sets phase two into action. He starts slowly, so as not to garner suspicion, just slightly shifting and rearranging himself. Gradually, Steve begins moving more and more, squirming restless in Bucky’s lap. Twice, Bucky gave him a sharp pinch to the hip, telling him to sit still. But Steve is a spoiled boy, never gets told no by Bucky, not really. And he knows that Bucky knows he’s spoiled, which makes it all the better. It’s a guarantee that he’ll always get what he wants, eventually.

After about an hour in, Bucky finally cedes, pausing the film to fix Steve with a stern look. 

“Now, what’s this, baby?” he asks. Steve looks at him from beneath his eyelashes before shrugging his shoulders like he doesn’t have a damn clue, fingers still in his mouth. “What, you can’t sit still and let a fella watch a movie? Use your words like a good boy.”

Steve lets Bucky coax his fingers away long enough for him to reply, “I - I just feel…”

“Feel what?” Bucky knows the answer, he just wants to hear Steve say it, likes to watch Steve blush because of it. And being since he knows his sweetheart so well, of course these are the reactions he gets. “You feel hungry, baby? Need something in that pretty little mouth?”

“Yes, daddy, I - I’m a hungry boy,” admits Steve, soft and embarrassed. 

“That’s all you had to say, baby,” Bucky says. “I’ll feed it to you. On your knees, sweet thing.”

Steve slips to the floor with sensual grace, the kind you see on the battlefield or in the bedroom, before resting his head on Bucky’s thigh. He opens his mouth just barely, peeking up to garner Bucky’s reaction. The alpha undoes the buttons on the fly of his sweats with reckless abandon, jostling Steve around in the process. He apologizes with a quick pat to the blonde’s head and allowing him to get a little taste of what he wants on the tip of his tongue. Steve whines when Bucky’s takes his cock away, accusation flaring up in those blue eyes.

“Sorry, baby, that was mean of me, wasn’t it?” laughs Bucky. He couldn’t help it, Steve is so pretty when he pouts. “I won’t take it from you again, here, sweetheart.”

Steve leans forward, kissing the crease in Bucky’s groin gently, before taking his soft cock in his mouth. Steve gives a few experimental sucks, getting used to the familiar feeling, then settles a moment after, staring up at Bucky with stars in his half lidded eyes. 

“Feel better, baby?” Bucky asks; Steve sucks appreciatively. “Such a spoiled boy, I love you like this, sweetheart. Go on and relax, now. I’ve got you.”

After wrapping the blanket around Steve’s shoulders, Bucky restarts the film, but truthfully spends most of the time watching Steve instead. The light glints onto his hair, turning the soft locks hues of blues and purples and reds. His long eyelashes cast shadows over beautiful cheekbones. And that perfect mouth was parted around his alpha’s cock. Bucky pets him gently, because he can, and because he knows that Steve loves it. 

Sometimes those eyelashes flutter, that mouth suckles harder and Steve makes such a pretty picture, Bucky tells him as such. He ends the film prematurely, because neither of them were watching it really. Bucky tries to rouse Steve gently, gentle touches and soft words; his sweetheart is flying right now and needs it tender when he gets like this. But he finds, after some encouragement, that Steve has fallen asleep, head in Bucky’s lap, mouth on his cock. The understanding makes Bucky smile, genuine and fond, at the sight of Steve nursing himself to sleep. So Bucky decides that he could rest on the couch for a bit longer, just so as not to disturb Steve. He certainly spoils his sweetheart, and there’s no other way he’d rather have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love spoiled Steve, yes please. He just wants his mouth on Bucky all the time and the poor Sergeant is simply incapable of saying no. Hope you enjoy!  
> -han


	22. the one where sugarbaby!steve is mistaken as a party favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hello Han, wud you ever consider writing sth like sugarbaby Steve but abo? If Greenberg is OK with ofc, Id love to see ur take on it, total smut or if Green wud prefer you didnt, maybe sth like bucky spanking Steve's hole with a crop to tighten him back up, steve just begging to be filled by his alphas thick cock & cum, then bucky tormenting him by playing with his hole (figging, spanking, tugging and biting) until he cries, then bucky finally giving in and fucking him (pre/De-serum, ur choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the tea: when I first saw this ask, I was flattered and immediately jumped in my dm's and asked @greenbergsays if it would be okay for me to write this. As you can see, i've been given permission, and this was so fun to write. I delved into my favorite idea from this verse - what happens when Steve gets mistaken as a party favor.
> 
> warnings: sexual harassment and brief description of graphic violence

Truthfully, someone should’ve warned the new guy. To everyone else, it was obvious as anything that the pretty blonde omega who was always hanging about was not up for grabs. This was the third time Natasha and Peggy had to deal with a guy getting a little too friendly, feeling a bit too entitled, and she was getting tired of it. There’s only so many places in this city where one can hide a body.

It had happened last night. Bucky was hosting a charity gala, all of high and influential society was invited. These events were held somewhat regularly with the intent to reward faithful allies and forge new alliances. At least, that’s what Bucky told his crew. Privately, it was another chance to play with his boy. Steve loved the exhibitionism, reveled in being shown off - you may look, but not touch. Definitely not touch. 

Before heading off to greet newly arriving guests, Bucky had wrung his boy out. Steve was insatiable on a normal day, but when he was in pre-heat, he was able to work Bucky to the point of exhaustion. Tonight was one of those nights; Bucky had a squirming, needy omega in his lap, dripping slick down onto his thighs, begging to be played with. Twice they’d been disturbed, low level agents who’s been around long enough to know what’s going on behind that heavy gilded door, passing on the message to their boss that guests are on their way. And twice Bucky had growled, “Guests be damned, they can wait. I’m busy.” He was carefully preparing his boy for the night. Underneath a silky white dress, Steve had diamond nipple clamps nipping at his chest, an exquisite cage around that eager little cock, and a glass plug keeping him stretched open and full of his Master’s come. Bucky left Steve with a sweet kiss - the omega claiming that he had a surprise for his alpha - and ordered him to come straight to him after finishing whatever this surprise was. 

Now usually, where Bucky went, Steve was sure to be close behind. The omega hated to be away from his Master’s soothing scent, those heavy hands, that huge cock. He followed after Bucky with an air of neediness; it was palpable and thickened the air that everyone else was trying to breathe when they were in a room together. And the thing was, Bucky was just as gone on Steve. The little blonde could calm a brewing storm with big blue eyes and a pretty pink mouth. Everyone knew that it was better to have Steve in the room if you wanted the boss to do something nice for you, rather than not. Tonight was an odd exception, Bucky being pulled away early by formalities, and Steve being a coy little thing aiming for seduction, hoping to be played with.

When Steve had put the finishing touches on his gift for Bucky, he began making his way to the grand ballroom where the gala was being held. The slinky dress he was wearing caught the light glittering from the chandeliers. People were staring as he gracefully made his way down the grand staircase. Steve felt himself going red underneath the scrutiny. He loved to be shown off, wanted everyone to know how good he was, but not without his master. Never without Bucky. All the eyes on him was a cause for discomfort when he didn’t have the presence of his strong alpha at his side to protect him.

Amidst the crowd of people, Steve hadn’t expected Bucky to find him so soon, but truthfully wasn’t surprised; Buck had his ways of knowing close to everything, and Steve was fine with that. Big, calloused hands came up to cup his face, tilting it upward and into the light, bringing their lips together. Steve heard Bucky growl as he kissed him, lightly but not a tad bit less possessively than usual. It was long and lingering, so that anyone who saw would know: this is mine. 

When they finally broke away, Steve looked up through his eyelashes, blinking those big blue eyes up at his master, asking shyly, “Do you like your gift, sir?”

“Baby, you don’t know what you’re doin’ to me, lookin’ like that,” rasped Bucky. He yanked Steve flush against him, those hands now encircling the blonde’s slim waist. A whimper slipped from between painted lips as Steve was pressed up to Bucky, his master solid and safe. Bucky shifted his hips into Steve’s just to hear that noise again. “Feel that, sweetheart? Feel just what you’re doin’ to me? I wanna sit you on my cock in front of all these people.” Steve nodded at that with a whine. He would gladly do as he was told, if that’s what his master wanted. “Lookit that face. Got all dolled up just for me. Such a pretty baby.”

“Master,” pleaded Steve, grinding against Bucky, shameless. 

Bucky wrapped a proprietary hand around Steve’s throat, applying just the slightest pressure to make his baby’s eyes slip shut, make those lips part. “None of that, now. Behave, baby, and you get a treat later.”

“Y-yes, master,” gasped Steve. He wanted whatever his master wanted, whatever he was told he was allowed to have. 

“Good boy,” his master praised. Steve would do anything to hear that praise. “Now go fetch me a drink and meet me on the velvet sofa.”

With another kiss, this one chaste and hardly a kiss at all, more like a bite, Bucky sent Steve on his way. The omega glanced over one shoulder, mascara coated lashes fanning across blushing cheeks, catching the way Bucky was looking at him. It was hungry, bordering on feral; it made Steve’s knees quiver and his cock ache and he wanted more. His skin felt wrong without Bucky’s hands on it.

The crowd parted as Steve passed through, polite nods and friendly smiles to the patrons who had come to experience the Barnes luxury for the night. He’d seen some of them before, when he’d been servicing his master during meetings or negotiations, too needy to be on his own. Some of them were big deal politicians, another the head of the police department, a few local business owners looking to be protected. They all smiled back at him, a raise of a glass, but that was all. They knew who he was and what was and was not tolerated. Even those in line for a drink made way for Steve to get to the front, all gracious bows. Daintily, Steve spooned the liquor into a crystalline glass, taking care so not a single drop would spill. The task consumed him - everything about Bucky did - the need to please whiting out everything else. It quieted the whispers of “party favor” floating around.

Steve sent another blinding smile towards those who’d allowed him to cut the line before turning and walking into a solid chest, nearly spilling his master’s drink all down his front. Steve stammered out an apology, more upset by the notion of disappointing Bucky than any care for the man really.

“Phew,” Steve heard the man whistle appreciatively. “Barnes really does know how to stock a party.” He sounded flippant, Bucky’s name falling off a tongue lacking the proper reverence. It made Steve scowl. “You headin’ somewhere, sugar?”

Suddenly, Steve was scared stock still. That was an alpha using his voice on him. His cock throbbed traitorously in its confines. Steve didn’t want this, he wanted Bucky, his master, where was his - and there was a hand sliding around his waist.

“Where’d that rich bastard find a thing pretty as you anyhow?” mused the man. He brought one heavy hand up to tug at the collar on Steve’s throat and everything in him was screaming out wrong wrong wrong. Steve was frozen stock still in this stranger’s embrace; he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, and he wanted Bucky.

“P-please, I-I’m not -” Steve tried desperately. “He won’t like it -”

“Don’t worry,” the man said, slightly slurred. Steve could smell the drink on his breath. Chancing a glance up, he found that he recognized the man. He was a new addition to Bucky’s grunts, the guys who were out in the streets keeping the order. This man knew who Steve was. Bold of him to assume that he was nothing more than a party favor. “I’ll send you back to your pimp without any bruises.”

Oh god, Steve couldn’t breathe. The world was spinning as the man man moved to nuzzle at his neck; and Steve could see over his shoulder. Across the room, grey eyes locked with blue, and things went from bad to hell in seconds. All Steve saw was Bucky - his master - charging towards him and christ, the fury was evident and palpable. It happened in a blur, like Steve wasn’t even there at all. One moment there was an unwelcome stranger slumped against him, and then there was a flash of red in Steve’s peripheral, and he felt it land on his face. Natasha and Peggy were there, restraining the offending alpha, who was currently smearing more red all over the floor. He was gurgling though - probably choking on a couple teeth and a mouthful of blood. The entire ballroom had gone silent.

“Get him out of here, now,” seethed Bucky venomously. “You know where I want to find him.” He had begun to stalk towards the man, feebly covering his mouth to stop any more blood spilling out onto the expensive marble floor. Bucky had pulled a knife from the breast of his suit, flipping it casually, almost mindless, as he came to loom over the offender. He was a mere thought away from inflicting a horribly painful wound upon the man, when all was driven from his mind when he heard a helpless whimper from across the small gap on the floor. Bucky turned to look at Steve, trembling from head to toe, clutching himself as if to keep from shaking apart, tears welling up in those pretty eyes…

Bucky dropped the knife, dropped everything, rushing over to his boy, and - “Christ, baby, my sweetheart. Come here.” From the same breast pocket, Bucky produced a handkerchief and promptly began swiping away at any red trace of the man that had left.

“Master,” Steve wailed, falling into strong arms and clinging like his life depended on it, like he’d die without it. He’d smear his mascara, but what does it matter now. What if Bucky thinks he did it on purpose? What if Bucky thinks he asked the man to touch him? Steve felt faint. Bucky would get rid of him, he was bad. He let someone else touch him and now there would be consequences.

“P-please don’t get ri-id of me,” hiccuped Steve. He slid down his master’s body, sank right to his knees, already trying to beg forgiveness. “I’m sorry, I-I’m s-sorry. I’ll be a good boy, I can be -”

Bucky snarled and bent down to pick Steve up off the ground in a rush. Steve threw his arms around his alpha’s neck, pupils blown at the demonstration of strength. His master tilted his head to he side, baring his neck slightly - alphas do not bare their necks in the presence of other alphas - as an invitation, a vulnerable gesture towards his shaken boy. Steve leaned forward almost immediately, not wanting to expose his master’s neck for any longer than it already had been. The effect was instantaneous; Steve went limp against his master, breathing in his scent.

“It’s not your fault, sweet boy,” reassured Bucky, pressing a kiss to the top of Steve’s neatly pin-curled hair. “Not at all, don’t you dare. You’re a good boy, such a good boy, I love you.”

“Master…” Steve couldn’t take it, his master being so sweet after someone else had their hands on him. And he’d been afraid, when he should have known better. His master wouldn't ever abandon him, not ever. He was too shaken up to speak, the only word left in his vocabulary belonging to Bucky.

“The gala is over,” Bucky hissed at Peggy, who was just now returning from taking the man down to the cellar, no doubt. 

She nodded at him, her lips pressed into a crisp line. “Already on it,” she informed him. And it was true, guests were already being ushered out, the crowd filtering down. 

“Master,” whimpered Steve. “P-please, master.” He didn’t know what he was begging for. But his master would know; he always knows.

“I’m gonna take care of ya, baby,” Bucky soothed. He kissed Steve’s lips. “Gonna put you in a nice bath, then unlock that little cock and play with you all night.” Steve moaned at the promise. “You like that, sweetheart? You like being my little play thing?”

“Yes, master, please -” Steve was begging and it all came out in a rush.

His master hushed him gently, as he began taking steps towards the stairs, his boy cradled in his arms. Steve licked and nipped at Bucky’s neck, just so the alpha would growl and tighten his grip on him. Between his legs he felt his little cock throb with want. He was in for a long night. And he was wanted, he was kept. His master would always keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flails* did you guys like it? I hope I did this verse justice! Thanks for the prompt, 'non, and thanks green for allowing me to be a part of this wonderful creation of yours.  
> -han


	23. the one with pup's first words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can we have the pups first words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and fluffy to perhaps cure my writers block?

This was the second mission that Steve had gone on since giving birth to their first pup Winifred. Bucky had set up a skype call that evening before laying Winnie down to bed. She was more restless than usual, like she could tell there was something missing. When her nap was over, Bucky went to her room to find her sniffing the air. Her little lip trembled when she didn’t smell her mama, who she was looking for. Steve was only meant to be gone for three days, but it was the end of the second day and Winnie was fussing. Bucky could only hope the video chat would help.

After getting all washed up for bed, Bucky put Winnie in his lap before setting up his laptop, making sure both of them could be seen. Steve’s face showed up after only three rings, looking tired and dirty, but smiling at the two of them nevertheless. 

“There’s my sunshines!” he exclaimed brightly. Winnie squealed and giggled, clapping her hands together happily. “Hi, sweet girl, how’s mama’s little pup?”

Winnie was of the age where she was babbling her opinions back and forth between her parents, which was no exception tonight. She responded to Steve’s voice, wiggling in Bucky’s lap and smiling, all while making excited noises.

“Someone’s happy to see their mama,” laughed Bucky, smiling down at their pup. Steve’s smile mirrored his own, dimples showing. “Can you say ‘mama’, Winn? Say ‘mama’.”

Winnie looked up at her papa with those big blue eyes that she got from Steve, her mouth pressed together, stammering out the beginning of the word.

“C’mon, Buck, don’t push her,” Steve chuckled, fondly watching the two of them babble back and forth with each other. It suddenly felt lonesome without them here. “She’s still little.”

“Just watch, Stevie, we been practicin’,” promised Bucky, sneakily looking his way and sending him a wink. Bringing his attention fully back to Winnie, he pointed at Steve, asking, “Look, Winn? Who’s that? Is that mama?”

The little pup swiveled towards the screen, reaching out fat, soft hands out to Steve, sat on the other side of the country. “M - m..ma…” Steve found himself holding his breath for some reason, waiting with slight hope as his girl continued to stumble through sounds.

Bucky had to encourage her a couple more times, helping her sounds the word out when “Mama!” finally rung through the air. Once, then over and over, Winnie laughing and shrieking as her papa praised her with exuberance. 

“Did ya hear that, baby? Her first word!” Bucky was ecstatic. “Our pup said -” he caught sight of Steve’s expression and was stopped short. “Stevie, sweetheart, hey why’re you cryin’? Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothin’, I ain’t sad,” Steve said, grinning wetly as he swiped at his eyes. 

“You got tears in your eyes, ma...”

“Ma..ma, mamamama,” Winnie contributed. Steve couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from within, covering his mouth to keep the sobs at bay. 

“I’m j-just so happy,” Steve managed to choke out. “I’m her first word and I’m no-ot even there. Go figure.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” cooed Bucky. “She’s gonna say it even more when you get back. She was sniffin’ around for you and everything.”

Steve’s eyes shone. “She was?”

“Yeah, she was.” Bucky missed Steve with a fierceness, the way he was looking at his alpha and his pup, the two things that mean the most to him. 

The two of them sat quietly for a moment, each tracing the lines of the other’s face, memorizing it for dreams later on. They were interrupted by a long yawn from Winnie, scrunching up her little nose before settling against Bucky’s chest, sighing contently.

“Guess I’d better put her to bed,” whispered Bucky, watching her with such tenderness. She snuggled even closer to her papa, chasing the vibrations rumbling through him when he spoke. “We’ll see you tomorrow, ma.”

“I’ll see you then,” Steve promised. “I love you. And you too Winnie.”

“We love you too. Goodnight.”

The room went dark when they cut their connection. Bucky laid back in his and Steve’s master bed, carefully holding their pup to his heart, listening to every breath she took. He briefly considered taking Winnie to her bassinet, but thought better of it. He liked the weight of her on his chest, the feeling of her breath gently ghosting across his skin, the soft noises she made while dreaming. Her hair was just like Steve’s too, another small comfort. Bucky drifted off to sleep with Winnie held safely against him, both of them awaiting the return of their Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I was a not cured. But this was cute enough to tide us over for now.  
> -han


	24. the one where steve hides his pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rogueysMaybe a omega Steve trying to hide his pregnancy to Bucky with baggy clothes until his belly is so round and heavy?

Steve usually wasn’t one to panic. It had been five months since the test confirmed what he already knew: he was pregnant, carrying Bucky’s pup. Before the war, it was all he’d ever wanted, and god how they tried, but his body was too weak to carry a pup to term. Now, it would be a dream come true - it should be - but it wasn’t because he couldn’t tell Bucky. His mate was still in the process of recovering, taking his mind back from HYDRA. They hadn’t even discussed the possibility of starting a family. And now there wasn’t a choice. This was happening and there was no going back. He’d been doing a great job of hiding his morning sickness, started wearing Bucky’s clothes, not only because they smelled of his alpha, but because they fit loosely on his frame, effectively hiding his growing belly. His new wardrobe consisted of sweatpants and hoodies and now neither of them could hide the truth from Bucky.

So no, Steve usually wasn’t one to panic. But he was panicking now. Bucky wanted to take him out to a nice restaurant, saying he was hoping it would lift Steve’s spirits since he hadn’t left the house much in the last few months. Sweatpants weren’t appropriate attire to where they were headed. He’d been trying to wiggle himself into a pair of jeans, trying every which way to get them over his thighs, nevermind up to cover his belly. That was an obvious lost cause. And his damn jeans, well they didn’t even reach mid thigh and he’d been trying for fifteen minutes already. Steve felt hot, angry tears burn in his eyes, he was so upset with himself. He couldn’t fit into his clothes and he was lying to his mate about the reason why. Desperately, Steve tried one more time, yanking at the fabric with a small whimper of distress; the denim ripped under his grasp.

“Steve?” Bucky called out faintly from their bedroom. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine!” he shouted back, probably too loud and breathy to bear any truth. “Please don’t do this,” Steve found himself whispering frantically, begging who knows what to spare him this. He didn’t want Bucky to find out, not like this, not at all truthfully.

“Can I come in?” Steve jumped when he heard Bucky’s voice right by the bathroom door. “Everything don’t sound alright.”

“No, no, it’s -” Steve was stammering, he didn’t know what to say. Bucky couldn’t come through that door, not like this. Hastily, he pulled his sweatpants and hoodie back on, jeans be damned. He balled them up and stuffed them at the bottom of the trashcan. “I’m alright, just - gimme a minute!”

Wrenching the door open, Steve was momentarily taken aback. Bucky had his hair pulled up in a low ponytail, his jeans and shirt hugging him just right, grey eyes sparkling; he looked so beautiful, Steve felt like he could cry all over again. But apparently, he didn’t have the same effect on Bucky, who tilted his head at Steve’s disheveled appearance. 

“Sweetheart, you’re not dressed…” he observed, confusion evident in his tone.

Steve looked down at himself like he just noticed. “Oh, yeah. Uh, I just didn’t like the jeans I -” The rest of Steve’s sentence was replaced by a gasp, surprise coloring the blonde’s face, while Bucky’s face was even more so confused. 

“Stevie?”

“Oh!” Steve gasped again, this time a bit more forcefully. “J-just gotta...sit down for a - a minute.” 

Unconsciously, he brought his hand up to cradle the underside of his belly as he hobbled over to the bathtub, gingerly sitting down on the edge. Bucky followed Steve’s movement, brow furrowing in confusion when his gaze landed on the protrusion of Steve’s abdomen. 

“Steve,” Bucky started, slowly making his way into the bathroom after him. “What’s goin’ on?” Steve looked up at him quickly and there were tears in his eyes. “You...are you - ?”

“It moved,” Steve breathed out, voice soft and quieted with wonder.

Bucky found that he could hardly speak either. “What moved?”

The omega blushed, biting his lip as he shyly looked away, back down at his belly. “Our pup.” He unzipped the hoodie fully, letting it fall away, exposing his bump to his mate for the first time. Another flutter was felt, and Steve couldn’t help but smile so deeply that his dimples showed. 

“Our pup?” repeated Bucky, staring at Steve’s belly. He looked up, beaming like the sun as he offered his hand to Bucky to take, gently pulling him closer, guiding his hand to his stomach. Steve felt another tiny kick and watched as his alpha’s expression went from dumbstruck to smitten; his brow softened, that mouth curved up, so soft and pretty, and those eyes shining with tenderness unseen, as the man he loved felt the life they created move beneath his touch. 

“Steve,” Bucky whispered, like he was afraid to speak too loudly and awake from this dream; he never wanted to wake up. “We’re havin’ a pup.” Dare he believe it to be true? It was real, wasn’t it though. He could feel it there, beneath his very fingertips. A life.

“Yeah, baby,” laughed Steve quietly, just as elated. “You’re gonna be a papa.”

If it was possible, Bucky smiled even wider then. He surged up off his knees and kissed Steve fiercely, one hand anchoring him at the nape of his neck, the other still laid protectively over his belly, over their pup that was growing inside.

“I was so scared, Bucky,” Steve whimpered against Bucky’s lips. He clutched at Bucky’s sleep shirt tightly, as though he was afraid Bucky might pull away, might leave him after all. “Didn’t know how to tell you. I thought you wouldn’t want it.”

Bucky took Steve’s face between both hands, bringing their gazes together. “How could I not want this with you?” A sob fell past Steve’s lips; Bucky kissed it away. “This is all I’ve ever wanted. You as the mama of my children. Please, Stevie, you gotta know, you gotta -”

Steve brought their lips back together, taking the rest of Bucky’s thought with him. It wasn’t important anyway. Of course he knew. He’d always known, so silly of him to think that Bucky wouldn’t want this. It wasn’t planned, but it didn’t need to be. This was how it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS. block = cured.  
> -han


	25. the one where peter has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: So it's my birthday and all I want is some mama!Steve loving on and nursing The younger avenger pups to calm them and soothe them. And maybe some daddy!bucky patting backs and letting the pups sleep in their big bed so they can be closer to mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big happy birthday to you, darling! I jumped to the top of my wip list to give you a lil present. Happy reading!
> 
> infinity war spoilers mentioned

“Mama? Papa?”

A meek, small voice came from the hall right outside their door. Steve blinked awake; it wasn’t too late, he and Bucky were only lightly dozing. In the doorway was Peter, hands clenched in the hem of his t-shirt, twisting nervously. The scent of distress rolled off him in waves.

“Yeah, pal?” Bucky rasped beside him, already sitting up and beckoning the boy closer. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream,” Peter whispered. He sat on the bed beside Bucky, then curled up against his side. “I couldn’t stop seeing Thanos and - and Mr. Stark -”

Bucky hushed Peter gently as he began to hyperventilate, pulling him into his lap, cradling him the way he does their smaller pups. Steve watched as Peter tucked his face against Bucky’s neck, calming himself down.

“Please, papa, let me stay?” the boy begged. He sounded so young and frightened, looked so small bunched up in Bucky’s lap. “I’m so scared, I can’t stop seeing it.”

It was easy to forget that Peter was still a pup, he’d only had one proper heat, and yet he was out saving the world, putting himself in situations where he shouldn’t have had to be there in the first place. At first, Steve had been furious to find out that Peter was brought onto the team by Tony; Bucky was angered as well, telling Steve that a kid caught his metal arm full swing, and  _ what the hell is a pup doing fighting grown men?  _ And sometimes, there were instances where Bucky had put his foot down - even more times than Steve - and firmly told Peter that a mission was too dangerous and that he didn’t need to be put in harm's way. It was hard for some people to believe that this former assassin not only saw the moral ambiguity of having a pup fight, but he also cared for the boy, treating him like one of his own.

“Yeah, pal, of course you can stay,” said Bucky, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “C’mere, lie down in the middle, there you go.”

Steve turned over, helping Bucky get Peter comfortable and situated under the covers. The boy was shaking and crying, nose red and face blotchy. He reached for Steve with a broken whimper, folding easily into strong arms.

“It’s alright, my sweetheart,” cooed Steve, rubbing Peter’s back. He felt Bucky’s hand brush his own, also patting Peter’s back in an attempt to soothe him. “You’re safe here, mama won’t let anything hurt you.”

Peter clung to Steve tighter, the reassurance overwhelming him. He did feel safe, wrapped up in between his mama and papa, nothing could get to him here. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still hear dream-Thanos laughing as he ran a blade through Mr. Stark while Peter turned to ash, unable to move, unable to help, watching the life drain from Tony’s face over and over.

“Mama, please,” cried Peter, shuffling restlessly. The horrible sensation of being able to feel his body disintegrate crawled up his back. “I don’t wanna go, please, mama, help - help -”

“Shh, honey, it’s okay, you’re alright,” Steve murmured, running a hand through Peter’s brown curls.

He looked over at Bucky, eyes searching in the dark. Steve had helped Bucky through numerous nightmares over the years, but not everyone needed the same kind of support. He silently asked Bucky what to do, how could he help? Bucky flicked his gaze down, then looked back up at Steve again. Steve followed the line of sight, just now noticing the way Peter was nuzzling at him, rubbing his nose right between the mounds of his chest and  _ oh.  _ He'd never thought of doing that for Peter before. Steve doesn't think the boy even realizes what he's doing, how it's dialing all his maternal omega instincts up, creating this overwhelming need to comfort and protect his pup.

Bucky resumed petting through Peter's hair while Steve shrugged out of his sleep shirt. He laid back down on his side, pulling the sniffling pup back to his chest, humming softly.

“Peter, hey, sweet boy.” Peter whined plaintively, blinking up tear filled eyes at his mama. “There you are,” smiled Steve. “Papa had an idea about how to help, it's something that helped me when i was younger too. Do you want to nurse, honey?”

“Nurse like...a baby? Like...how you feed your pups?” asked Peter, voice trembling along with the rest of him. His gaze was wide and unbelieving. “I’m - I’m too old.”

“When Stevie's ma died, I nursed him for weeks to help him grieve,” Bucky rumbled. “And he was much older than you.”

Peter leaned further into Bucky's touch, strong paternal hands keeping away his fears. “Really?”

“Yeah, pal.” Steve kissed the top of Peter's head as Bucky continued. “Some omegas can be calmed with oral stimulation. You have heightened senses like your mama, nursing is a way to surround yourself completely by comfort.”

Peter was quiet for a moment, still nuzzling against Steve, seemingly mulling over what Bucky had just told him. After a while, Steve nudged him gently, asking, “Would you wanna try, Pete? You don't have to, we can stay just like this if you want.”

The boy blushed deeply as he admitted that yes, he wanted to try. Slowly and gently, so that Peter knew he could pull away if he changed his mind, Steve guided Peter to the left side of his chest, letting the pup sniff and mouth at him. Peter rested his head in the crook of Steve's arm before latching on, drinking sweetness from his mama, hesitantly at first, then more assuredly. Steve sighed happily, feeling the tension finally seep from the boy.

“There you go, honey. Mama’s here, mama’s got you,” Steve promised.

Bucky rubbed Peter’s back in soothing circles and Steve petted his hair, completely surrounding the pup in love and safety. Peter wasn’t suckling the way their little ones did, fast and greedily. He suckled like he was in a lethargy, eyes hazily opening then fluttering shut, mouth barely pulling an liquid at all. Steve was unsure if this was really helping, or if Peter was realizing the strangeness of it and wanted to stop, but didn’t know how to say so. When Steve went to pull away slightly, Peter whimpered anxiously as he followed Steve’s movement, lips never leaving contact with his chest. Steve allowed himself to settle back into his position; it was helping, then.

Sooner than was expected, Peter had drifted back to sleep, little mouth parted and ghosting small huffs of air onto Steve’s skin. Steve stroked over his curls one more time before shifting slightly to lay Peter on a pillow instead of his arm. The pup sniffled in his sleep, but didn’t wake, curling up to Bucky now.

“I love watchin’ you with him, ma,” Bucky whispered over Peter with a smile. Even in the darkness he could see the blush spread across Steve’s chest. “Makes me wanna give you another pup,” he added with a mischievous smirk.

Steve gasped, smacking Bucky on the arm in mock distaste. “Not in front of the kid, Bucky!” exclaimed Steve, equally as quiet, bemused. 

Bucky laughed softly as he leaned over Peter to bite at the bondmark on Steve’s neck before settling back into his pillows, Peter shifting to cling to him again. He hushed the boy absentmindedly, looking down fondly at him. Steve loved watching Bucky with Peter too. It had taken him a while at first, he was nervous about fucking up, but Steve had reassured him, like he had with the births of all their pups, that he is loved and cherished and won’t hurt them. He blossomed under Peter’s wide eyed, affectionate gaze whenever they spoke, and he slowly came out of his shell because of it.

It was still fairly early in the night, barely past 11, but both Steve and Bucky were exhausted. And with Peter between them, anything other than comforting him was out of the question, not that it mattered. They would rather keep their pup safe, let him know that he was loved and nothing could hurt him here. His mama and papa were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing papa!bucky taking care of Perl, I can't wait to explore that character development further because I feel like Steve and Bucky have different approaches when it comes to their avenger pups. I also do plan on writing pup!wanda soon, but I don't know her character that well? Gotta do some research. Anyway, I'm rambling, hope you enjoyed!  
> -han


	26. the one where ws!steve talks about his abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What about winter soldier Steve avoiding sex with Bucky after what happened with hydra. Bucky has an aching suspicion about why until Steve actually approach’s him one day about and they sit down and talk about it and Bucky tells him that if they never have sex again that he would be the happiest man alive and Steve gets all emotional because he has the best mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the angst, gentlemen.
> 
> warnings: past rape/non-con and sexual abuse

Bucky noticed Steve’s aversion to touch immediately. Light brushes of skin on skin made him flinch, a clap on the shoulder caused him to jump. Bucky had tried to kiss him goodnight once and Steve had bolted; Bucky found him hours later huddled under Natasha’s kitchen table, shivering and crying. And Bucky had read the files, he knows what they did to his mate. He just doesn’t know all the details, and he’s loath to ask Steve for fear of impeding on his progress or triggering him back into the soldier’s headspace. Steve had gotten most of his memories back, however he was still learning how to adjust, still reeling from the lasting effects that HYDRA had left on him. Bucky promised that he’d never ask what happened, for Steve’s sake, and selfishly, his own. He doesn’t know if he could stand to know the intimate details of how they’d broken the man he loved, to know how they’d conditioned him to fear even a simple press of lips to another. It riddled him with guilt. His Steve had suffered and he’d been to blame; Bucky didn’t go after him and he should’ve. That kept him up most nights, when Steve’s nightmares didn’t already do that for him.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when Steve wandered into the common area. Bucky noticed that he looked nervous, with a wild look in his eye, the way he did when something was upsetting him. Bucky didn’t say anything, just watched Steve watch him. Steve padded over and sat at Bucky’s feet, not touching, but close enough to feel heat radiating off one another. Bucky didn’t like when Steve didn’t sit beside him, it was a reminder of part of Steve’s conditioning - they told me I was nothing more than a rabid dog, he'd said - but Steve said it made him feel good, so Bucky reluctantly allowed it. Although, there were some days he just couldn’t stand it and got onto the floor next to him.  _ You’re not a dog, _ he would always think.  _ You’re my Stevie and I love you _ .

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Bucky pretending to read his book while Steve stared off at nothing. Bucky wanted to say something to break the silence, but what could he say? He didn’t want to frighten Steve off, clearly he was here because he needed something. And Bucky’s mind ran rampant with what was knocking around inside of Steve’s head.

He’d read the same page five times, when Steve abruptly whispered, “I want to tell you about what happened.”

Bucky felt his blood run cold. He didn’t say anything for a moment - his mouth was dry and he couldn’t speak. What could he even say to that? “Okay,” was what he settled on.

The silence fell over them once more, and Bucky found himself wondering if Steve had changed his mind, if he hadn’t given him the response he wanted. He started to open his mouth to apologize, to backtrack,  _ something,  _ but then Steve continued.

“They raped me,” he said, matter of factly, like he was reading a report, not talking about his own abuse. “They would force me into heats and fuck me until it caught. A pup. And then they would take it from me and do it again. And again.”

Bucky wanted to be sick. The way Steve spoke was so casual, so detached. Once again, he was at a loss. It seemed, however, that Steve didn’t expect him to say anything. He just kept going.

“They would…” for the first time since sitting down, Steve’s voice caught, showed some emotion, a reaction to what had been done to him. Bucky wanted to reach out, place a soothing hand on the back of his neck to comfort his omega, to let him know that he was safe here. But he knew the reaction that would garner and he doesn’t want to hurt Steve. Bucky would rather sleep another 70 years than let anyone hurt Steve again. So he waited, holding his breath. “They would strap me to this table a-after I thawed, and they would inject me with hormones. I never wanted it.” Steve’s voice quivered. “I always tried to fight them. But they would hurt me for it. Once they…” Bucky didn’t want to know. “They put a stun baton in me to - to tighten me back up, they said. It was always one after the other. I would lose count of how many knots they would pull out of me, ripping me open. And it was always for nothing.” Bucky heard Steve sniffle as he lowered his head sadly. “At one point, they gave me to one of the directors because - because…” Steve looked up at him and there were tears in his eyes. “He looked just like you. And I listened to him, whatever he said.”

“Stevie…” Bucky rasped. It was taking all his willpower not to gather Steve up in his lap and kiss him and tell him that he was so sorry.

“My fourth one was his and she -” Steve choked out a sob, remembering. He looked down at his palms like he could still see her there, crying in his hands after taking her first breath. “She looked just like you, Bucky. Pierce took her. And they killed her and didn’t even give me a chance before raping me. Right there in the delivery room.”

Bucky was crying now too. He felt his heart breaking, being crushed under the weight of guilt. He had let this happen, this pain that Steve was feeling was his fault.

“I killed some of my pups on purpose,” admitted Steve. “Sometimes while they were in me, sometimes after.”  He looked up at Bucky frantically, saying, “I couldn’t let them have ‘em anymore, I just couldn’t, I  _ couldn’t _ -” Steve began to hyperventilate and all Bucky could do was hush him as best he could, trying to be a comfort, and failing. “P-please don’t hate me, I didn’t have a choice, please don’t, please…”

“Stevie, sweetheart, no, I could never,” Bucky promised. God he wanted to touch him. “It wasn’t your fault, none of that was. They hurt you.”

“They took m-my babies, Buck,” Steve whimpered, sobbing freely. He lifted his arms like he was holding a pup in them. “My babies, my babies…”

“Please, Steve,” Bucky found himself begging. He couldn’t take it, he wanted Steve to stop talking, there was nothing he could do to make it hurt any less. But he couldn’t ask Steve to keep it inside, then he wouldn’t be any better than HYDRA, using him for his own selfish gain and ignoring his needs. “How can I help, please tell me. You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t -”

“No, I have to,” interrupted Steve, swiping at his eyes miserably. “You have to know why I can’t - every time you touch me -”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

“I want you to touch me,” Steve whispered. Bucky’s eyes widened. “I wish I didn’t see them - feel them every time y-you…I hate that they did this to me. They ruined me!” he yelled. “They ruined - _ruined_ \- and now I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to let you touch me again.”

Steve sounded so despondent; Bucky had to do something to fix this, to make this better, if just for now. “Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. Can you look at me, please?” Steve nodded, turning his sad, blue eyes up to his alpha’s face. “If you can never stand to have me touch you again, I don’t care. They hurt you, hurt you so bad, doll, and I’m - I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I can’t take it away, I would do anything.” Steve’s lip wobbled like he was on the verge of breaking down again. “I won’t leave you, sweetheart. I love you so much, my heart is full of it. And if I never touch you, never kiss you again, I’ll be the happiest man alive. You know why?” The blonde shook his head. “Because you came back to me. I thought I’d lost you, and here you are. I ain’t ever gonna leave you again. Where you go, I will always follow.”

“Bucky,” Steve whimpered. He twisted his hands nervously in his lap. “Please, please -”

“Tell me how to fix it, Stevie,” begged Bucky, crying with his mate. “Please, tell me how to make it better. Please, I’ll do anything.”

Suddenly, and completely surprising, Steve launched himself into Bucky's lap, shaking and whining, covering him with his entire body. Bucky was stunned still, his hands hovering just above Steve's sides, unsure about how to proceed. This is the most contact they've had since finding each other again and Bucky didn't want to do anything to frighten his mate further. But, this, having a full lap of Steve with no preamble, this had to be something that he wanted, right?

“Please, hold me,” Steve cried, putting his face in Bucky's neck desperately. “I need you - show me that it won't hurt, please, Bucky.”

Slow and hesitant, so as not to scare Steve away, Bucky brought his hands to rest lightly on Steve's sides, rubbing soothing circles there.

“I ain't never gonna hurt you, baby,” promised Bucky vehemently. “Not ever.”

“You smell so good,” whimpered Steve. Bucky felt the touch of his tongue to the bondmark on his neck, sending a spark running down his spine. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, sweet thing. Always.”

Bucky held Steve in his arms until the sun went down, and even longer still. He never wanted to leave this place if it meant he got to have his Steve against him again, needing him again. Steve had fallen asleep his lap and he looked so peaceful, the most peaceful Bucky had seen him in a long time. If Bucky even tried to move, Steve whined plaintively and clung to him tighter. Steve was afraid, Bucky knew. And this afternoon was so hard for him, but he couldn't be more proud. This was a start to healing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all cry? I cried.  
> -han


	27. the one with (a few of) mod han's fav kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! Something a little self-indulgent for the lovely Han~ Write something for us with these two that incorporates 3 of your most-loved kinks/tropes (if you're comfortable in doing so, of course)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tea: I've been trying to write this for weeks, right. And the part that took me the most time was me asking myself, "Han, what are your most loved kinks?" And the answer that I came up with is that I have too many.
> 
> So without further ado, the three kinks are: come inflation, pet/puppy play, and mpreg

_ 1944 _

“Oh my god,” Steve moaned, low and long, head thrown back, neck exposed for his alpha to bite, to claim.

Bucky was shuddering and panting above him, chasing after his orgasm. He was nearly there, Steve could feel the way his thrusts were getting sloppy and -

“Fuck, Steve,  _ fuck _ fu - “ Bucky growled and came, hard inside Steve.

Bucky always did have an obscene amount of come, emptying his balls took quite some time. Steve would squeeze down on him, milking more come out of his cock with every flutter. And above him, Bucky would snarl every time his cock pulsed more come into his tiny mate, filling him to the brim. He flipped them roughly with a grunt, putting Steve on top, forcing him to sink further down onto his knot - another spurt of come, and Steve’s eyes rolled back. Those large, slender hands were clasped around his belly where his womb was being filled.

“Oh, baby,” gasped Bucky, hips jerking up into Steve again, making the blonde hiss. “Stevie, sweetheart - fuck, I can’t stop comin’.”

“Don’t get sweet on me now, Barnes,” Steve sassed, well, he tried to sass. It came out light and breathless, while at the same time, he reached down and took Bucky’s hands from the grip on thin hips and placed them on his swollen belly.

Bucky exhaled hard, like he’d been kicked right in the gut, and came again. This time, his eyes were rolled towards the ceiling.

“I’m so fuckin’ full,” whimpered Steve, and  _ god _ it was music to Bucky’s ears. “Oh my god, you’re holding me open with your  _ fuckin’ knot. _ ”

“You look so good, Stevie. Holy god, I wanna give you a litter,” slurred Bucky. His eyes were half open and he missed the satisfied smirk on Steve’s face, the smug omega always happy to have fucked his alpha stupid.

“I’ll give it to you, Buck,” Steve promised. He ground back on Bucky’s cock, pushing the come deeper into him with a contented sigh. Bucky’s cock gave a valiant effort at pulsing another wave of come into his mate’s open womb, but there was nothing left to give. Steve sighed happily. “It’ll take this time, it will, it will. Look at all you gave me. Looks like I’ve got pups already.”

“You’re gonna kill me, ma,” Bucky wheezed, going for a laugh and coming up short. Steve laughed for him, leaning down to kiss their smiling lips together. “Think you milked my soul outta my cock.”

Steve rocked his hips and gasped when he felt it slosh inside him. Bucky heard it, looked up at him with a devilish glint in his eye. Bucky brought his broad, calloused hand to wrap around Steve’s little cock, hard and red where it was jutting away from his body.

“Oh fuck, Bucky,” whined Steve. He swiveled his hips on Bucky’s knot, rubbing it up against his prostate as the alpha mercilessly tugged at his little cock.

Bucky then surged up, pressing Steve’s inflated belly against his flat one, and growled before biting down on his bondmark, opening it anew. Steve howled as he came in Bucky’s grip, working him through it, the little white spurts practically nothing compared to the amount that Bucky had stuffed into him. He collapsed into his alpha’s arms, trembling and whimpering uncontrollably. Bucky shushed him sweetly until his knot deflated. With a pleased snarl, he gripped Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise, lifting him up off his cock to watch his own come drip out of that gaping hole; it filled into a puddle between his thighs, covering them. Steve’s thighs were quivering as he moaned, shaking still, even after Bucky laid him on his side, snuggling up to his tiny mate from behind. Bucky petted over Steve’s downy hair until his breathing evened out and he went lax. The alpha stuck his nose in Steve’s neck, scenting him before closing his own eyes.

 

_ Present Day _

Bucky jolted awake, covered in sweat, and achingly hard, tenting the sheets. His heart was pounding as he looked over to check on Steve, asleep with his broad back turned to him, safe and sound. Tonight, it wasn’t a nightmare. It was a vivid remembrance of his life before the soldier, before the war. He leaned over his sleeping mate, who was turned on his side with his hand pressed over his swollen belly. Bucky quirked his lips in what could've been a smile. Steve was only in his fourth month, but he was already huge. He was carrying six pups, a whole litter, just like he’d promised Bucky he would. Bucky felt his cock throb at the sight, christ his baby was pretty like this.

Carefully, so as not to disturb Steve, Bucky snuggled up to his back, rubbing his cock between blushing cheeks; the omega was still wet from their playing earlier and it made Bucky wants to come, but he wanted it to last even more. He rolled his hips forward, burying his face in the side of Steve’s neck, nipping at his bondmark. Steve sighed deeply in his sleep, but ground back onto Bucky’s cock anyhow, so easy for it. A blurt of slick dribbled down onto Bucky’s cock, making him groan, pulling Steve back into the cradle of his hips.

“ _ Bucky, _ ” Steve gasped sleepily, seeming to have been woken up. He wriggled in Bucky’s hold, pushing back, searching for friction.

“Hey, baby,” whispered Bucky as he kissed at Steve’s throat. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay, don’t care.” Steve turned his head, searching out his mate for a kiss. Bucky pressed their lips together sweetly. “You have a bad dream?” “Nah, nothin’ like that,” Bucky said, still peppering Steve’s face with kisses as he rocked his hips. “Was rememberin’ one of the times we tried to get you pregnant. You were so tiny, baby, made me come so much just lookin’ at your belly full of me.”

“I remember,” Steve sighed happily. “I wanted a litter so bad, then.” Bucky brought his hand down to cradle Steve’s abdomen tenderly. “You always did come so much, even then. So fuckin’ hot, Buck.”

“You’re fuckin’ hot, lookit you. Wanna eat you alive, ma.”

Steve whined high in his throat, then pushed back, forcing Bucky to give him space to maneuver himself onto his back. Bucky watched with rapture as Steve slowly spread his legs, biting his lip - a clear invitation. Grey eyes turned stormy.

“You askin’ to play, puppy?” growled Bucky, already positioning himself between the omega’s spread thighs.

“Yes, alpha,” Steve replied breathily.

Bucky helped Steve present, turned him over and let him rest his weight on elbows and knees, heavy belly brushing against the sheets. His little, pink hole winked at him, glistening with slick in the moonlight drifting through their blinds. The sight alone was enough to make Bucky’s knot throb, already making its presence known, overcome by instinct. Steve swayed his hips a little as he peeked over his shoulder, looking back at his alpha, all demure and fluttering eyelashes, as he tried to entice Bucky to do more than just look. Bucky caught that look in Steve’s eyes, sultry and hungry, as he leaned forward and licked a flat stripe from Steve’s perineum to his hole, humming at the taste and smiling at the whine Steve released because of it.

“Such a good puppy, Stevie,” Bucky murmured as he nibbled at the blonde’s right cheek. He tapped two metal fingers on Steve’s hole with a satisfied smirk when he arched back into the touch. “You look so pretty. Just look at your belly, so heavy and full, bred just like you wanted. Ain't that right, baby?”

“Yes!” gasped Steve. “Oh, Bucky.” He was panting and moaning. “M’so full, filled with babies, your babies, alpha.”

Bucky rubbed the head of his cock along the rosy furl of Steve's hole, causing Steve to try to spread his legs even wider.

“Tell me again, how many are there?” Bucky hissed in a breath as he began to inch himself forward, further into the warm comfort of Steve's body. “How many babies did I put in you, sweetheart?”

Steve moved one hand from bracing himself on the bed, to resting on the underside of his stomach. “Six,” he replied obediently. “You gave me six pups, alpha.”

The thought was heady; Bucky snarled, then shoved himself the rest of the way into his mate. Steve yelped at the sudden roughness, but eagerly began to squirm back onto Bucky's cock, not caring about taking time to adjust.

“That's right, baby,” Bucky husked into Steve's blush tipped ear. “You got a whole litter in you, sweet thing.”

“Please, Buck,” begged Steve, cheeks flushed and sweaty hair flopping down over his forehead, fixing Bucky with a near desperate gaze. “Need you to come, need your knot - please.”

“I’ll give it to you,” promised Bucky. “Don’t you worry, puppy.”

Steve gave a valiant effort at arching his back, truly putting himself on display for his alpha, before Bucky grabbed his hips, tight enough to leave fingertip shaped bruises, as he slammed into Steve’s body. They found that neither of them were in the mood for words, just harsh breaths and moans, as Bucky took what he wanted and Steve was happy to let him. Steve brought Bucky’s hand from his hip to press against his belly and covered it with his own and that’s all it took. With a gasp, like it was a surprise, Bucky jerked into Steve, popping his knot and coming.

“Oh, my god,” Bucky groaned, voice trembling with the shocks of his orgasm rippling through him. He felt Steve spasm around him, heard the little noises he was making - it had been good for him too then.

Bucky saw that Steve’s back was heaving, that he was breathing too hard, the way he used to, and his thighs were shaking. Without separating them, Bucky helped lay Steve back out onto his side. Bucky snuck a look between their bodies and the sight made his cock throb - Steve spread out on his thick cock, his own come leaking down his length, despite his knot holding them securely together. His puppy was so full, so thoroughly bred, that there was nowhere for his obscene amount of seed to go but back out the way it came. There was no need for it in the womb. A mischievous smirk played across Steve’s lips - he could feel Bucky staring and he knew what a sight he made -  before shifting his hips further back into the cradle of Bucky’s lap, pushing his cock deeper; he shot more come into the omega just to watch it dribble back out.

“Fuck, Stevie, you’re so fucking good,” Bucky laughed tiredly, resting his forehead against Steve’s back, absently licking away at the sheen of sweat gathering on pale skin. Steve didn’t reply with words, just hummed contentedly, nuzzling deeper into his alpha’s embrace. “Can’t stop comin’,  _ fuck _ .” Another pulse of come pumped out of him.

“M’pretty sure you said that back in ‘44 too,” Steve mumbled sleepily.

“You really know how to wring it all outta me, puppy.”

Steve huffed out a laugh and Bucky could tell that the omega was on his way back to sleep. Reaching back, Steve took hold of Bucky’s metal hand and placed it on his belly as a comfort. He was safe and loved and filled with pups. Sleep came easily, especially these days.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having major writers block along with some personal problems, but hopefully this was good enough. Happy reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> btw, what the hell are they gonna name all those kids?!  
> -han


	28. the one where winnie comforts papa!bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What about Bucky crying because he’s always going in and out of therapy so he doesn’t feel like as a father he’s with his family enough and Winnie finds him crying in the living room at night then kisses him on the nose and says “ don’t cry, papa, I don’t like when you cry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are getting two in one day because 1) I'm free of the block for now and 2) school is coming up soon, so my writing is gonna slow down.

Bucky sat alone in their dark living room, head in his hands. It had been years since leaving HYDRA behind, years since he had been under that mind numbing control. And he was angry with himself for it. It had been years and he still didn’t feel well. There were still nightmares, still nights where he had to check the apartment, once, twice, three times before he could get back into bed with his wife. It had been years and he had still bolted at Steve’s birthday when Tony popped an unexpected firecracker too close to him. He’d nearly knocked over Maggie, who was just beginning to stand on her own, in his panicked haste to escape; it took him two days to get out of the bed after that. It’s been years and he’d spent more time in therapy than he ever wanted to. He could go on and on about his shortcomings as a mate, as a husband, as a father. His brain had never allowed him to run from his wrongdoings. 

Gritting his teeth, Bucky gripped at his hair with both hands, pulling at it until he heard it tear and felt pain blooming on the left side of his head. He’d missed Winnie’s second ever dance recital because the mission beforehand went left and he ended up in the very room where the chair was. Vaguely, he remembered that Steve had been there, reaching out and trying to touch him, but it wasn’t enough. He’d torn the thing apart with his bare hands in one instance, then crumpled to the floor and sobbed in Steve’s arms the next. The doctors wouldn’t clear his mental stability, forcing him to be locked down - for fear of him escaping and wrecking havoc - and causing him to miss Winnie’s show.

“Fuck,” Bucky whimpered, his voice wavering. He tugged at his hair harder.

There was the time that Wanda had needed him, nervously seeking him out to ask his advice about an omega girl that she had a crush on at the time. And where was he? Fucking therapy, overnight and on constant surveillance because his doctors had been worried about him harming himself. She’d found Steve instead, and when the blonde told Bucky after, being utterly hopeful despite the circumstances, Bucky knew what Steve wasn’t saying.

_ You’re fucking pathetic, you know. _ Bucky heard his mind taunting him. These days, it sounded a lot like Pierce.  _ Didn’t even make a half decent weapon, and you think you’d be a good father? _

“I’m - I’m a good…” Bucky tried. He tried to repeat what Steve always told him, what their friends always told him. Pierce wasn’t real, HYDRA couldn’t hurt him here. But it was terrifying to hear that voice with such clarity, saying things to him that he’d heard for decades. The positive reinforcement was sticking in his throat. Bucky let out a frustrated growl; Pierce laughed at him. He punched himself in the head over and over, trying to feel anything but the guilt, trying to make the words stop. They didn’t and neither did Bucky. He didn’t even notice what he was doing, didn’t notice the sounds he was making until -

“Papa?” A small voice rang out through the dark.

Abruptly, Bucky stopped hitting himself, looked up and followed to where he heard the voice come from. Winnie stepped out of the shadows, clutching her blanket and looking over at him with wide, blue eyes that shone, just like Steve’s.

“Winnie,” Bucky croaked. He sounded hoarse, like he’d been screaming. Had he been? Did he wake up his pup on accident? Fuck, another thing he messed up, couldn’t do anything right, just a worthless piece of shit, he was a monster, _ you are _ . He cleared his throat, asking, “What’re you doin’ outta bed, baby?” At least he sounded a little less wrecked now.

The pup toddled over to him, keeping her sharp gaze on Bucky. He thought she would try to clamber up into his lap the way she was usual prone to do, but this time she didn’t. She stood right in front of him, making them nearly on the same eye level. Winnie searched his face in a way that was unnerving. She brought one soft, fat little hand up to cup her papa’s face, catching on his stubble in a funny way. The other, she brought to his cheek, blanket still in hand, as she went about drying his tears.

“Why you cry, papa?” she asked him, paying close attention to her task.

Bucky’s mouth felt like it had been dry for years, any hope of an explanation sticking traitorously to his tongue, the roof of his mouth. Even if he could, how could he explain to his three year old just why he was crying, just what had been done to him? But Winnie looked up at him with expectant eyes.

“Some bad people hurt papa a long time ago,” he whispered. His pup furrowed her brow, like the concept of someone being mean to her papa was unthinkable. Bucky didn’t want to scare her, didn’t want to worry her, so he tried to smile. “Don’t worry though, princess, papa’s okay now.”

“I hurt them back for you, papa,” Winnie told him. She pushed her blanket into his right hand, bringing both hands up to Bucky’s scruffy face. “No one hurt my papa.”

Bucky laughed wetly; Winnie looked so determined, it was like looking at Steve, back when he was dumb and small, always looking out for someone else.

“Okay, thank you, baby,” was all he managed.

Winnie puckered her lips and kissed the wet tears making tracks down Bucky’s face. _ Christ, have you always been this soft? Crying over a three year old?  _ Bucky had to resist the urge to start punching himself again.

“No cry, papa,” cooed Winnie. “I don’t wike it when you sad.” She kissed him on the nose and that’s all it took. Bucky gathered his pup up in his arms, cradling her to his chest as he cried quietly. Winnie nosed at his scent glands, settling against him comfortably and began to pet a strand of Bucky’s hair that tickled at her cheeks. “S’okay, papa. Love you, no more meanies.”

“That’s right,” Bucky said outloud, kissing the top of her curly head.  _ Did you hear that, Pierce, you piece of shit scumbag? No more fucking meanies. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Win comforting Papa Bucky is everything I never knew I needed.  
> -han


	29. the one with a high risk pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I got some ANGSTY prompt👀 What if when steve gets pregnant he knows it'd affect his health terribly but bucky didnt know that since he thought the serum would fix everything and steve didn't have the heart to tell bucky that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hesitant to say that we're in the clear. BUT WE MIGHT BE IN THE CLEAR. Free from the clutches of writers block!

_ A high risk pregnancy. _ That’s what Bruce told him at his first ultrasound. That’s what his doctors told him back in the day too, the one time he had ever managed to conceive. Steve had hoped that the serum would have fixed that, made him strong and healthy enough to carry a pup without complications. But apparently that wasn’t the case. He was six weeks along and only just found out about the life growing inside him one week ago. Two little lines and Steve was crying into his hands on the bathroom floor. After his check up he promised that he would tell Bucky - he would be so thrilled, had always wanted to be a father - but now the thought made him sick. He was at risk for preeclampsia, premature birth, and severe and persistent nausea which extended beyond the normal morning sickness. 

“You need to tell Bucky,” Bruce said gently. “These symptoms will only get worse without your mate.”

Angry tears stung in Steve’s eyes as he looked down at his lap so he didn’t have to see the softness in Banner’s eyes. “How am I supposed to tell him? ‘Good news, I’m pregnant! Oh, and by the way, there’s a chance I’ll lose the baby because this perfect super soldier body can’t handle it’?” He laughed bitterly at how absurd it sounded. “I can’t do that to him, Bruce.”

“He wouldn’t want you to have to go through this alone, Steve.”

Maybe Bruce was right. It wasn’t fair to leave his mate out of this just because there were complications. But he and Bucky already lost one pup, and now there was a risk that he would lose this one too. He didn’t want to hurt Bucky anymore than he already was. There’s no telling how this would affect his mental health, if it would ruin Bucky’s progress. Steve blinked tears out of his eyes, drops rolling down the backs of his hands. It wasn’t fair. None of it was.

Six weeks turned into eight into ten, and Steve was getting worse. He’d lost weight, lost the lustrous shine to his hair; he looked gaunt and tired. And of course Bucky noticed. He was worried about Steve’s health, but he just brushed off the concern with a haggard smile and an excuse of working himself too hard. There were mornings where he was bedridden, where he couldn’t do anything but vomit into his bedside trash can and cry into his pillows. It scared Bucky to death when he’d found Steve passed out beside the toilet, hardly conscious, muttering to himself in a fever dream.

Bucky had rushed him to the med bay, frantically screaming for help. Bruce had arrived and taken Steve, but didn’t allow Bucky to follow, as per Steve’s request for confidentiality, even in regards to his mate. To say it stung was an understatement; whatever was going on was hurting his Stevie and he wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. All he could do was wait and wring his hands together.

“You can’t keep up like this, Steve,” Bruce sighed when the blonde finally woke up. “Barnes found you passed out on the floor, it’s a miracle in itself that you haven’t lost your pup.”

“B-Bucky found me?” whispered Steve. He at least had enough decency to look ashamed. His alpha was probably worried sick. And Steve had made it so he was completely left in the dark, didn’t know  a damn thing.

“He’s outside.” Steve didn’t say anything and Bruce let the silence drag on until it was a weight over them, pressing down with words unsaid, but that needed to be.

“Steve,” Bruce began quietly. He took his glasses off and looked terribly tired all of a sudden. “If you don’t tell him what’s going on, your pup will die. And there’s a chance you will too.”

Steve exhaled long and hard, like he’d taken a swift knee to the stomach. His own life, that never mattered a great deal to him. But his baby’s life, Bucky’s life - those things mattered. He’d be damned for sure if he died, leaving Bucky alone in this unfamiliar world. Bucky, his poor, sweet Bucky had already been alone for so long, lost and hurting without him. What sort of person would he be if he didn’t just tell him the truth?

Clasping trembling hands over his just barely there belly, Steve softly asked Bruce if he would send Bucky in to be with him. Banner left without a word, just an encouraging hand on his shoulder and a smile.

It was quiet for a moment, until Bucky swept in, eyes blazing.

“Stevie, ma,” he gasped, crossing the distance between them in two long strides. Bucky sat on the side of the bed, taking Steve’s face in his hands. “They wouldn’t let me see you, took you from me.” His voice was wavering. “What’s going on? I found you - I thought you were dying.”

Steve looked into Bucky’s grey eyes, tumultuous and dangerous like a storm out to sea, but there was fear creased in his brow too. He was worried,  _ scared _ . And it was Steve’s fault, he should’ve just told him.

“Bucky,” Steve whimpered, crumpling into his mate. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs wracked his body. “I’m so s-sorry,” he hiccuped as Bucky held him to his chest. “It’s m-my fault, I didn’t t-tell you, m’sorry, Bucky.”

“Hey, baby, hey, it’s alright now,” soothed Bucky, petting through Steve’s hair. “Don’t cry, ma, you’ll hurt yourself. I’m here, it’s alright.”

The two of them clung to each other until Steve’s cries quieted down into sniffles. Steve took a fortifying breath; he had to tell Bucky.

“I have to tell you somethin’,” he whispered, pulling away from the safety of Bucky’s arms to look him in the eyes. Steve wiped his eyes, then said, “I’m...pregnant, Buck.”

“You’re…” Bucky’s eyes went wide, his mouth fell open as he chanced a glance down at Steve’s belly. He could see it from beneath the thin gown he was wearing. “Is that why...you’ve been so sick?” Steve nodded sheepishly, blush coating his cheeks in shame. “Why - why didn’t you tell me, Stevie?”

“It’s another high risk pregnancy and I - I could lose the pup.” The words burned his tongue. “I couldn’t tell you because I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to a-and it would hurt you.”

“Steve -”

“I’m supposed to have this perfect body, I’m supposed to be able to do anything!” lamented Steve. “I can survive a building landing on top of me, but I can’t even give you a pup. I’m so fucking useless, fucking -”

Bucky caught Steve by the chin, the rest of his sentence dying on his lips. “Don’t you  _ dare _ .” Bucky was vehement. “Don’t you dare say you’re useless. You mean everything in this whole goddamned  _ world _ to me. When I saw you lying on the bathroom floor, I - I couldn’t  _ breathe _ , Stevie. If I lost you, I’d be right behind you, because ain’t nothin’ in this world good without you, baby.” Steve’s lip wobbled, he was bound to start crying again. “Of course I wanna have a family with you, ma, to have pretty pups with your eyes and stubborn streak. But if it means losing you, then I don’t want it.”

“Bucky,” whined Steve, pitching himself forward back into his alpha’s embrace, scenting him desperately.

“We’ll make it through this together, sweetheart, I promise,” Bucky said, kissing the top of Steve’s downy head.

Steve nodded into Bucky’s chest. They would make it. They had to. And on August 13th, Sarah Anne Rogers-Barnes was born at 29 weeks, weighing three pounds and two ounces. It was hard for both Steve and Bucky. But they had made it, the way they always do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little angst before bedtime (for those of us on the east coast). Happy reading!  
> -han


	30. the one with buck's first rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: prompt idea: either Steve gets his heat for the first time, or Bucky experiences his first rut back before the war, and he is kind of freaking out (what's happening to my body?!) but the other is soothing and even though they're not mates (yet), they act like it - releasing calming pheromones and making sure the other is comfortable and feels safe and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the single-handedly sweetest, sexiest thing I've ever written.

Bucky woke up in a sweat, his head pounding and an odd sensation pooling between his legs. He rolled onto his back with a groan, feverishly lifting his head; he was hard and tenting the sheets. What the hell? To his left was Steve, still sleeping soundly, mouth slightly parted with no tell-tale wheeze accompanying his easy breathing. Bucky would be bereft if he woke Steve for...whatever this was. He didn’t even remember having a wet dream last night.

Slowly, Bucky picked himself up off the couch cushions they’d laid out on the floor with the intent to take care of himself in the bathroom. Settling his feet on the floor, Bucky barely made it two steps before he was stumbling over himself. His skin felt like it was too tight, too warm, and christ, his head felt like it was on the verge of splitting open. And to make matters all the more confusing, his hard on hadn’t gone down in the slightest. If anything, it seemed as though he was getting harder with each passing moment, the aching sensation at the base of his cock intensifying. 

“The hell?” he whispered to himself feverishly.

Nervously, Bucky chanced a glance down at Steve, making sure he was still sleeping before slipping a hand down the front of his sleep shorts. He gripped the base of his cock and gasped at the feeling of being held so tightly there. Once he had a hand on himself, it was like he couldn’t stop. Taking his hand away made his cock throb angrily - it fucking hurt. Bucky stroked himself quickly and felt the base of his cock swell. Was this -? Was he -? Bucky came almost violently, his back bowing as he pulsed into the confines of his shorts, and it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He’d never come this much before - his come had ruined the front of his shorts and was leaking down his thighs - and he’d thought it would be over after relieving himself. But he was sorely mistaken. Not only had his orgasm not curbed his arousal, it had made him even more desperate than before. He was still hot and hard between his legs and holding a knot in his grip. A knot? He was presenting?

“Oh, fuck,” whimpered Bucky. This was not good. He was standing in a puddle of his own come and his best friend was asleep right there next to him.

Shucking down his shorts, Bucky swiped at the mess on the floor hurriedly before tripping to the bathroom, shutting it with more force than necessary. His knees gave out, his head was swimming, and all he could think about was the feeling of his cock between his legs. Bucky forced himself to come twice more, thunking his head back against the door. His cock felt like he’d rubbed it raw, but the need to come wasn’t lessened. Touching it caused him to hiss in pain. And his fucking knot still hadn’t gone down and it hurt when he curled his fingers loosely around it. Little distressed whimpers were pouring out of Bucky and he couldn’t tamp them down. He felt like he was on fire, like he was being consumed in this inexplicable need.

Bucky tried to focus on his breathing, leaning his head back and taking gulping breaths, the way he did with Steve when he was having an asthma attack. When he felt like he was clear headed enough, he peeked his head out of the bathroom, spying Steve, still asleep on the floor. Bucky felt like a heel for sneaking out on his friend, but he couldn’t let Steve see him in this state. He was addled with lust and didn’t trust himself around the little blonde, always smelling so sweet, that mouth looking prettier than it had any right to. Leaving was the best option, Steve would understand.

With as much grace as he could manage, Bucky crept across the living room, gathering his pants. He shoved one leg through too fast and lost his balance, hopping around on one foot before falling to the floor with a heavy thump.

“Bucky?” a quiet voice asked. The brunette looked over and was met with blue eyes blinking awake, staring right at him, and he couldn’t say a thing. Steve looked at him curiously as he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Why’re your pants off?”

“Steve, I -” Bucky gulped. Those blue eyes were boring into him, could see right through him. Steve shifted closer to him and the soft scent of clean linens and flowers wafted through the air, hitting Bucky in the gut. “Oh my god,” he groaned miserably. Christ, Steve smelled so good, he wanted a taste so bad. 

Steve came closer still, oblivious to the effect he was having on Bucky. The latter shifted away anxiously, serving to further Steve’s confusion, until he sniffed the air and it suddenly made sense. “Are - are you in rut, Buck?” Bucky nodded shakily. He didn’t know what he expected, maybe to have Steve toss him out or berate him for clearly getting off right next to him, but he definitely didn’t expect Steve to smile at him, all soft and genuine, like he understood, like he didn’t mind. “Okay, Buck, you want me to help?” He didn’t expect that either.

“Help?” squeaked Bucky.

That soft smile still on Steve’s face, the blonde simply nodded before crawling across the gap separating them, placing himself right in Bucky’s space. Bucky was fairly sure that he stopped breathing.

“Lemme run you a bath,” Steve offered. He ran his fingers through Bucky’s sweat slicked hair, causing the alpha to let out a rumble akin to a growl. It felt so good, having those thin fingers on his body, he couldn’t get enough. Steve pressed the back of his hand to Bucky’s forehead, tsking unhappily. “You’re burnin’ up, pal. A bath’ll cool you off, c’mere.”

“A bath,” Bucky parroted unhelpfully. Christ, was a rut supposed to make him stupid too?

It didn’t seem to matter to Steve though. The little blonde just smiled again and wrapped Bucky’s arm around his shoulders, helping him up off the floor. The two of them staggered to the bathroom, and if Bucky pressed his nose into Steve’s hair, well he just blamed it on the close proximity and his lack of current brain cells. Steve set him on the lip of the rickety tub while he ran the water; he didn’t stop touching Bucky while they waited. They didn’t speak - Bucky was mortified that he was still obscenely hard and even more so embarrassed that Steve definitely noticed, but didn’t say anything - just sat in quiet company, Steve petting his hair, stroking the spot behind his ear.

When the bath was done filling, Steve guided Bucky in one leg at a time, sensing his lack of coordination. He took his time stripping Bucky of his undershirt, fingers dancing across that firm, tanned skin, slowly and with a semblance of reverence, or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Bucky’s part. Wherever Steve touched lit up with heat, sending pleasure running down his spine, as he settled into the cool bath. His cock twitched, lying hard against his stomach, just barely poking out of the water.

Bucky wasn’t quite sure what would happen next, but he watched with quiet curiosity as Steve picked up a rag and dipped it in the water. Bucky followed Steve’s movement, bringing the cloth to his chest and gently squeezing, letting the cool water run down his front. It made Bucky gasp, the cool feeling dripping down onto his cock, the way his nipples pebbled under the rough rag, Steve’s endearing gaze fixed solely on him. He felt like he was going to die with the intensity of it all.

Steve continued to run the cloth over Bucky’s body, rinsing away the sweat and scent of come. He travelled lower and lower, swiping across Bucky’s abdomen, when Steve accidentally let the rag run against Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s whole body jerked, went rigid with tension, but he couldn’t stop the moan that tumbled past his lips. He expected Steve to bolt then, it was an inappropriate response, one that Bucky’s couldn’t help, but that wasn’t the point. But for the upteenth time that morning, Steve proved him wrong.

Instead of leaving, or curling his lip in disgust, Steve was blushing, biting at his bottom lip. He looked at Bucky from beneath his long lashes as he asked, “Can I help, Buck? Can I make you feel good?”

Bucky’s mouth fell open, he was struck dumb and speechless. His breathing picked up as Steve’s fingers trailed down his stomach, down his thigh, disappearing beneath the water.

“Say yes, Buck,” whispered Steve. “I wanna touch you here.” Fingers traveled to the crease of Bucky’s groin, just centimeters from where his knot was aching. “Please, I wanna. You look so pretty this way, baby.”

Bucky could hardly believe his ears, he thought maybe he’d died and gone to heaven. Steve’s hands were on him, Steve wanted to touch him, Steve wanted to help. Bucky nodded dumbly, exhaling a desperate “please”; his ma always did tell him to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Steve smiled deeply enough to show his dimples, lit up like sunshine. Slowly, Steve brought his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock, tightening his fingers into a firm grip. Bucky’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pushed his hips into the circle of Steve’s grasp.

“Oh, my god,” Bucky whined breathlessly.

“Yeah? Feels good, sweetheart?” asked Steve, moving his hand languidly up Bucky’s length, then evenly as slow, back down to tug at his knot.

His mind was whiting out, all Bucky could focus on was the feeling of Steve’s hand - calloused from so many back alley fights - rubbing him up and down. Bucky was so close, he was sure he was babbling by now. And when he felt Steve lean over the edge of the tub, kissing the tip of Bucky’s cock, he was coming, so hard that he blacked out. His body felt like spun sugar, unravelling beneath the touch of the boy he loved. _ Finally _ , the ache had stopped, he could feel the coolness of the water around him; it felt like being released.

“Steve, Steve,  _ Stevie _ \- “ Bucky didn’t know anything but Steve, the feeling of his hands around him, of his plush mouth touching his cock. It was ecstasy and Bucky wanted to stay here, with Steve, forever.

The blonde’s little, pink tongue peeked out of his mouth, swiping through the mess of come pouring out of Bucky. It felt like he just couldn’t stop and the water around him was getting murky with it, but fuck it because Steve’s  _ mouth _ was on him.

“You taste real good, Buck,” Steve said around the head of his cock. He was licking down the sides of him now, chin dipping into the water.

“I’m dying,” laughed Bucky. He had to be, there was no way this was real. But Steve splashed at him, a playful glint in his eye, and Bucky knew that it was.

“You ain’t dyin’, you sap,” Steve teased, finally picking his face up from Bucky’s lap. For the first time that morning, he was  _ soft. _ Christ, Bucky felt like his bones were melting, he felt so good.

“God, Stevie,” Bucky gasped. “How’d you fuckin’ do that, huh?” He made grabby hands at Steve, who was blushing and laughing at him. “C’mere and kiss me, won’t you? Please, sweetheart, babydoll, you gotta -”

Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s, crooked and nervous - their noses knocked - but it didn’t matter because this was all Bucky had ever wanted. To have Steve’s lips touching his. Bucky hooked his hands around Steve’s ears, cradling his face and readjusting the kiss so that he was leading. Steve’s lips parted in a moan, letting Bucky sweep his tongue in. Steve was so soft and Bucky was in love with him.

Steve was the one to pull away, chuckling nervously as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Bucky was worried he’d done something wrong, but when Steve looked up, his eyes were sparkling.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve said, standing and offering his hands out to Bucky. “Let’s get you out. I’d be happy to help you some more, if you want, once you start needin’ it again.”

Bucky nodded dumbly, reaching up to put his hands in Steve’s.  _ Christ, yes _ did he want. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and filthy, right? Hope you all enjoyed.  
> -han


	31. the one where ws!steve has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ok so what about WS!steve having a nightmare about the time he broke one of his babies necks so hydra couldn’t test on it and being punished for it. Him waking up screaming that he is a good mom and for it all to stop and maybe calling for Bucky. Maybe his nightmare was about peirce, about him beating him and assaulting him while telling him what horrible mother he is. Bucky has to hold him, maybe wrapped around steve and cradling his belly if he’s pregnant. Telling him he is a good mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to the heartbreak express. It's free to get on and there's no getting off!
> 
> warnings: rape/non-con, minor character death, graphic violence, ptsd

There wasn’t much time. He could hear the sickening sweet tap of expensive shoes on the concrete floor. The pup in his arms was screaming; they were coming for him. A boy this time, what they had been wanting, another soldier to breed and turn into some unholy thing. He couldn’t let that happen to his pup. No, not his, not anymore, never was. The footsteps were getting louder and the pup’s wails were becoming higher. It was time, there were no more seconds to spare. The handle turned, the metal door groaned open. 

One sickening crack. And it was completely silent.

The swat team swarmed in, lined up against the wall, their guns pointed at the Asset. Before him was Pierce. It only took one glance at the limp bundle in his arms, and Pierce understood.

“What have you done?” he asked the Asset, who began trembling.

This was new. The Asset had never done anything like this before, Pierce had doubted the possibility that he was cruel enough to do it. They’d beaten a lot out of the Asset. But the maternal instinct ingrained in his omega nature could never be removed. The last pup had to be yanked from the Asset’s arms, as the most dangerous weapon in the world wept in a puddle of his own blood and spit. This was new, this unprecedented turn of events, and not to HYDRA’s favor.

Pierce felt himself going hot, unbridled fury bubbling up and over.

“What have you done?!” he roared, rounding on the Asset. 

There was no fight in the Asset, not this time. He held up the bundle like the obedient pet he was supposed to, didn’t shed a tear when Pierce yanked it away from him. It felt like relief, he could cry for that feeling. His pup -  _ not mine _ \- was safe from being turned into a monster. He looked up, right into the pale, angry blue of Pierce’s. And Pierce could see, this wasn’t ordinary disobedience. This was defiance.

Pierce curled his lip in disgust, dropping the pup on the floor with a horrible thud; the Asset flinched at the sound.

“You have just jeopardized everything HYDRA has been working towards,” Pierce seethed. He backhanded the Asset, knocking him backward onto the cold concrete. “Everyone get the fuck out! Fuck, get out!”

The team in black scurried out faster than they came in. And it was quiet, save for the heels of Pierce’s shoes kissing the ground. He was pacing, muttering to himself, sometimes spitting a curse at the Asset. The room was so small that he crossed it, one way then the other, over twenty times. The Asset was worried, it was never good when Master got this way. He was meaner than usual when he was upset.

Click click click over and over, it was all he could hear. Until it stopped. Replaced by the jingling of a belt buckle. The Asset knew what the meant, and it was nothing good. No, not ever, he didn’t want, please don’t -

“Don’t you fucking move away from me, you bitch,” growled Pierce.

The Asset didn’t mean to move, he knew there was no point in trying to run. He wasn’t allowed to say no. Pierce loomed over him, snatching a fistful of blonde hair and shoving the Asset forward into his groin. 

“You’ve cost me everything.” He kicked the Asset in the stomach, yanking his head this way and that with no reprieve for air. “You stupid fucking cunt. What sort of mother murders their own pup?”

The Asset cried weakly, it felt worse than being shot in the field, worse than any of the other horrible things he’s done. He might’ve murdered this dignitary or that politician, but his own pup - god, it hurt so bad. 

“Open your goddamned mouth,” ordered Pierce. He forced his cock past the Asset’s lips, choking him on it. “Fucking useless, you are. I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Before he could even take a proper breath, the Asset was facedown on the floor with his pants down and Pierce’s cock pushing into him with nothing but his own spit to guide the way.

“I’ll give it to you, fuck a pup into you.” The Asset shook his head miserably, scratching it open against the floor. He didn’t want it, he didn’t, he didn’t. “And then I’ll make sure you deliver it into my own hands. I’ll cut it out if I have to.”

He could feel the way he was sobbing, but it didn’t register. It felt like he wasn’t in his body at all. Fighting made it hurt more, more than it was worth to have Pierce shove in dry, to hit him and to berate him. The Asset closed his eyes, looking for the man in his dreams, for those kind eyes and soft smile. The Asset was looking but...he couldn’t find him. The man wasn’t there, he wasn’t - 

“Please,” whimpered the Asset. He banged his head against the floor, pushed down by Pierce. Tears ran down his face, snot bubbled in his nose as he sobbed, crying out for the man in his dreams. “Where - where -?” 

The Asset reached his hand out, the metal glinting in the harsh light from above. He wanted the man, his smile, his laugh. Anything but this. 

 

-

 

“Steve, Stevie! Wake up!”

“Please, don’t,” someone was wailing. “Please, I want him, want him! Please - I want - ”

“Steve, it’s me!” The Asset felt hands cup his face, and he flinched, hands calloused but gentle. “It’s me, sweetheart. It’s me, your Bucky.”

“Bucky?” whispered the Asset. His voice rasped, like he’s screamed himself raw. 

He looked up and was staring into tumultuous grey eyes, brow furrowed. Bucky looked relieved, but also scared.

“You were yellin’ sweetheart, just a bad dream, that’s all it was.” Bucky was treating him like a spooked animal; perhaps he was. He didn’t deserve to be touched like this, treated gently like he was good. With a distressed whine, Steve jerked out of Bucky’s grip, shaking and nipping at his fingers.

“I killed him,” Steve whispered, mortified. His eye went wide and his breathing went shallow. He couldn’t stop seeing it. Then, most likely because of the sudden movements, the pup he was currently carrying stirred, pressing behind his abdomen. This was Bucky’s pup,  _ his _ pup. Bucky reminded him every day that nothing will happen to him or their pup, that he’s safe. But Steve knows that nowhere is safe. He wouldn’t be able to protect this life growing inside him, one day they will come back for him and take and take. What had he been thinking? This world was no place for a pup, no less because of him.

“Stevie, baby, it wasn’t your fault,” Bucky tried to reason. And Steve smiled bitterly; he was so pretty when he was trying to help.

“I can’t let ‘em have this one too, Buck,” breathed out Steve. He felt the panic settle over him. Absently, the hands cradling his belly hardened, his fingers digging harshly into skin; he gasped. “I’m not - I won’t be enough, n-not good enough -”

“Steve, please - “

“I had to kill my pups, Bucky,” Steve lamented. He felt his knees knock together and he fell into Bucky’s chest. Solid and warm, he smelled like home. It made it easier to admit, “A boy. They wanted a boy and when I finally did…” Steve’s eyes glazed over as he trailed off, like he was reliving everything. “Pierce wanted to kill me but he fucked me instead.” Bucky wanted to be sick. Steve’s lips curled into a snarl. “I scraped that one out of me. It made my skin crawl every waking moment, knowing that some part of him was in me.”

Bucky held Steve tighter to him. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured into Steve’s hair. “I’m so sorry.”

Hesitantly, Steve brought his hand up to Bucky’s neck, gently running his fingertips over his clavicle, ghosting on his bondmark. He settled, contented. “I used to dream about you. When they had me.”

“Christ,” Bucky gritted. Steve knew the only reason Bucky readjusted his grip on him was to wipe his eyes. 

“Shh, shh,” soothed Steve, petting at his alpha. “Was the best part of all those years. Seein’ your face when I needed ya most.” Bucky felt Steve smile against his skin, even as he himself choked out a ragged noise. He hadn’t been there when his Steve had needed him the most, couldn’t really save him from what he’d been forced to do. It was his fault. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Bucky affirmed, that much he needed Steve to know.

“Please don’t let me hurt this pup,” Steve begged, clinging to Bucky desperately. “Please, you have to promise me. I wanna be good - a good mama, please, please.”

“You are, sweetheart, you’ll be the best mama, I’ve always known.” This was all Bucky could do. Hold him and remind him.  _ You’re good. You’re safe. You’re loved.  _ “Always wanted you as the mama of my pups.”

“A mama,” Steve whispered, voice lofty with awe. “I’ll...keep her this time. I get to keep her.”   


Bucky’s eyes filled with tears, nuzzling his omega. The way he sounded, even the joy of having a pup had been stolen from Steve, with his hair of gold and his heart as well. He wanted to shake apart, but Steve needed him. And now he was here, not just in a dream. Steve would get to keep her and love her and Bucky would keep them both safe. This is what he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am drunk and sad, oops. I hope this is what you needed to satisfy the angsty itch, 'non.  
> -han


	32. the one where the pup gets an owwie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yes, hello, I would like something nauseatingly sweet. I'd love to see how Bucky and/or Steve react when one of their pups comes to them crying because of a skinned knee. Give me all the tooth rotting parental fluff!

“Mama! Mama!” a little voice shrieked, accompanying the patter of scuttling footsteps. A mop of curly brown hair rounded the corner, cheeks wet with tears. On her knee was a small red blotch, and Steve’s entire mind whited out to,  _ oh my god, my pup. _

Maggie skittered to a stop in front of him, her face turned up as she sniffled.

“Mama, I got a owwie,” cried Maggie, coming up to clutch at his apron. “On my knee!”

“Oh, baby, let mama see,” cooed Steve, more reassuringly than he felt, as he dropped to his knees in front of her. She lifted up her short leg to show him further, even though he could see it just fine. Steve had seen many gruesome injuries considering his line of work and was able to stomach it, stone faced. But this was worse than anything he’d ever seen. His baby, the little sunshine he carried for nine months, was bleeding. “What happened, sweetheart?”

“F-fell off my bike,” Maggie said, wiping her eyes. “Papa was supposed to catch me,” her voice hitched, “B-but I said I could do it and - and -”

“C’mere, it’s alright, shh,” Steve soothed, gathering her into his arms and settling her against his scent glands to calm her.

Bucky came in shortly after, seemingly cool and collected, but Steve caught the nervous look in his eye. The plates in his left arm were whirring restlessly while he pulled on the end of his sleeve. 

“Is she okay, Stevie?” he whispers, so soft that it could have been missed entirely. But Steve heard.

Smiling gently up at his worried mate, Steve nodded before turning down to look at Maggie still huddled against him, saying, “You’re alright, aren’t you my little sunshine?” Maggie shrugged, dramatic and sullen. Bucky jerked, ripped a loose thread and unraveled the bottom of his sleeve. Steve saw that reaction, but pretended to ignore it; he wasn’t going to let Bucky hurt himself over this. He clicked his tongue at Maggie’s response. “Would it feel better if mama put a bandaid on your owwie, baby?”

“A pretty bandaid, mama?” she asked softly, eyes shining.

“Of course,” Steve replied, nudging his nose against hers, making her giggle. “C’mon, hold papa’s hand while I go find the first aid kit, okay?”

Maggie nodded and toddled over to Bucky, looking up at him expectantly. He shot a look Steve way, grey eyes wide and hesitant. Steve just shook his head and mouthed to him, _ it’s not your fault.  _ Bucky’s eyes watered, but he offered his flesh hand to Maggie; she took his left one instead.

“I’ll be right back,” assured Steve. Both Maggie and Bucky gazed after him, anxious for entirely different reasons. Steve couldn’t help but smile to himself, he loved this family that he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky, always worrying about being a bad papa. It's okay, babies have accidents. Steve will fix it right up.  
> -han


	33. the one where steve's tits hurt and he needs a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Big litter Steve idea; plenty of pups needs plenty of milk and Steve has two breasts and thus puffy, hurt, aching, itching nipples, while getting close to nothing sleep. So he gets lots of help from sympathetic Avengers who manage to secure a "free day" for him with his Alpha. It is a rainy day and Bucky bathes, massages his Omega and builds him a nest of throw blankets and pillows and lets him sleep a lot.

To say that Steve was tired was an understatement, perhaps the understatement of the century. Having his pups had been the single most joyous moment of his life, holding three babies in his arms as his husband held the other three. All he’d ever wanted was to be a mama, and now he was. His own mother had warned him how difficult it would be, just one pup on its own. Steve had six and the amount of work it took was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

Steve was nursing the pups around the clock, nonstop, because six babies meant six little mouths to feed. They were on rotating shifts - while three were down for a nap, three were being fed. Bucky helped where he could, looking after the pups during their play and sleeping times, making Steve comfortable where he could. But Bucky could see how tired his mate was, see the physical toll it was taking on his body. And Steve never complained, just jutted his chin out stubbornly when Bucky suggested hiring a wet nurse to give him a bit of relief. Bucky backed off reluctantly, trusting Steve to be making the best decision. 

Things carried on that way until Bucky found Steve in their bathroom curled up in a sloppy, makeshift nest of towels on the bottom of the clawfoot tub, sobbing softly while clutching at his chest. Bucky called out to him worriedly, crossing the floor in three long strides before leaning over the edge to gather his shivering mate in his arms.

“M’sorry, Bucky,” Steve whimpered miserably, curling into the embrace. “Please don’t be mad at me, it just hurts so much, couldn’t help it, p-please -”

“Oh, baby, sweetheart, I ain’t mad at you,” reassured Bucky as he smoothed his hand over Steve’s hair. “You’ve been so strong, takin’ care of all of our pups, but you’re tired, ain’t ya?” Steve nodded into Bucky’s chest with a sniffle. “I know, sweet baby. It’s gonna be okay, I’m gonna take good care of you, don’t you worry.”

With a few quick phone calls and a couple thank you’s later, Natasha came by their apartment with Clint in tow, driving a minivan already fit out with six car seats. Bucky brought each of the pups out one at a time, strapping them in, and leaving each with a kiss to their foreheads. Natasha promised to return them the following evening, kissing Bucky fondly on the cheek before driving away. 

When he came back inside, Steve was right where Bucky had left him - beneath steaming water in their bathtub, pale skin flushed red with heat. Bucky watched from the door for a moment, taking in the site of his wife, finally having a chance to relieve the stress. His blonde head was tipped back against the lip of the tub, pretty pink mouth parted as he breathed in deep, heaving breaths that made his chest - heavy and round with milk - rise and fall. With every intake of air, those puffy pink nipples rose and fell beneath the water, mesmerizing Bucky entirely. They looked sore and borderline abused, it was no wonder they’d been hurting Steve so. Each time they dipped beneath the water and came up shiny and slick and wet, Bucky had to tamp down the desire to kiss and bite at them. He knew that Steve would probably let him do it to, insatiable little thing that he is, but this was about taking care of Steve, giving him a reprieve.

Steve felt Bucky’s lingering gaze on him, turning hazy blue eyes towards the door, piercing blue even from this far away. One hand came up from under the water and came to rest on his chest, slightly wincing at the pressure, watching Bucky follow his movement.

“Please, Buck,” whispered Steve. “Come make it feel better. Need you to put your - your hands on me.”

Bucky came across the tile and knelt beside the edge of the bathtub, gripping the back of Steve’s neck firmly, just to watch the omega unravel a bit further, eyes slipping shut with a satisfied moan as he slipped deeper into the water. 

“I got you, baby,” Bucky murmured. He cupped water into his hand and gently poured it down Steve’s front, fingertips brushing across his skin, making Steve sigh heavily. “That’s it, just relax now. I’m here.”

Bucky took his time, rubbing over Steve from head to foot with scented soap, then meticulously rinsed him off the same way, hands on skin, and nothing else. Steve had asked to be touched, he wanted to feel the reassuring touch of his alpha, restaking his claim on him, and Bucky was going to give him that. By the end of it all, Steve was drifting between sleep and consciousness, his little cock sticking up out of the water, pink and wet as the rest of him.

“You feelin’ good, sweet thing?” Bucky asked, placing his lips right beside Steve’s ear. The omega let out a small pleasurable noise, following the sound of his mate’s voice. “Feels better now that I got my hands on ya?”

“Feels so good, Buck,” Steve slurred. “Love your hands on me.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s slack mouth, licking in when no resistance was met. “Love my pretty wife,” he muttered into the space between their lips. “My pretty baby and his pretty tits.” Bucky slid his left hand up the side of Steve’s side, coming up to grip the underside of one pec, causing Steve to hiss in discomfort. “Shh, shh, don’t fuss, sweetheart. I’m not gonna let you hurt, gonna give you what you need, that’s all.” Bucky squeezed harder, licking his lips when white budded at Steve’s nipples, squirting out then running in rivulets down his chest. 

“Bucky, Bucky -”

The alpha leaned down and fixed his lips around one of the aching buds, laving his tongue over it slowly as Steve tried to keep his trembling at bay. Bucky suckled at Steve’s chest, massaging the other side with his flesh hand, rubbing away the tension. Steve was squirming and panting, making sweet little gasps when the water laps at his cock. He came without a touch with Bucky’s mouth on his chest, meager amounts of come sliding down into the already murky water. 

Bucky didn’t bother teasing him any further, simply removed his mouth, giving Steve’s nipple a parting kiss before helping his mate get up from the bath. He dried Steve off with the same careful attention that he’d bathed him with, stopping to press kisses here and there, especially to the parts where pregnancy had left its mark - his thighs, his hips, the little love handles at his waist - all while saying just how beautiful he was like this. 

Guiding Steve into the adjoining bedroom by the hand, Bucky sat him on the edge of the bed while he set about gathering the softest things they owned. Bucky created a fluffy nest in the center of their bed, gathering Steve up and laying him in the middle with a kiss to the nose. Then, he proceeded to lotion Steve’s body, first the front, then the back, massaging him all the while. Steve had his eyes closed, just floating on the sensation of being looked after, feeling content under the strong, sure hands of his mate.

By the time Bucky was finished, Steve had been reduced to a limp and pliant mass, making happy noises high in his throat and emitting satisfied omega pheromones, floating. Bucky crawled into the pile of blankets and pillows beside Steve, curling around the blonde and bringing him close so that their noses were touching and they were breathing the same air. 

“You feel better now, babydoll?” whispered Bucky into the quiet. Steve nodded, a smile spreading, dimples showing.The alpha kissed his blushing mate on the lips, just a soft touch, one that Steve sighed into nonetheless. “You go on and rest now,” Bucky told him once they’d pulled away. “We’ve got all day tomorrow while Nat’s got the pups. Plenty of time.”

“My - my chest is gonna be hurtin’ by then…” Steve mumbled shyly, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Bucky promised. “It ain’t no hardship to kiss on those pretty tits, ‘specially cause it’ll help my darling little wife feel better.”

“You’re filthy,” muttered Steve, smacking Bucky on the arm lightly.

“That’s how you got six pups,” Bucky snarked, nibbling lightly at Steve’s blushing ear. They wriggled against each other, touching and filling the space with hushed laughter, settling soon after. Steve curled himself up, small as he could get, pressed up to Bucky’s front, nosing along the line of his throat before snuffling contentedly and drifting off to sleep. Bucky clung to him tighter than necessary, the age old fear of having Steve ripped from him again icing his veins. He put his nose into downy wisps of hair, breathing in deeply the comforting scent of Steve.

“Love you,” confessed Bucky - even though he knew Steve knew - before falling to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fucking soft and sweet, good grief, I love these two.
> 
> ps: Thanks to everyone giving me ideas about big litter Steve, I've got so much to work with now! This is one of more to come.  
> -han


	34. the (second) one with scent marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I'd love to read more about pissplay so if you have any more ideas... I'm totally down for it
> 
> anon #2: whispers from the naughty corner of shame - anyone willing to write more pissplay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always willing to write more pissplay, yes I am.
> 
> kink warnings: pissplay/watersports, pre-negotiated kink

“Bucky, I don’t wanna,” whined Steve, pouting profusely. 

He was situated at the bottom of the tub in their expansive bathroom, naked except for the blue threadbare shirt he had on, that which belonged to his alpha. Bucky was looking down at him from outside the tub, still mostly made up, besides the pants that were undone, hanging low off his hips. He was gripping himself none to lightly and Steve knew why.

“You know that it helps calm you down, sweet thing,” Bucky murmured as he spread his legs, taking his cock out from his briefs. He stroked himself slowly from root to tip and back again, watching Steve’s mouth drop open, unwittingly begging for it. “You know what to say if you want me to really stop.” Steve leaned forward and dipped his tongue out, peeking up to see Bucky’s smug expression. Immediately he remembered himself and rocked back onto his heels, fidgeting once again with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m not a pup,” Steve pouted further. “Don’t need to be scent marked.”

Bucky brought his hand down to rest on the top of Steve’s downy head gently, petting him, as he rasped, “If you were a pup, I would just rub my neck all over you. But you need it this way, don’t you, baby? You need it bad.” Steve whined again and Bucky could see a dark spot dampening the bottom of Steve’s shirt where his little cock was leaking. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were reddened as he gasped; he was trying to keep himself from begging. Poor dear, Bucky decided to take pity on him. “Tell me you need it, sweetheart, and I’ll let you have it.”

Steve worried at his lip. “I - I need…”

Bucky took his cock in hand and pointed it down at Steve, kneeling in the bathtub. “Say it, baby,” he husked.

“I need it, Bucky, please.”

“I know, pretty baby.”

Bucky moaned as he relieved himself, watching beneath hooded eyelids as the damp patch on his shirt grew. Steve was whining, restlessly shifting as Bucky covered him in his scent. Bucky aimed a little higher, satisfied as it dripped down from Steve’s clavicle, down the center of his chest.

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” asked Bucky, forcing himself to stop himself mid-stream, just to make Steve groan in frustration. Bucky’s cock throbbed at the sight Steve made before him, all panting and disheveled and smelling completely owned. 

“It’s so good,” Steve slurred. He let his eyes slip shut, gasping, “M’so wet, Buck. It’s coming - my heat - “

“Shh, shh, I know,” Bucky comforted as he shuffled forward, pulling Steve towards his groin by the nape of his neck. The blonde bit at the crease of his thigh as he nosed about, breathing in the heady scent of his mate. Bucky began to piss again, still cradling Steve close to him, both of them watching Bucky’s cock spurt and soak the shirt Steve was wearing. “There there, I know you feel calm now, all covered in me. Feel safe, baby?”

“Safe,” Steve sighed, a whisper of breath of Bucky’s skin.

Bucky’s stream died down; he shook the last drops onto Steve’s tongue, just so his boy could have a taste. Those blue eyes flashed up at him, clear and grateful, glittering. Without Bucky having to prompt him, Steve leaned away and stripped the shirt off, the wet fabric peeling away from him. He rolled and balled it up in his fists, wringing it out over his tits as he plucked at his nipples. Bucky was watching him with intent, hand pumping on his cock as Steve put on a show. He brought the shirt down to wrap around his little cock, rubbing it in time with Bucky’s hand on himself. Steve came with a little yelp, like he was surprised by his own pleasure, before tilting his head back as his thighs trembled with the force of it all.

“Oh, baby,” cried Bucky desperately. He tugged on his cock one, twice more, then squeezed his knot as he came, pulsing out thick spurts of white, licking his lips while it covered his omega. There would be no doubt about who Steve belonged to - everything about him was consumed by Bucky. Steve held out his hands as Bucky continued to come, smirking like the cat who got the cream as he scooped his fingers into his mouth. Bucky called him filthy; Steve’s little dick gave a happy twitch.

After tossing the t-shirt in the dryer for a moment, Bucky cleaned the come and piss off Steve, and gently lifted him out of the tub to carry to bed. He rubbed out all the aches and pains, kissing at the spot behind his ear, playfully tugging at the rim of Steve’s hole just to watch the slick drip out. Bucky pulled the shirt out slightly damp with his piss still - Steve liked it that way - and brought it back to the room, noting the way Steve’s eyes lit up, knowing he would get it back. Bucky slipped it over his head with a fondness, the alpha in him preening at claiming his mate so thoroughly. 

“You look so little in my clothes, babydoll,” murmured Bucky, gripping Steve’s waist, turning them onto their sides. He shoved his nose into Steve’s neck, breathing deeply. “You smell like me, that’s what I fuckin’ like.”

“Yours, Bucky,” Steve conceded, pushing back into the cradle of Bucky’s lap, making himself comfortable. “M’safe.”

“That’s right, Stevie. I’m here, you’re safe.” 

“You gonna give me a pup this time?” the omega mumbled sleepily.

“Sure, baby,” Bucky chuckled. He hummed, pressing in even closer to Steve. “Anything you want.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, it's part of the scene that Steve pretends like he doesn't want it because he likes Bucky to make him - it's safe and consensual, and Steve knows he can safe word out if he needs to.  
> -han


	35. the one where wanda gets taken by hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What if during a mission little avengers are caught by Hydra (or something like that)?? What's going to happen when they come back home? Do they want to cuddle with their mama!Steve nest?

“I need to find _mamochka_ ,” whimpered Wanda, stumbling blindly down the dark corridor. The scientists who got her, they did something to her hands, her powers. They took Pietro away from her, and she was afraid without him. She ran, her only hope was to find mama, he always knew what to do.

The halls in this bunker were winding, it felt as though Wanda had wandered for miles. Her feet ached and absently she registered that she was crying. She tripped over nothing, scraping up her palms as she tried to catch herself.

“Mama,” she sobbed brokenly. “ _Mamochka,_ mama -” louder and louder, it was bouncing off the walls.

“Wanda!” Faintly, a voice called out her name. She looked up and around, even though it was dark, so terribly dark. Strong arms wrapped around her and for a moment, she panicked, flailing and desperate. “Hey, little fox, hey, it’s your papa.”

“Papa,” she gasped, immediately relaxing into him. If papa was here, that meant that mama was here too, probably. They would find Pietro; she was safe and they would find her brother, it was okay.

“Bucky, did you find her?” Another voice echoed down the hall.

“Yeah, I’ve got her,” he replied back. Bucky looked down at Wanda, and his eyes were smiling. He nudged her forehead with his nose, as he said, “I’ve got you, little one.”

The crunch of boots against the gravel gradually came closer and slower, followed by a gasp, as Steve skidded to a stop, reaching the two of them. 

“Oh, my baby,” Steve exhaled mournfully, already dropping to his knees to see Wanda’s face. She sniffled miserably, trembling apart in Bucky’s arms before pushing out of his embrace entirely, shoving her way into Steve’s embrace. Wanda whimpered and nosed at his chest like a little pup, all while clinging to him desperately. “Alright, darling, it’s alright now, we’re here,” soothed Steve, brushing her hair off her neck. Bucky touched her hip reassuringly, before standing, surveying the darkness for anything lurking about. 

“ _Mamochka_ ,” Wanda whispered. Absently, she traced the star along the front of Steve’s suit and if she flexed her fingers, a red spark would fly; whatever they’d done had been temporary, she wasn’t broken after all. “You found me. Thank you, thank you - I was so scared. Pietro, they -”

“Don’t worry, little one,” replied Steve. “Sam and Tony have Pietro, we’re going to rendezvous back at the Tower. It’s all gonna be okay.”

Wanda snuggled in closer to him, tears finally subsiding. “I knew it would be.”

 

-

 

Bucky and Steve decided to spend the night at the Tower with Wanda, just to make sure to be there in case she needed them. Peter had been kind enough to keep Winnie for them, who was now sleeping soundly in her nursery. They’d gone upstairs after Wanda asked to be left alone. It was a prick to Steve’s heart, but he understood. He gently reminded her that she could come to them if she needed. Bucky took him by the hand and guided Steve back to their floor, much to the omega’s dismay - he felt like Wanda needed the comfort, needed her mama there to scent.

“She’s a big girl, sweetheart,” huffed Bucky as he collapsed onto the bed.

“She’s a  _ pup, _ Bucky,” Steve griped back, narrowing his eyes at him. 

Bucky clicked his tongue. “You know she’s had two ruts.” Steve let out a disbelieving noise. “She’s old enough to make those kinds of choices.”

“But -” Steve began to protest, but then just sighed and sank down to lie beside Bucky. “She nosed at me, she was afraid. I don’t want her to be scared, Buck, oh god, I don’t -”

“Hey, ma, it’s alright,” consoled Bucky, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him in close. “She knows where we are if she needs us - “

“I need you.”

Steve jolted up, Bucky followed, both fixated on the shy figure Wanda made, standing in the doorway. In her hand was a battered bunny rabbit that was missing an ear. She looked up at Steve with big green eyes as she whispered, “Mama, can I sleep in - in here? With you and papa?”

“Of course you can, my darling,” Steve replied so airily and happy. He opened his arms for Wanda to fold into easily, settling her against him comfortably. The omega in him preened at the fact that he already had a suitable nest made up to soothe his restless pup, complete with the softest cushions and blankets and the scent of home. “There you are, sweetheart.”

Bucky moved over, allowing Steve the space to place Wanda between the two of them, bracketing her and keeping her safe. It was quiet for a moment, just the soft noises of them breathing, as Bucky rubbed Wanda’s back and Steve petted her hair. Steve felt his eyes slipping shut, lulled by their synced breathing, but was slowly pulled back to consciousness when he felt Wanda trembling under his hand. He raised his head slightly to peek over her shoulder and met Bucky’s grey eyed gaze, noticing her shaking as well. Steve looked down at Wanda, who was covering her face with her hands, her little stuffed rabbit shoved against her neck. She looked so small, still just a pup.

“Wanda,” murmured Bucky gently. She sniffled. “What’s wrong, my little fox?”

“I let them catch me, papa,” she whispered, drawing her knees up, making her look even smaller. “I told myself I would never let them touch me again. And they did.”

Steve looked at Bucky and there was a faraway look in his eye, haunted; Bucky knew exactly how Wanda was feeling, understood just how afraid she’d been then and still is now. The touch of Hydra lingers.  

“You’re alright now, little one,” Bucky rumbled. He nodded at Steve, who shifted, putting his arms around Wanda and pulling her closer to him, giving her space to scent him. Bucky kissed the top of her head. “You’re alright now.”

Wanda sobbed and suddenly tightened her grip on Steve, clinging to him with one hand, the other gripping her rabbit just as hard. “ _Mamochka,_ ” she whimpered.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he reassured. She was pulling at his shirt and - maybe he was imagining it, wishful thinking - nosing at him shyly. “Do you want to nurse?” Steve’s nipples tightened and he was hoping for Wanda to say yes; he wanted to calm her, to provide for her, and his chest felt heavy with it. Instead, though, she shook her head no and continued to cling to him.  

“Please, mama, just keep me like this,” Wanda begged desperately. “Nothing can get me here, they can’t touch me here.”

Steve sighed and cradled her head. “Okay, my darling, you can stay right here. Mama and papa are here, we’ll keep you safe.” Wanda nodded emphatically, like she still needed to convince herself that was true. “You go on and sleep now, you need to rest.”

Soon after, both Steve and Wanda were sound asleep, the omega holding and comforting his pup even in his sleep. And Bucky lay awake, looking over at the two of them. He was still slightly haunted by the fear that had laced Wanda’s voice when recounting her capture with Hydra; he felt it right deep in his soul. The unsettling feeling and his own guilt kept him awake, so in the meantime, he decided to look after his sleeping family. Bucky even got up to bring Winnie in with the rest of them, letting her lay on his chest as she slept. The weight of her little body grounded him in the present. It was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun thing to write in between big litter steve (more of which is on the way!) and I think I managed to write Wanda okay. Hope this hits the spot!  
> -han


	36. the one where steve has six nipples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Maybe more feral but since steve is an omega he has more nipples like an animal like 8 nipples, 2 lines of 4 down his chest? With a big litter squirming all over him. Bucky paying extra attention to him Maybe it was a serum induced thing? He thinks Bucky will find him hideous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was so fun to write, I'd never even thought of something like this before! But now it's in my mind *rubs my greedy little hands together*

When Steve had grown two more pairs of nipples shortly after finding out he was carrying a litter of six pups, he was slightly mortified, to say the least. He hid himself away from Bucky’s view for weeks. They made love with the lights off and Steve never removed his shirt. But when Bucky finally begged Steve to let him see, the omega wasn’t met with disgust, but with blown pupils and hungry grey eyes. That initial first look however, was nothing in comparison to the look Bucky was giving him now, with all six of their pups latched onto a nipple, squirming and suckling, with Steve laid out on his back in their nest. 

“Holy christ,” Bucky breathed out, reverent. Steve looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes and smiled hazily, dimples showing. He was glowing in that post-birth way that omegas did, and it looked beautiful on Steve.

“Feels kinda funny,” Steve admitted shyly, blushing right down his tits, pinked skin matching the pink of his swollen nipples. “But I like it, the way they feel on me.”

“You look better’n sin, ma,” growled Bucky. He stalked over towards the bed and planted a possessive, biting kiss on Steve’s mouth, sucking on his tongue. “God, the things I wanna do to you,” he gasped when they broke away. Bucky licked back between Steve’s lips just to hear him make that wanton little sound again.

“You still don’t think it’s...weird?” Steve asked nervously. Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but one of their pups sneezed and began to cry when unlatched from Steve’s nipple. Steve soothed the pup sweetly, rubbing her back and helping her latch back on, little mouth back to suckling greedily as he laid back again, a small smile tugging at his lips. He looked up to find Bucky staring at him, eyes wide and a bit breathless.

“You’re so beautiful, Stevie,” he whispered in awe. “How could I think this is weird? Your body is providing for our babies, I can’t - you’re so -”

Steve tilted his head up with a smile, preening at having pleased his alpha. He was a suitable mate, bearing pups like he was meant to, feeding them, looking after them. Steve silently asked for a kiss, tilting his head to the side, and was graciously obliged by Bucky, being kissed thoroughly and soundly.

Bucky stayed by Steve’s side while he finished nursing the pups, petting his omega and fondly looking down at their babies. Some of the pups had drank their fill and were either sleeping with their cheeks pressed right against a nipple, or they were wide awake and looking around with big blue-grey eyes. Others were still suckling heavily on Steve, filling their bellies. 

“Will you take them to bed, Bucky?” Steve asked, well after they’d finished and he’d burped them all.

“Sure, sweetheart.” 

Gingerly, Bucky carried the pups to the nursery two by two, one in each crook of his arms. He made sure they were warm and safe before leaving them to nap, returning to his mate. Steve was laid out on their bed, silk dressing gown opened still and spread out beneath him, as he languidly lounged against the pillows. And Bucky wanted to eat him alive.

“No omega has any right to look as good as you do after just giving birth,” Bucky told Steve as he prowled towards him. Steve giggled, coyly playing along when Bucky positioned himself over Steve, covering his body completely with his own. His laughs turned into gasps when Bucky raked his fingernails down Steve’s torso, catching on his puffy nipples. Bucky’s hips jerked; he could feel Steve’s little cock stiffening up, pressing against his ass. “Such a pretty little wife for me, baby.”

Steve pushed Bucky off and spread his legs, inviting Bucky between them with a sultry look.

“Fuck me, alpha,” he begged airily. Steve bared his neck and arch his back, putting himself on display. “Please, wanna be full of you again. Gimme more babies, I want -”

“Jesus, Mary ‘n Joseph, you’re filthy,” Bucky snarled, diving into Steve’s neck. “Fucking insatiable.”

“Maybe, I’ll grow even more nipples this time around,” suggested Steve in a whisper.

Bucky reached down between Steve’s legs and slicked his cock up with the wet dripping out of the omega.

“Only one way to find out,” Bucky replied before shoving himself into Steve’s warm, wet heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, 'non!
> 
> ps: Fun fact, it's my lil birthday today.  
> -han


	37. the one after the birth of the litter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I don't know if you have this prompt for Steve, Bucky and their big litter. I was wondering if you could write about those hours immediately following the pups birth. That time during which Steve and Bucky would be cuddling with their pups, bonding, and deciding which pup would be given which name. Really, I just want to see Steve and Bucky bonding with their pups during those first few hours.

Steve could hardly believe it; in his arms, he was holding three of his pups while Bucky, perched beside him on the hospital bed, was holding the other three. Laboring was hard, exhausting work, and Steve could still feel the weak aftershocks of contractions trying to empty him fully. He was so tired, but god it was all worth it to see all his sunshines, alive and well and so beautiful. Steve had made sure to scent each one thoroughly, to ensure that the pups knew who their mama was.

Their oldest pup was a girl whom they named Sarah, after Steve’s mother. In subsequent order, the second was named George, for Bucky’s father, then Christopher, Evelyn, and the two youngest boys were named Jack and James - James being Bucky’s namesake due to Steve’s tear filled begging. The youngest boys were twins and the runts of the litter, pressed to the back of the womb by their siblings. They were born even smaller than the rest, and with some of Steve’s pre-serum illnesses. Both of them needed glasses already and had asthma, while Jack was born with mild anemia, and James with scoliosis and colorblindness. And, amongst everything else, Jack and James were strawberry blonde with a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of their noses and cheeks and big, blue eyes that looked just like Steve’s. They were nearly the spitting image of Steve and the others were charming combinations of both Steve and Bucky. Sarah had wispy blonde hair that was near to white and stormy grey eyes like Bucky. George and Christopher had dark, Irish complections from Bucky as well, with deep brown curls, and blue eyes. Evelyn was the best combination of the two of them; she had light brown curls than shown blonde in the light, one eye grey, the other blue, Bucky’s cleft chin, and one dimple that only showed when she smiled. And she’d smiled a lot in the first few hours of her life, especially at the sound of her mama’s voice.

“Look at how small they are,” whispered Steve, looking down at the red tops of Jack and James’ heads, which were pillowed on his chest while Evelyn slept in the crook of his arm.

Bucky pressed a lingering kiss to Steve’s forehead with a fondness. “I know, sweetheart.” Sarah squirmed in his arms and Bucky shushed her gently, settling her. “I’m almost scared to touch them.” Bucky looked down at his arm, gifted to him by T’Challa, and instead of finding the previously haunted look Steve had seen so many times before, Steve found a new tenderness there. And in the crook of Bucky’s left arm was George, fast asleep, huffing little breaths onto the vibranium and causing it to fog.

Steve touched his fingertips to the raised bit of skin on Bucky’s neck, the spot where he’d bit down all those years ago, a physical reminder of their vow to always come back to each other. He watched Bucky’s full body shiver run through him at the touch, smiling hazily when blown grey eyes were turned on him.

“I’ve never been this happy,” Steve confessed, looking up into Bucky’s eyes.

“Me either, ma.” Bucky leaned down and nudged his nose to Steve’s before capturing his lips in a kiss. “Lookit you, you’re glowin’ with it.”

“Look at _them_ ,” breathed Steve. He stroked Evelyn’s downy cheek, touched her parted mouth, her eyelids, her button nose. “They’re so beautiful, Bucky. I’m your good omega, look. I gave you pups.”

“You’ve always been my good omega, sweet baby.”

In Bucky’s arms, Christopher and Sarah began to cry; Steve saw Jack and Evelyn scrunch up their little noses in response to their siblings.

“You think they’re hungry, ma?” Bucky murmured against Steve’s temple.

Steve nodded. “Probably. Place them in my lap, will you? Then take Jack and James. I’ll nurse Christopher and Sarah first.”

A sudden thought struck Steve, a sudden sickening thought that his pups wouldn’t want him. But sure enough, they latched on, didn’t even need to be coached on how. Steve could’ve cried with the overwhelming emotion stirring in his chest. The way they felt on him, it was indescribable, and Steve felt himself blushing because of it, right down between his tits where his and Bucky’s pups were suckling at him. He felt an intense need to nest, Steve began to squirm with it, whimpering absentmindedly. The hospital air was too sterile, acrid - it didn’t smell soft and safe, like home with his alpha did. Steve imagined the nest he’d crawled out of, hours before, waiting for them to return with six new additions, and god did he want.

“Bucky,” Steve whined. “I gotta nest, I hafta - I wanna go home, baby, please.”

The alpha hushed Steve sweetly, petting over his hair and nipping his bondmark. “You’re alright, ma, you’re alright. We’re gonna go home soon, promise. Don’t fret, now. You’re okay.”

Steve relaxed minimally under his alpha’s touch, however he never sat fully still as he nursed the remaining four pups. It took Bucky’s hands on him and his scent covering the smell of alcohol and bandages to get Steve through it. By the time the pups drifted back off into slumber, Steve was cuddled up into Bucky’s arms between the vee of his legs, strong thighs bracketing him in, firm chest rising and falling with every breath.


	38. the one with the litter in the nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: About that Anon who asked about big litter Steve, I'd have some ideas... Maybe a birth, and big Steve loving every single one of his pubs (of course), and nesting with them, curling around all of them in the blanket nest, while they sleep and cuddle (Bucky sees this and curls around Steve, too) and the pubs sleepily nurse at Steve, while he is still recovering from birth, and maybe, they do the family cuddling often, and when they are a little older, they crawl all over S&B as soon as they wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking cute, get ready.

Steve adored waking up to the feeling of his pups waking beside him. They were, all six of them, curled up against one another in a nest, which Steve had spent a painstaking amount of time on. And pressed up snuggly against his back was his alpha, holding him tight, arm thrown over him protectively. Bucky’s hand reached around and cradled the pups as well, keeping them close to their mama. Steve could feel their little huffs of breaths, hear the small noises they made in their sleep and as they were blinking awake.

The pups wasted no time making their alertness known to their parents, and Steve tried to bite back a smile - they were nosing and babbling at him - but he couldn’t. Slowly he opened his eyes, and almost all his pups were wide awake and blinking up at him with owlish eyes. Jack and James were still asleep, snuffling at the sudden clamor, then settling shortly after; they were the runts of the litter, born with some of Steve’s previous illnesses, thus they needed extra rest and extra care. Steve smiled down at them and placed one large hand over both their backs.

“Hi, my babies,” Steve cooed at all of them softly. He couldn’t suppress the smile that crept up his face when his pups grinned little gummy smiles up at him.

The pups begans wriggling about, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter or Steve’s pajama bottoms, as they crawled. Steve kept a fond, watchful eye on them to make sure none of the pups got stepped on by their siblings. He pressed the two smallest pups to his chest, feeling the heat of their cheeks against him, in order to keep them out of the way.

Georgie, always the most ambitious of the bunch, had made his way up and onto Steve’s legs, where he held his precarious perch for mere moments, before toppling back into the crevice between where Bucky had his knees pressed up behind Steve’s. Steve gasped and startled, making a jolting movement in an attempt to keep him upright, but to no avail. His sudden moves, along with the whine of the pup, slowly roused Bucky from his sleep.

“Hey, ma,” he rasped, voice still rough from disuse, eyes still closed. “Whasgoin’ on?” Bucky blinked his eyes open and looked down to see Georgie struggling to right himself and begin crawling again. The pup looked up at Bucky, a cry hitching in his chest. With a grunt, Bucky gently detached himself from the warmth that was Steve and picked him up, settling him on his chest. “Okay, little one, okay,” he soothed. “You’re alright.” 

Bucky began humming, softly, just the way he used to when Steve was sick, letting the vibrations calm the pup like they calmed Steve. It was an old dance hall song, Steve recognized it as Bucky’s favorite to slow dance to. He used to take him out and just spin the little blonde for hours, until this song came on. And then he’d quiet down, slow his movements, drag Steve in real close and just sway them, back and forth and around the floor. Steve would step on his toes and Bucky would press a smile to Steve’s lips because he didn’t mind, not at all. He loved that Steve couldn’t dance, loved that he could lift his mate with one arm and twirl him about like he was weightless, loved that Steve still came to the halls just for him, just to dance with him. There was something about that one song - that Bucky had remembered after all this time - that made tears well in Steve’s eyes. For him to be here, to be able to hear Bucky hum that song again, alive and healthy, with his mate and their family, was more than Steve could’ve ever imagined. 

It was over before it began, really. Georgie settled nearly instantly, happy to be placated in his papa’s arms. Bucky put him back down on the bed then, sitting back and chuckling at the little diapered butt that was retreating over the covers. He turned down to focus on Steve then, grey eyes glinting with mirth.

“You have a nice nap there, sweetheart?” he asked before leaning down to place a gently kiss on Steve’s mouth.

“Mhmm,” Steve sighed happily as he arched up into the kiss for more. They broke away with a laugh when Sarah grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair as she tried to balance herself on two legs. Bucky scooped her up and tossed her into the air, grinning widely as she shrieked and giggled. He plopped her down afterward and Steve had to cover his mouth at his own laugh that was bubbling up. Bucky rolled over onto the omega, planting his face right between Steve’s tits, blowing raspberries there to watch him squirm under the onslaught.

“You’re so bad,” lamented Steve, trying for serious but failing as he pushed at Bucky’s head. “The absolute worst!” 

“Can’t help it,” Bucky shrugged. He bit at Steve’s lip. “You bring it outta me.”

Beside them, the two last sleeping pups opened their eyes. Bucky caught them peering up at him with wide blue eyes, just like Steve’s, and he couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled himself off Steve’s chest.

“Looks like I’m being kicked out of my favorite spot,” he huffed, leaving a farewell bite to Steve’s right nipple. Steve smacked him, then sweetly kissed over the spot he’d hit, before picking up Jack and James and settling them against his chest, one on each side. Steve relaxed back into the bed as they began to nurse, sighing happily when Bucky began petting through his hair.

“You can wait your turn,” teased Steve, nuzzling into Bucky’s hand. “Only have four more babies to feed.”

“I think I shall die,” Bucky replied before dramatically flopping back onto the pillows of their nest.

“Then perish,” Steve said with a quirk of his mouth, not even bothering to glance Bucky’s say.

Bucky tugged none too pleasantly on Steve’s hair, making the omega purr contentedly. He then declared that Mama and Peter weekends were cancelled until further notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I actually wrote this one before the previous big litter steve post, but then I was like, I need to name the babies before I put them all together like this. And now we're here. Did you guys think it was cute aw aw?  
> -han


	39. the one where steve can't find that fucking blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ok but wb heavily pregnant steve has an overwhelming desire to nest, and buckys gonna give him just what he needs: plenty of pillows and blankets to burrow and hide in, cuddles, kisses, and words of love and reassurance. fluffy and warm :)

Steve had been puttering around in the guest room closet for thirty minutes and he still couldn’t find the comforter he was looking for, the fluffy pink one that covers him and Bucky from head to toe. All this time knocking around in the stale closet had Steve red up to his ears in frustration. He stamped his foot as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. Because of the hormones, of course. 

“Bucky!” he called out in a whine.

His mate skidded into the room from down the hall, where he was fluffing the pillows in their bed and waiting for Steve to return.

“What is it, ma?” he harshly exhaled, crossing the room in two large strides. Bucky came to a stop just centimeters from being pressed fully flush up against Steve entirely, blocked by his growing belly bump, and placed his wide hands on the omega’s hips. “Everything okay? You alright?”

Steve nodded, albeit sullenly, swiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m fine,” he huffed. “I just -” Steve turned his big blue eyes towards the disheveled closet and sniffled. “ - I just wanna nest and I can’t find the fucking blanket.”

He heard Bucky snort behind him; Steve turned and narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s so funny, jerk?”

“You’re pouting, Stevie,” he chuckled, coming up to cup Steve’s cheekbones. A blush flared indignantly beneath Bucky’s fingers.

“Am not,” insisted Steve. “Just fucking pregnant is all and I want my goddamned -”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed this time, before swooping down to capture Steve’s startled, slack mouth with his own. “Watch your pretty little mouth, ma,” Bucky chastised. “Don’t swear in front of the pup.”

“I’ll show you swearing, James Buchanan,” Steve seethed, walking himself out of Bucky’s grip and back down the hall to their room. He couldn’t make him admit to himself that his eyes were blurry with tears again.

Steve dragged the three blankets he had managed to find into their bedroom, thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, leaving his arms free to carry the pillows he’d scrounged up. He threw them onto the bed, already dissatisfied, and leaned over to begin fluffing them, rearranging pillows and throws. Steve felt Bucky’s presence in the doorway behind him, could feel Bucky’s gaze searing a hole right into him, and chose to ignore him anyway. He was mad, afterall - Bucky had teased him and he was sensitive. Because of the hormones, of course. So, let Bucky stand in the doorway and wait, it’s the least of what he deserves. 

“Stevie,” Bucky singsonged. Steve bit his lip to keep from speaking. “Sweetheart.” Steve could feel him getting closer now; he shifted a pillow this way and that. “Pretty baby.” Hands were on his hips now, Bucky was pressed completely against Steve’s backside, and Steve couldn’t hold back the shuddering gasp that fell from his lips.

“Unless you have that fucking blanket, I don’t want whatever it is you got up your sleeve,” Steve told him, and he tried for firm, but he knew it wasn’t when Bucky nipped lightly at his neck, not deterred in the slightest.

“And what if I do have that fuckin’ blanket?” Bucky whispered, right into Steve’s throat.

Steve opened his eyes in time to catch Bucky tossing that bundle of pink fluff into the center of their nest, happy omega pheromones flushing the room.

“Oh, Bucky,” breathed Steve, turning so that he could look Bucky in the eye. “Oh, my wonderful, beautiful alpha, thank you.”

He leaned down and nosed and Bucky’s neck contentedly, swaying his hips from side to side, and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “Just a minute ago you were cursin’ my name, you little punk.” Steve bit his neck in retaliation, but kissed over it after, and Bucky put his nose in Steve’s downy hair. “Christ, I love you.”

“Love you,” Steve mumbled back. “I’d love ya even more if you’d lay me down already.”

Bucky did as he was told, grumbling and griping the whole way, but Steve could see the way his lips were turned up at the corner. “Were you always such a bossy little thing?” Bucky groaned rhetorically as he rolled them onto their sides, pressing his body up behind Steve’s and pulling that fucking blanket over their bodies.

“If my memory correctly serves,” Steve sassed back.

Bucky bit down hard on the back of his neck and growled low, preening when Steve went completely lax in his arms. “That’s enough outta you,” he teased. “Get some rest now, maybe you won’t wake up grumpy.”

Steve didn’t open his mouth to reply, just stuck his cold toes in between Bucky’s calves - smirking to himself when he yelped - and snuggled deeper into their nest. He fell asleep with both his and Bucky’s hand resting on his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's Irish, so of course he's got a bad mouth. And of course, Bucky is going to humor him.  
> -han


	40. the one where steve gets hit on and the pups defend him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What if the pups and buck and Steven go out for ice cream and some duche alpha hits on Steven and the pups just start growling and bitting at him until bucky gets back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw this prompt, I literally laughed, outlaid, to myself, in public, picturing it. It's just so cute and funny and definitely something Steve and Bucky's babies would do.

This always happens when Bucky swore he only turned his back for a minute. One moment, Steve is shooing him off with a kiss, cheeks glowing with pride as he says he’ll be fine here with the pups, and then returning in the next to find his babies trying to climb from their stroller and throw themselves onto some man while Steve hopelessly tries to corral them. Bucky feels like it’s 1935 all over again, except instead of one Steve, there are six, tiny and equally as fearsome copies of their mama, growling and snarling. Steve glanced over his shoulder and caught Bucky’s walking towards them and his brow furrowed gratefully. He said something to the pups, something that sounded suspiciously like “Look, your papa’s coming”. Bucky just sighed and put down the cups of ice cream before going to see what all the fuss was about.

“What’s this, now, ma?” he asked, sliding a protective arm around Steve’s waist. The metal glinted in the warm sunlight.

“You should be ashamed!” crowed the man indignantly. “To just let them attack - “

“And who,” Bucky narrowed his eyes, “exactly are you?”

The man’s eyes flicked to the metal arm and he gulped, now realizing his grave error. He began to back up, sputtering, “I’m - I’m no one, I -”

“He grab mama!” shouted George. Beside him in the stroller, James growled, baring his little teeth. Sarah leaned over the side to snap at the man.

“Mama tell him stop,” chirped Evelyn, leveling a withering stare the man’s way, not that unlike the one Bucky was currently wearing. “An’ he touch mama, even when he say ‘no, no,’ papa an alpha!”

Bucky felt a snarl rising up, himself. Someone put their hands on his omega, his beautiful omega who bore him six pups and took care of him when he needed it most, always takes care of him still. Bucky was struck with the intensity of just how much he loved Steve. And it grew even more when he realized his pups felt the same way.

“Did you put your hands on my mate?” snarled Bucky. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Steve, fitting him snuggly against his side.

“I didn’t know -” the man’s eyes went shockingly wide. “He didn’t look like -”

“Leave,” ordered Bucky, low and dangerous, the strength of his alpha voice rumbling through his chest. “Now, or I’ll tear your throat out.” He snapped his jaw threateningly as the man scampered away, then pulled Steve into his neck, placing himself bodily between the other alpha and the blonde.

“I’m fine, you oaf,” Steve said, muffled by his lips being pressed to Bucky’s skin.

“He put his hands on you,” groused Bucky, nosing at Steve’s towhead.

“Your pups saw that he took them off,” chuckled Steve.

He pulled out of Bucky’s grasp at last, moving behind him to begin distributing the kids size cups of ice cream, which Bucky had honestly forgotten about altogether. Bucky stood back and watched Steve, really watched him, swaying his hips as he went back and forth, his shirt just a tad too short and riding up to show off his slight love handles. His skin was aglow, cheeks flushed pink and healthy, hips and chest filled out just right. It was no wonder some alpha had eyed what was his, Steve looked downright delicious.

Once Steve successfully handed out all the ice cream and was satisfied with the contented, happy little noises his babies were making, he came back to sit beside Bucky at the park picnic table, looking on fondly at the pups. It seemed as though they’d forgotten the incident altogether - the way children do - now focused solely on devouring their delicious treat. Bucky huffed and shoved his nose into Steve’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of his mate, calming his still bristling alpha instincts and causing Steve to sigh softly as he tilted his head to the side, giving Bucky more room to scent and claim.

“Mine,” Bucky mumbled, nipping at Steve’s bondmark.

“Yours, Buck,” Steve agreed placidly.

“You have any idea how good you look?” accused Bucky, bringing his hands up to wrap around Steve’s waist, keeping him pressed up nice and close. Christ, his baby was so soft, so pretty. “It’s no wonder that asshole just couldn’t keep his hands to himself.” Another growl stirred in Bucky’s chest. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you, ma? Knew how good you would look, knew you would rile me and any other alpha up with just how sweet you smell.” Bucky bit down on Steve’s bondmark, hard. “Fuck, ma, and you’re mine, just mine.”

“Yeah, daddy, I’m yours,” Steve gasped, pressing into Bucky’s touch. He felt himself beginning to get slick.

Bucky could’ve carried on biting and kissing at Steve for god knows how long, he just loved having his sweetheart beneath his affections, loved reminding Steve, and everyone else, who he belonged to. But then Steve suddenly jerked out of his arms. Confused, Bucky watched him as he left - swaying those goddamned hips again, _wearing Bucky’s handprints_ \- and found that in their distraction, the pups had managed to make complete messes of themselves, ice cream sticking to rosy cheeks and soft hair and little hands. Steve leaned over at the waist, pulling out wet wipes to start cleaning them off one by one, and Bucky felt his mouth run dry. Ever the tease, Steve just batted his eyelashes and continued on about his motherly business. Of course Steve knew what he looked like. Bucky glanced at his watch and grinned wickedly; it was just about time to head home for the pups’ nap time. He couldn’t wait to get Steve in their room alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, guess what. We just hit over 3,000 followers!!!!! Like, holy shit, thank you all for reading and for being here. We love you from the bottom of our hearts!!!  
> -han


	41. the one where bucky has a nightmare and the litter comforts him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hey! So I'm in live with this big litter you guys made. So how about Steve is out on a missin so bucky is left with the pups (little older like they can toddle around and talk a bit) and they hear their papa habing a nightmare so they go into his room and puppy pile bucky because they love their papa dammit. And Steve comes home to cute cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up more angsty than I intended, so hang on.
> 
> warnings: ptsd, nightmares/flashbacks, slight panic attack, extreme codependency

Bucky tried to be quiet, he really did, metal hand clamped tight enough over his mouth to bruise just to keep his distressed whimpers inside. The nightmares had lessened overtime, an influential factor in them deciding to have pups, but Bucky never did sleep well without Steve pressed up beside him. The bed was too big and Steve’s side was cold to the touch; Bucky hated it. And he knew that Steve hadn’t left him, he was just on a mission. He was supposed to be back in the morning for godssakes, and Bucky could hardly keep it together, falling apart at the seams without Steve. Bucky could hear Hydra talking to him, could feel the probing in his arm, and the armchair in the corner looked ominous in the dark shadows, making Bucky shy away.

_ Wipe him and start over. _

Bucky whined aloud this time and dove under the covers, trembling and crying. Phantom hands grabbed at his shoulders and arms and legs. They were going to take him to the chair, they were going to erase all his memories again, they were going to take Steve and their babies away from him and turn him into a weapon all over again. Bucky curled up into a ball and shut his eyes tight.

“Steve,” he cried into the hot air beneath the covers. For so long, that name had been lost to him, saying it outloud was the only way to convince himself that this wasn’t another dream, another nightmare and he was still with Hydra. “Steve, Stevie,  _ Stevie _ -” Bucky said it over and over until he ran out of air, like a prayer, a lifeline. Steve would know what to do, Steve always came back for him.

He wrenched back the duvet with a gasp, taking in gulping breaths of air. Bucky looked around the room wildly, clenching the sheets and still mouthing Steve’s name, as if that could stop them from coming for him.

_ Did you think you could run from us? You really thought you’d be free? _ Pierce laughed and Bucky wanted to hide all over again.  _ You were a shit weapon, but those pups down the hall -  _

“No, no, stop it!” Bucky yelled, putting his hands over his ears, shaking his head. “Don’t you dare - they’re mine, mine and Steve’s, you can’t touch them!”

_ We could turn them into weapons the likes of the world has never seen. _ The Pierce in Bucky’s head was worse than the real thing, sometimes. Bucky couldn’t tune him out, couldn’t climb into cryofreeze to escape from it.  _ After we get rid of you and the good captain. _

“I won’t let you have them, you bastards,” seethed Bucky. He would risk anything and everything for his pups, his flesh and blood, his sunshines who taught him how to be human again. “You can’t have them.”

From down the hall, a pattering of footsteps could be heard; they were here, they were coming for him and Bucky was so afraid. But he meant what he said. Hydra could have him and torture him for another seventy years before he even let them look at his babies. Maybe if they took him, he could hold on long enough for Steve to find him again - Steve would always find him. Bucky would let them have him, he would even go without a fight so that they couldn’t have his pups. He felt himself crying, hot tears dripping into his mouth, nose running. It would be alright, it would. Hydra wasn’t as strong as they were when they had him. Bucky slipped back beneath the covers and held himself the way Steve would when he had nightmare.  _ It’ll be alright, Buck, _ that’s what Steve would say. It would be alright.

The door pushed open with a creak, the footsteps came to a halt, and Bucky knew they were here for him now. He’d go quietly, wouldn’t put up a fuss and wake his pups, he wouldn’t want to scare them.

“Papa?” a little voice called out. Bucky bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out - it sounded just like one of his pups. He remained still and barely breathing under the covers. If they wanted him, they’d have to come over here and get him.

Bucky heard the footsteps come closer and closer, he counted about six pairs. He felt the bed dip with weight, they were upon him now. He’d go quietly, wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing him plead, he’d be quiet. Slowly, the covers were pulled from over his head, the cool air kissing his clammy, sweat covered skin. Bucky looked up, ready to face his captors once more. But instead, there were big blue eyes gazing down at him, wide and gentle, just like Steve’s.

“What wrong, papa?” Jack asked him softly. He reached out slim fingers and touched Bucky’s hair, trying to pet him and soothe him, the way his papa did for him.

“Steve,” was all Bucky could gasp out.

Jack smiled. “Mama home soon,” he told Bucky with a firm and sure nod. And who was he to argue when his pup looked the spitting image of his mama?

Bucky began to register that all his pups were, in fact, here and sleepily looking up at him with stars in their eyes. James was beside Evelyn, holding her tiny hand with his even smaller hand. He let go and climbed up the bed to Bucky’s side. Then, without another thought, James found his way beneath the covers with Bucky and laid his head in the center of his papa’s chest, closing his eyes. Bucky’s entire body froze, the breath punched from his lungs - he hardly dared to move, this sort of unabashed trust was something he didn’t deserve.

“James…” Bucky whispered. He brought his right hand up to touch the pup’s back, to gently move him away - he didn’t deserve to be touched like this - but it was as if James had ignored him completely. He snuggled closer to Bucky, scenting him softly, and caught two of Bucky’s fingers in his little hand, bringing them to his rattling chest.

“Pup pile,” he said simply, without room for debate or argument.

The other pups clambered up onto the bed, blankets in hands, pacifiers in mouths, to surround Bucky. Jack crawled in beside James, laying beside his twin. Georgie and Chris laid their heads on Bucky’s thigh, clinging to his pajama bottoms. Evelyn curled up on the pillow and took a strand of Bucky’s hair in her hand, petting and kissing at the strand sweetly, before placing it on the pillow and resting her cheek on it, already slipping back into slumber. Last was Sarah, who came to Bucky’s left side, watching him with quiet curiosity. It always seemed that Sarah was the most perceptive of the bunch, something about the way she looked at people, like she was puzzling together their most intimate details to create a full picture. She was fixing Bucky with a look like that now, like she could see right through him. Quietly, Sarah lifted his left arm and tucked herself beneath it, laying her head on Bucky’s abdomen. She turned to look up at Bucky, grey eyes staring into mirroring grey. Sarah pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to Bucky’s stomach, then closed her eyes and pressed her thumb into her mouth. All his pups were sound asleep, surrounding him, clinging to him, grounding him. There was nowhere to run to, he would keep them safe right here, just like this, the same way they were keeping him safe. Steve would be here tomorrow, it would be alright until then. Bucky laid back and closed his eyes, ignoring the faraway buzzing in his ears of the chair getting ready to do it’s work.

 

-

 

Steve crept back into their home in the early hours of the morning. It was barely past four in the morning and the last thing he wanted to do was wake the pups and get them off schedule. That happened once, and never again. 

He dropped the shield by the door and toed off his boots on the welcome carpet. The uniform came off piece by piece; Steve left it in a heap on the laundry room floor, he could clean it tomorrow. A shower would have to wait until tomorrow as well. Steve wanted nothing more than to curl up around Bucky and press his nose into the alpha’s neck and breathe deep. His body craved Bucky in an inexplicable kind of way.

Slowly, Steve pushed open the door to their bedroom, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. And when they did, his heart melted at the sight. Bucky, laid out in their bed, and all their pups piled on top of him, huddling together and sleeping soundly. Steve let his foot fall heavily on the squeaky floorboard in front of the door, alerting Bucky to his presence so as not to frighten him. Sure enough, the alpha stirred, eyes piercing Steve in the dark, hard at first, but then softening immediately after. 

“Steve,” he whispered, his voice holding onto the rough edge from nightmares.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Steve replied, coming to the side of the bed, pressing a chaste kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “You’ve got the whole dugout with you in here tonight?” he teased. Bucky’s eyes sparkled, but he didn’t smile. Steve’s own soft grin dropped - bad night then. 

“I knew I should’ve stayed,” Steve said, twisting his lips downward. 

“What for? I’ve got six miniature you’s right here.” Bucky tried for joking, but it didn’t quite come across. He tilted his head up, silently asking for another kiss, and was so graciously obliged. Bucky leveled Steve a serious look as he said, “It was Pierce again. Sayin’ he was comin’ for our pups and I - I said I would go quietly if - if he didn’t t-touch them…”

Steve hushed him gently, brushing hair off his forehead as he soothed him, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Bucky clutched at Steve’s hand as tightly as he could.

“But I knew you would come for me,” confessed Bucky. He looked up at Steve with that same, starry eyed gaze his pups had fixed him with just hours before. “You always come for me, Stevie, my sweet omega.” Bucky looked down at the sleeping pups. “They came for me too.” He could hardly believe it, it’s not something he deserved.

“Of course it’s something you deserve,” said Steve, nudging his nose to Bucky’s. “We love you, so much, Buck."

Tears burned behind Bucky’s eyes, so he closed them, keeping them from spilling over. He would never think he deserved this, no matter how long he lived. Steve climbed into bed beside him, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck, whispering reassurance and praise. A few tears slid out anyway. He would never deserve this. But thank god he had it anyway.


	42. the one where the universes collide (aka ws!steve meets the pups)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What do you think would happen if 6 pups meet WS!steve? I know it sound really ansty but I cant stop thinking about it.. WS!steve would be devastating beacuse of the lost pups in the past but at the same time, he would be really proub that the other Steve gave bucky what he deserves..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as i saw this ask, I said to myself, oh boy this is gonna hurt. But this is what you asked for so!
> 
> Part One

Of all the things that had happened in his life, seeing his alternate universe self shouldn’t really phase Steve that much. And it might not have, if his alternate self was what he’d sometimes daydreamed about. He’d never thought his other self would be the grotesque mirror of his own life, a timeline where he’s the one who fell…

Steve reached out his arms, feeling compelled to comfort his other self in some way - could he scent himself? would they smell the same? - but the alternate Steve flinched away, so he dropped his arms.

“H-how did I get here?” other Steve whispered, holding himself and still trembling.

“I’m not sure, but we’ll figure it out, okay?” Steve tried to be reassuring and calm without touch. “I’m gonna call Bucky -”

“You have a Bucky too?” Alternate Steve’s eyes went wide, something like stars dancing in them. “M-my Bucky, he...he takes care of me…”

Steve smiled gently. “My Bucky takes care of me too. He’ll take care of you too, until we get you back to yours.”

Alternate universe Steve opened his mouth to reply, but closed it quickly thereafter, a shrill chorus of voices calling, “mama, mama, mama!”. He peered around this shining, beautiful, unharmed version of himself - no scars, no horrible fear,  _ two arms  _ \- and the sight made his knees near collapse from beneath him. 

“Oh god, hey, hey -” Steve rushed over, careful not to touch, just offer his hands; he’d been through this before. “You’re okay, you’re alright. Wanna sit, hm?” The other Steve gasped as though he’d be struck.

“My babies,” he sobbed, metal hand coming up to cover his mouth in disbelief. This time he really did fall to his knees. “Oh, my pups, my  _ babies _ .”

“Mama?” James asked, brow wrinkled in puzzlement at the scene before him - two figures who looked like his mama, although one was distressed. 

Other Steve began to cry harder, much to Steve and the pups dismay. Jack toddled over to him, the two of them eye-level and low enough for Jack to reach up with soft hands and cradle alternate Steve’s face, swiping clumsily through his tears. He looked up at his mama, blue eyes full of uncanny understanding; Steve nodded his head.

Jack went back to gazing at alternate universe Steve, asking sweetly, “What wrong, mama? You cry?”

“Oh, my sweetheart,” cried other Steve. Gently, he took Jack’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips, kissing it over and over. “You’re so beautiful.”

The other pups gradually came closer, seeing that this puzzle, though it be confusing, wasn’t dangerous. Alternate Steve could hardly believe. It was as if all his pups came here, to this Steve, instead of staying in the horrible reality they would’ve lived in with him as their mother. This Steve was able to care for them, got to love them, watch them grow. Six of them, all six. He should have six pups, would have had them if Hydra hadn’t sewn the seed, tainted from the start. His babies never had a chance. But they were here, and some version of him was loving them.

Steve stood a little ways away, taking in the unfolding scene, watching this other him grieve. Something horrible must have happened to him, he hardly dared to imagine what trauma inducing pain could’ve been inflicted. Knowing what his own Bucky had gone through, he had an unfortunate idea, however.

“My pups went to heaven,” Steve heard the other him explain. “I only had them with me for a little while, but you remind me of them.” Alternate him gave a watery smile, tapping his finger to the tip of Evelyn’s button nose. “And now I’m not sad anymore, thank you, sweethearts.”

After the pups each let the alternate Steve scent them, comforting him in the sweet way they did, he managed to stand on wobbly legs and make his way over to stand in front of Steve. “You have everything I ever wanted,” he said. “Everything I used to want before…” Steve didn’t know what to say to that admission, so he said nothing. “You’re so good to him. He deserves this - deserves pups, deserves someone who’ll actually let him hold -” Other Steve let out a shuddering breath and Steve could feel his own heart breaking. 

“If your Bucky is anything like mine, he loves you,” Steve gently encouraged. “He’s just so happy to have you back, I know he is. I know it. I’m sure he’s looking for a way to get you back right now, because he loves you.”

“How do you know?” alternate Steve asked.

“Because it’s what we would do for them.”


	43. the one where ws!steve goes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Oh no... I just finished reading the crossover of big litter Steve and WS!Steve and... Emotion.... Please, does WS!Steve's Bucky find him and he realizes everything BL Steve said is true? Comfort happens maybe? Please help him ( ; _ ; ) (Also thanks for all the posts, they are consistently Quality and Amazing and always make my days a little better ♡)
> 
> anon #2: Gosh that last ask was amazing. I wonder if in some way that would help WS steve heal knowing his pups in another life did get to be born happy and free? *sobs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

“Steve!” Bucky’s voice rang through the med bay as he rushed forward at the sight of his mate. “Oh, Stevie, baby,  _ sweetheart. _ ” He swept Steve up in his arms, probably holding more tightly than necessary, but Bucky had been worried sick, damn it.

“Bucky,” Steve whimpered into his neck, grabbing onto fistfuls of his shirt.

“Where’d you go, baby, huh?” asked Bucky, a slight hysterical note in his voice. “Jesus Christ, thought I lost you again.”

Steve pushed himself closer, chasing after Bucky’s warmth. He hardly dared to ask, “You - you looked for me?”

“Of course I looked for you, sweetheart. Barely slept a wink without you next to me. You were gone for days, Stevie, and I missed -”

“Days?” Steve pulled back a bit, blue eyes meeting grey, surrounded by clumps of dark, wet lashes. Bucky looked like he truly hadn’t slept at all; it made Steve feel guilty, he felt his stomach turn. “I - I was only there for an hour...just long enough to see -” Tears burned behind his eyes.

Bucky cupped his face in his hands, looking at him with concern. “See who, babydoll?”

“I saw….” Steve’s eyes went faraway. “Saw my pups.”

“Your pups?” Bucky furrowed his brow deeper, he was really worried now. Steve was still in something of a fragile state - wherever he went, whatever he saw, could send him spiraling. “What do you mean, Stevie? How did you see them?”

“They were so big, couldn’t have been older than three,” Steve sighed dreamily, his eyes shining with tears. “So beautiful, they were all there. Even my littlest ones, the pups born sick like I used to be. Bucky, I saw them,  _ I saw them _ . Do you believe me?”

“Course I do, sweetheart.” But Bucky didn’t look like he believed him. He still had that little crease in between his eyebrows; Steve wanted to kiss it away. “I just don’t understand - how did you see them? Steve, you know that they’re….” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, but they had to be realistic to heal. A tear fell from Steve’s eye as he hung his head, trying to hide it, and Bucky’s heart twisted.

“I know,” Steve whispered, nearly inaudible. He looked down at the palms of his hands, the way he used to when he first came back to Bucky, like he could see all the wrong he’d ever done in them still. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat, he never should’ve said anything. “I know mine are….but - but I was there too. Some version of me. I had both my arms again. And I had pups.”

Bucky was beginning to understand. He gathered up Steve’s hands in his own and pulled him close again, tucking the shivering omega into his neck. “Was - was I there?”

Steve nodded, sniffling. “I didn’t get to see him, but the other me said he had a Bucky too.” Absently, Steve ran his fingertips over Bucky’s clavicle, wanting to kiss him there too. “I - I think, in that universe, you were the one who fell.” Steve clung to Bucky tighter, his Bucky. “I’m glad I didn’t see. I don’t think I could’ve stood to see it, what they would’ve done to you, my sweet alpha -” Bucky hushed over the end of Steve’s sentence gently, petting him and trying to soothe him. “I’m glad they took me, glad they never got to touch you,  _ Bucky. _ ”

“Don’t say that, Steve, don’t you dare.” Bucky was crying now, his stomach twisted right up into knots. “I would’ve taken it all for you, god, I would have. I should’ve gone to look for you, should’ve damned the whole world to hell  _ for you _ .” He held Steve tighter. “You never should’ve had to endure that, Stevie, my baby, I’m so sorry.”

Steve surged up and kissed Bucky, lips wet and tasting of salt, letting the alpha lick into his mouth and claim him.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve promised once they broke apart, letting their foreheads rest together. “I never blamed you, not once, ever. And….I’m alright.”

Bucky’s lips quirked up into something of a smile. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I just - I feel okay. Seeing my other self, knowing my babies are safe and loved by us  _ somewhere _ ….it makes me feel okay with who I am here, in this universe, with you.” Bucky smiled for real this time before kissing Steve again, over and over.

“Please, lemme take you to bed, babydoll?” mumbled Bucky against Steve’s mouth. “I’ll make you a nest, I’ll keep you safe. We’ll have pups in this universe too, Stevie. If that’s what you want, we’ll have pups.”

“I wanna have your pups, Bucky,” Steve murmured. “Take me to bed.”

Bucky lifted Steve up bridal style and carried him out of the med bay, glaring at anyone who looked too long. Steve curled up in his arms, trying to make himself small, nosing into Bucky’s neck happily. His alternate self had been right. Bucky really does love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, darling, glad to be able to brighten up your days. I'll have you know that I really hurt myself writing this one lmao.  
> -han


	44. the one where ws!steve meets ws!bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I have had a rough day. I neeeeeeeeed angst. Can I get Winter Soldier!Steve meeting Winter Soldier!Bucky? Please? Pretty pretty please???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and ye shall receive. Hope your days get better!  
> (non-canonical to parts one and two of the universe swap)

Steve was trembling, shivering from head to toe as he sat on the bed - _ their  _ bed - and waited. His stomach was twisted up in knots, but he wouldn’t be able to explain why if anyone asked. He was going to see Bucky. Not his Bucky, not his own gentle alpha, draped in red, white, and blue, but a different one. A soldier. A monster, like himself. Steve doesn’t know if he can bear it, to look into grey eyes and find what he sees in his own reflection, the haunting of all those years, all those things he’d done. He buried his face in his knees to stifle his labored breathing. He shouldn’t be this worked up. He’s going to see Bucky. He’s seen Bucky all his life.

A knock on the door startled Steve and his gaze shot up to the door. “It’s Bucky, may I come in?” Steve wanted to cry, but he’d already cried enough. What lay behind that door frightened him. Still he answered yes and saw for himself.

This Bucky was built more broad than his, shoulders wide and firm, waist thick. He looked strong and sturdy in ways his own Bucky didn’t. His Bucky was hardened by war, but not sharpened by torture and captivity. His Bucky still had some of the past left in him, stubbornly clenched in his fist since the day he crashed the plane. Steve didn’t have any of that; neither did this Bucky.

For a moment, they stared at each other, noting differences and similarities, not saying a word. Bucky asked if he could sit and Steve nodded his acquiescence, ducking his head. He still wasn’t used to people asking him what he wanted; sometimes he would forget that he had a choice. His Bucky was good at reminding him that he always had a choice, and this version was no different.

So Bucky sat gingerly beside Steve, keeping a fair amount of distance between them, and stared ahead. Steve watched his throat bob up, then down as he swallowed. When Bucky caught him looking, Steve quickly looked away, flexing his fingers nervously. The whir of the metal plates sliding cut through the silence, a song of the inner workings of the machine, and now there were two. 

“Buck?” whispered Steve. 

“Yeah, Steve?” 

Steve hesitated, reminding himself no one is going to hurt him here, that he’s allowed to want, allowed to have a choice. Bucky’s calm, grey eyes moved him to ask, “Can - can I see the arm? Where they….put it on you.”

Bucky turned his body to face Steve. “Sure,” he replied softly. 

Steve stretched out his fingers, slow with hesitancy, towards the webwork of scars on this Bucky’s shoulder. It mirrored his own shoulder, mottled and misshapen, and god, did his heart hurt.

“How could they?” he whispered, tears closing up his throat. Maybe he wasn’t all cried out, then. “How could they, to something so beautiful….” Steve touched his fingertips to the raised scars and it forced a pained gasp past his lips; he didn’t bother to stop the tears from falling. “They hurt you this way, the way they….hurt me. It shouldn’t have been you, not in any universe, never you, my sweet -”  _ not his alpha.  _ Steve cut himself off with a stifled sob. “I fell for you. I took the shield and I fell so that they wouldn’t - they couldn’t -”

“I fell for you too,” Bucky rasped softly. “You were always so full of life and love and that goddamned righteous fury.” He laughed ruefully and shook his head. “I promised god, before the war, before the train, before everything….that I would give my life for yours.” Steve looked up like he couldn’t believe and he noticed that Bucky’s eyes were wet.  “But I’m sure you know that.”

“I never wanted to see you like this,” Bucky was close to sobbing now, squeezing his eyes shut. “I never told my Steve this - god, it would break his heart - but…. I was falling, and I thought to myself ‘thank god it wasn’t him’. And I thought it every moment after until they took that from me too.” Steve understood why this Bucky would never say it aloud. It just hurt, the whole unfairness of it all. 

Bucky exhaled hard. “I hope the me you have is more like the person I used to be.” He looked up and tried for a smile, but it was more of a grimace. 

“You’re still you, Bucky,” said Steve. He glanced down at this Bucky’s hand, flesh and white knuckles, gripping onto his pants leg. Before he could really think too deeply about it, Steve gently took Bucky’s hand in his own, cool metal kissing calloused skin. “You’re still you, just like I’m still me.” Bucky choked on a dry sob and gripped Steve’s hand tighter. 

“You’re still you,” he repeated back in a small voice, something like a breath. “Still fuckin’ beautiful, in every universe.”

Steve blushed, tilting his head down, but Bucky could tell he was smiling. He could smell the light notes of happy omega pheromones. And, one of Steve’s dimples was showing. “You seem to think that, in every universe,” he teased back, shy still, but not afraid. He wanted to see this Bucky smile too. 

They drifted back into silence, still grasping hands, while the one thing eating Steve up inside was relentless.

“Are those your pups?” he asked, barely a whisper of anything at all. Secretly, Steve didn’t want them to be, he wanted them to belong to someone else. He wanted himself and his Bucky to have something special, after all he’d been through, he wanted something just for them. But Steve knew that was selfish. And he also knew that they were his - his and the other Steve’s.

“Yes,” replied Bucky. He looked over at Steve with a furrowed brow, the way his Bucky did when he was on the path to figuring something out. Then suddenly his face blanched and Steve curled in on himself; he wished he hadn’t asked. “Steve….sweetheart, what did they do to you?”

_ Sweetheart. _ His Bucky liked to call him that too. 

“Took m-my babies away,” said Steve in a quavering voice. He didn’t want to talk about it, not anymore, not even to Bucky. “Made me have pups just to take -” Steve clicked his jaw shut. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“I’m so sorry, Steve.” This Bucky even sounded genuinely sorry too. Steve just shrugged and held onto Bucky’s hand tighter. “We’re gonna take care of you, gonna make sure we find a way to get you back.”

“I miss him,” whimpered Steve. Even though he was sitting here, holding hands with the alternate universe version of his mate, it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t right to see Bucky with ghosts in his eyes. They both weren’t allowed to be damaged. “I want him to come get me. Want my alpha.”

“He’ll find you, sweetheart,” reassured Bucky. He pressed chapped lips to Steve’s temple. “It’ll be alright.”


	45. the one where bucky gets cockblocked by his own pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: okay but what if bucky and steve were making out but then the pups started to cry and steve just leaves bucky hard and aching in order to take care of the pups, swinging his hips while doing so, knowing that he's driving his alpha insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we could take a break from the angst and have some pure smut. Enjoy!

Bucky growled into Steve’s mouth as they kissed, pleased to have ensnared his demure, tease of a mate. Steve had been driving him crazy since last night - the omega knows his rut is coming soon - rubbing his sweet little bottom up against Bucky’s cock with a sleepily mumbled good night. This morning, the blonde had been extra careful to show off when he nursed the pups, arching his back a little more than was necessary to encourage the babies to latch on. Steve caught Bucky’s eye, blown at the sight, and  _ smirked _ . Bucky thought he was going to die.

As soon as Steve put the pups down for their afternoon nap, Bucky snagged him around the waist and dragged him over to the couch. He wasted no time pulling Steve to sit in his lap, nuzzling and biting at his bondmark. He was already hard, had been since last night, honestly, and he wanted Steve to know. Bucky was so worked up, and it was just for Steve.

“Baby,” Bucky exhaled dreamily, nose shoved into the side of Steve’s neck as he rolled his hips languidly. “Stevie, you smell so good. Oh, my god.”

Steve laughed breathily. “What do I smell like, alpha?”

Bucky snarled and threw Steve onto his back on the couch, looming over him and completely covering the omega’s lithe body with his own. He slotted their hips together and felt the knot at the base of his cock begin to swell. “You smell like sweetness,” Bucky rasped. Steve wriggled beneath him and Bucky wouldn’t have that. He pinned Steve to the cushions with his hips and captured his wrists in a bruising grip, the unforgiving metal holding Steve in place. He could break out if he wanted to, but Bucky knew that he wouldn’t. His Steve was so easy for it, for him. “Like a fertile omega.” A blurt of slick dripped out of Steve, Bucky could  _ smell it _ for godssakes, and he ground down onto Steve, sliding their cocks together just to watch the omega toss his head at the pleasure of it. “You smell like a mother, Stevie.” Bucky brought his head down to bite at Steve’s nipples through the top he was wearing. “I can always smell the milk on you, god in heaven.”

“Oh, Bucky,” whimpered Steve, baring his throat for Bucky to suck and mark and claim. “I always wanted to be a mama.”

“I know, baby.” Bucky hitched Steve’s legs up around his waist, rutting against his bottom. “Now you are, and everyone knows.” Bucky leaned down to whisper in Steve’s ear roughly, “Everyone can smell it on you too.”

Steve pushed back onto Bucky’s cock with a cry, arching his tits up. He looked up at Bucky from beneath his eyelashes and tilted his chin up, Steve’s coy way of asking for a kiss, and Bucky was always happy to oblige. Bucky licked his way into Steve’s mouth once more, the alpha in him preening at having his mate beneath him, wanting him. His hips were moving on their own accord, the sole purpose in his mind being to please his mate, care for his mate, knot his mate. Bucky was lost in it, he never wanted it to end. The little noises Steve was making were music to his ears. The way Steve was getting wet anywhere Bucky touched - his tits, the seat of his pants, his mouth - only spurred him on further. He didn’t even realize when Steve had stopped moving, was confused, even, when Steve began pushing at his shoulders, moving him away.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered underneath him. The alpha just grunted and tried to recapture Steve’s lips, but he moved his head to the side. “Buck, stop, the pups -” Bucky dragged his knot along Steve’s balls, causing the sentence to stick in his throat.

One moment, Steve was pinned beneath him, and the next he was grasping air, the omega out of his grasp and a few steps away,  _ smirking _ at him,  _ again _ .

“The pups are crying, Bucky,” he said.

Bucky’s knot flared, angry and hot. “What the fuck,” he complained lowly to himself. “Stevie, baby, you can’t leave me like this. Th e pups can wait a few minutes, please just let me -” Bucky was close to whining, he hurt so bad. 

“I can’t just let ‘em cry, Buck.” Steve ducked his head, pretending to be shy and sweet. “What sort’ve mama would I be?”

That was the fucking kicker, the nail in Bucky’s fucking coffin. He leaned back against the backrest with a deep sigh, coming from a defeated man. Bucky could feel Steve looking at his cock, straining against the fabric of his sweatpants, and he could feel his face go red, out of sheer frustration. Steve turned quietly and made his way down the hall. Bucky chanced a glance at the omega and immediately, and regretfully, wished that he hadn’t. Steve, the fucking tease, let his pajama pants ride low on his hips, revealing a strip of pale skin and a sliver of pink, lacy fabric. And the shirts he’d taken to wearing lately, just a tad too long to be a crop, but a tad too short to be a full shirt, shifted while he walked, showing off Steve’s still tiny waist and his soft, post-pregnancy love handles, which Bucky liked to put his hands on very much. And for the icing on the  _ fucking _ cake, Steve dropped a look over his shoulder, heated and playful, aimed right at his alpha, before turning back around and going to check on their babies. There was a small wet spot on the back of his pants. Bucky dropped his head back with a groan and took himself in hand with a wince, squeezing tight around his knot in a futile attempt to calm himself down.


	46. the one with steve's first heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I was wondering if you could write pre serum Steve's first heat? Maybe hes walking home from school with bucky (cause first heats happen young right? I assume it's like having your first period) and hes been feeling weird and crampy and grumpy all day and all of the sudden it makes sense and they go home together - I'll leave it up to you if they actually have sex or decide to wait for a while -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple years after Steve helps Bucky with his first rut, what a treat.

Bucky could always tell when a sickness was creeping up on Steve. The bags under his eyes would deepen, his shoulders would be hunched up around his ears, arms wrapped around himself trying to keep warm. He was snappy, angry as a viper to top it off, hissing a fit every time Bucky worried over him. Bucky supposed he might be kind of dumb for Steve, seeing as he kept putting his hand out to get bit.

They were coming home from school when he noticed it, the shoulders, the bags under his eyes, the red tip of his nose. But this time, Steve was flushed, rosy all over. First, Bucky couldn’t help but notice how pretty it made Steve look, something like a healthy glow on his skin. Then, he wondered what Steve had caught this time and felt guilty, thinking of Steve as pretty when there might be something wrong.

“Steve,” Bucky said, turning his head to look at him sideways. The blonde was grumbling under his breath, taking big heavy steps as they walked home, not paying Bucky any attention in the slightest. It made Bucky roll his eyes. “Lemme carry those books for you, huh?” he offered, already reaching out his hands to take them into his arms. “Or at least some of your art supplies?” Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky, leveling a stare down the line of his nose; Steve looked at him like Bucky had offered to kick him instead. He really didn’t know how to stop putting his hand out.

Steve stomped all the way home and all the way up their stairs, keeping up a brisk pace to ensure that Bucky was behind him, not beside him. Bucky could hear Steve’s chest rattling when he sidled up to unlock the door to their flat. Steve glared at him before brushing past him.

Bucky followed, hot on his heels, hastily shutting the door behind him. “What’s goin’ on, Steve?” he asked, crossing his arms. “What’s got you worked up? You gettin’ sick?”

“Fuck, I’m not getting sick,” Steve spat, putting his things on the table, with noticeable relief; if only he’d let Bucky carry them. His breathing picked up and Bucky observed that the color of Steve’s mouth was pink as his cheeks. He looked like pale, Irish fury. “I’m not - I can’t, I took extra care -”

“Steve, it’s alright, you can’t help gettin’ sick,” consoled Bucky. “We’ve still got medicine from last time, if -”

“No, I don’t want it.” Steve’s shoulders slumped, his eyes fluttered shut. Bucky could hear him wheezing. “I’m just gonna….lay down, sleep it off.”

Steve stumbled off to their shared bedroom and shut the door, a clear sign that he wanted Bucky out. He barely made it onto the bed before passing out, not covers tucked up around him, no Bucky at his back, bracketing him in. Steve slept for a long while, completely unaware of how much time had passed. He blinked open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Bucky, staring down at him with a concerned furrow between his brow and Steve felt himself go prickly all over; he didn’t need to be fussed over. Bucky smiled at him when he noticed Steve had opened his eyes, sweetly pushing sweat damp strands of hair off Steve’s forehead, dabbing at his face with a cool cloth.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Bucky confessed quietly, busying himself with his task, so as not to look at Steve. He wanted to, god how he wanted. “But you were in here whimperin’ in your sleep and I - I got scared so I came in. You were burnin’ up.”

Steve felt like he really was burning up, he can’t remember having ever felt this warm in his whole life. His sheets were soaked through and his clothes would need to be washed surely, his white button up near see-thru because of it. Steve thought he was just wet all over, even in the seat of his shorts, which was decidedly unusual.

“I’m wet, Buck,” Steve mumbled, only half coherently, like he was in some sort of suspended reality. He heard Bucky inhale sharply, then the coughing that followed. Steve blearily turned to look at Bucky, but the brunette had turned his back and Steve could tell he was covering his mouth and nose. “‘M sorry,” whispered Steve, tears burning in his eyes. Bucky found him repulsive like this, of course he would, like everyone else. It was only a matter of time. Steve shifted from lying on his belly, facing Bucky, to lie on his side, facing the wall; he couldn’t let Bucky see him cry.

“Stevie?” he heard Bucky ask, using his childhood pet name to soften the inevitable blow. Steve shoulders began shaking and soon enough the tears came.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Steve cried miserably. And once the trembling started, it only got worse. Steve’s body was wracked with sobs and the furnace lighting up in his veins. “Didn’t mean to say it like th-that, please don’t -”

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” soothed Bucky. He reached out to rub his hand along Steve’s back, but as soon as he made contact, Steve gasped like Bucky had stabbed him instead.

“So hot, Buck.” Steve felt delirious, he hoped it wasn’t pneumonia. “It hurts.”

“What hurts?” There was concern in Bucky’s voice, making Steve curl in further on himself. Steve didn’t answer. “Stevie, you’re scarin’ me. Please lemme see you.”

Steve didn’t want to have to see the expression on Bucky’s face when letting him down as gently as possible, but he’d never been able to deny Bucky anything really. So, he mustered up the last dregs of his strength to turn back over. And that’s when he noticed. The movement caused the fabric of his pants to stretch tightly across his groin, rubbing friction along his little cock, which was also dripping wet as well. _The fuck is going on?_ Steve tried to turn back over to hide his shame from Bucky, but that only repeated the action, and this time an unbidden moan slipped past his lips. The room went silent after that, nothing but the sounds of Steve’s ragged breathing cutting through.

In a single moment of clarity, Bucky understood what was going on. Steve was in heat. He didn’t present when the rest of them did; everyone assumed he was a beta. But the symptoms match the diagnosis. Steve was an omega. This prompted Bucky to be enlightened once more. He loved Steve, always had, and it solidified when Steve kindly helped him through his first rut. If Steve was an omega and Bucky an alpha - Bucky hardly dared to let himself dream it, but - they could bond, he could have Steve as a mate until the end of the line. He could take care of them. They could even have a family…

Without another word, Bucky crawled into bed behind Steve, ignoring the blonde’s weak protests. He shoved his nose into Seve’s neck, right on his scent gland, right where Bucky would bite him to make Steve his forever, and sure enough, faint heat pheromones wafted about. Steve didn’t smell as strong as most omegas during their heat, likely due to his illnesses. Of course they both thought he was coming down with another bout of something because no one ever considered that this could be.

“Buck….don’t -” Steve begged, trying his best to wriggle out of Bucky’s hold. He squirmed and rocked until he felt it, Bucky’s cock pressed up against his bottom, hard and hot. That made him pause, allowing Bucky to nip the nape of Steve’s neck gently, the feeling calming the omega almost instantly. Bucky rolled his hips once, just a test, and Steve cried out helplessly.

“Stevie,” murmured Bucky against his neck, nuzzling at him. “You’re in heat, baby.”

Steve’s entire body jerked. “No, I can’t be,” he protested. “I can’t, I-I’m a beta, I didn’t present -”

“You’re presenting now, sweetheart.” Bucky kissed between the sharp shoulderblades of Steve’s back, letting himself scent. “You gonna let me help you, sweet thing?” He waited with bated breath, listening to Steve’s whimpers.

“You don’t hafta, I know I’m ugly like this. Don’t gotta take pity on me, I can -” another drop of slick dripped out of Steve’s body and he wanted to die from the shame.

“You think that’s what this is? Me pitying you?” Bucky asked lowly. “I ain’t doin’ this outta pity, punk. I wanna do it because….I love you.” Steve stilled in Bucky’s arms. He’d gone and said it now, no point in trying to retreat. “I’ve loved you since I knew what it was, loved you when you helped me with my rut,” Bucky’s voice lowered even further, “Loved you when you kissed my cock and made my knot go down. No amount of jerking it could make it go away, but you, Stevie, you did.” Bucky mouthed at the nape of Steve’s neck. “I love you, Steve, it’s always been you. Please, can we have this? Please, baby, please.”

“You love - you….want me?” whispered Steve, trepidation and fear evident in his voice.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I want you. If you’ll have me.”

A sob dropped from Steve’s lips as he snuggled back into Bucky’s embrace, rubbing his bottom over Bucky’s clothed cock. “I want you too, Buck, always. Never thought I could ever have this.” Steve turned over, putting him and Bucky face to face, eye to eye. The adoration in Bucky’s eyes was truth, this really is what Bucky wanted.

They lay in quiet for a while, no words, just petting and exploration and open mouthed kisses. Steve came twice, just from rubbing his front against Bucky’s. Bucky felt it twitch and spurt and his chest swelled; he’d made Steve do that.

“Please, Bucky,” moaned Steve, heading for the precipice of another release. “Mate with me, please, please, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide. “You want that, Stevie?” he breathed out. “Want me to make you mine?”

Steve nodded fervently, pushing his hips into Bucky’s. He was panting and shivering and moaning, the endless sensation refusing to let Steve come down. Steve’s body was aching to be taken and bred, something that Steve found that he wasn’t turned off by. He wanted it, wanted Bucky to hold him down by the back of his neck, wanted to carry pups - Bucky’s pups. The want was all consuming, the only thoughts that were in his mind were _Bucky, mate, breed._

Without any hesitation, Bucky pulled down Steve pants, taking his soiled shorts down as well. Steve’s face went even more red, turning his head away as Bucky looked at him there. Steve knew he was small, much smaller than Bucky, he was worried Bucky wouldn’t like it.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky groaned. Steve watched with wide blue eyes as Bucky shucked his boxers off and took Steve in his hand, making the blonde’s eyes roll back. No one else’s hand had ever touched him there before, not like this, and Steve found that he could hardly breath. He watched as Bucky stroked him, the alpha’s big hand covering his little cock almost entirely. “You’re so small here, Stevie.” When Bucky said it, it didn’t like so much of a bad thing. “So little, just perfect, like you were made for me. Fits so well in my hand.”

Steve was close, so close, he was wearing himself out. Without a word, Steve knocked Bucky’s hand off his cock, and there was a determination in his eyes, a little glint, like before he takes a swing. Bucky’s eyes went wide as Steve threw his legs on either side of Bucky’s hips. He didn’t even give Bucky the time to process what his intent was, before Steve gripped his knot and sank down onto his cock in one fluid motion. Bucky’s mouth fell open and the world whited out. Looking down at Bucky - blissed out and pretty - was all Steve needed. He came around Bucky’s cock, legs spasming, as a meager amount of clear come landed across Bucky’s chest.

“Oh my god, Steve,” moaned Bucky. His eyes were still closed, like he couldn’t believe it. “Oh, god - fuck, Stevie, fuck.” Steve swiveled his hips, making Bucky’s knot pull at his rim.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve encouraged in a honey sweet voice. “Wanna make you feel good too.”

“You make me feel good, sweetheart, real good.”

Steve sank down further, pushing back, trying to take Bucky deeper. Bucky thought he was surely going to die from this.

“Knot me, alpha,” begged Steve, rocking down and thumbing at his nipples. His little cock was soft again between his legs, but he couldn’t get enough, wouldn’t ever get enough. “Knot me, please. Bond me to you. Lemme have pups for you, alpha, please, plea-” Steve’s litany was cut short when Bucky took him by the hips and shoved up into Steve’s hole, forcing his knot in. A gleam in his eye and another plea was all it took to have Bucky coming, pumping wave after wave of come into Steve’s womb.

Bucky sat up and yanked Steve to his chest, gripping him hard at the waist. They stared at each other with wide eyes, silently asking the question: is this what you really want? Steve gave a single, minute nod. Bucky kissed the omega’s bond mark once, then bit down, breaking the skin, tasting blood, and binding him to Steve for all time. Steve yelped at first, then exhaled like this was the first breath of truly fresh air that he’s ever had. He was smiling at Bucky like he was the whole world.

“I can feel you,” Steve whispered. He pressed one hand to Bucky’s chest, right over his heart. “Right here. I’m yours now, Buck, always.”

One large hand came up and covered Steve’s, looking deeply into lidded, blue eyes. Slowly, Bucky tilted his head to the side, baring his neck, exposing his bond mark to Steve. It was out of the ordinary for an alpha to let an omega claim them back, but not unheard of. Traditionalists wouldn’t approve, but to hell with them all. He loved Steve, he wanted to feel him back. Steve was as much his as he was Steve’s. Bucky glanced at him from the corners of his eyes, sensing Steve’s hesitation. It was unprecedented, but so were they. Bucky just quirked his lips into a smirk and bared his neck a bit further. Steve’s hand’s came to rest on Bucky’s shoulders, wrapping around and bringing the alpha to his chest. Steve petted at the fine hairs on Bucky’s neck, kissed his skin tenderly, then finally, broke skin. Bucky saw sunlight behind his eyes, tasted sweetness on his tongue; everything was beautiful like Steve because of Steve. He could feel Steve’s irregular heart beats beside his own, could feel the warmth and love Steve held for him.

“I’m yours, Steve,” Bucky replied back. He cupped Steve’s face and kissed him on the lips, plush and pink like he’d always hoped, just a tender touch of skin to skin. “I’m yours forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this extra long, just in case I don't post again for a while. I'm going through a lot of fucked up things right now and i feel like it's reflecting in my writing. I want to keep trying for you guys though, someone has to. Hope you all enjoyed.  
> -han


	47. the one where it's the pups' first halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: For Big Litter Steve: Can you write about the pups first Halloween and the costumes that Steve and Bucky dressed them in? And maybe going out to do some trick or treating?
> 
> anon #2: can we get a Halloween special please? fluff, smut, angst, anything will do
> 
> anon #3: Would love to see the big family celebrating Halloween! Family themed costumes (extra points if not superheroes), dinner, going around to friends' apts, not letting them eat too many sweets, and then sexy times for Bucky and Steve after the pups fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to get this up for a little halloween treat yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to finish. Better late than never, right? We're still in the spooky spirit.

After hours of wrangling and pleading, Steve and Bucky finally had the pups dressed up and ready to go out for their first halloween. They’d divied up the pups into two groups a week prior, Team Steve and Team Bucky, each respective parent in charge of choosing costumes for their assigned babies. Bucky had gotten Sarah, George, and Chris, while Steve had gotten Evelyn, Jack, and James. Costumes had always been absolute secrecy, something like a game between the two of them, before they had the pups. They would spend weeks planning and then, on halloween night, would surprise each other with what they’d chosen. This was the first halloween that it hadn’t just been the two of them and it was Bucky’s idea to carry on the tradition.

Steve called out to Bucky, announcing that he was finished, and brought the pups into the living room. He placed them in a neat little row on the couch, side by side, and propped up by their sitting support pillows as they smiled their gummy smiles up at their mama. Bucky followed in behind Steve a few minutes later with a order to cover his eyes, which Steve so graciously obeyed with a smirk, while Bucky sat his team of pups on the opposite couch. Steve’s smirk widened into a smile upon hearing his babies babble back and forth with each other.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Bucky said, short of breath, but trying to hide it. “Open your eyes, now.”

Across the living room were his three pups, smiling and reaching for Steve, and also looking incredibly small and precious in their costumes. Sarah was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast and was currently putting the yellow tulle of her dress into her mouth. Chris was Peter Pan, fitting, considering that that film was his favorite to watch, his little face lighting up when Pan first flies into the bedroom window. And Georgie was Han Solo, complete with a small space blaster and a Chewbacca plushie, which Bucky seemed to be quite pleased by.

“So, whaddya think?” asked Bucky, biting at his lip to contain his grin. “Did I do alright?”

Steve smiled, cooing back at his pups, before replying. “Yeah, Buck, you did real well. Our babies look so cute.” He directed his smile over to his mate. “How’d I do?”

 

Bucky’s gaze swiveled to Steve’s team and couldn’t contain his grin any longer. Evelyn was done up in a strawberry costume, clearly handmade; Bucky could tell by the stitching which was so obviously Steve’s. She even had leafy barrets clipped into her hair, though she was currently trying to yank them out. To either side of her sat Jack and James. Being the two identical pups, Steve had the bright idea to put them in a costume set so that they matched. The movie UP was Steve and Bucky’s favorite modern disney movie to date, so he dressed Jack as Mr. Fredricksen because he was the more serious of the two, and James as Russel because he was rosy cheeked and the sweetest little thing. Both of them had three balloons tied around their waists, Jack’s being red, blue, and yellow, and James’ being green, orange, and purple.

“You did real good, ma,” nodded Bucky, eyes sparkling. He scooped up Evelyn and nuzzled his nose to hers, making her squirm and giggle, waving her arms around happily. “I love this little getup, my sunshine looks good enough to eat.” Bucky chomped his teeth playfully; Evelyn squealed. “And look at my little guys! Stevie, you picked our favorite movie.”

“Sure did,” Steve replied, preening at having pleased Bucky. He shuffled over to the closet to retrieve the stroller. “Go put your costume on, daddy, so we can get going. We have some aunties and uncles waiting to see their pups.”

Bucky hurried off to do as he was told, and as it turned out, his costume was paired with Sarah’s - the beast to her beauty. He was wearing the navy blue suit jacket he’d worn for Stark’s last new year’s party, the one that hugged his body so well, with a red rose pinned to his lapel. He’d even ruffled his hair into an unruly rats nest of tangles and knots to match his stubble for an entirely beastly look and Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“You look ridiculous,” Steve chuckled as he finished up strapping in the last pup. He sidled over to press a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“Ridiculously hot?” Bucky wagered, waggling his eyebrows.

Steve laughed harder before stealing another kiss. “No, just ridiculous.” Bucky smiled and nipped at Steve’s bottom lip. “C’mon, honey, let’s head out.”

 

-

 

Steve and Bucky took them over to the Tower to let the Avengers fawn over them and their little costumes. Stark had put together six individual halloween gift baskets full of toys and season themed onesies, seeing as they were too little for candy. The pups found the concept of knocking on a door to receive a treat incredibly entertaining; they broke out into uncontrollable giggles when Uncle Clint of Uncle Sam jumped from behind the door with goofy grins on their faces. Natasha commended Steve on his sewing skills, smirking at his humble blush. At the end of the night, both parents and pups had an enjoyable evening, and upon returning to their apartment, the pups were all fast asleep, tired out from the evening’s excitement.

It was Bucky’s night to put the babies to bed, giving Steve ample time to prepare his own halloween costume. He changed into his outfit in the master bathroom, then returned and laid down in the center of the bed, body positioned into a sensual curve, waiting for his alpha to return. And what a sight he was met with when he did. Bucky’s mouth dropped open and he just stared - stared at the delicious, pretty omega he had waiting in his bed.

“You like somethin’ you see, mister?” Steve asked, peeking out from underneath his eyelashes demurely, hitching his leg just that bit higher, deepening the arch in his back.

“Steven Grant,” Bucky exhaled, something like a blaspheme. Steve just blushed. “You tryna kill me?”

“Tryin’ to surprise you.” Steve pushed his tits out. “Is it working?”

“Count me as surprised, doll.” Bucky licked his lips and fixed Steve with a predatory gaze as he prowled up the bed. He ran a hand up the expanse of Steve’s leg, traveling up from calf to knee to thigh until his fingers brushed against red, lacy fabric. “How’d you even come up with this, huh?” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Did Natasha help you?”

Steve laughed, shaking his head ruefully. “Put it together all on my lonesome. Don’t you like it?”

And there was so _much_ to like. Steve was red from the devil horns on his head to the stockings adorning his toes. There was a hot crimson corset wrapped around his waist, making it tiny, like the way it used to be before the pups. It was laced up tight in the back, and a pretty little bow sat in the small of his back. Steve’s tits, swollen and heavy, were pushing at the corset and threatening to spill over; he knew they would leak as soon as Bucky put his mouth on him. The thought made his blush deepen.

“‘Don’t you like it?’” Bucky parroted in a higher tone. Steve went to open his mouth to sass back, but Bucky shoved his thighs apart to crawl between, pinning the omega beneath him and pushing the breath from Steve’s lungs. “You are a little devil, aren’t you, baby? Dressing up all sinful like this, how can you expect a fella to say anything at all?”

Steve wriggled underneath him, playfully dragging his mini pitchfork up Bucky’s flesh arm. His eyes looked startlingly blue against all that red.

“Maybe you don’t gotta say anythin’ at all,” he murmured sweetly as he pulled Bucky down for a kiss.  
“Maybe you can put that mouth to work instead.”

Bucky growled, biting playfully at Steve’s plush bottom lip. “Gonna send me straight to hell,” he said with a laugh. Bucky hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties and let them snap back into place, just to make Steve squirm.

“One way ticket,” said Steve, smiling coyly, as he guided Bucky’s hands to rest at the sinch of his waist. Bucky held him there almost reverently, rubbing his thumbs along the fabric.

“Christ,” mumbled Bucky, more to himself that to Steve. He took his metal hand and guided it between Steve’s legs, avoiding his little cock completely, in favor of pressing gently on his omega’s pretty opening. Steve whined and let his legs fall open further, wanton and unashamed. “Yeah, baby, don’t worry. I’ll make it feel better.”

Steve gasped when he felt his nipples begin to leak, rubbing up against the rough corset material. Turns out he hadn’t even needed Bucky’s mouth on him to get there - Bucky running his mouth was just enough.

“Please, Buck,” he exhaled as he rocked back on Bucky’s single, exploratory finger. He seemed to be enthralled by the slick that had dampened the lingerie, swiping back and forth against the wet fabric. “Please, please -”

“Okay, sweetheart, okay,” cooed Bucky. He took his hand away completely then, to Steve’s dismay, and placed his arms on either side of Steve’s head, bracketing him in, making him feel small. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, don’t you worry. Such a pretty little devil, and all mine.”

“Yours, Bucky, please.”

Bucky flipped Steve over roughly, putting his hands back on that tiny waist as he rutted his cock lightly against Steve’s bottom. He plastered himself to Steve’s back, pinning him to the bed under Bucky’s weight. His baby liked to feel small this way. Bucky put his lips to Steve’s ear and whispered, “I’ll make it good for you. You just lie there and take it, sweetheart. I’m here.”

Steve shuddered and nodded, wriggling his hips just to feel Bucky’s cock pressing against him. He smiled to himself conspiratorially; this was the best halloween to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated halloweenie and happy first day of november!  
> -han


	48. the one where hydra gets ws!steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Let’s keep this angst train rolling! I’d love to see a story where WS!Steve gets recaptured by hydra after everything/restarting with Bucky (they don’t keep him for very long of course!) and how Bucky manages to make sure Steve doesn’t backslide in the aftermath. Whether or not Steve’s pregnant is up to you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some incredibly possessive Bucky Barnes. And an obscene amount of swearing.

To say Bucky was furious would be an understatement. He was pacing back and forth, growling,  _ seething _ . They took his mate from him. Took Steve right out of his hands, again. Bucky knocked another hole into the wall.  _ Hydra fucking had Steve. _

“Barnes,” Natasha snapped at him. 

Bucky spun on his heel, teeth bared. “ What?” he snarled at her. 

“Stand down.” Natasha took a step towards him.

“Fuck you,” Bucky spat.

“I’d hate to interrupt your incredibly interesting exchange,” Tony interjected almost  _ casually.  _ Bucky was seeing red. “And as interesting I’m sure it is, it’s not helping us find St-”

“Don’t fucking say his name,” Bucky said lowly, dangerously. From his peripherals, he saw Natasha shift towards her concealed weapon. “He’s  _ mine _ .”

“ _ Steve, _ ” Tony persisted stubbornly. “It’s not helping us find  _ Steve _ ! Get it the fuck together, Barnes!”

Bucky turned to look at Natasha, then back at Tony. His heart was still racing, bondmark aching. But he took a deep breath and made a show of relaxing. His blood hadn’t stopped boiling. But he was relaxed, he was. 

“Do you think I would be  _ stupid _ enough to send Steve out into the field without a tracking device?” Tony asked, eyebrows shooting up, eyeing Bucky like he was the stupid one. “There’s one hidden in the fabric of the suit and there’s one in his goddamned arm.” Tony pointed to the ceiling. “Jarvis!”

A hologram map of the city appeared between the two of them, Bucky startling just slightly. And sure enough, there was a little shield shaped blip blinking back at him. That was Steve, that was his omega. Bucky felt his bondmark flare. He ground his teeth together.

“Let’s go get him,” was all he said. Bucky snatched up the shield and walked out.

 

-

 

When Bucky found him, his heart leapt then stopped simultaneously. There was his sweetheart, there he was alive and in front of him. He was curled up on the floor, chained on a short leash embedded into the wall. They’d stripped him down to nothing. He had his flesh hand wrapped over the little bump that had just begun to form.

“Stevie,” Bucky gasped.

Steve’s eyes shot open, shockingly blue and locking immediately onto Bucky. His lower lip trembled. “‘S that you, Bucky?” the omega whispered. Suddenly he was trembling all over. “Is that you?”

Bucky nodded and Steve smiled and Bucky couldn't stand to not be touching him right now. Bucky rushed forward, collapsing onto the floor to take Steve into his arms.

“Oh, my sweetheart,” he cried into Steve’s hair. “Stevie,  _ baby _ , there you are. You’re okay now, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

“Y-you pr-promised,” Steve hiccupped into Bucky’s neck, tears wetting his skin.

“That’s right, baby, promised I’d always find you. I’ll always find you.” Bucky pulled Steve up, cradling his face gently, tenderly brushing tear tracks away. He pressed his lips to Steve’s, tasting salt and feeling satiated. “I won’t ever leave you alone, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s mouth before deepening the kiss. Steve whimpered desperately, bringing his hands up to cling to Bucky.

“I’m sorry,” Steve gasped. “I - I’m s-sorry, I put our pup in da-anger -”

“Stevie, it’s not your fault,” moaned Bucky. He took a fistful of silky hair and wrenched Steve’s head back to fasten onto his bondmark, to hold him there gently. “You’re so brave, honey, so good. Don’t you dare blame yourself for this.” Bucky kissed up his neck. “I love you, sweetheart. I love you.”

“You love me,” Steve breathed out dazedly. 

“Yeah, baby, I do.”

“Bucky, I was so scared,” sobbed Steve, pushing himself against the alpha’s body. “They saw - saw my stomach and s-said they were gonna take it awa-ay f-from me again.” Steve was working himself into hysterics. “They’re gonna take our pup, Bucky, Bucky, please -”

A growl ripped from Bucky’s chest, putting his hand over Steve’s bump protectively, all while pulling him in closer. “Won’t let ‘em, baby. Won’t let ‘em come near you, I’ll keep you safe. I’m here, don’t fret now.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky heard from behind him. He turned with a snarl as Tony ducked into the room, surveying the small space. Tony simply put his iron clad hands up in a non defensive gesture. “Not here to start a fight, Spangles, but it looks like your omega needs some help getting that -” he pointed to the steel collar clamped around his neck “- off him.” One of Tony’s palms lit up. “Care to let a guy help out?”

Steve hid his face in Bucky’s shoulder, nuzzling in close to his bondmark, letting Bucky pet over him soothingly. He peeked out to look at Tony, who was staring down at them curiously, but not making a move to come closer. Probably for fear of Bucky snapping at him. But Steve really did want to be free of the chain, to be able to go home and crawl back into their nest, to have his alpha hold him and rock him.

“Bucky?” he whispered, soft and away from Tony’s ears.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Bucky replied back, equally as quiet, brushing hair off the nape of Steve’s neck.

“Wanna go home.” Steve’s voice was small and wavering. “Let Tony get it off me? Want it off, Bucky, wanna go home.”

“Alright, baby, okay. We’ll get it off, don’t panic, sweet boy,” Bucky promised, kissing the top of Steve’s head. He turned to look at Stark, eyes narrowed as he shifted Steve in his arms. Bucky didn’t speak, just jerked his head, only allowingTony to come close enough to get Steve loose and to pass Bucky a blanket to drape over shivering shoulders. As soon as the collar was discarded, Steve was crawling into Bucky’s lap, whimpering plaintively. Bucky continued to whisper sweetness to him, scooping Steve up into his arms and heading for the door. Natasha was waiting for him outside, arms crossed, hip cocked out to the side. 

“ты в порядке, маленькое солнышка?” she asked Steve, pointedly ignoring Bucky’s cross stare.

The blonde just shrugged, tears clouding his eyes before he shoved his face back into his alpha’s neck to hide. Bucky glared at her.

“Make sure we’re not disturbed when we get back,” he instructed. “I’m taking care of him, he needs me.” As if to prove his point, Steve whined long and high in his throat. Bucky adjusted his hold, hushing the omega gently as he pressed multiple kisses to the furrow between his brows. “I’ve got you, my sweetheart, I’m here.” He looked back up at Natasha. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ты в порядке, маленькое солнышка: are you okay, little sun? (I sed google translate, I am so sorry. It's a language major's worst nightmare.)
> 
> How should Bucky take care of his sweetheart when they get home? Poor Steve was so scared.  
> -han


	49. the one where bucky calls steve missus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Wife!Steve showing Mr. James “Bucky” Barnes some... sweet hospitality? Bonus points if Buck calls him Mrs. Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, Steve gives Bucky a bath and Bucky calls Steve missus. Also this is shrinkyclinks for reasons.

Bucky had a damn long day. His feet felt heavy, he could barely drag them any further. The only thing that kept him going was Steve. A secret smile, just for him, pulled at the corner of his lips. His sweet boy was at home waiting for him. Steve was always sweet, always knew how to give Bucky what he needed. Bucky couldn’t wait to get his hands on him, could hardly wait to have that pale, thin body beneath him, begging for him, gazing up at him like he was the only thing in this world that mattered. 

The ride home was agony to say the least. Bucky felt like he was going to vibrate right out of his skin, his metal arm fitfully recalibrating every other minute. Natasha glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but said nothing. She just raised a knowing eyebrow and subtly shifted gears to make the plane go that much faster. When they finally landed, Bucky was up and out before anyone even had a chance to blink. He’d sent a text to Steve when they were about 15 minutes out; he wanted his little mate as soon as he could have him.

When he finally made it to their floor, Bucky expected to see Steve the moment he walked in, the blonde smiling that sunshine smile up at him. But Steve was nowhere to be found, and Bucky felt his heart seize up.

“Steve?” he called out, dropping his bag by the door, toeing out of his boots. “Stevie, you home?”

“Yeah, Buck, I’m in the bathroom,” came the faint reply.

Bucky stripped as he went, dropping his tac gear by the couch, his bulletproof vest down the hall. He was down to his cargo pants when he made it to the master bath. Bucky came around the corner and his aggravation instantly melted away. Steve was lounging beside their bathtub - marble and gold - absentmindedly swirling the bubbles around with his fingertips, wearing his favorite silk pink dressing gown. When that gown came out, it could only mean one thing. He looked like an angel, Bucky thought decidedly. He padded across the floor and his breath caught in his throat when Steve tilted his head in Bucky’s direction and fixed those intense blue eyes to stare right at him.

“Oh, there you are, Mister Barnes,” he said airily with a smile. Graceful as anything, Steve swept his dressing gown behind him to meet Bucky halfway. He had to stand on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to Bucky’s stubbled cheek. “I’ve missed you.” 

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve proper, winding an arm around his slim waist. “Missed you too, sweetheart. God, you look so pretty. You get all dolled up just for me?”

Steve batted his long eyelashes up at him, the picture of absolute innocence. “‘Course I did.” Bucky looked down at Steve’s pouty mouth, perfectly defined by a light shade of red, and he couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss him again. “Drew you a bath, figured you would need some hot water to relax,” Steve whispered into the gap between them when Bucky pulled away, blushing pink. “And a pretty face to look at.”

“You’re the prettiest thing I ever saw, Missus Barnes,” Bucky declared, reveling in the way Steve’s blush deepened. His baby was just pink all over and Bucky fucking loved it. “You take such good care’a me.”

Steve gave him a demure, satisfied grin, before hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Bucky’s pants. Bucky watched him with careful eyes as Steve popped the button and sank to his knees, kissing and nuzzling at Bucky’s abdomen. He pulled Bucky’s pants and underwear down in one swift motion, tapping the alpha’s thigh to get him to step out of his dirty gear; Bucky dutifully obliged. Now, completely bare in front of his mate, and Steve was staring at his cock between his thighs - still fucking huge even while soft - with unabashed longing. Steve pitched himself forward into the crease of Bucky’s groin, licking up his scent and just smelling his alpha.

“Baby, I ain’t had a good wash in days...” Bucky edged hesitantly, twirling a lock of Steve’s pin curled hair nevertheless. He wanted to have Steve close, though couldn’t help but be self conscious. 

“Don’t care,” Steve mumbled back, biting at Bucky gently. “Missed you, alpha. You smell so good, wanna stay right here.” Steve inhaled his mate’s musk deeply, the scent of gunpowder, sweat, and pine touching the back of his throat, making his mouth water. “So good, missed you, missed you.” The room was filled with rose scented bathwater and sweet, happy omega pheromones. So, Bucky let Steve stay for as long as he wanted, content with petting downy hair.

After a while, Steve pressed one final, lingering kiss to the tip of Bucky’s cock, before standing up and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips in turn. He then grasped a metal hand with his own, guiding Bucky with a gentle tug over to the bathtub, still steaming hot; Bucky’s shoulders relaxed just looking at it. 

“Come on, Mister Barnes, in you go,” instructed Steve, sitting himself on the edge of the tub, washcloth in hand like he had conjured it up out of nowhere. Bucky would never cease to be amazed by his little omega. 

Obediently, Bucky slipped into the hot water, letting out a moan of relief as soon as he settled in. He cracked his eyes open to see Steve staring at him with just the hint of a smile on his face. He looked so beautiful and suddenly Bucky was wondering why Steve wasn’t in the bath with him.

“You’re not gonna get in, Stevie?” asked Bucky, making grabby hands at him. “C’mon, missus, wanna get my hands on you, you look so goddamned pretty.”

Steve tutted at him as he set about soaping up the cloth. “I already had my bath.” He fixed Bucky with a sultry gaze. “Wanted to get myself ready for you.” Bucky gaped at him. For being the picture of innocence, Steve always did have a filthy mouth on him. “Now, don’t fuss, and let your missus wash you up.”

Bucky huffed and tried to reach for Steve once more, but the little blonde darted just out of reach, chuckling softly at him. After Bucky had pouted his fill, Steve gently pushed him back into the water, holding him gently by the back of his neck. Bucky stiffened on reflex, age old panic slithering up his spine; they used to drown him. This, and the way his neck was on full display, a vulnerable position for an alpha to be in. Bucky’s breathing quickened, he could feel the sensation vividly, as though it were happening. He let out a pained whimper, to which Steve promptly hushed him sweetly, rubbing encouragingly over the scar tying him to Steve. And soon, his whimpers died down into moans, and Bucky allowed himself to fully relax as Steve tipped water back through his hair. Steve didn’t stop his gentle ministrations and praise at any part of it, didn’t stop reminding Bucky that he was safe here, he was loved here.

Before Bucky realized, it was over. Steve stopped scritching over his scalp, ran out of curls to detangle, rinsed the soap out. Tenderly, Steve coaxed him back up and out of the water, although not without a whine from the alpha. It’s just that, Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever felt this good, this unburdened. All he had to focus on was the way Steve’s hands felt on him.

“You ready to get out now, Mister Barnes?” asked Steve, blinking those big blue eyes at him, a playful glint in them. He held out delicate wrists and large hands, offering his help in getting out of the bath. Bucky nodded dumbly, completely transfixed on the sound of Steve’s voice, blindly following whatever Steve asked of him. 

Steve smiled, bright and wide as Bucky placed mismatched wrists in Steve’s hands, gripping onto his forearms.

“There you go, honey. There’s my handsome sweetheart,” motivated Steve, helping Bucky keep his balance as he stuck one foot out of the tub, then the other. 

“Ain’t a pup,” Bucky groused, not sounding put off in the slightest.

“Can’t a wife just be sweet on her fella?” tisked Steve, moving to drape a fluffy towel across broad shoulders like he’d conjured that up from nowhere as well. “I wanna love on you sometimes -.” Steve’s eyelids drooped to half mast as he ran his hand down Bucky’s wet torso lower and lower until he could press his palm to his mate’s cock. Steve smirked at the breathless gasp that escaped Bucky as his hips involuntarily rutted into the grip Steve had on him. “- in more ways than one.”

Bucky could feel himself firming up under the gentle pressure of Steve pressing into him and Bucky floated higher. He brought his hands up to cradle the omega’s face, bringing their lips close together as he whispered, “Yeah? You wanna love on me, Missus Barnes?” Bucky brought one hand down and pressed it to the small of Steve’s back, bringing him closer. The silk pink dressing gown fell open as Bucky worked his thigh between Steve’s, letting his little pink cock slip through to drool against Bucky’s leg. “Wanna treat your best guy right?”

“Please, Mister -” exhaled Steve, rocking his hips into his mate, and that’s the furthest Bucky’s self control went.

With a possessive snarl, Bucky yanked the silk pink dressing robe open to expose equally pink nipples, standing up hard against pale skin. He brushed his thumbs over them, just to watch Steve shiver, then bent down to lift the blonde, supporting him with his left arm as Steve’s little cock rubbed against his stomach. Bucky nosed at Steve’s neck, placing a teasing little bite on his bondmark.

“God, Stevie,” Bucky panted against his throat. “You make me so fuckin’ hot, get my dick so fuckin’ wet, baby. Please, can I give it to you, missus? Is that what you want, huh? My big fat cock filling you up?”

“Oh, oh, please, Bucky,” Steve sighed as he wriggled in Bucky’s arms. “Sit me on it, won’t you please?”

Bucky growled and walked them back into the bedroom, towel slipping from his shoulders as Steve’s silk pink dressing robe slid down thin shoulders of his own. The sleeves were left to flutter as Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s cheeks, pulling him in for kiss after kiss. “Missed you.” Kiss. “Love you.” Kiss. “Bucky.” Kiss.

“You’re so fuckin sweet, honey, christ I love you,” Bucky murmured before laying Steve on his back so gently, like he was the most precious thing in the world. Steve gazed up at him with those eyes of his and Bucky decided that he would give his left arm all over again if it meant he got to have Steve look at him like that for the rest of his life. “Gonna treat you real nice, my sweet little wife, my darling missus.” 

“I want it, Mister Barnes,” confessed Steve breathlessly. Steve shrugged out of his silk pink dressing robe, letting it swish to the floor as he rolled onto his belly, presenting his little pink hole, spread open on the plug with the pink gemstone that Bucky got for their anniversary. 

“Stevie,” whined Bucky, holding his cheeks apart to look at his sweetheart closely there. He ran his fingertip around the stretched rim, tracing up the slick dripping around the plug in awe. “I’m gonna have a fuckin’ stroke.”

“Told ya I got myself ready.” Steve wiggled his ass invitingly. “You gonna just stare at it?”

Bucky spanked Steve’s left cheek, hard enough that the little omega yelped in surprise; Bucky watched his handprint turn pink in its wake with satisfaction. He kissed over it in the next moment as he started on working the plug free.

“Don’t be greedy now, sweetheart,” chastised Bucky. Out popped the plug with a loud squelch and Bucky was absolutely enthralled with the way Steve’s little hole was winking at him, clamping down on nothing as a gush of slick ran down his thighs. Bucky sealed his lips over that furled muscle; Steve whimpered, legs trembling as he suffered each kitten lick. When Bucky brought his hand around to pull at Steve’s little cock, the omega pushed back onto his face with a start, unsure of which direction he should chase his pleasure.

“ _ Uhn _ , uh uh, Bucky, mister - oh please!” Steve cried, fisting his hands in the sheets desperately. “Please stick your cock in me, need it, need you.”

Bucky hummed, pressing one last lingering kiss to Steve’s hole before pulling away. “Alright, baby. You just stay right there looking pretty while I go get a rubber, okay?” He went to move, but hardly made it anywhere at all before Steve reached out and moved Bucky’s left hand back down onto his hip.

“No, don’t!” he gasped. “I - I wanna try this time.” Steve looked back at Bucky over his thin shoulder, pupils blown and face flushed. “Want you to put a pup in me, please, Mister Barnes?”

“Yeah, Stevie? You wanna have my pup kickin’ around inside ya?” Steve sobbed as Bucky lined himself up. “You want everyone to know I sat you on my knot and pumped you full, huh, missus?”

“Want ‘em to know I’m yours,” moaned Steve.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned as he pushed forward into Steve’s wet heat. “Goddamn, babydoll, you’re the best cunt I’ve ever had, you squeeze me just right.”

“Was made just for you, Mister Barnes.” Abruptly, Steve shoved himself back, taking Bucky right down to the hilt in one swift move. “Oh, god, there, Bucky,  _ right there _ . Fuck -”

Bucky collapsed onto his little omega’s back, pressed them as closely together as possible. Steve intertwined his fingers with Bucky’s, pressing sugar sweet kisses to battered knuckles as he rocked his hips back into Bucky’s, then into the mattress. 

“Put me on your knot,” begged Steve softly. “Let me give you a pup, a pretty little pup with your eyes, Buck.”

“Whatever you want. You know I’ll give you anything, Missus Barnes, I’m so goddamn gone on you, darling,” Bucky confessed in a hushed tone.

Steve hummed happily, content to be under his alpha, glad to have him back in his arms and back in his bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if wife!steve couldn't get any more southern, now he's got Bucky calling him missus. I only have myself to blame for this.  
> -han


	50. the one where criminal!bucky gets an heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: since you got permission to write to your smutty content, I’d be super down for a fem!steve being a good little wife for big boss Bucky. steve does all the omega duty’s while looking sinful. Maybe some mpreg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just filth, I'm irredeemable at this point. Happy reading!

There was a soft knock on the heavy door to Bucky’s office. He’d demanded not to be disturbed - some business gone south had put him in a rotten mood - but he knew who that knock belonged to. The anger coiling itself around his heart loosened its grip; that was his Stevie on the other side. And it was impossible for even a trace of malice to reside after merely the thought of his sweetheart. It felt as though Steve had put a spell on him from the moment they met, from the very second those big blue eyes blinked up at him, and truthfully, Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.

The door creaked open then, because Steve never waited for Bucky to answer. He didn’t have to, not when he knew he had the boss wrapped around his finger, not when Bucky would never tell him no. Bucky picked his head up and eyed Steve as he crept into the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He was wearing little diamond barretts in his hair that glittered when he moved and an ivory dressing gown with lace detailing on the sleeves. It was one of the first gifts that Bucky had ever gotten him, he loved to see Steve in it. The blonde had the silky sash tied up high on his waist, with a bow resting sweetly on his growing baby bump.

Steve’s hand shifted to come to press against the underside of his belly as he fixed Bucky with a demure look, saying, “A little  _ someone _ told me that you were cranky today.” Steve slowly began to stroll forward. “And I said to them, ‘My James Barnes? No, no, he’s always so gentle with me’.” Steve twirled his sash in the air as he pretended to be confused, drawing closer still. Bucky was watching him so carefully. “Wouldn’t hurt a fly is what I told ‘em. It must be the wrong man.” Bucky wet his lips, completely entranced, as Steve carefully ran a finger along the polished surface of his desk, looking almost bored.

“Goddamn Dum Dum, can’t ever keep his mouth fucking shut,” he grumbled, petulant as a crime man of his stature could be. Steve just laughed at him, high and light, absolutely glowing. If anyone else had laughed at James Barnes they would certainly have hell to pay. But when it was Steve, his laughter was like angels singing, Bucky would never ever have enough.

“Let me pour you a glass, hm?” asked Steve, though he was already making his way toward the liquor cabinet Bucky kept in his office. 

Bucky glowered. “Ain’t no fun drinkin’ alone.”

Steve made a tsking noise, waving a hand at him dismissively. He took his time in putting on a show of deciding, lingering between the wine and the rum, like they really were two viable options. But he settled for the vodka, it was a favorite, the only acceptable drink to have after a trying day, according to Barnes. Out of Bucky’s line of sight, Steve popped a bottle as he placed a crystalline champagne glass on the cabinet top.

“You think I wouldn’t have some in here for myself too?” he teased, revealing bottle of the alcohol free sparkling cider. There was a mischievous glint in Steve’s eye. “I wouldn’t want to hurt our pup, Bucky.” Steve rubbed his belly tenderly, noticing the way Bucky’s eyes followed his every movement. “Someone’s gotta give you an heir.”

_ An heir _ . Steve’s never put it like that before. It was like sucking all the air out of the room at once without a warning; Bucky felt lightheaded, consumed by the sheer possessiveness of it. 

“Come here, Steve,” Bucky said, lowly and without room for argument. He pulled away from the desk and moved to sit in the velvet chair Bucky kept in the corner for times such as these. Spreading his legs, Bucky smirked at the way Steve was staring unabashedly right between his thighs. 

Bucky patted his lap, telling Steve where he wanted him. And Steve happily complied. He swung one leg up and then the other to straddle the alpha, winding thin arms about broad shoulders as Bucky’s heavy hands came to grip at Steve’s little waist. A growl rumbled up from Bucky’s chest; that sound always made Steve want to roll over and show his belly, to completely and utterly submit. Instinctually, Steve tipped his head back, allowing Bucky to hungrily drink in the sight of the slim, pale line of Steve’s neck before biting at his bondmark and sucking marks into that pretty skin.

“Say it again,” whispered Bucky as he nuzzled at Steve. He took one hand from Steve’s waist and put it on his belly instead. “Say it again, sweetheart.”

“I’m gonna give you an heir, sir,” moaned Steve. He tapered off into a gasp when Bucky flexed his hips up to press more firmly against Steve’s bottom.

“God, that mouth.” The omega in his lap purred contentedly. “You knew that would get my dick wet, didn’t you, baby? You’re such a sweet little tease, just fuckin’ look at you, carrying my pup, my  _ heir _ \- oh christ.” Bucky rubbed his clothed cock against Steve harder, panting at his throat. He took ahold of Steve’s dick, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise as he pushed into Bucky’s grip. “You’re so fuckin’ small baby, look at how little are here.” Bucky pulled on Steve’s cock a few times. “But you’re big here, right here at your stomach, sweetheart. Ain’t that right? Tell me why that is, baby. Say it.”

“M’big b-because you put a pup in me, sir,” Steve whimpered, rocking back onto Bucky’s cock. “Sat me right down on your knot so I could give you an heir, pumped me full of you.”

“That’s right, Stevie. Got you heavy and swollen with my pup.” Bucky gripped Steve’s chin and tugged gently until their eyes were meeting. “Now everyone knows you’re mine,” snarled Bucky before crashing his lips to Steve’s, nipping and biting at him. 

That little sparkle returned to Steve’s eye before he said, “As if people didn’t already know.” He laughed breathlessly. “As if they couldn’t tell by the way you marked me up and sat me on your dick in front of everyone. You’re a jealous man, James Barnes.”

“You’re goddamned right I am,” Bucky agreed. He lapped at the sweat gathering in the hollow of Steve’s throat. “I got such a pretty little omega, I ain’t gonna share you ever, sweetheart. Mine.”

“Yours,” sighed Steve. 

He was going pliant in Bucky’s grip when suddenly he felt fluttering in his abdomen. Steve broke their kiss and brought his hands down to cradle his belly tenderly, rubbing up and down, back and forth.

“What is it, baby? Was I too rough?” Bucky asked. His eyes went wide. “I didn’t - I didn’t hurt the pup did I?”

“No, Buck, nothing like that.” Steve lifted his head and the smile on his face was akin to that of staring into the sun. He took Bucky’s hand in his own, kissing the back gently, before placing it on the underside of his belly. “Here, just wait -” And not even a moment later, Bucky felt it, could feel their pup moving beneath his hand. He might have stopped breathing altogether.

“That’s…” Bucky couldn’t even finish the sentiment; he was absolutely awestruck.

“Yeah, that’s your pup kickin’ around in there,” came te soft reply. “That’s your heir, sir.”

Suddenly, Bucky’s eyes darkened, grey and flinty and intense. “I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe, sweetheart.” He pressed his hand against Steve’s belly, chasing the little movements of their pup. “I’ll keep the both of you safe, I swear it, baby. Won’t let nothin’ bad ever happen to either of you, not while I’m alive and breathing. I’ll kill anyone who thinks they can take you away from me.” 

A blurt of slick dripped out of Steve and Bucky could smell it, could feel the little damp spot Steve had left on his groin. “Does it make you wet thinkin’ about it, darling? Does it slick you up thinkin’ about me shooting some poor bastard’s brains out for you and our pup?” Steve whined and shook his head, but sped up working his hips against Bucky’s. Bucky grinned in a feral show of teeth. “It does, doesn’t it, baby? That’s okay, you can tell me. I know it does, ‘cause it does me in just as much.” 

Steve was still floating on Bucky’s words, when he was abruptly lifted into the air, perched securely in the crook of Bucky’s arm - just one arm, like he weighed _ nothing at all _ \- while the alpha used his other hand to pull his dress pants down just enough to pull his cock free. 

“You still open some from this morning, sweet thing?” Bucky murmured, right beside Steve’s ear, cheek pressed to blushing cheek. He felt the head of Bucky’s cock nudge against his hole, and Steve shuddered, hiding his face in Bucky’s neck. “Aw, honey, you are.” Steve gasped as Bucky pressed deeper. “What a sweet wife you are, keeping yourself ready for me. I love you, Stevie,  _ oh god, _ I really do.”

With a satisfied little groan, Steve bottomed out, hips snug against Bucky’s. He nuzzled at his alpha’s neck, nipping at him occasionally. His erratic breathing slowed, heart-rate steadying as he traced hearts into the sweat on Bucky’s skin. 

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve slurred. Bucky could feel him grinning against his neck. “Y’know, I never got to bring you your drink.” And he really had the nerve to  _ giggle _ while he squirmed around on Bucky’s knot. 

With a huff, Bucky bounced Steve, dandling him on his knee like he would a pup, just to hear the sweet noises his little sweetheart made. “Don’t need a drink when I got you, honey.” Bucky heard Steve laugh as he leaned back to close his eyes. He loved that laugh; Bucky would kill for it, of course he would. He pressed a kiss to a downy fluff of hair and kept his hand placed protectively on Steve’s belly, rubbing over the silk with only his thumb. With a grin, James Barnes found that he couldn’t remember what he even had to be upset over anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Is it hot in here? Anyway, y'all seen those tmz pics of Sebastian Stan? Yep, I have, and while Seba is off zipping around NAKED IN GREECE, here I am in Philly freezing my dick off. It keeps me up at night. Will I ever know peace?  
> -han


	51. the one about pearl harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it’s just barely past the anniversary of Pearl Harbor, and while I was watching that ben affleck movie, it got me thinking: We all know Steve is a little spitfire about it, but how would Bucky handle the news of the attack? The answer: quite poorly. Here’s what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: This is not meant to be political in any way. I just wanted to write some angst.

_ “December 7, 1941, a day that will live in infamy…”  _

It was like the entire city had stopped, no matter where they were, no matter what they were doing. It’d just come out of nowhere, the attack. And now thousands of people were dead and the United States was going to war.

The docks closed early, sending the men home, sending Bucky near running back to he and Steve’s apartment. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and it just wasn’t because he was winded. Bucky was afraid. Afraid because of the draft, afraid because it would mean leaving Steve behind, leaving his  _ mate _ behind. And afraid because he knew the kind of man Steve was, pure beauty and righteous anger running in his veins. Steve would get righteous over this, no doubt. Bucky couldn't stand to imagine his little omega suited up and carrying a gun the size of him, for christssakes. 

As Bucky stumbled up the steps to their apartment, he could already hear the radio going - it was like a constant buzz in the air, all he could hear was FDR ringing in his ears - no one wanted to miss any more news. He could hear Steve stomping around in their living room too, accent sharp and bitter as the wind while he spat curse after curse. Bucky tried to ignore the way his hands were shaking, but it was useless, trembling as he struggled with the lock that liked to stick. The radio went soft then, Steve’s voice following. The blonde opened the door to find that he’d nearly walked headfirst into Bucky’s chest.

“Buck, what the fu-” Steve began to squawk angrily, but stopped when he saw the look on the alpha’s face. His brow immediately softened as he took Bucky by the hand and pulled him inside. “Hey, Bucky, what’s the matter?” He asked softly as he shut the door, the pads of his fingertips touching the blush in his cheeks, skimming over the sweat on his brow. Steve was looking at him so intently, with so much care, that it was hard to believe that he’d been raging not even minutes before.

“What’s the matter?” The question made Bucky laugh in despair. “Steve we’re - we’re going to war. Pearl Harbor - everythin’s gonna change.” His eyes were wide and wild. 

“It’ll be alright, Buck,” Steve reassured, running his hand through Bucky’s hair. “We’ll make it like we always do and -”

“Steve.” Bucky cut him off, and the look in his eyes was grave, enough to send a shiver up Steve’s spine. He whispered, “It ain’t the same this time. This isn’t some - some backyard war that can be won with a couple thousand men. There’s gonna be a draft.” The way Steve’s eyes widened in horror was almost enough to make Bucky stop, but he couldn’t. It was selfish to scare his mate this way, but the truth of the matter was that Bucky was scared too, far more than Steve. There was so much more to fear now, so much more to lose. “You know that able bodied alpha’s have to go.” 

Steve shook his head like he was trying to shake away the tears that had sprung into his eyes, like he could keep Bucky here out of sheer determination. “I’m going to war,” he said fiercely. “They can’t take you from me, Buck, I won’t let them.” Steve clutched at Bucky’s shirt. “We’ll go together, hafta keep each other safe.”

“Stevie, they ain’t gonna let you.” And Steve went to protest, but Bucky wouldn’t have it, talking over him, saying, “Not only have you got a mile long list of illnesses - don’t look at me like that, it’s true - but you’re an omega too. Honey, you  _ can’t go.”  _ Bucky shook his head frantically. “Even if you could, I wouldn’t let you, no way. I want you here, and safe, ya hear? I need you to be -”

“Bucky, people fucking died today. I shouldn’t be doing any less than them, I’ve got the right to prove myself -”

In a dazed movement, Bucky shook Steve by the shoulders, his vision blurred because he was _crying goddamn it._ “Don’t you fuckin’ get it?” Steve blinked up at him, that beloved line between  Steve’s brow furrowed deeply. “I have to go, I don’t get to have a choice. But you? Sweetheart, you get to stay, safe, right here in Brooklyn. The only thing that’ll keep me alive is knowing that you’re okay.” There definitely were tears welling up in Steve’s big blue eyes now. Bucky forced himself to remember that color, that beautiful fucking color that he couldn’t even dare to describe; he would make sure he did everything he could to see that color again, once all this was over. “Please, Stevie, you don’t understand,” Bucky hiccupped. “I’ll die without you, I’ll die.” 

Steve pulled out of Bucky’s grasp, flushed pink and swiping hurriedly at his eyes. “Don’t say that, Bucky,” he whimpered softly. “I can’t bear the thought. What would I ever do without you? I - you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Bucky released a wounded sound as he hopelessly pulled Steve back to him, wrapping the little omega up in his arms, tucking him away in his neck. He pressed kisses into blonde hair while he desperately murmured, “We’ll always find each other, understand?” Steve nodded, just barely. “I won’t ever leave you alone. And if we do get separated -” Steve whined and burrowed deeper into Bucky’s hold, “- it’s alright, sweetheart. You don’t ever have to worry, I’ll come back to you.”

“You can’t go, Bucky,” Steve cried. “Please, you can’t leave me here. I-I’m coming with you, I am.”

Bucky moved to cradle Steve’s face in his hands, pressing a sweet, gentle kiss on his mouth. He just let it linger that way, the two of them sharing breath and licking up trails of salty tears. Steve sighed, a vulnerable noise, so Bucky kissed him harder, wanting to hear that sound again.

“I love you, babydoll, truly I do,” Bucky huffed into the gap between them. And Steve made that sound again. “I wanna put a ring on your finger and….a pup in your belly,  _ oh god _ -”

“Buck can you - will you…” Steve fiddled with the end of his pajama shirt. “Will you hold my hand and take me to bed?”

When Steve asked Bucky to hold his hand, it only meant one thing. It was Steve’s way of saying ‘I need you to be sweet with me’, his quiet way of opening his heart and letting Bucky inside. The ‘like I’m your wife’ bit went mostly unsaid. He didn’t ask Bucky to hold his hand often, only when he felt like he’d fall apart if he didn’t have that anchor. Wordlessly, Bucky placed his palm to Steve’s and laced their fingers together. 

They laid down on their ratty mattress together, Steve gently removing Bucky’s dirty outerwear, then tugging him over his little body and letting Bucky settle right between his legs. Bucky was looking down at Steve like there was something he wanted to say, but he decided against it, and instead just pulled Steve’s shirt off and sighed deeply before draping himself over him completely, resting his head right on Steve’s thin chest, right over that irregularly beating heart.

“I never want to be anywhere but here, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled, his lips pressing into Steve’s skin. 

“I’ll keep you right here, then,” promised Steve gently, winding his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, one hand cradling his head with a tenderness that made Bucky’s eyes well up.

Bucky nosed at one of Steve’s nipples, like he wanted to have his mouth there. “Please, keep me here. I don’t wanna go, I don’t, I -”

Steve hushed him quietly, petting comfortingly through Bucky’s hair. With the hand he had on Bucky’s head, Steve guided him to his chest, arching his back to press the pink little bud to Bucky’s lips. He sighed when Bucky closed his mouth around him, when he felt the tension seeping out of his pores and into the mattress, when his cries finally subsided. Steve talked sweet nonsense to him, but Bucky didn’t care; he loved the sound of Steve’s voice. Especially when he was saying things like ‘you’re so good to me, Buck’, like ‘I love you, my sweet alpha’. Bucky suckled harder with every praise dropped upon his skin. Vaguely, Bucky registered that he was hard, but found that he had no desire to take care of it. Rolling his hips into the mattress felt good, but he wanted Steve to keep holding him like this, he wanted to keep his mouth on Steve just like this. This was better than fucking; Bucky was so close to his Steve like this.

The two of them laid in silence for a long while; Steve was able to watch the sun go down. All the while he held Bucky to him, soothing him gently. Bucky had fallen into a restless sleep not long after he tucked himself between Steve’s legs, shivering and crying out, even when Steve pulled up the covers around Bucky’s shoulders and kissed him calm again. Bucky had flailed awake as the last dregs of light were being pulled away and immediately mouthed at Steve’s tits again, chasing after the feeling of comfort it brought, his big hands spanning over Steve’s ribs and pulling him close. And eventually, he’d calmed down enough to press a final kiss over the reddened bud, contented enough to simply lie on Steve’s chest.

“You feelin’ okay now, sweetheart?” whispered Steve. 

Bucky just shrugged and sniffled, wiggling closer to Steve. And Steve had thought that was the end of it, but suddenly, and very softly, Bucky asked, “Do you really want to have a baby with me?”

Steve went noticeably still. “Why would you ask me somethin’ like that? Of course I -”

“Then how come you’re so eager to go to war, Steve?” It wasn’t accusatory. Bucky just sounded beat right down to the core.

“Goin’ to war ain’t got nothin’ to do with us havin’ a pup, Bucky,” hedged Steve. He was prickling - Bucky should know by now it was the goddamned  _ honor _ of the thing - but with the way the alpha was clinging to him, it wouldn’t do either of them well to start a fuss.

“It is though, ya see,” murmured Bucky. “I ain’t gonna knock you up and then leave to go off to god knows where. I couldn’t even promise you that I’d be comin’ back -”

“Buck.” Steve’s voice was taut and firm. “Don’t.”

Bucky just laughed mirthlessly. “Tell me I’m wrong,” he said, looking up into Steve’s eyes. The blonde opened his mouth, always ready with a stubborn retort, but then clicked it shut a moment later. Bucky shook his head and untangled his legs from Steve’s in an attempt to roll out of his grip, but Steve caught him around the shoulders quick and coaxed the alpha back to his place on Steve’s chest.

“We could still have a pup, y’know,” said Steve as he resumed petting through Bucky’s hair. Bucky huffed in disapproval, yet Steve continued. “We could still try, right up until the night you’ve got to ship out.” Steve lowered his voice. “Maybe even ‘til the morning of.”

“So, then what? Suppose I die and you’re left here with a pup for  _ godssakes _ , just like your pa left you.” Bucky sucked in a breath like he was suffocating. “I can’t do it, sweetheart. I can’t.”

Steve chewed on hit bottom lip, then took a gamble, saying, “But...but what if that’s all that’ll make me stay?” He could feel Bucky shaking his head no against his collarbone. Steve continued, “And god fucking  _ forbid _ you die over there James Barnes,  _ goddamn you  _ if you die on me -” His voice was breaking and maybe he was on the verge of sobbing, or screaming. “- but if you did, then at least, if we have a pup, it’ll at least be like I have some of you left.”

“Oh, fuck, Steve,” moaned Bucky, just before he frantically surged up and captured Steve’s mouth with his own. “Don’t you fuckin’ say that, don’t,  _ don’t _ -” Steve kissed the words right out of him, desperately pulling him closer, deeper. “I’ll give you whatever you want, honey,” Bucky panted. 

“I won’t get into trouble,” promised Steve. He kissed down Bucky’s neck. “I swear I’ll behave, as long as we at least try.” Steve pulled away and blinked big tearful eyes at Bucky. “Please….let’s just try.”

“You sure?” Bucky gasped.

Steve nodded; he was so sure. Slowly, Steve wriggled down his pajama bottoms and flung his thigh up onto Bucky’s hip, fingers eagerly finding the elastic of Bucky’s shorts, pulling them down too, so that now, his cock was pressed right up against Steve’s hole. Bucky groaned as he grabbed Steve by the waist, forcing them flush together and giving him just enough leverage to nudge up into Steve’s heat. The little omega keened, pushing back to take his mate deeper, baring his throat, his bondmark, to be bitten and claimed. Bucky happily obliged. The two of them rocked together, kissing and sharing each others air for what seemed like ages, or maybe minutes, until Bucky popped his knot with a long, satisfied sigh. He came and came until Steve’s belly was full and distended, looking like he had a pup already. And Steve, well he was looking like he’d seen heaven, utterly and completely blissed out. His golden hair was matted brown onto his forehead with sweat, cheeks flushed, and eyes so blue - Bucky had never seen anything so beautiful, his eyes were filling with tears.

“Stevie, baby, you have to promise me -” Bucky was pleading, desperate, breathless. “- please promise me you won’t try to enlist.” He brought one hand down to rest on Steve’s stomach, vision blurred as he tried not to let himself imagine there was a baby under his palm instead. He wanted it so badly there was an ache in his chest. “Please, babydoll,  _ please, _ you have to stay safe for me, for our pup.  _ Promise me, _ Stevie, promise me, promise -”

Steve clenched down on Bucky’s cock, cutting off his words, as he shushed him, fingertips pushing down on the alpha’s bondmark to ground him. “It’s alright, Buck, I promise, it’s alright now, honey. Look here,” Steve said, bringing his hand up to tenderly cup Bucky’s cheek. “No matter what happens, I’m with you.”

Bucky whimpered, grinding his hips and letting his forehead come to rest against Steve’s. “Until the end?” he begged.

“‘Til the end, sweetheart,” Steve swore before leaning forwards to bite at Bucky’s mouth, determined not to let this war destroy them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls feed me comments, my life is a grey blur, I can't remember the last time I felt nice aha. I'm sorry for projecting onto our poor boys, haven't they suffered enough? I mean, that A4 trailer, right? Fuck. Endgame? More like End Me.  
> -han


	52. the one where the pups get a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I need some mama!steve fluff with the big litter. Like giving them little baths and some lovely motherly things like that! Pleaseee 💕

It seemed like Steve was constantly having to thank Tony Stark for something, and yet again, this time was no different. Trying to bathe six pups in the bath they originally had fitted in their apartment would’ve been impossible once, but now, there was a bath large enough for all the pups and Steve and Bucky, if they all so chose. Stark had even fitted divots into the walls of the bath to keep the pups sitting upright. So here they were, pups settled into the water, splashing and babbling happily as Steve leaned over the side, soaping them up one by one.

“Hi, my babies,” Steve cooed at them, unable to contain his grin. “There’s my pretty sunshines. Mama loves you so much, did you know that?” George blew a raspberry at him in response, making Steve laugh before he repeated the noise back at Georgie, causing the other pups to laugh. Soon, their laughter was echoing off tiled walls as Steve would mimic the sound and then dissolve into giggles when his pups did the same.

The seven of them were so involved in their little exchange that Steve missed Bucky coming into the bathroom behind him. He came in quietly from an outing to the store to hear laughter from down the hall. And at first, he simply stood in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the frame, arms crossed, and smiling so damn fondly it made his cheeks hurt. Watching Steve with their babies always made Bucky’s stomach do silly flips like he was still a boy with a childhood crush, and to that, he could only suppose that some things never change. Bucky looked his fill, admiring the way Steve’s broad shoulders moved, the way those shoulders tapered down to that tiny, perfect waist, soft as it may be now, due to the birth of their pups. Afternoon sunlight spilled down from the windows above, washing Steve in a golden glow, and _god,_ Bucky just loved him.

The brunette crept across the bathroom, trying to savor the moment without interruption, but his plans were foiled when Jack saw him. His big blue eyes went wide and he squealed excitedly, splashing the water everywhere as he squirmed and clapped. Steve turned around when the other pups followed suit, grinning up over his head and making grabby hands.

“Hey, ma,” said Bucky, smiling sheepishly at being caught. Once upon a time, he’d been able to slink around unseen and unheard, clinging to the shadows, but his pups changed that, and for the better. They were always so glad to see him, it made him _want_ to be seen.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Steve replied as he tossed a sweet smile over his shoulder, the kind of smile that made his dimples show. “Was just gonna give Ev a bath, she had an accident that no one should have had to witness.” Steve wrinkled his nose. “But then, the others were upset that they weren’t getting bath time, pitched a whole fit. Didn’t you, my sunshines? Did you yell at mama? Did you say ‘mama, we want a bath too’?” Sarah, who Steve was currently washing, gurgled her acquiescence up at him, and had Bucky grinning like the lovesick fool he was.

Steve turned to look over his shoulder when Bucky didn’t say anything more, his expression on its way to concern. But that beloved furrow between Steve’s brow melted away when he saw the look on Bucky’s face.

“You look like you’re feeling sentimental, Buck,” smirked Steve.

“Maybe I am,” the alpha replied with a shrug, going for non committal, but the light blush across his cheeks gave him away. Steve loved it when he could make Bucky blush, he didn’t go rosy easily the way Steve did. Only when he was feeling particularly soft. “How ‘m I supposed to help it when I come home to the most beautiful thing? My pups and my wife, all here laughing together?” The metal plates of his arm recalibrated under Steve’s scrutiny and Bucky could feel the tips of his ears going red now. “It’s not somethin’ I ever thought I would have, nothin’ I deserve…”

“You know how I feel about that kinda talk, Bucky,” was all Steve said. He heard Bucky sigh behind him.

“I know, ma, m’sorry,” Bucky mumbled. He dropped to his knees beside Steve, nuzzling into his neck, lips placed gently against his bondmark. “It’s just so fuckin’ hard sometimes,” he confessed in a whisper. “Knowin’ what I did and still coming home to the sweetest fuckin’ thing - sometimes I just can’t.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, still continuing to wash the pups. “You’re alright, daddy, you’re okay. You’re so good to us.” Their pups babbled in agreement and Steve felt Bucky smile against his neck. “That’s right, babies, tell papa how good he is. Say, ‘don’t be sad, papa, we love you’, right my babies? Aw, that’s right.”

Bucky placed a gentle hand to Steve’s chin, guiding his gaze towards Bucky. They stared at each other for a moment, each marveling at the beauty and the wonder of the other. “Love you so much,” murmured Bucky just before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Steve’s lips. And when he pulled away, there were stars in Steve’s dazed, blue eyes.

“Love you too, daddy,” he replied. Steve dove back in for one more kiss before settling back and tossing Bucky a washcloth, saying, “Now c’mere and make yourself useful, help me finish bathing our sunshines.”

Bucky bit his lip to keep from grinning obnoxiously wide. “Sure, ma. Anything you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we could take a little break from the angst, wouldn't you agree? A Christmas fic is in the works, scheduled to drop the 25th (wtf han is this a mixtape or a fanfic).  
> -han


	53. not a story - but a tumblr error

For everyone wondering what happened to the blog, I'm in the same boat as you - I don't know what happened. It might be another tumblr error, but it seems to me that the owner of the blog may have simply deleted the blog altogether without warning. In the event that the blog has been permanently erased, I will still continue to take prompts on my personal account @/cronchevans. I'm not doing this for followers or trying to gain popularity, I just want to write good content, and you all help me do that with your wonderful ideas. I'm going to miss this, being part of a kind community, and it's sad to see it go so abruptly. It's silly, but it made me feel like I actually had friends, y'know people who genuinely liked me and what I did.

Anyway, for now, I guess I'll just be on my personal until I decide it's inevitably time to get rid of my tumblr too. Again, it's totally cool to send me prompts there (and if you follow me there's a 98% chance I'll end up following you back), and I'll be posting stories to my personal ao3 as well.

So long, fellas. It's been real.

-mod han


	54. the one where ws!steve gets to keep his pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- lock fair daylight out -
> 
> After a long hiatus, mod han has returned. And they’ve brought the angst for all their little masochists. You might wanna hold onto something. This is about the time that Pierce actually let ws!steve keep his pup.
> 
> warnings: rape/non-con, htp (hydra trash party), physical/emotional abuse, dissociation, victim grooming

The asset had done well. The proof was cradled in his arms. A little pup with bright blue eyes and a mess of wispy red curls atop her head. The director who’d put her in his womb did so at a dinner party, all trussed up and spread open on the long, mahogany table, a red ballgag keeping him a drooling mess and a speculum in his ass to hold him open, keep him drooling from that end too. His legs were folded beneath him, his arms bound backward and attached to ankle cuffs, forcing his bottom into the air and keeping his chest pressed helplessly to the cool wood. He was the main course; his mission this time was to please. To please everyone. 

  
The asset blessedly didn’t remember too much, never does. He was drugged to the gills with hormones to force him into heat and an aphrodisiac to force his little cock to get hard and his hole to get wet. they liked to pretend that he was enjoying it. At least this time they didn’t make him beg - the gag meant they wanted him quiet. The asset complied. He only cried out once, when the director shoved into him dry, forcing his partially inflated knot past the asset’s rim. The director fucked him rough and fast while everyone at the table all watched, marveling at the sight of the infamous winter soldier being reduced to nothing more than a hole and a womb. It was an honor to watch the next fist of Hydra be conceived. And once the director had planted his seed inside the soldier, he was there for the consumption of the other esteemed guests to do with as they pleased.  
  
Seven months after that and the director from the party was dead, assassinated by one of his own guards. Alexander Pierce was nominated as temporary director until a more seasoned member could take over. And the asset had never seen anyone like him before. None of the other directors had an easy charm or glittering eyes the way he did. Something about him made the asset want to obey, to follow him around like the lost pup he was. He wasn’t cruel like the others. He gave the asset treats when he was good and doled out reasonable, deserved punishment when he was not. The asset found himself wanting to please Pierce, seeking out the brief head pats and desperate for a kind touch.  
  
The asset’s dedication to Pierce became solidified after the birth of his pup. Something about the way she was wailing in his arms, the way the soldiers had their fingers on the trigger, made the asset very nervous, a sense of foreboding looming over him. He didn’t remember what had happened before, but some part of him knew he didn’t want to let it happen again. The soldiers shuffled closer and the asset shuffled back, clutching the screaming bundle to his chest, a snarl curling his lips.  
  
“Mine!” he barked, growling when any of the soldiers approached. The asset hardly ever spoke - he wasn’t allowed. Nor was he allowed to disobey a direct order. This was a new, unexpected reaction.  
  
The strike team fully expected for Pierce to take the pup and punish the asset before shoving him back into cryo. It went the opposite actually. Pierce strode into the dirty medical cell, expensive shoes kissing the cement floor. He knelt down to the asset’s eye level and immediately the asset cowered, darting his tear filled eyes down; he knew better than to look anyone of a higher status in the eyes, and knew even better still about what showing fear got you. Pierce then cupped the asset’s face in his hands, bringing their gazes together, and the asset whimpered as though he’d been shot clean through.  
  
“You’ve been a good boy, Asset,” Pierce remarked. the blonde preened internally at the praise, meager as it was. “I think you deserve a treat,” he added lowly, conspiratorially, as if what was being said was a secret for only him and the asset to know. “Would you agree?”  
  
The asset was unsure about the desired answer. Weapons do not have opinions, they cannot agree. But Pierce’s eyebrow was raised sternly, the grip on his face was tightening, so the asset knew an answer was expected, but what was he to say?  
  
He decided not to answer at all, rather pose a question of his own in response. “Please?” The asset’s voice was no louder than a whisper.  
  
This seemed to be an acceptable answer because Pierce’s mouth did that funny thing where he almost smiled but didn’t, so it ends up looking more like a grimace. It lit the asset up inside though; that look meant he had done well, that he was a good boy, and completed his mission in the correct way.  
  
And then, much to everyone’s confusion, Pierce tilted the asset’s head down just a bit and pressed a reverent kiss to the center of his forehead. The asset blinked away tears of surprise.  
  
“You truly have been a gift to mankind,” murmured the director. The asset furrowed his brow in confusion, a faint whimper leaving his lips when pierce gently pulled the sheet down from the crying pup’s face and chest, revealing her to all in the room. “Look at what you have given us. With this precious little one, we will create a new fist of Hydra. we will balance the scales and bring peace to the world.” Pierce tilted the asset’s face upward to bring their eyes together once more. This time the asset made no sound. “She will become like you.”  
  
Something ached in the asset’s left shoulder, pulling at it, heavy and dark. He turned to look down at the gleaming silver metal with a vague sense of fear. At his chest, the little pup wriggled against him, bringing the asset’s attention back downward. He didn’t want her to become like him.  
  
“You have done well,” Pierce praised again. He went to stand, waving away the guards who immediately raised their weapons, trained on the asset. “As a reward, you may keep the pup. You will raise her and when the time comes, relinquish her to fulfill her destiny as the soldier who will save us all. That is your new mission. What do we say?”  
  
“Ready to comply.” The asset’s voice broke. “Thank you, sir.”  
  
The director and the strike team filed out, leaving the asset alone in the dark, damp cell with the restless pup at his chest. He was even more confused now than he was before. The director wanted him to raise a pup? He wasn’t trained to be gentle - how was he supposed bring up this small, soft little thing? In a place like this?  
  
The baby started fussing, clumsily fumbling at the asset’s uncovered chest, her hands smacking at his swollen nipples. He winced and whined in confusion at the pain and the white liquid dribbling from his chest. He was…lactating? There was a ghost feeling of other hungry little mouths pulling at his chest. Had he done this before?  
  
Slow and unsure, the asset adjusted the pup in his arms, fitting her snuggly against him. She pressed her cheek to him, mouthing at the skin around his nipple.  
  
“No,” he whispered to her, shifting the pup once more and turning her so that she faced him more directly. The asset pushed his chest out. “Here.”  
  
The little pup latched on nearly immediately, sucking greedily at the asset’s chest. He sighed as an odd feeling of relief and satisfaction flowed through him. It wasn’t sinister the way it was when he gunned down a target, when he saw red smeared upon his hands. It was light, the way he felt with the man in his dreams when he’d been put on ice. The asset closed his eyes as his pup nursed from him. It was quiet for the most part. sometimes when it was quiet enough, the asset could hear the man come to him. He wanted to show the man this beautiful little thing he’d made. How good he’d been to be allowed to keep her.  
  
But the asset should have known better. By the nature of what he was, he should have known there was no good left in him, no way for him to truly be able to keep his pup. She’d barely hit the one month mark before they came for her.  
  
The asset had been displaying erratic behavior - possessively marking his territory, nesting, and aggressively attacking anyone who came too near his cell. He’d also came fatefully close to failing two consecutive missions, once getting captured and tortured for information before completion, the second, the Asset’s position was compromised because his mind was elsewhere, causing him to suffer field-impairing damage. He’d finished without another hitch after that second unfortunate incident, however the damage had been done; he had been seen.  
  
Now Pierce was at his cell door, hands casually in his pockets and looking incredibly disappointed.  
  
“You really have done a poor job,” he sighed as he unlocked the cell door. The asset quickly wrapped the babbling pup in her sheet and backed up against the far wall. Pierce stomped through his nest on his way in, causing the asset to whine in distress. That was for his baby, he’d made that for his little pup, so that she’s be able to have at least one comfort in this god forsaken place.  
  
“Please,” the asset begged. He nuzzled the pup up to his chest, pushing his nipple past her little mouth to calm her, distract her. And maybe, if they saw him taking care of her, they’d see that he was a good omega, a good asset. “Please, sir…I’m s-sorry, please…”  
  
Pierce backhanded him. “Be silent.” The pup gurgled between them. “Hand over the child. This has been a poor experiment indeed.” Pierce clicked his tongue in disappointment. “And to think I advocated for you to keep it.”  
  
“I can - I can do better,” the asset mumbled, hugging the baby to him tightly. “P-please let me keep her.” _I love her_ went unspoken.

Pierce nodded his head as he sucked on his teeth. “Weakness,” he said. “Fear. Begging? These are diseases. And they will rot you to the core -” The director held out his arms. “- if you do not give up the child.”

The asset gasped in weak despair, staring down at his pup; she was clasping onto two of his metal fingers, blinking up so beautifully and trusting.

_Stevie, baby, you can’t give her to ‘im._

The asset jerked his head up, looking around the room frantically. He’d heard the man, the man was here. It’d been so long since he dreamed of him.

 _I know she ain’t mine, I wish we coulda had one of our own babydoll, but you can’t give her up._ The asset felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. _She’s yours, she can be ours. Don’t let ‘em hurt her, Stevie._

“Ours?” the asset whispered. Pierce narrowed his eyes, not trying so hard to disguise his annoyance anymore.

“What did you say, soldat?”

“She’s…ours…” he spoke dazedly, as if in a trance. “Can’t…he said so…said I can’t….”

“Who said so? Soldat?” Pierce snapped his fingers, but the asset didn’t notice. He was still looking around, looking for the man with the grey eyes and the pretty smile.

What happened next was a blur, punctuated with pain and screaming and the prick of a needle. One moment, the asset was pressed back against the wall while desperately clinging to his pup, and the next he was facedown on the floor, his pup nowhere to be seen. His head felt fuzzy. And when he tried to stand up, he couldn’t. Pierce’s foot was pressed down on the center of the asset’s back, pushing him down against the floor. Physically, Pierce didn’t stand a chance, the asset could have him neutralized in less than five seconds. Pierce was the director, mentally pulling puppet strings. The asset knew not to react, but the thought of his pup made him throw caution out the window. Physically, he didn’t move; inside he was thrashing. Belatedly, the asset realized that he was crying.

“It really is a shame,” sighed Pierce in feigned disappointment.

The asset heaved a sob. “M-my ba-aby…” He scraped his forehead across the floor. “Plea - please give her back…” He wasn’t allowed to ask - oh what they would do to him if he asked - but that was his pup, his little spot of sunshine.

“I’m afraid not.” Pierce motioned the remaining strike team out. They shut the door with a loud clang, deadbolting it shut. He then took his foot off the asset’s back, knowing the omega would stay put. “I’d like to share some exciting news,” the director said as he came around in front of the asset, kneeling down. He lowered his voice, as if in conspiracy, saying, “Just between the two of us.” The asset continued to sniffle, keeping his face to the floor. “I’ve just been appointed to the position as…” Pierce paused to savor the word, “ _permanent_ director of Hydra.”

The whole of the asset’s body jerked as if uncontrollable and Pierce’s laugh scraped down his spine. The director petted his hand through the omega’s hair as he sobbed.

“You know what that means, don’t you?” he taunted, playing with the fine blonde hairs at the nape. “You’re going to have my pups.”

 _Stevie!_ The asset heard. _Stevie, they drugged you, baby they put you in heat. You gotta get outta there!_

Abruptly, the feeling of fire inside his veins increased tremendously and the heat pooling below his navel was acutely more intense. Only one thing felt like this. The asset began to panic, limbs trembling, yet unable to move.

“My baby,” he whimpered, tears streaming down his face and snot bubbling out of his nose, shaking desperately. “P-please…just want m-my pup again…”

“Don’t worry,” crooned Pierce as he got up and began to move behind the asset. He heard the jingle of a belt buckle being undone and the panic re-ensued. The asset whined helplessly, trying to get away and failing. He felt cold hands run down his sides to grab at his hips; the asset yelped. “You’ll be having another one real soon. You might not be the best mother, but you are the best fuckhole and womb.” Pierce chuckled like he’d made a joke. “Or so I’ve heard.”

 _Don’t hurt him! Get your hands off him you slimy son of a bitch!_ The man from his dreams was raging as Pierce wetted his cock with slick from his hole. It felt wrong when arched his back in perfect presentation, wrong when he pushed inside. _No, not my omega! He’s my mate you motherfucker - stop it, stop it, you’re hurting him! Baby, oh god, my omega…my baby…_

‘ _My omega’_? The asset didn’t remember belonging to anyone other than Hydra.

The room was filled with skin slapping against skin and silence, white liquid pooling beneath the asset’s chest as he ached inside and out for his pup, for her sweet little mouth on him. The asset swirled his fingers in the mess, Pierce still grunting from behind, and stuck them in his mouth, sobbing at the taste of his own milk. He cried quietly while Pierce had his way, accompanied by the crying of the man as well, a melancholic symphony of sorrow, which only two tethered souls could share from beyond even the grave.

 _Who are you?_ The asset wanted to ask aloud; he didn’t understand why this man was behind his eyes, why he was so kind and beautiful when no one else in his world was.

“Who am I?” Pierce panted, digging in nails into the asset’s skin. “Say it, Soldat.”

 _I’m your Bucky,_ the man said with tears in his voice.

The director’s knot began catching at his rim with every thrust.

 _What am I?_ The asset asked the man.

“Say it.”

_You’re my omega, you’re Stevie. I’ve loved you since we were thirteen._

‘ _Love’_? The asset didn’t remember that either.

 _You know me,_ insisted the man. _I’m your -_

“Fucking say it!”

The asset gasped and for a single, brief moment, he remembered. Calloused hands, strong sun-tanned arms, a sea salt breeze and sticky sweet lips on his - they all came in a rush and were gone just as fast. But, it was enough. It was enough to remember, the man was -

“Alpha….” Steve breathed out in ecstasy. Light exploded behind his eyes and the man - Bucky - smiled, and god it felt like what he imagined love would feel like, soft and safe and warm.

Pierce rutted into him twice more before spilling inside him. Pierce thought it was for him, his hopeless plea for his alpha. But it wasn’t for him. It was for Bucky, his Bucky, to whom he truly belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment to validate me, I’d love to know what you think. This is a test run for a new blog. xxx
> 
> (title from shakespeare's romeo and juliet)


	55. the one where the blog gets remade!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a story, but an update

back by popular demand - [ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky2 ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky2)on tumblr

give us a follow and send in your asks/prompts. we've missed y'all and we're so glad to be back!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with us guys. I love you all!


End file.
